Thousand of Tears
by puspahana94
Summary: Cerita dimana Tanjiro punya kakak perempuan. Alur cerita ngikutin komik dengan penambahan OC dan sedikit (atau banyak) perubahan jalur OC: Kamado Shirazumi
1. Chapter 1

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 1 Keluarga Kamado**

* * *

Seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun sedang mengisi sebuah keranjang bambu dengan banyak arang. Di sebelahnya sorang anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun sedang menggendong keranjang bambu yang lebih besar dibandingkan sang gadis. Isinya sama, yaitu arang kayu.

Mereka berdua berniat menjual arang-arang itu ke desa. Padahal hujan salju bisa turun kapan saja.

"Tanjiro, Shirazumi, kemari sebentar! Wajah kalian kotor sekali" Ucap suara lembut ibu mereka. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi yang sudah selesai mengisi keranjang bambu itu berjalan menghampiri ibu mereka.

Wajah Tanjiro berhiaskan jelaga di sana-sini. Begitu pula Shirazumi, walaupun tidak separang Adiknya. Tanjiro bisa sampai dipenuhi jelaga karena dia masuk sampai kedalam tungku pembakaran untuk mengumpulkan arang, sedangkan Shirazumi tidak melakukannya. Jelaga pada wajahnya menempel saat tangannya yang habis memegang arang menyentuh wajahnya.

Shirazumi hanya memasukkan arang yang diambil Tanjiro ke dalam keranjang bambu. Arang yang ada di dalam keranjang bambu yang dibawa Tanjiro juga Shirazumi yang mengisinya.

Sambil membersihkan wajah Tanjiro dengan sehelai kain, Ibu mereka berkata "Padahal kalian tidak perlu pergi. Kalau salju turun nanti bisa bahaya"

"Karena sebentar lagi tahun baru, aku ingin semuanya bisa makan sampai kenyang" Tanjiro berkata. Shirazumi yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan kain yang diberikan oleh ibunya, mengangguk tiga kali lalu berkata "Itu betul Bu. Kami akan menjual arang-arang ini walau hanya sedikit".

Tiba-tiba Adik Tanjiro dan Shirazumi yang bernama Hanako dan Shigeru datang dengan suara bersemangat "Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Kalian mau pergi ke desa kan?" Ucap Shigeru dengan semangat dan disusul oleh Hanako "Aku juga pengen ikut!". Setelah itu dari samping rumah muncul Takeo yang sedang memegang kapak untuk memotong kayu. Takeo juga terkejut melihat dua kakaknya yang bersiap pergi ke desa.

Walaupun Hanako dan Shigeru sangat ingin ikut dengan kakak mereka, tapi ibu mereka melarangnya. "Jangan. Kalian tak boleh ikut. Kalian kan tak bisa berjalan secepat Tanjiro dan Shirazumi."

Takeo dan Hanako bersikeras ingin ikut, tapi Ibu mereka tetap melarangnya. "Tanjiro tidak bisa membawa gerobaknya seperti biasa, nanti kalau kalian capek tak ada yang bisa memberikan tumpangan" Kata ibu mereka dengan lembut.

Kalau tidak sedang musim salju lebat seperti ini, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi turun gunung sambil membawa gerobak kayu. Selain bisa mengajak adik-adiknya ikut turun gunung, mereka juga bisa membawa Arang dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Tapi dengan jalan yang ditutupi salju tebal seperti sekarang, gerobak itu tak bisa dipakai.

Karena sedih tidak diizinkan untuk ikut ke desa dengan kedua kakaknya, Shigeru menangis dan memeluk tanjiro, Hanako juga hampir menangis tapi tidak jadi karena kepalanya dielus lembut oleh kakak perempuannya.

"Takeo, aku tahu kau tak bisa menebang banyak, tapi bisakah kau menebang beberapa pohon?" Tanya tanjiro pada Takeo sambil menenangkan Shigeru.

"Bisa saja sih, tapi... Kukira kita akan melakukannya bersama..." Jawab Takeo sambil memajukan bibirnya karena kesal.

Shirazumi yang melihat tingkah takeo melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hanako dengan lembut dan menghampiri Takeo. Pipi kiri takeo dicubitnya pelan karena tak suka dengan sifat adiknya itu yang sering memajukan bibirnya kalau kesal. "Jangan majukan bibirmu, wajah tampanmu jadi berubah mirip bebek lho" Kata Shirazumi menggoda adiknya.

Godaan kakak perempuannya itu selalu ampuh. Wajah Takeo memerah dan menepis tangan kakaknya yang sedang mencubitnya. Berikutnya terdengar suara tawa dari semua yang ada di tempat itu. Diantara keenam adiknya, Takeo lah yang paling sering dan paling mudah digoda oleh Shirazumi. Bahkan Tanjiro dan Nezuko juga sering ikut menggoda Takeo.

Akhirnya Hanako, Shigeru, dan Takeo merelakan dua kakak tertua mereka untuk pergi. Semuanya mendoakan keselamatan Tanjiro dan Shirazumi dalam perjalanan mereka.

Belum terlalu jauh Shirazumi dan Tanjiro berjalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Nezuko yang sedang menggendong Rokuta yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku baru saja menidurkan Rokuta. Karena tadi dia rewel" Ucap Nezuko. Tanjiro mendekati Rokuta yang sedang digendong Nezuko, lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan agar Rokuta tak terbangun.

"Sejak Ayah meninggal, Rokuta jadi sangat kesepian. Bukan hanya Rokuta, Semuanya juga kini sangan bergantung padamu Onii-chan"

Sebagai anak laki-laki tertua, Kamado memikul tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dibanding semua saudaranya.

Sejak ayah mereka meninggal, semuanya menjadi merasa sangat kehilangan. Rokuta yang masih sangat kecil dan belum mengerti tentang kematian, terus menangis selama beberapa hari. Sampai sekarang pun Rokuta masih mengalami susah tidur karena rindu ayahnya.

Karena itu Nezuko sering menggendong adik bungsunya itu sambil berjalan-jalan agar Rokuta mengantuk dan tertidur.

Setelah Shirazumi dan Tanjiro bertukar perpisahan dengan Nezuko, Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Hidup mereka mungkin memang tidak mudah, tapi mereka bahagia.

Tapi kehidupan itu bagaikan sebuah musim. Kehidupan selalu berubah.

Langit tidak akan selalu cerah. Salju tidak akan terus turun.

Di saat kebahagiaan berakhir...

Selalu tercium bau darah.

* * *

**TBC**

**Tambahan, Tampilan Shirazumi. Dibuat pakai Rinmaru-Games + Photoshop dikit (Diriku ngk bisa gambar sendiri hiks...) **

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 2 Permulaan**

* * *

[Di chapter 1 ada yang salah. Harusnya Tanjiro umurnya 13 tahun, bukan 14 tahun...]

* * *

Kedua bersaudara yang masing-masing menggendong keranjang bambu berisikan arang terus menuruni gunung dengan hati-hati. Salju yang tebal membuat jalan mereka terasa berat.

"Aah... Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu tahun baru. Aku ingin makan senbei buatan ibu..." Ucap sang Shirazumi mengingat senbei yang selalu dibuatkan oleh ibu dan ayahnya setiap tahun baru.

"Iya. Senbei buatan ayah dan ibu enak sekali. Walaupun kita memakan senbei sampai remah-remahnya berantakan, kita tak dimarahi" Tambah Tanjiro ikut mengenang rutinitas tahun baru keluarga mereka.

"Tanjiro, kau masih ingat 3 tahun yang lalu saat Rokuta mencoba makan senbei?" Sang kakak berkata mengingat adik bungsunya tiga tahun lalu.

"Ya, aku ingat. Karena giginya masih belum kuat, dia menjatuhkan senbeinya dan menangis karena gigi depannya langsung lepas" Jawab sang adik sambil tertawa pelan.

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol hingga akhirnya batas desa terlihat. Mereka memasuki desa dengan semangat. Berharap arang yang mereka berdua bawa bisa terjual walaupun tak habis.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama Shirazumi dan Tanjiro menjual arang mereka. Tanjiro cukup terkenal di antara orang desa karena sering menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkannya. Juga karena penciumannya yang sangat kuat, dia bisa menangkap pencuri sekalipun.

Akhirnya arang yang dibawa Shirazume dan Tanjiro sudah habis terjual, dan hari sudah sore. Tapi Tanjiro belum bisa pulang karena sedang menolong seorang pria tua yang membawa banyak barang.

"Nee-chan pulang saja lebih dulu. Aku titip pesan pada ibu yang lainnya kalau aku akan pulang agak terlambat" Ucap Tanjiro pada kakaknya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Shirazume pada adiknya. Walaupun Shirazume tahu Tanjiro akan baik-baik saja karena penciumannya yang tajam, tetap saja dia khawatir pada adiknya ini.

"Hmm... Ya tak apa-apa. Aku akan segera menyusul setelah ini" Jawab Tanjiro sambil tersenyum.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Shirazumi pulang duluan sebelum Tanjiro. Biasanya arang yang dibawa Shirazumi lebih cepat habis dibandingkan arang yang dibawa Tanjiro. Itu karena keranjang yang dibawa Shirazumi lebih kecil dari yang dibawa Tanjiro. Otomatis isinya juga lebih sedikit.

Walaupun Shirazumi memiliki fisik yang cukup kuat untuk membawa sekeranjang arang dan kayu, Tapi tetap Tanjiro lebih kuat walaupun lebih muda.

Shirazumi juga tak memiliki bakat penciuman seperti adiknya. Sebagai gantinya, Shirazumi memiliki bakat memasak dan menjahit sebagai keterampilan umum seorang perempuan.

Shirazumi berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya sambil menggendong keranjang bambu yang kini terasa ringan karena sudah kosong.

Sambil bersenandung, Sang gadis terus berjalan hingga akhirnya rumah mungil tempatnya dilahirkan kini terlihat.

Anggota keluarganya yang pertama dia lihat adalah ibunya yang sedang mengangkat kain jemuran terakhir, dibantu oleh Nezuko.

Shirazumi mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera menemui ibu dan adiknya. Nezuko yang menyadari kedatangan kakaknnya, cepat-cepat melipat kain yang sedang dipegangnya dan menarihnya di keranjang, lalu berjalan mendekati Shirazumi.

"Onee-chan, selamat datang" Ucap Nezuko dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tapi saat dia menyadari kalau Tanjiro tak ada bersama Shirazume, senyumannya meredup.

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan dimana?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tanjiro masih sibuk seperti biasa. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, dia itu mau jadi pembuat arang atau sukarelawan desa sih..!?" Jawab Shirazumi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Kakak perempuannya, Nezuko tertawa kecil yang kemudian merambat pada Shirazume yang juga ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah rumah mereka sambil tersenyum, disusul dengan ibu mereka.

Makan malam hari itu adalah sayur jamur dan nasi. Ada satu tempat yang kosong karena Tanjiro belum pulang. "Nee-chan, Kenapa Nii-chan belum pulang juga?" Tanya Hanako yang sendang memegang mangkuknya. "Hmm... Mungkin paman Saburo menahannya lagi. Di musim seperti ini badai salju bisa datang tiba-tiba waktu malam hari. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga dari pada terjadi sesuatu saat di perjalanan pulang. Dia pasti akan pulang setelah matahari terbit besok" Jawab Shirazumi menenangkan Hanako.

Seorang pria tua bernama Saburo yang tinggal di kaki gunung sering tidak memperbolehkan siapapun yang ingin naik gunung jika cuaca tidak mendukung. Shirazumi dan Tanjiro sering dipaksa menginap di rumahnya kalau cuaca buruk, atau kalau mereka berdua pulang terlalu malam.

Makan malam sudah selesai. Shirazume dan Nezuko kini sedang merapihkan mangkuk dan gelas yang tadi dipakai untuk makan malam. Ibu mereka sedang menggendong Rokuta yang seperti biasa, Rokuta tak bisa tidur.

Hanako dan Takeo sedang menyiapkan futon untuk tidur, kecuali futon milik Tanjiro.

Benar saja, tak lama setelah futon disiapkan, terdengar suara angin yang cukup kencang. Badai salju telah datang walaupun tidak begitu lebat. Dalah hatinya, Shirazumi bersyukur akan dirinya yang pulang lebih dulu. Dan juga dia berharap, Tanjiro benar-benar sedang bersama Saburo.

Akhirnya satu keluarga itu telah tertidur, termasuk Rokuta yang akhirnya bisa tidur.

Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka akan menduga. Siluet dari seorang pria yang mendekati rumah mereka. Kehadiran pria itu... Akan mengubah jalan hidup Tanjiro, Shirazumi dan Nezuko.

* * *

Di saat kebahagiaan berakhir...

Selalu tercium bau darah.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 3 Penyerangan Keluarga Kamado**

* * *

Seperti perkataan Shirazumi. Tanjiro memang menginap di rumah Saburo.

Saat Tanjiro melewati rumah Saburo, dia ditahan oleh Saburo. Dengan alasan hari sudah malam dan Oni yang bisa muncul saat malam, Saburo menyuruh Tanjiro untuk menginap di rumahnya.

Saburo tinggal sendirian sejak keluarganya semua meninggal. Dia bekerja sebagai pengrajin payung.

Awalnya Tanjiro tak percaya saat Saburo sedikit menjelaskan tentang oni. Tapi saat Tanjiro sudah mulai mengantuk dan akan tertidur, dia ingat sesuatu. Dulu... mendiang Neneknya juga pernah menceritakan hal yang sama tentang Oni.

Suara shoji yang bergerak karena angin membuat Shirazumi terbangun. Sambil mengusap matanya karena terbangun tengah malam dia menguap lebar.

Dengan matanya yang masih lelah dan mengantuk, Shirazumi melihat ke arah shoji. Awalnya dia pikir kalau matanya masih menipunya. Terlihat siluet seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di luar di depan Shoji.

Shirazumi yang mengira kalau itu adalah Tanjjiro, bangkit dari futon dan berjalan perlahan melewati futon-futon yang ditiduri oleh ibu dan adik-adiknya dan menuju shoji.

Tapi saat Shoji dibuka, yang dia lihat bukanlah adiknya. Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam dan bermata merah menyala menatap Shirazumi.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Tanya Shirazumi pada pria itu.

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, pria itu menyerang Shirazumi secara tiba-tiba. Untunglah Shirazumi bisa mengelak sehingga hanya lengan kanan dan bahunya yang terkena serangan pria itu.

Saat Shirazumi sedang berlutut dan menekan lukanya, Pria itu masuk lebih dalam ke rumah, dan mulai membantai ibu dan adik-adiknya.

Pertama Takeo dan Shigeru. karena suara teriakan yang sangat kencang, Ibunya, Hanako, Nezuko dan Rokuta terbangun.

Berikutnya Sang ibu yang melindungi Hanako di belakang tubuhnya. Mereka berdua tak selamat.

Sekuat tenaga Shirazumi berteriak menyuruh Nezuko untuk menggendong Rokuta dan pergi dari sini.

Sambil terus memegangi lukanya, Shirazumi menghadang pria itu. Shirazumi menabrakkan tubuhnya pada pria itu dan menahannya, berharap yang dilakukannya itu dapat memberikan waktu bagi Nezuko dan Rokuta untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Tapi itu tak berhasil. Dengan sebelah tangan pria itu mengangkat Shirazumi dan melemparnya ke luar, menyebabkan Shirazumi terbentur beberapa Shoji yang dilewatinya hingga menabrak Nezuko dan Rokuta yang baru beberapa langkah di luar rumah.

Shirazume yang segera bangkit langsung berdiri di depan Nezuko yang sedang memeluk Rokuta.

"Apa salah kami? Kenapa kau menyerang kami?" Tanya Shirazumi pada pria itu sambil menangis.

Dibalik punggung pria itu, Shirazumi bisa melihat rumahnya. Shoji yang rusak. Futon yang berantakan. Juga tubuh ibu dan adik-adiknya yang tak bergerak. Sedangkan di belakang Shirazumi, Nezuko sedang memeluk Rokuta. Seluruh tubuh Nezuko gemetaran sedangkan Rokuta ingin menangis kencang tapi tak bisa. Saking gemetarnya, Nezuko tak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri dan berlari.

"Aku suka tatapanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu jadi oni, setelah itu, kulepaskan dua bocah itu". Ucap pria itu pada Shirazumi. Dari pada menawarkan, nada bicaranya lebih seperti memerintah.

Mendengar ucapan itu, detak jantung Shirazumi meningkat. 'Oni? Makhluk mirip manusia yang suka memakan manusia yang pernah diceritakan nenek?' Ucap Shirazumi dalam hati.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Shirazumi. Tanpa sempat melakukan apapun, Shirazumi merasakan sakit dari cakaran panjang yang kini menghiasi bahu kiri hingga dadanya. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar kapan pria itu mencakarnya.

"Onee-chan!" Teriak Nezuko dan Rokuta melihat kakak mereka meringis kesakitan.

Pria itu menatap tajam Shirazumi. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

.

.

.

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada yang terjadi...

.

.

.

"Hoo... Jarang sekali. Kau ternyata tipe yang kebal dengan darah oni. Tapi ini yang membuatku kesal". Ucap pria itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Rokuta dan Nezuko mengeluarkan darah di mana-mana. Sama seperti Shirazumi, mereka berdua tak sadar kapan diserang.

Tubuh Rokuta kecil. Tubuhnya tak bisa bertahan dengan luka parah di kepala dan sobekan di perutnya. Anak itu tewas di pelukan Nezuko.

Sedangkan Nezuko yang juga terluka parah, tetap menyembunyikan tubuh Rokuta di balik kimononya sambil telungkup. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Nezuko! Rokuta!" Teriak Shirazumi melihat dua adiknya yang bersimbah darah. Walaupun tubuhnya sendiri juga tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Luka yang dia terima dari serangan pertama dan kedua dari pria itu, ternyata cukup dalam. Salju di bawah kakinya kini berwarna merah. Bukan hanya darahnya. Darah dari ibu dan adik-adiknya mengubah warna salju yang putih bersih menjadi merah seperti bunga lycoris.

Pria itu kini mendekati Nezuko. Dia membuat luka di pergelangan tangannya dengan kukunya yang tajam, lalu meneteskan darahnya itu pada luka Nezuko yang terbuka. Jumlah darah yang dia teteskan cukup banyak.

Tidak lama setelah itu, luka pria itu menutup sendiri. Sama seperti saat Shirazumi. Pria itu pun menatap Nezuko sambil menunggu.

Shirazumi mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk bengkit lalu berusaha menyergap Pria itu. Tapi baru dua langkah dia berjalan. Pria itu memukulnya dengan sangat keras hingga Shirazumi terpental dan menabrak pohon.

Yang terakhir dilihat Shirazumi sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah Nezuko yang tak sadarkan diri dan Pria itu yang melihat Nezuko dengan tatapan kecewa.

Matahari telah terbit. Tapi dikarenakan cuaca di gunung sedang sangat mendung, jadinya terasa bagaikan masih subuh.

Shirazumi mengedipkan matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal dan sakit seperti habis menebang ratusan pohon.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah salju berwarna merah, dan juga Nezuko dan Rokuta yang masih dalam posisi sama seperti tadi malam.

Dengan perlahan Shirazumi bangkit dan berdiri. Sambil menangis dia berjalan ke arah Nezuko dan Rokuta. Perasaannya kini campur aduk. Shirazumi bahkan tak menyadari kalau luka-lukanya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Bukan hanya itu. Semua lukanya hilang tak berbekas. Tapi tubuhnya masih tetap merasakan rasa pegal yang luar biasa.

Shirazumi berjongkok dan menyentuh wajah Nezuko. 'Masih hangat' ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi saat menyentuh Rokuta, Air mata Shirazumi semakin banyak mengalir. Tubuh adik bungsunya sudah sangat dingin.

Baru saja Shirazumi akan memeriksa Ibunya dan adik-adiknya yang lain, Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah yang disertai suara nafas yang terengah-engah. Shirazumi melihat ke arah suara itu. Beberapa detik kesunyian, kemudian suara teriakan yang terdengar ngilu meggema. Teriakan yang melambangkan rasa takut, kaget, marah, khawatir.

Pemandangan mengerikan bak neraka yang ada dihadapannya ini,akan selalu menempel di ingatan Tanjiro yang baru saja pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Bau darah yang menyengat...

Warna merah bunga Lycoris...

Pertanda kebahagiaan yang berakhir.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 4 Oni Nezuko**

* * *

Tanjiro segera melepaskan keranjang bambu yang digendongnya dan menghampiri Shirazumi. yang sedang berjongkok di depan Nezuko dan Rokuta.

Dengan wajah yang memucat, Tanjiro bertanya pada kakaknya tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi Shirazumi hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang tak jelas sambil memeluk Nezuko yang badannya masih hangat.

Saat Tanjiro melihat ke dalam rumah, pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan terlihat. Ruangan berlumuran darah. Tubuh ibu dan adik-adiknya yang tak bergerak.

Bangkit dari posisinya yang berjongkok, Tanjiro berjalan perlahan mendekati shoji yang sudah rusak. Melihat ibu dan adik-adiknya dalam keadaan mengenaskan, kakinya terasa kehilangan kekuatan. Dia terduduk sambil memandangi jasad mereka. Berharap kalau yang dia lihat ini semuanya hanya mimpi buruk.

Lamunan Tanjiro buyar saat Shirazumi memanggilnya. "Tanjiro! Tubuh Nezuko masih hangat. Kita harus membawanya ke dokter!"

Tanjiro segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kakak perenpuannya.

Shirazumi menyerahkan Nezuko pada Tanjiro dan menyuruhnya agar terus memeluknya agar tubuh Nezuko tidak kedinginan. Sementara itu Shirazumi masik ke rumah sambil berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk memastikan keadaan Ibu dan adik-adiknya, berharap masih ada yang selamat.

Tapi semuanya sudah dingin.

Ibunya, Hanako, Takeo, Shigeru dan Rokuta sudah tiada.

Sambil terus meneteskan air mata, Shirazumi membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil dua lembar kimono untuk dijadikan haori. Satu untuk Nezuko, satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kimono yang dikenakan Shirazumi memiliki sobekan disana-sini. Saat itu juga Shirazumi mengingatnya. Seharusnya dia memiliki luka parah karena serangan Pria oni tadi. tapi kini lukanya sembuh tak berbekas. Hanya menyisakan kimono yang sobek dan bekas darah.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Keselamatan Nezuko lebih penting.

Setelah memakaikan haori pada Nezuko, Tanjiro menggendongnya dan bergegas untuk turun gunung. Shirazumi yang juga sudah mengenakan haori dan sepatu salju berlari mengikuti Tanjiro. Semua rasa pegal yang tadi dirasakannya bagaikan menghilang. Andrenalin menguasai tubuhnya.

Tanjiro berlari sekuat tenaga bersama dengan Shirazumi. Selama berlari, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Mereka menyimpan tenaga mereka untuk berlari. Berlari sekencang mungkin menuruni gunung bersalju. Lebih parahnya lagi tiba-tiba salju turun. Udara yang memang sudah dingin kini menjadi semakin dingin.

Beberapa kali pandangan Shirazumi memudar. Tapi dia terus berlari mengikuti Tanjiro yang larinya menjadi lebih lambat dari biasanya karena salju tebal dan Nezuko yang digendongnya.

Tiba-tiba Shirazumi melihat tangan Nezuko yang mulai bergerak. "Tanjiro! Nezuko mulai sadar" Ucap Shirazumi pada adiknya.

Sebelum Tanjiro bereaksi dengan ucapan kakaknya, Gerakan Nezuko menjadi aneh. Dia seperti mengamuk dalam gendongan Tanjiro. Tanjiro yang terkejut kehilangan pijakan kakinya dan tergelincir oleh salju menuju bawah lereng.

Shirazumi yang menyadari itu bergegas untuk menangkap tanjiro agar tidak jatuh ke bawah lereng, tapi sialnya Shirazumi juga ikut tergelincir dan mereka bertiga jatuh ke bawah lereng.

Untungnya para dewa masih menyayangi mereka. Shirazumi, Tanjiro dan juga Nezuko terjatuh tepat di atas tumpukan salju yang sangat tebal, sehingga mereka tidak terluka.

tapi saat Tanjiro dan Shirazumi bangkit, mereka tidak melihat Nezuko. Mereka berdua melihat ke sekeliling dimana semuanya serba putih. Hingga akhirnya Nezuko terlihat. Dia berdiri sambil menunduk. Haori yang dipakainya hampir lepas.

Tanjiro lebih dulu mendekati Nezuko dan mengatakan Kalau Nezuko tidak usah berjalan sendiri, dia yang akan menggendongnya sampai desa.

Shirazumi yang juga ber jalan ke arah Tanjiro dan Nezuko tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang aneh pada Nezuko.

Denagn memaksa tubuhnya bergerak cepat, Shirazumi kini berada di antara Tanjiro dan Nezuko yang hampir menyerang Tanjiro. Sebagai gantinya, Nezuko menyerang Shirazumi, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Shirazumi sekuat tenaga menahan bahu Nezuko. Nezuko yang dilihatnya sangat berbeda dengan Nezuko yang dikenalnya.

Pupil matanya berubah menjadi seperti mata kucing. Gigi taring yang tajam. Rambut hitamnya juga berubah pada bagian ujungnya, menjadi berwarna oranye terang.

Nezuko yang sekarang sangatlah kuat. Saat wajah nezuko sudah semakin dekat dengan Shirazumi, Tanjiro menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan kapak yang dibawanya, dia menahan mulut Nezuko dengan kayu pegangan kapak itu.

'Oni'

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Tanjiro.

Makhluk mirip manusia yang suka memakan manusia.

Tanjiro tak mau percaya dengan oni. Tapi adiknya yang sedang berusaha menyerang kakak perempuannya itu sudah jelas bukan manusia. Wujudnya memang Nezuko, tapi baunya berbeda dengan Nezuko yang biasanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Nezuko membesar menjadi seukuran wanita dewasa. Kekuatannya bertambah. Shirazumi dan Tanjiro semakin sulit untuk menahan Nezuko.

"Nezuko! Sadarlah! Berusahalah untuk menahannya!" Ucap Shirazumi pada Nezuko. Tanjiro yang mendengar itu ikut menyemangati Nezuko untuk bisa menahan haus darahnya.

Tes... Tes...

Air mata mengalir dari mata Nezuko. Air mata itu menetes mengenai pipi shirazumi yang ada di bawahnya. Tanjiro juga menyadarinya. Kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Nezuko menurun. Nezuko masih memiliki hati manusia.

Tiba-tiba Shirazumi melihat sesosok laki-laki yang memegang katana. Laki-laki itu terlihat berniat untuk menyerang mereka, atau lebih tepatnya sasarannya adalah Nezuko.

Shirazumi memperingati Tanjiro yang posisinya membelakangi laki-laki itu untuk menghindar Bersama. Walaupun mereka menghindar, rambut Tanjiro terkena tebasan katana hingga kucir nya terpotong.

Shirazumi, Tanjiro dan Nezuko yang menghindari tebasan itu, berguling-guling di atas salju beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Ukuran tubuh Nezuko juga sudah kembali normal.

Siapa laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang membawa katana? Bukankah di era Taisho ini membawa katana itu sudah dilarang!?

* * *

Nyawa yang hilang tak dapat kembali

Waktu yang terlewati tak bisa diulang

Dua hal yang sampai kapanpun tak akan berubah

* * *

**TBC**

**Ada kritik & saran?**

**Aku tunggu ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 5 Tangisan Putus Asa**

* * *

Tanjiro memeluk adiknya sambil menatap laki-laki yang membawa katana. Shirazumi berusaha bangkit dan bergegas menuju adik-adiknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba semua rasa pegal yang tadi menghilang kembali terasa. Andrenalinnya sudah habis. Dia tak bisa perdiri. Dalam posisi duduk, Shirazumi hanya bisa melihat kedua adiknya dan laki-laki itu. Padahal jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa kalian melindunginya?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Tanpa ragu, Tanjiro menjawabnya. "Adik. dia adik kami".

Tiba-tiba Nezuko memberontak dari pelukan Tanjiro. "Nezuko!" Panggil Tanjiro dan Shirazumi hampir bersamaan.

"Makhluk seperti itu kalian sebut manusia?" Ucap laki-laki itu dengan datar.

Shirazumi berusaha merangkak untuk mendekati Tanjiro dan Nezuko. Setelah berhasil, dia berusaha menenangkan Nezuko bersama dengan Tanjiro.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat ke arah tiga bersaudara itu. Secara insting, Tanjiro memeluk Nezuko lebih dalam, dan Shirazumi menghalangi laki-laki itu dengan punggungnya.

Tapi mereka berdua kalah cepat.

Laki-laki itu berhasil mengambil Nezuko.

Kedua tangan Nezuko dipegang di belakang tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangan milik laki-laki itu. Pegangannya yang sangat kuat sampai Nezuko yang meronta-ronta itu tak ada apa-apanya baginya.

"jangan bergerak!" Ucap laki-laki itu pada Tanjiro yang berniat mengambil kembali Nezuko darinya.

"Tugasku adalah memburu oni. Tentu saja, aku juga akan memenggal kepala adikmu" Ucap Laki-laki itu, lagi-lagi dengan nada datar tanpa emosi.

Wajah Tanjiro dan Shirazumi yang memang sudah pucat, kini bertambah pucat mendengar kalimat itu. Mana mungkin mereka akan diam saja kalau mendengar adiknya akan dibunuh.

"Tunggu dulu! Nezuko bukan pembunuh! Kenapa harus dipenggal?!" Ucap Shirazumi dengan marah. "Itu benar. Orang lain yang melakukannya. Aku mencium bau orang lain yang tak kukenal!" Sambung Tanjiro.

"Aku tahu! Aku melihatnya! Seorang pria tiba-tiba datang tengah malam. Orang itu yang membunuh Ibu dan adik-adikku!" Ucap Shirazumi menjelaskan.

Shirazumi memang melihat pelakunya. Tapi yang bisa dia ingat tentang pria itu hanyalah rambut hitam dan mata merah miliknya. Tengah malam hanya dengan pencahayaan yang minim, Shirazumi tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu.

"Nee-chan! Kau melihat pelakunya?" Tanya Tanjiro. "Ya. Tapi tak jelas karena gelap. Dia menyerangku lalu menyerang yang lainnya. Dia juga melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padaku dan Nezuko, lalu..." Ucapan Shirazumi berhenti. Akhirnya dia ingat. Harusnya dia terluka parah. Tapi luka-lukanya menghilang.

"Harusnya aku... Pria itu melukaiku tapi..." Ucap Shirazumi terbata-bata sambil memegang bahu dan lengannya yang harusnya terluka. Hanya ada bercak darah dan sobekan pada kimono yang dia kenakan dibalik haori.

"Apa Pria oni itu memberikan darahnya?" Laki-laki dengan katana yang terus mendengarkan dan menatap Shiraumi itu bertanya padanya.

Shirazumi kini menatap pria itu dengan wajah bingung dan menjawab "Tiba-tiba kukunya memanjang dan mencakarku. Setelah itu dia melihatku seperti menunggu sesuatu. Setelah itu wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan menyerang Rokuta dan Nezuko. Setelah itu... Dia melukai tangannya sendiri dan meneteskan darahnya pada luka Nezuko".

"Begitu ya... Memang begitu cara bertambahnya oni si pemakan manusia" Kata laki-laki itu lagi-lagi datar.

Sambil terus memegang Nezuko, dia menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Daya tahan tubuh manusia atas darah oni berbeda-beda. Terkadang walaupun jarang ada manusia yang cukup kebal dengan darah Oni dan bisa terus hidup seperti manusia. Tapi tak ada yang benar-benar kebal".

"Kau. Bersyukurlah kau punya kekebalan yang cukup tinggi atas darah oni. Kalau tidak, kau akan jadi seperti adikmu ini. Tapi tetap saja, darah oni juga mengalir di tubuhmu. Kau bukan lagi manusia" Laki-laki itu menjelaskan singkat tentang Shirazumi.

Shirazumi menatap tak percaya. Dirinya dan Nezuko kini bukan manusia lagi. Tak ada manusia yang bisa menyembuhkan luka separah itu dalam waktu setengah hari. Lagi pula dari mana datangnya semua pegal yang dirasakannya itu. Kalau diperhatikan, Luka-luka yang ada pada tubuh Nezuko juga sudah menghilang.

"Nezuko belum pernah makan manusia! Nee-chan juga! kau lihat sendiri, Nee-chan tak ada bedanya dengan manusia. Bagiku Nee-chan tetap manusia. Nezuko juga sama. Walaupun jadi seperti itu, Nezuko masih adikku!" Bentak Tanjiro.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara. Bukankah kau tadi hampir dimakan!?" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil terus menahan Nezuko. Pijakannya tidak berpindah-pindah sejak tadi.

"kan belum terjadi. Pokoknya aku tak percaya Nezuko adikku akan memakan manusia" Shirazumi ikut membentak.

"Kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu. Oni setengah-setengah!" Laki-laki itu berkata agak menaikkan nada suaranya.

Dalam hati, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi berkata 'Kau juga tak pantas meyebut kata itu, Laki-laki dengan haori setengah-setengah!'. Mereka tak berani mengatakan itu, lagi pula ini bukan saatnya untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Nezuko masih mengenaliku dan Nee-chan. Tak akan kubiarkan dia melukai siapapun. Akan kucari cara untuk mengembalikannya dan Nee-chan menjadi manusia lagi!" Tanjiro berkata berusaha meyakinkan laki-laki yang masih terus memegang Nezuko.

"Tak ada obatnya. Sekali menjadi oni, tak akan bisa kembali jadi manusia". Jawabannya membuatku semakin kehilangan percaya diri, tapi tidak untuk Tanjiro.

"Akan ku cari solusinya! Kumohon jangan bunuh adikku! Dengan petunjuk dari Nee-chan dan bau yang tersisa, akan kucari pelakunya. Semuanya akan kuusahakan. Jadi Kumohon... Kumohon..." Tanjiro memohon dengan sangat agar adiknya tak dibunuh. Shirazumi juga tak ingin lagi melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti malam itu. Dia tak ingin Nezuko juga mati di depan matanya. Karena itu dia juga ikut memohon.

Tanjiro dan diikuti oleh Shirazumi melakukan dogeza. Mereka masih terus memohon.

Bukannya luluh, laki-laki itu malah marah. Dia menaikkan suaranya dan membentak.

"JANGAN BIARKAN MUSUHMU MEMILIKI KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!"

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi terkejut dengan bentakan itu. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi berbicara normal dengan nada datar, ternyata bisa mengeluarkan suara membentak yang sangat keras. Terasa sekali aura kemarahannya.

"JANGAN BERSUJUD DENGAN WUJUD MENYEDIHKAN SEPERTI ITU! KALAU SAJA ITU BEKERJA, HANYA DENGAN BERSUJUD BISA MENCEGAH KEMATIAN KELUARGAMU!"

"MEMANGNYA MANUSIA LEMAH YANG TAK BISA MENGAMBIL INISIATIF DI KEADAAN SEPERTI INI BISA MENYEMBUHKAN ADIKNYA ATAU BAHKAN MENEMUKAN MUSUHNYA!? INGIN BALAS DENDAM!? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi tersentak mendengar kalimat bertubi-tubi itu. Tapi setelah Shirazumi memikirkan kalimat itu secara singkat, orang ini memang benar. Ada kemungkinan dimana saat Tanjiro dan Shirazumi melakukan Dogeza, orang itu bisa membunuh Nezuko. atau bahkan ikut menebas Shirazumi.

Amarah laki-laki itu masih berlanjut dengan ceramahnya.

"ORANG YANG LEMAH TAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MEMILIH. SATU-SATUNYA YANG AKAN TERJADI HANYALAH DIKALAHKAN OLEH ORANG YANG KUAT. MUNGKIN PARA ONI TAHU CARA MENGEMBALIKAN MEREKA MENJADI MANUSIA. TAPI JANGAN PIKIR PARA ONI AKAN MENGHORMATI DAN MENDENGARKAN KEINGINANMU ITU! TENTU SAJA, AKU JUGA TAK BISA MEMEDULIKAN KEINGINANMU ITU!"

"KAU! KENAPA KAU MELINDUNGI ADIKMU TAPI MENUNJUKKAN PUNGGUNGMU PADAKU? KAU PIKIR DENGAN CARA BEGITU KAU BISA MELINDUNGI ADIK-ADIKMU?" Ucapnya tertuju pada Shirazumi.

"KAU JUGA! BUKANKAH KAU MEMBAWA KAPAK. KENAPA TAK KAU AYUNKAN KAPAKMU ITU PADAKU!?" Ucapnya tertuju pada Tanjiro.

"KARENA KESALAHAN KALIAN BERDUA ITU, AKU BISA MENANGKAP ADIK KALIAN! AKU BISA SAJA MENUSUK KALIAN BERSAMAAN!"

Ucapannya itu sangat menusuk. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi mengalirkan air mata. Menyadari kebodohan mereka sendiri. Shirazumi sebagai kakak tertua merasa malu. Dia tak tahu cara yang benar untuk melindungi adik-adiknya.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Hanya terderngar suara erangan Nezuko yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Suara nafas yang memburu, suara isak tangis yang tertahan. Hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Shirazumi dan Tanjiro. Mereka benar-benar merasa tak berdaya.

* * *

Jangan menangis, jangan putus asa.

Ini bukanlah waktunya.

Hati yang hancur karena kehilangan keluarga.

Saudara tersayang yang menjadi oni.

Rasa sakit yang membuat ingin berteriak.

Tapi waktu tak bisa diputar kembali.

Tak ada yang bisa merubah, apa yang sudah terjadi.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ada kritik & saran?**

**Aku tunggu ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 6 Melindungi**

* * *

Kalau saja pemburu iblis itu datang setengah hari lebih cepat...

Mungkin keluarga Kamado masih bisa diselamatkan.

Shirazumi tidak harus melihat pemandangan neraka. Tidak akan ada darah oni yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah Shirazumi dan Nezuko.

Kalau saja Tanjiro tidak menuruti Saburo dan tetap pulang pada malam itu, mungkin Tanjiro juga akan melihat pemandangan neraka itu. Mungkin dia akan mati seperti ibu dan adik-adiknya. Mungkin juga Tanjiro akan bernasib sama seperti Shirazumi dan Nezuko.

Kemarahan membara pada diri Tanjiro dan kakaknya. Untuk membuat kemarahan itu semakin pembara, sang pendekar pedang terus memprovokasinya.

Janji palsu tak dapat menyelamatkan dua saudara yang terkontaminasi darah oni. Itu tak akan bisa mengembalikan mereka, ataupun membalas dendam.

Dalam hati, laki-laki yang terus mengacungkan katana miliknya pada Nezuko, ingin membuat Tanjiro dan Shirazumi sadar. Mengubah amarah menjadi kekuatan bukanlah hal yang salah. Selama kemarahan itu bisa dikendalikan, kekuatan yang bisa didapatkan bukanlah hanya angan-angan.

Untuk terus mendorong Tanjiro dan Shirazumi, Laki-laki itu menusukkan katana miliknya pada Nezuko. Dorongan itu membangkitkan Shirazumi yang kemudian melemparkan batu yang ditemukannya di antara salju pada laki-laki itu. Berusaha agar tidak mengenai Nezuko.

Dengan cepat, Tanjiro bangkit dan berlari ke antara pohon, sedangkan Shirazumi masih terus melempari laki-laki itu dengan batu. Dengan salju yang tebal, tak banyak batu yang bisa dia temukan. Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, Shirazumi ikut berlari sambil mengambil batu-batu yang dia temukan dan terus melemparnya.

Tiba-tiba Tanjiro juga ikut melemparkan batu. Diserang dengan lemparan batu dari dua arah, laki-laki itu terus menghindari lemparang batu itu. Ada yang dia hindari, ada juga yang ditangkisnya dengan menggunakan gagang katana yang dipegangnya.

Sambil bersembunyi di belakang pohon, Shirazumi memberikan isyarat pada Tanjiro untuk melemparkan kapak miliknya. Mereka bekerja sama. Shirazumi masih melempari batu, sedangkan Tanjiro melemparkan kapaknya ka atas, mengarah pada laki-laki itu.

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi kembali berpencar saat Shirazumi melemparkan batunya yang terakhir, sedangkan Tanjiro menerjang sambil menyembunyikan tangannya. Bertingkah seperti akan menyerang dengan kapak. Padahal, ditangannya dia tak membawa apapun.

Laki-laki itu marah. Dia memang memprovokasi Tanjiro untuk menggunakan amarahnya. Tapi bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah serangan yang dikerahkan karena emosi belaka. Dia mengira kalau Tanjiro masih memegang kapaknya, sedangkan Shirazuki yang menyerang dari arah samping seperti hanya berlari ke arahnya dan siap merebut Nezuko.

Dengan gagang katana miliknya, dia memukul punggung Tanjiro yang sudah mendekati dirinya. kemudian dengan kakinya dia menendang perut Shirazumi yang hampir memegang Nezuko.

Tanjiro pingsan karena pukulan keras di punggungnya, sedangkan Shirazumi tersungkur di atas salju.

Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh wajah Nezuko saat melihat kedua kakaknnya dikalahkan, tidak ada bedanya dengan ekspresi manusia yang khawatir. Gadis itu melihat ke arah kedua kakaknya tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang sejak tadi dikeluarkannya. Suara erangan tak jelas dari seorang oni.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menyadari sesuatu. Tanjiro yang tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi telungkup, tidak membawa kapaknya. Saat itu juga dia melihat ke atas. Kapak yang tadi dipegang Tanjiro kini berputar-putar di udara. Beberapa detik kemudian. Kapak itu menancap di pohon. Hampir tepat dimana kepala laki-laki itu berada. Dia berhasil menghindari serangan fatal yang dapat dipastikan kalau tak sempat menghindar, kapak itu pasti akan menancap di wajahnya.

Laki-laki itu menyadari. Serangan yang dilancarkan oleh dua bersaudara ini bukanlah rencana acak. Mereka berniat untuk merebut Nezuko setelah Kapak itu melukaiku. Walaupun sebelum itu sang adik laki-laki akan kalah lebih dahulu. Kakak Perempuannya berperan sebagai pengalih perhatian agar dirinya tak menyadari kapak yang berputar-putar di udara.

Shirazumi merangkak mendekati Tanjiro. Laki-laki yang termenung sesaat itu tak menyadari kalau pegangannya atas Nezuko melonggar. Dengan kesempatan itu, Nezuko memberontak lagi dan menendang laki-laki itu hingga terpental beberapa meter.

Nezuko langsung menghampiri kedua kakaknya.

'Gawat. Dia akan dimakan'

Itulah yang terpikirkan laki-laki itu. Dirinya sadar kalau secepat apapun dia bergerak, tidak akan sempat.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Laki-laki itu terkejut. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Bukannya menyerang, Nezuko menghalangi tubuh kedua kakaknya. Nezuko melindungi kedua kakaknya.

_'Bukan Nezuko. Nezuko belum pernah makan manusia!'_

Laki-laki itu teringat perkataan Tanjiro.

Shirazumi juga terkejut. Dengan kimono yang sudah terlihat berantakan, Nezuko melindunginya dan Tanjiro. Seperti seekor induk kucing yang melindungi anak-anaknya, Nezuko menggeram dengan memperlihatkan cakar dan taringnya. Kemudian Nezuko menerjang, berusaha menyerang laki-laki itu.

Melihat Nezuko yang seorang oni kini melindungi kedua kakaknya, Muncul perasaan ragu dalam diri laki-laki itu. Katana yang tadinya akan digunakan untuk memenggal Nezuko, dia sarungkan kembali. Dia bertaruh dengan instingnya untuk tidak membunuh Nezuko sekarang.

Dengan menggunakan tangan kosong, laki-laki itu memukul bagian leher Nezuko hingga Nezuko pingsan. Nezuko yang baru semalam berubah jadi oni, belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan oni miliknya secara penuh.

"NEZUKO!"

Teriak Shirazumi melihat adik perempuannya kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh di atas salju.

Laki-laki itu kini mendekati Shirazumi yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Tanjiro.

"Manusia yang punya kekebalan tinggi atas darah oni itu sangatlah jarang. Kau bisa mempertahankan kesadaranmu layaknya manusia. Tapi kau yang sekarang bukan manusia. manusia tak bisa menyembuhkan luka parah dalam waktu semalam. Kau dan adimu itu kini aman karena tak ada cahaya matahari. Kalau sampai kena cahaya matahari, kalian akan jadi abu".

Ucap laki-laki itu dengan dingin seperti saat mereka baru bertemu.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali dan membawa sesuatu untuk adk perempuanmu. Ingat, jangan pergi kemana-mana termasuk dua adikmu itu. Kalau tidak kupenggal kalian!"

Ucap laki-laki itu dingin. Mendengar itu membuat Shirazumi merinding.

Sebelum Laki-laki itu pergi, Shirazumi berkata padanya.

"Umm... Terima kasih... Tidak membunuh adikku... Umm... Nama, Boleh kutanya namamu?"

"Giyuu. Tomioka Giyuu" Jawab laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Shirazumi melihat adiknya yang hanya menggunakan kimono tidur. Shirazumi melihat haori yang tadi dipakaikan pada Nezuko tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, hampir setengah bagiannya tertutup salju.

Shirazumi bangun dan mengambil haori itu lalu memakaikannya pada Nezuko. Shirazumi menuruti laki-laki yang kini sudah diketahui namanya adalah Tomioka Giyuu untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana. Tidak mungkin Shirazumi akan meninggalkan kedua adiknya ini. Dua anggota keluarganya yang tersisa.

Shirazumi terus memandangi kedua adiknya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Sambil menahan air matanya, Shirazumi memegang masing-masing sebal tangan kedua adiknya. Ucapan maaf, berkali-kali dia ucapkan walaupun Tanjiro dan Nezuko tak bisa mendengarnya.

Walaupun ia tak bersalah. Walaupun dirinya sendiri juga korban.

* * *

Tugas orang tua adalah melindungi anak-anaknya.

Tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adik-adiknya.

Bukan berarti seorang anak tak bisa melindungi orang tuanya.

Bukan berarti seorang adik tak bisa melindungi kakak-kakaknya.

Semua saling melindungi, saling menyayangi.

itulah keluarga.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yui: Akhirnya ada yang review. Hatiku berbunga-bunga bacanya ^_^ . Makin semangat nih :D**

* * *

**Ada kritik & saran?**

**Aku tunggu ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 7 Tujuan Baru**

* * *

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, Tomioka Giyuu kembali. Di tangannya terdapat sepotong bambu yang memiliki sepotong kain merah di kedua sisinya.

"Tutup mulut adikmu menggunakan ini! Tak sepertimu, dia memiliki gigi taring yang tajam dan juga rasa haus darah. Gunakan itu agar dia tak memakan manusia". Tomioka Giyuu berkata sambil melemparkan potongan bambu itu.

Shirazumi menangkap bambu itu dan melakukan apa yang disuruhnya.

Setelah potongan bambu itu terpasang di mulut Nezuko, Shirazumi mengelus-elus rambut adik perempuannya. Melihat wajah Nezuko yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan matanya yang tertutup, dan gigi taringnya yang tertutupi, Selain warna kulitnya yang menjadi lebih pucat dan warna ujung rambutnya yang berubah, Nezuko terlihat seperti manusia.

Tapi bambu yang ada di mulut Nezuko, mengingatkan Shirazumi dengan Nezuko waktu masih kecil. Saat giginya baru tumbuh, Nezuko menggigit apa saja yang muat di mulut kecilnya, termasuk potongan kayu kecil.

Selagi bernostalgia, Pendekar pedang itu memanggilnya. "Kau, Kau sadar kondisimu tidak berbeda jauh dengan adikmu itu kan?"

Shirazumi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Giyuu yang sedang berdiri sambil bersender pada salah satu pohon.

Sebelum Sempat Shirazumi menjawabnya, Giyuu menambahkan kalimatnya.

"Lihat, Matamu sudah mulai berubah.."

Shirazumi yang tak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri, tak menyadari kalau ada perubahan pada fisiknya. Pupil matanya kini berubah sama seperti Nezuko.

.

_Dalam dunia yang gelap, dimana yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang hanyalah warna hitam gelap. Tiga orang anak laki-laki, satu orang anak perempuan, dan ibu mereka sedang menatap sedih pada seorang anak laki-laki._

_Mereka adalah Hanako, Shigeru, Takeo, Rokuta dan Kie, ibu mereka. Anak yang mereka lihat adalah Tanjiro._

_Sang ibu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tanjiro dan meminta maaf. Ibunya mewakili empat anaknya meminta maaf, karena sudah meninggalkan tiga anaknya yang masih belum bergabung dengan mereka._

_Ibunya meminta tolong Tanjiro untuk menjaga Nezuko dan Shirazumi. Shirazumi memang anak pertama, tapi Tanjiro adalah anak laki-laki pertama. Lagipula, ibunya tak bisa berbicara dengan Shirazumi._

_._

Saat Shirazumi sedang memikirkan perubahan fisiknya, Tiba-tiba Tanjiro terbangun. Entah sejak kapan Tanjiro memegang erat Haori yang dikenakan Nezuko. Saat matanya terbuka, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Nezuko.

Setengah mengingat minpinya tentang ibu dan adik-adiknya, Tanjiro mengeluarkan air mata. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang tangan yang hangat memeluknya. Saking senangnya saat Tanjiro sadar, Shirazumi langsung memeluk erat adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Sudah bangun ya..."

Suara Giyuu membuat Shirazumi melepaskan pelukannya pada Tanjiro, kemudian Tanjiro berbalik dan memeluk Nezuko.

Tanjiro yang sedang memeluk adiknya itu terkejut dengan bambu yang diikat menutupi mulutnya itu. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Giyuu menjelaskan mengenai bambu itu.

"Aku yang menyuruh kakakmu untuk memasangkan bambu itu. Itu untuk menahan dan mengendalikan taringnya. Itu untuk mencegahnya memakan manusia".

Lalu setelah itu Giyuu melemparkan satu lagi potongan bambu yang sama dengan yang dipakai Nezuko.

"Kalau kakak perempuanmu itu mulai tumbuh taring dan mulai ingin makan manusia, pakaikan juga itu padanya".

Shirazumi memandang bambu yang kini dipegang Tanjiro. Dalam pikirannya dia sama sekali tak ingin memakai potongan bambu seperti itu... Tidak akan pernah...

Tomioka Giyuu memberikan saran pada Kamado bersaudara untuk menemui seorang pria tua bernama Urokodaki Sakonji yang tinggal di Gunung Sagiri. "Pergilah temui pria tua bernama Urokodaki Sakonji di kaki gunung Sagiri. Katakan padanya Tomioka Giyuu mengirim kalian. Beliau bisa menolong kalian jika ingin membunuh oni. Beliau jugapunya banyak informasi mengenai oni, termasuk oni yang tidak sempurna".

Sebelum pergi, Giyuu memberikan saran terakhir pada Tanjiro. "Karena sekarang sedang mendung, jadi kalian berdua masih aman. Yang penting jangan sampai Kakak Perempuan dan adik perempuanmu itu terkena sinar matahari".

.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Tomioka Giyuu, Nezuko terbangun. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung. Nezuko mendekati Shirazumi dan memeluknya bersamaan dengan Tanjiro. Butir-butir air mata mengalir dari mata Shirazumi dan adik laki-lakinya.

Nezuko tak berbicara. Nezuko hanya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tak jelas. Tapi Tanjiro dan Shirazumi mengerti apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Jangan menangis. Aku sayang kalian..."

.

Tiga bersaudara itu kini berjalan kembali menuju rumah mereka untuk mengubur keluarganya. Tanjiro mengambil sekop dan mulai menggali salju yang menutupi tanah, kemudian menggali tanahnya. Shirazumi membawa satu per satu jasad ibu dan adik-adiknya keluar dari rumah yang sangat berantakan itu.

Saat Tanjiro mengubur keluarganya, Shirazumi mengambil kimono sehari-hari yang biasanya dipakainya dan Nezuko.

Sejak pelukan mereka tadi, Nezuko bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Seperti ada yang hilang dari ingatannya. Karena tak bisa memakai kimononya sendiri, Shirazumi memakaikannya padanya setelah mengganti kimononya sendiri.

.

.

.

Akhirnya makam sederhana untuk ibu dan adik mereka selesai. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi berdoa di depan makam keluarganya. Sedangkan Nezuko hanya melihat kedua kakaknya dengan tatapan kosong.

Nezuko masih terus memandangi makam-makam itu dengan tatapan kososng. Seperti ingin mengingat, siapa pemilik 5 makam itu. Sementara Shirazumi sedang melipat dua buah kain putih yang lebar, berharap itu cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Nezuko kalau nanti matahari muncul.

Tanjiro memegang tangan Nezuko dan menariknya pelan untuk membuyarkan pikiran Nezuko atas makam-makam itu. Shirazumi membawa sebuah tas untuk membawa kain-kain itu.

Sambil melihat sekali lagi rumah yang akan mereka tinggalkan, Tiga bersaudara itu pergi. Meninggalkan rumah tempat mereka dilahirkan. Tempat mereka dibesarkan. Rumah yang memiliki banyak sekali kenangan.

Tanpa ragu, ketiga bersaudara itu melangkah, Menuju tempat tujuan mereka yang baru.

* * *

Rumah tempat tinggal yang penuh kenangan.

Kenangan bahagia, kenangan menyedihkan.

Semua ada disana.

Tapi Sekarang,

Rumah itu ditinggalkan.

Tetapi, Kenangan itu akan terus mereka bawa.

Sampai kemanapun mereka pergi.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ada kritik & saran?**

**Aku tunggu ^_^**

* * *

Gambarnya Shirazumi ada di versi Wattpad, Mangga ditengok ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 8 Menghindari Cahaya Matahari**

* * *

Shirazumi, Tanjiro dan Nezuko terus berjalan menuruni gunung. Cuaca yang masih mendung membuat Shirazumi dan Nezuko aman dari sinar matahari.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

Akhirnya matahari mulai kembali bersinar, menyingkirkan awan-awan gelap yang sejak tadi menghalangi.

Tubuh Nezuko dan Shirazumi mulai mengeluarkan asap karena terkena sinar matahari.

Dengan cepat Tanjiro mengeluarkan kain yang tadi dibawanya, lalu menutupi tubuh Shirazumi dan Nezuko.

Sambil memegang tangan kedua saudaranya, Tanjiro bergegas mencari tempat teduh yang tak terkena sinar matahari secara langsung. Tidak lama, akhirnya terlihat sebuah gua kecil. Sepertinya gua itu buatan manusia.

Tanjiro menyuruh Shirazumi dan Nezuko untuk masuk ke bagian terdalam dari gua itu. disana teduh, Sinar matahari tidak sampai ke bagian dalam. Kemudian Tanjiro juga ikut masuk ke dalam gua itu.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersama, Shirazumi dan Tanjro merundingkan tentang bagaimana selanjutnya. Shirazumi dan Nezuko tak bisa berjalan di siang hari, sedangkan Tanjiro ingin cepat-cepat menuju Gunung Sagiri.

Shirazumi berpikir, hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Tanjiro, kau masih ingat saat Nezuko berubah jadi seukuran orang dewasa? Mungkin Nezuko bisa melakukan yang sebaliknya". Shirazumi menjelaskan apa yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Benar juga! Nezuko, apa kau bisa menjadi kecil? Jadilah kecil Nezuko" Tanjiro menjawab kemudian sambil mengelus-elus kepala Nezuko, Tanjiro meminta nezuko untuk berubah menjadi kecil.

Benar saja, Nezuko menjadi mengecil. Kimono yang digunakannya kini terlihat melonggar karena tubuhnya yang mengecil.

"Nah, kalau kecil begini, Nezuko bisa dibawa menggunakan keranjang bambu atau semacamnya, lalu tutupi dengan kain" Ucap Shirazumi melihat adik perempuannya yang kini terlihat seperti anak berumur 4 atau 5 tahun.

"Bagaimana dengan Nee-chan? Apakah Nee-chan juga bisa mengecil?" Tanya Tanjiro pada kakaknya.

Shirazumi diam sejenak meresapi kata-kata Tanjiro. Dia menutup mata lalu memikirkan tentang anak kecil. Berubah jadi anak kecil...

Tapi tak ada yang berubah. Shirazumi tetap berukuran remaja berumur 15 tahun.

"Sepertinya... aku tak bisa... hehe..." Ucap Shirazumi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmm..." Shirazumi dan Tanjiro ber 'hmm' ria sambil menyilangkan tangan. Nezuko yang melihat kedua kakaknya ikut-ikutan menyilangkan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu!" Ucap Tanjiro memecahkan keheningan.

"Untuk Nezuko, tentunya aku akan mencari keranjang bambu. Sedangkan untuk Nee-chan, akan kucarikan topi jeramiyang lebar. Nee-chan bisa menjahitkan kain pada topi itu. Denagn begitu, Neechan juga bisa berjalan di siang hari. Tanjiro menjelaskan.

"Itu patut dicoba. Kerja bagus Tanjiro!" Puji Shirazumi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Tanjiro. Lagi-lagi, Nezuko mengikuti gerakan Shirazumi.

"Neechan dan Nezuko tunggulah di sini. Aku akan mencarikannya dulu". Tanjiro berkata sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar mencara barang barang yang dibutuhkan.

.

Di dalam gua, kini hanya tinggal Shirazumi dan Nezuko berdua. Matahari semakin tinggi. Karena gua itu tak terlalu dalam, cahaya matahari sedikit demi sedikt memasuki gua.

Shirazumi dan Nezuko terus mundur hingga mendekati ujung gua.

Nezuko yang sudah kembali ke ukuran tubuh aslinya tiba-tiba mulai menggali tanah. Setelah tercipta sebuah lubang yang tak terlalu dalam, Nezuko memasuki lubang itu. Sambil terduduk di dalam lubang itu, Nezuko hanya terlihat bagian kepalanya saja.

'Jadi mirip tikus tanah...' batin Shirazumi.

Nezuko mengerutkan wajahnya sambil melihat ke arah mulut gua, lalu masuk semakin dalam ke dalam lubang yang dibuatnya. Kini dari arah luar gua, Nezuko tak terlihat sama sekali.

Walaupun sama-sama tak suka cahaya matahari, tapi Shirazumi masih lebih baik.

Saat mereka berdua terkena cahaya matahari, tubuh Shirazumi hanya sedikit mengeluarkan asap. Walaupun rasanya sakit, tapi hanya seperti terlalu lama berjemur di bawah terik matahari di puncak musim panas. Itulah yang dirasakan Shirazumi.

Tapi Nezuko berbeda.

Saat Nezuko terkena cahaya matahari, Tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap lebih banyak dari Shirazumi. Bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya menghitam seperti terbakar. Tapi setelah Tanjiro menutupi Nezuko dengan kain, Asap yang keluar menjadi lebih sedikit, dan luka bakar hitam itu juga menghilang. Bukan, lebih tepatnya sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Dengan itu, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi mendapatkan kesimpulan kecil. Daya tahan atas matahari pada Nezuko dan Shirazumi berbeda.

.

Tanjiro pergi mencari keranjang, jerami, bambu, dan topi jerami yang lebar. Hingga akhirnya Tanjiro menemukan apa yang dia cari. Keranjang bambu dan topi jerami lebar yang sudah memiliki beberapa lubang, setumpuk jerami dan hutan bambu kecil.

Tanjiro menghampiri dua orang petani yang berada di sana untuk meminta izin agar boleh membawa ke-4 benda itu.

Kedua petani itu mengizinkan Tanjiro untuk membawa semua itu secara cuma-cuma, tapi Tanjiro ingin membayarnya.

Adu mulut singkat antara Tanjiro dan salah satu petani itu terjadi. Petani itu ingin memberikan barang-barang itu pada Tanjiro tanpa harus dibayar. Sedangkan Tanjiro tetap bersikeras untuk membayar barang-barang itu.

Akhirnya Tanjiro menang dengan memaksakan beberapa buah koin pada Petani itu dan mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya.

.

Tanjiro kembali ke gua di mana dia meninggalkan kakak dan adiknya itu. Tapi saat melihat ke dalam gua, dia tak menemukan Nezuko.

"Nee-chan! Dimana Nezuko?!" Tanya Tanjiro pada kakak perempuannya dengan wajah yang agak memucat.

Shirazumi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang tempat Nezuko bersembunyi. Nezuko langsung memperlihatkan wajahnya dan itu membuat Tanjiro merasa lega.

"Ne...Nezuko adikku jadi mirip tikus tanah" Ucap Tanjiro melihat adiknya yang dari leher ke bawah tak terlihat karena berada di dalam lubang. "Itu juga yang aku pikirkan..." Ucap Shirazumi setuju dengan perkataan Tanjiro.

.

Di luar gua, Tanjiro mulai bekerja, memotong bambu dan membuat anyaman untuk menambal lubah yang ada pada keranjang bambu. Sedangkan Shirazumi di dalam gua menambal topi jerami yang dibawa Tanjiro dan menjahitkan kain putih yang dibawanya menggunakan jerami dan bambu.

Setelah Tanjiro menyelesaikan keranjangnya, dia memasukkan sisa jerami kedalamnya, setelah itu menyuruh Nezuko untuk kembali menjadi anak kecil.

Saat Nezuko masuk kedalam keranjang itu, ternyata sangat pas. Dia terlihat sangat lucu di dalam Keranjang bambu itu.

Tanjiro kini membungkus keranjang bambu yang berisi Nezuko agar cahaya matahari tidak masuk. Lalu Tanjiro keluar gua sambil menggendong keranjang berisi Nezuko untuk memastikan kalau Nezuko tak apa-apa saat keranjang yang sudah ditutupi kain itu terkena sinar matahari.

Hasilnya tak ada masalah. Berikutnya giliran Shirazumi

Sambil memakai topi yang sudah dijahitnya, Shirazumi keluar dari gua perlahan. Kain yang dijahit pada topinya itu panjangnya sampai pahh Shirazumi. Untuk kakinya, itu tak masalah karena Shirazumi memakai kain sebagai penutup kedua kakinya seperti kaus kaki. Panjangnya sampai lutut. Sedangkan kimononya sendiri panjangnya hampir sampai mata kaki.

Karena seluruh penampilannya yang tertutupi, Shirazumi juga aman.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil bertanya pada orang sekitar karena mereka tak tahu harus melewati jalan mana untuk menuju Gunung Sagiri.

Banyak yang menanyakan tentang Shirazumi karena penampilannya yang aneh. Apabila ada yang menyanyakan itu, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi hanya menjawab kalau Shirazumi memiliki kulit yang tak tahan dengan sinar matahari. Itu memang kenyataannya.

Karena Tanjiro tak bisa berbohong, mereka harus hati-hati memilih kata. Kalau Tanjiro berbohong, wajahnya akan memasang raut wajah yang sangat aneh.

.

Menurut seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mereka tanyai, untuk menuju Gunung Sagiri masih harus melewati satu gunung lagi.

Walaupun sudah diperingati, Kamado bersaudara itu tetap terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Cahaya matahari, cahaya yang menyinari di siang hari.

Tapi tak semua makhluk bisa hidup di bawah sinar matahari.

Bagi sebagian, matahari adalah pembawa kehidupan.

Bagi sebagian, matahari adalah pembawa kematian.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ada kritik & saran?**

**Aku tunggu ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 9 Bertemu Oni**

* * *

Shirazumi dan Tanjiro yang menggendong Nezuko terus berjalan hingga akhirnya matahari terbenam. Karena cahaya matahari telah digantikan oleh cahaya bulan, Nezuko bisa keluar dari keranjangnya, dan Shirazumi tak perlu lagi menggunakan topi lebarnya itu.

Kain pembungkus keranjang dan topi lebar milik Shrazumi, dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang yang sekarang kosong. Tanjiro masih terus menggendong keranjang bambu itu.

.

Setelah berjalan agak lama, mereka menemukan sebuah kuil kecil. Cahaya terlihat dari sela-sela kertas shoji yang sobek. 'Kalau ada cahaya, berarti ada orang di dalamnya' itulah yang dipikirkan Tanjiro.

Tanjiro berniat untuk mendatangi kuil itu, tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. "Ada bau darah!" Ucap Shirazumi dan Tanjiro bersamaan.

Shirazumi sebetulnya tak memiliki penciuman kuat seperti Tanjiro, tapi sejak mendapatkan darah oni, penciumannya jadi sedikit lebih kuat. Tapi dia tak bisa mencium bau dengan akurat seperti Tanjiro. Baru kali ini saja Shirazumi menyadarinya. Dia sedikit tertarik dengan bau darah manusia.

Tanjiro bergegas menuju kuil itu. Dia berasumsi kalau ada orang yang cedera di dalam kuil itu. Jalan di gunung ini sangat berbahaya. Mungkin saja ada yang cedera saat sedang menuruni gunung dan beristirahat di kuil yang sedang memegang tangan Nezuko mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan niat memberikan pertolongan, Tanjiro membuka shoji yang sudah reyot tersebut.

Tapi bukannya menemukan orang yang terluka. Apa yang dilihat Tanjiro membuatnya teringat akan ibu dan adik-adiknya.

Bau darah yang menyengat tercium saat Tanjiro membuka shoji itu. Jasad tiga orang manusia yang berlumuran darah, dan seorang yang terlihat seperti oni sedang mengunyah tangan salah satu dari jasad itu.

"Apa... Hei! Ini wilayah berburuku. Jangan seenaknya masuk kesini!" Oni itu menatap Tanjiro dan yang dua saudaranya dengan mulutnya yang berlumuran darah.

Nezuko yang melihat pemandangan itu mulai mengeluarkan air liur dari mulutnya yang tertutupi potongan bambu. Sedangkan Shirazumi, dia memang tertarik dengan bau darahnya. tapi pemandangan brutal yang dilihatnya itu malah membuatnya mual. Dia hanya tertarik, tapi tak terpikirkan sedikitpun untuk makan manusia seperti oni yang dilihatnya ini.

"Hmm... Ada yang aneh... Apa kalian bertiga, manusia?" Ucap oni itu sambil menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Tiba-tiba oni itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan menerjang Tanjiro. Shirazumi dan Nezuko tak sempat melakukan apapun.

Shirazumi yang segera sadar akan serangan itu, beranjak dari tempatnya dan berniat menolong Tanjiro, sedangkan Nezuko masih terpaku pada jasad-jasad itu.

Dengan cepat, Tanjiro meraih kapak yang dibawanya dan melukai leher oni yang menyerangnya. Oni itu mundur menjauhi Tanjiro beberapa langkah. Melihat itu, Shirazumi menghentikan langkahnya.

Tapi luka tebasan itu tak mampu mengalahkan oni. Dalam hitungan detik, luka itu sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Beberapa detik kemudian, luka itu hilang tak berbekas. Yang tertinggal hanyalah darah yang sempat keluar dari luka tebasan tersebut.

Itu sama dengan penyembuhan cepat milik Shirazumi dan Nezuko. Hanya saja jauh lebih cepat dan tanpa efek samping sama sekali.

.

Nafas Nezuko semakin memburu. Air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya pun semakin banyak. Shirazumi yang menyadari itu, berbalik dan kembali pada Nezuko.

Shirazumi menyemangati adiknya untuk tidak tergoda dan memakan manusia.

Shirazumi tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apakah menahan Nezuko agar tidak memakan jasad-jasad itu, ataukan menolong Tanjiro yang masih melawan Oni yang kini berusaha mematahkan lehernya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Nezuko berbalik dan berlari ke arah Tanjiro. Dengan cepat, dia menendang kepala oni itu hingga putus.

"EEEEEH...!"

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi berteriak terkejut. Jangankan mereka, Oni itu sendiri juga terkejut. Hanya dengan tendangan seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun, kepala oni bisa putus dengan rapih seperti itu.

Tanjiro yang terkejut dan ngeri melihat tubuh oni tanpa kepala, langsung menyingkirkan tubuh oni yang kini tak berherak dari atas tubuhnya. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi menatap tak percaya pada adik mereka. Nezuko membunuh! walaupun yang dibunuhya ini memang oni...

.

.

.

Tubuh oni tanpa kepala itu mulai bergerak lagi, dan lagi-lagi Nezuko menendangnya sampai menabrak pohon. Sekali lagi Tanjiro dan Nezuko terkejut. Tubuh tanpa kepala masih bisa bergerak!

Hal-hal yang diluar nalar mereka masih terus terjadi. Kali ini kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya itu bicara.

"TERNYATA BENAR! DUA WANITA ITU ADALAH ONI. SEJAK TADI AKU MERASA ADA YAN G SALAH DENGAN KALIAN! BAGAIMANA BISA MANUSIA BEPERGIAN BERSAMA ONI?!"

Wajah Tanjiro memucat mendengarnya. Badan dan kepalanya sudah terpisah, tapi masih bisa bergerak dan berbicara.

Tubuh oni itu kini bergerak dan dengan cepat menyerang Nezuko. Nezuko mencoba bertahan dan sedikit menyerang balik. Shirazumi membantu melepaskan cengkraman oni itu pada Nezuko, sedangkan Tanjiro mengambil kapaknya dan berniat menyerang oni itu.

Tapi dari sudul matanya, Tanjiro melihat kepala oni itu yang hendak menyerang Tanjiro. Dari tempat yang seharusnya telinga, muncul sepasang tangan. Dengan kedua tangannya, oni itu menyerang Tanjiro.

Tanjiro yang menyadari serangan itu mencoba menahanny adengan menggunakan kapaknya sebagai pertahanan. Oni itu malah menggigit bilah kapak itu.

Tanjiro yang mulai kesal menabrakkan dahinya dengan dahi oni itu.

Kepala Tanjiro itu sangat keras. Tidak ada yang punya kepala sekeras itu di keluarga Kamado. Uniknya, Kepala kerasnya itu sangat sesuai dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala...

Tak hanya sekali, Tanjiro memukulkan kepalanya dua kali. Setelah pukulan yang kedua, Oni itu seperti kehilangan kesadaran sementara hingga Tanjiro mempunyai kesempatan untuk melepaskan tangan oni itu dari dirinya.

Karena Oni itu memanjangkan rambutnya dan melilitkannya di sekitar pegangan kapak milik Tanjiro, dia tak bisa melepaskan diri saat Tanjiro menusukkan kapak itu ke batang pohon.

Shirazumi dan Nezuko yang masih melawan tubuh oni itu kewalahan. Kekuatan dan pengalaman mereka tak seimbang. Mereka berdua berhasil dipojokkan hingga ujung lereng yang terjal.

Setelah memastikan oni kepala bertangan itu tak bisa melepaskan diri, dengan segera, Tanjiro berlari mencari dua saudara perempuannya dengan mengikuti bau mereka.

Saat ketemu, tanpa pikir panjang Tanjiro berlari dan mendorong tubuh oni itu tanpa sadar kalau di depannya ada jurang. Tanjiro terhempas bersama oni itu menuju jurang.

Tapi untungnya Shirazumi dan Nezuko berhasil menangkap Tanjiro dengan memegang haorinya. Tanjiro selamat dari maut, sedangkan tubuh oni itu terus terjun bebas hingga ke ujung jurang.

Saat tubuh oni itu menyentuh tanah, terdengar suara mengerikan dari suara daging dan tulang yang hancur karena menabrak tanah dengan sangat kencang. Tubuh oni itu sudah hancur, sekarang tinggal tersisa kepalanya.

Kepala oni yang masih berbagi indra dengan tubuhnya itu merasakan tubuhnya sudah hancur. dia berteriak kesakitan lalu tak bergerak lagi.

.

Tanjiro, Nezuko dan Shirazumi kembali ke tempat dimana oni itu terperangkap antara kapak dan pohon.

"Tanjiro, oni ini bukan oni yang menyerang Ibu dan yang lainnya. Sepertinya ada banyak sekali oni..." Ucap Shirazumi sambil melihat oni kepala yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Ya. Baunya juga berbeda dengan bau yang tertinggal di rumah" Tanjiro menjawabnya.

Tanjiro mengeluarkan pisau yang dibawanya dan berniat membunuh oni itu. Walaupun oni itu tak bergerak, tapi Tanjiro tahu kalau dia belum mati.

Tangan Tanjiro gemetaran. Dia tak pernah membunuh manusia ataupun oni. Walau memakan manusia, oni itu memiliki wujud yang sama seperti manusia. Hanya saja oni yang dihadapannya ini sudah tidak benar-benar mirip manusia dengan kepala tanpa tubuh dan tangan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Shirazumi melihat adiknya yang sedang bimbang. Dia pun tak bisa membantunya. Sambil memegang tangan Nezuko yang sedang memandang kosong entah kemana, Shirazumi menyentuh pundak Tanjiro, berusaha menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria dewasa dibelakang mereka. Tanjiro dan SHirazumi yang terkejut dengan kehadiran orang baru itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya melihat sang pemilik suara.

"Kau tak bisa membunuhnya dengan cara seperti itu"

Ucap pria tua yang menggunakan topeng merah.

Mereka belum mengetahui, kalau pria tua yang menghampiri mereka adalah orang yang mereka cari.

* * *

Kematian adalah bagian dari kehidupan.

Setiap hari jumlah anak yang lahir tak terhitung,

Begitu juga dengan jumlah nyawa yang hilang.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ada kritik & saran?**

**Aku tunggu ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 10 Urokodaki Sakonji**

* * *

_._

_Seorang pria tua yang memakai topeng tengu berwarna merah sedang mengangkat sebuah ember berisi penuh dengan air sungai. Pria itu berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan membawa ember itu._

_Gerakannya terhenti saat pria itu mendengar suara kepakan sayap burung, lebih tepatnya burung gagak._

_Di salah satu kaki burung gagak itu terikat sesuatu. Itu adalah kertas yang berisikan surat._

_Burung gagak itu bukanlah milik sang pria tua, melainkan milik salah satu orang yang pernah menjadi muridnya. Dulunya pria tua itu juga memiliki burung gagaknya sendiri, tapi kini burung gagak itu sudah tiada._

_Pria itu menyimpan ember kayu yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan mengangkat lengan kirinya. Dengan tenang burung gagak itu bertengger di lengannya. _

_Dengan perlahan, dilepaskannya kertas surat yang terikat di kaki burung gagak itu. Setelah itu, burung gagak itu kembali terbang, kembali pada majikannya._

_Pria tua itu membuka lipatan kertas surat itu dan membaca isinya._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sebelumnya, maafkan ketidak sopanan saya, Urokodaki Sakonji-dono._

_Saya mengirimkan seorang pemuda yang ingin menjadi pendekar pemburu oni untuk menemui anda._

_Pemuda itu memiliki semangat dan berani melawan saya tanpa membawa senjata._

_Keluarganya telah dibantai oleh oni._

_Kakak Perempuan dan adik perempuannya yang selamat telah diubah menjadi oni._

_Adik perempuannya memiliki ketahanan mental yang tinggi hingga mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang manusia._

_Kakak perempuannya tidak menjadi oni seutuhnya, dia sepertinya memiliki kekebalan tertentu atas darah oni. Dia masih memiliki emosi manusia seutuhnya. Bahkan dia juga tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan daging manusia._

_Dengan itu saya telah memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak akan menyerang manusia._

_Saya dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka bertiga._

_Pemuda itu memiliki penciuman kuat sama seperti anda._

_Mungkin saja, pemuda itu dapat menemukan cara untuk menerobos dan menjadi penerus anda._

_Saya mohon, agar anda bersedia melatihnya._

_Saya menyadari kalau permintaan saya ini terkesan egois._

_Saya harap anda dapat memaafkan keegoisan saya atas permintaan saya ini._

_Saya berharap anda dapat terus menjaga diri anda dalam setiap hal yang anda lakukan._

_Dengan hormat,_

_Tomioka Giyuu."_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu, pria itu melipat kertas itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku. Embar kayu yang tadi dia letakkan, kini kembali diangkatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam penampungan air miliknya.

Setelah itu dia mengambil kain putih yang digunakannya untuk menutup rambutnya yang sdah memutih dan juga lehernya.

Setelah menutup shoji rumahnya, pria itu bergegas berjalan menuju arah menuruni gunung untuk menjemput dan melihat pemuda yang dikatakan muridnya itu dalam surat.

Dalam hatinya, dia tak ingin lagi mengangkat murid.

Dia tak ingin ada lagi anak didiknya yang kehilangan nyawa karena menempuh jalan yang sama dengannya.

Walaupun sudah pensiun, pria tua bernama Urokodaki Sakonji ini dulunya adalah seorang hashira. Peringkat tertinggi dalam pasukan pemburu oni.

_._

_._

_._

Dengan usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda, Urokodaki Sakonji berjalan dengan gesit. Semua latihan dan pertarungan yang sudah dilewatinya tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja oleh tubuh tuanya.

Setelah matahari tenggelam, Sakonji menemukannya. Seorang pemuda bersama dengan seorang gadis yang lebih tua dan seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari si pemuda.

Kedua gadis itu memancarkan aroma oni, karena itu Urokodaki langsung mengetahui kalau mereka adalah orang-orang yang dikirimkan oleh Giyuu.

Mereka bertiga tengah diserang oleh oni. Sakonji menyembunyikan dirinya di antara pepohonan dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

Sakonji ingin melihat, apa yang mereka akan mereka lakukan untuk bertahan dan menyerang oni itu. Karena itu, Sakonji tidak membantu mereka sama sekali. Dia terus menyembunyikan dirinya.

Dengan perlahan, dia menyelinap ke dalam kuil yang penuh dengan noda darah itu dan memindahkan jasad-jasad itu keluar kuil. Dia berniat menguburkan mereka.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakonji menampakkan dirinya saat melihat pemuda itu sedang bimbang, memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh oni yang kini tubuhnya dinggal kepala dan lengan.

Dengan perlahan Sakonji mendekati tiga bersaudara itu.

"Kau tak bisa membunuhnya dengan cara seperti itu" dia berkata.

Karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang lainnya yang mereka pikir awalnya tak ada disana, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi terkejut dan berbalik menatap Sakonji, sedangkan Nezuko masih terus menatap entah kemana.

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi menyadari bahwa pria yang menghampiri mereka ini adalah orang yang sedang mereka cari.

Tanjiro menanyakan pada Sakonji, bagaimana cara membunuh oni. Tapi Sakonji tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya memberikan saran, pertanyaan Tanjiro itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh Tanjiro sendiri.

Sambil berpikir singkat, Shirazumi berkata "Tubuhnya terpotong pun masih bisa bergerak. Bagaimana kalau..." Shirazumi menghentikan kata-katanya sambil melirik batu besar yang ada di dekat mereka.

Tanjiro mengikuti arah pandangan Shirazumi dan akhirnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kakak perempuannya.

Tanjiro berjalan menuju batu itu dan mengangkatnya. Dia berniat menghantamkan batu itu pada oni yang terperangkap di pohon itu hingga kepalanya hancur.

Tapi Tanjiro tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Dia tak tega. Tanjiro tahu, kalau dia membenturkan batu itu berkali-kali pada kepala oni itu, belum tentu oni itu akan langsung mati. Oni itu akan menderita dulu.

Saking baik hatinya Tanjiro, bahkan pada oni yang hampir membunuhnya itu pun dia masih punya rasa simpati.

Sementara Shirazumi dan Nezuko mulai gelisah. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit. Mereka tak ingin cahaya matahari pagi mengenai tubuh mereka.

Saat Tanjiro masih terus berpikir, Shirazumi mengambil keranjang bambu berisi kain dan topi miliknya, lalu menggandeng Nezuko dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kuil yang kini sudah tidak penuh dengan jasad manusia, walaupun bau darah masih menyengat. Dan itu membuat Shirazumi pusing.

Shirazumi meletakkan keranjang bambu Nezuko di bagian terdalam kuil dan menyuruh Nezuko masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah Nezuko mengecilkan tubuhnya dan memasuki keranjang itu, Shirazumi menutupinya dengan kain yang tadi digunakan membungkus keranjang itu.

Sedangkan Shirazumi duduk di samping keranjang nezuko sambil mengenakan topi kainnya. Dia duduk meringkuk, berusaha membuat tubuhnya terlihat sekecil mungkin, menghindari cahaya matahari pagi yang sebentar lagi akan terlihat.

* * *

Perasaan ragu.

Perasaan yang membuat seseorang sulit berkembang.

Sulit untuk mengambil keputusan

Tapi bukan berarti,

Perasaan ragu itu harus dihapuskan

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 11 Tes Kelayakan**

* * *

Sakonji berpikir bahwa percuma saja Giyuu mengirimkan Tanjiro padanya. Anak itu terlalu lembut. Dia tak bisa menjadi pemburu oni.

Sakonji terus menatap Tanjiro yang memegang batu dan terus dalam keadaan bimbang. Hingga tiba-tiba kepala oni itu mulai sadar.

Tanjiro yang tak menyadari kalau oni itu kini sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, melihat ke arah timur. Ternyata matahari sudah terbit.

Cahaya matahari menyinari tubuh oni itu. Tidak sampai tiga detik, tubuh (kepala) oni itu terbakar. Suara teriakan kesakitan menggema darinya. Dalam beberapa detik, Oni itu hanya tinggal abu. Tersisa kapak milik Tanjiro yang masih tertancap pada batang pohon.

Walaupun reaksinya lebih lambat dibanding Shirazumi dan Nezuko, Cahaya matahari benar-benar mematikan bagi para oni. Tanjiro bersyukur saat itu dia dan saudari-saudarinya bergerak cepat untuk menghindari cahaya matahari.

Akhirnya Tanjiro memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan, bahwa pria tua yang dia temui adalah orang yang dicarinya.

Saat Tanjiro membalikkan badannya setelah terpana dengan kekuatan matahari, dia tak melihat Sakonji. Setelah melihat ke arah yang lain, barulah dia menemukannya.

Sakonji sedang berlutut di depan tumpukan tanah yang merupakan makam dari orang-orang yang terbunuh di dalam kuil. Sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya yang terkotori oleh tanah, Sakonji mendoakan korban-korban itu.

Untuk memastikan sekali lagi, Sakonji menanyakan pada Tanjiro. Apakah benar, Giyuu yang mengirimkan mereka padanya.

Setelah Tanjiro memperkenalkan dirinya dan terkonfirmasi benar bahwa mereka adalah orang yang diceritakan oleh Giyuu dalam suratnya, Sakonji menanyakan hal yang cukup sensitif pada Tanjiro.

"Tanjiro. Apa yang kau lakukan jika adik dan kakakmu itu memakan manusia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tanjiro diam sejenak. Dia tak dapat memikirkan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria tua yang ada dihadapannya.

Sakonji yang tidak puas karena Tanjiro memakan waktu yang lama untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan cukup keras menampar pipi tanjiro yang masih terdiam. Tanjiro yang tak menyangka akan ditampar tak bisa mengelak sedikitpun. Pipinya merah karena bekas tamparan.

"Terlalu ragu. Kau terlalu ragu untuk menentukan suatu hal yang kecil. Kau bahkan tak bisa membunuh oni itu sebelum matahari terbit. Kenapa kau tak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Itu karena kau terlalu lembut!"

"Jika kakak ataupun adikmu memakan manusia, ada dua hal yang harus kau lakukan. Bunuh mereka, lalu belah perutmu sendiri dan mati. Itulah yang harus kau lakukan jika ingin menjadi pemburu oni sambil membawa kedua saudarimu!"

Sakonji menceramahi Tanjiro yang masih memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Shirazumi mendengar suara Tanjiro dan Sakonji dari dalam kuil, tapi dia tak berani keluar. Cahaya matahari bersinar dengan terangnya di luar kuil, dan Shirazumi sama sekali tak ingin keluar dari tempatnya berteduh.

Ceramah Sakonji masih belum selesai. Dia melanjutkannya.

"Tapi kau memiliki tugas untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Jangan sampai kakak maupun adikmu itu menyerang manusia. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Apa kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud?"

Setelah ceramah singkat itu selesai, seperti ada yang berubah dalam diri Tanjiro.

Dengan lantang dia menjawab pada Sakonji bahwa dirinya mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakonji.

Mendengar jawaban lantang dari Tanjiro, Sakonji memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tanjiro mencobanya. Jika Tanjiro bisa memenuhi ekspektasinya, dia bersedia mengangkat Tanjiro menjadi muridnya.

Ujian pertama yang diberikan Sakonji adalah untuk mengikutinya hingga sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sakonji berlari tanpa memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Di belakangnya ada Tanjiro yang berlari mengikutinya sambil menggendong Nezuko dalam keranjang bambunya bersama Shirazumi yang mengenakan topi lebar berkain miliknya.

Sesekali asap putih tipis terlihat dari sela-sela kain topi yang digunakan Shirazumi. Tak seperti Nezuko yang benar-benar terlindungi dari sinar matahari, sesekali tubuh Shirazumi terkena sinar matahari.

Berkali-kali Tanjiro mengkhawatirkan kakak perempuannya, tapi Shirazumi terus meyakinkan Tanjiro kalau dirinya tak apa-apa.

Sebaliknya, Shirazumi lebih khawatir pada adik laki-lakinya. Berbeda dengan Shirazumi yang selain tubuhnya yang terkena sedikit sinar matahari sehingga mengeluarkan asap, Shirazumi yang sekarang bukanlah manusia seutuhnya. Dia tak terlihat maupun merasa lelas sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Tanjiro yang sepertinya hampir kehabisan nafas.

Berlari sambil menggendong Nezuko... Itu cukup sulit. Apalagi berlari sambil mengikuti Sakonji yang staminanya tidak selaras dengan usianya. Itu lebih sulit lagi.

.

.

.

Di dalam keranjang bambu yang dibawa Tanjiro, tubuh Nezuko berguncang dengan kuat karena gerakan Tanjiro yang berlari. Tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar dari Nezuko.

Walaupun memang sejak menjadi oni, Nezuko tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tapi bukan itu penyebabnya.

Kini Nezuko sedang tertidur.

Jangan lupakan tubuh Nezuko yang tadinya penuh luka. Luka-luka itu memang sudah menghilang, tapi staminanya belum pulih. Apalagi karena Nezuko sebagai oni belum makan apapun. Karena itu Nezuko tertidur tanpa bisa merasakan guncangan hebat itu.

.

.

.

_Sambil terus berlari, Tanjiro tiba-tiba teringat masa lalu. _

_Keluarga mereka miskin, tidak selalu bisa membeli barang yang baru. _

_Saat ada kimono yang sobek, mereka hanya bisa memperbaikinya._

_Kimono yang kini digunakan mereka bertiga, sudah berkali-kali dijahit dan diperbaiki._

_Tanjiro pernah menawarkan pada Nezuko untuk membelikannya kimonoo baru, tapi nezuko menolaknya dengan alasan kalau kimono itu adalah kimono kesukaannya. selain itu, kimono berumur beberapa tahun itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibu, ayah, Shirazumi dan juga Tanjiro. kimono nezuko yang sebelumnya tak bisa lagi digunakan karena tak sengaja terkena api saat menyalakan perapian._

_Karena itu, jika masih bisa diperbaiki, Nezuko lebih memilih untuk memperbaikinya. lebih baik uangnya digunakan untuk memberi makan adik-adik mereka._

_Kimono yang saat ini digunakan oleh Tanjiro dan Shirazumi juga merupakan kimono bekas milik ayah dan ibu mereka._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah lama berlari mengikuri Sakonji, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah kayu yang merupakan rumah Urokodaki Sakonji.

Tanjiro langsung jatuh berlutut saat mengetahui kalau mereka sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Tanjiro bertanya. Apakah dirinya lulus ujian yang diberikan Sakonji.

Tapi ternyata itu belum apa-apa. Berlari sangat jauh yang mereka lakukan tadi ternyata bukanlah ujiannya.

Sambil membuka shoji, Sakonji menyuruh Ranjiro untuk membawa adik dan kakaknya ke dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shirazumi langsung melesat memasuki rumah itu, sedangkan Nezuko dibawa oleh Tanjiro.

Shirazumi yang merasa kalau tempatnya duduk sekarang sudah aman dari sinar matahari, membuka topi kainnya.

Saat Tanjiro menurunkan keranjang bambu dari punggungnya, terlihat Nezuko yang sedang tertidur pulas. Apapun yang dilakukan Tanjiro dak membuatnya terbangun.

Sakonji mengeluarkan sebuah futon dan menyuruh Tanjiro untuk menidurkan Nezuko di atas futon itu.

Shirazumi yang merasa ikut mengantuk saat melihat Nezuko tertidur berbalutkan selimut hangat kini menguap. Dengan perlahan dia ikut masuk kedalam futon yang ditiduri oleh Nezuko.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Shirazumi menyusul Nezuko menuju alam mimpi.

Tanjiro tersenyum melihat kedua saudarinya. Saat Nezuko masih kecil, kalau bermimpi buruk dia pasti akan masuk ke dalam futon Shirazumi atau futon ibunya dan tak akan pindah hingga pagi tiba.

"Mereka akan aman disini. Waktu dimana matahari bersinar memang waktunya tidur bagi para oni" Ucap Sakonji dari arah pintu.

"Sekarang ikutlah denganku menaiki gunung. Ujianmu yang pertama baru akan dimulai"

* * *

Jangan langsung percaya pada apa yang kau dengar.

Kau harus membuktikannya sendiri.

Kesan pertama yang kau lihat,

Bukan berarti itulah kebenarannya.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 12 Hindari jebakan! Kembali ke kaki gunung**

* * *

Matahari yang bersinar redup bersinar menerangi sore hari yang melelahkan. Nezuko dan Shirazumi tertidur seperti sudah lama tak merasakan futon yang empuk.

Baru beberapa menit Tanjiro dan yang lainnya sampai ke rumah Sakonji, kini Tanjiro disuruh untuk mengikuti lagi Sakonji hingga ke atas gunung.

Wajah tanjiro yang penuh keringat dan kelelahan kini semakin memucat. Padahal baru saja dia berlari sekuat tenaga, kini masih harus mendaki gunung yang lebih tinggi. Kalau saja Shirazumi melihat wajahnya, dia pasti akan tertawa. Tanjiro memang ahlinya membuat ekspresi wajah yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

Tanjiro mengikuti Sakonji menaiki gunung. Kini pria itu tidak berlari. mereka berjalan untuk menaiki gunung.

Semakin tinggi mereka mendaki, langit semakin gelap. bahkan kabut putih pun menghiasi pemandangan sekitar.

Saat mereka sudah berada di bagian gunung yang cukup tinggi, Sakonji berhenti berjalan. Dia melihat ke arah Tanjiro yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

Wajah yang pucat, mata yang merah dan nafas yang memburu. Itulah keadaan Tanjiro saat ini. Dia pun merasa kalau otot-ototnya seperti ditarik. Singkatnya, Tanjiro yang sekarang sangatlah merasa lelah.

Berbeda dengan Sakonji yang terlihat hampir tidak merasa lelah sama sekali.

"Mulai dari sini kau harus menuju kaki gunung dan kembali ke rumahku. Batas waktunya sampai sebelum fajar." Sakonji berkata singkat pada Tanjiro sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tak terlihat ditelan kabut.

Sakonji meninggalkan Tanjiro sendirian di gunung yang penuh kabut. Dia kembali menuju rumahnya untuk menunggu Tanjiro. Gerakannya yang sangat lembut membuat Tanjiro sama sekali tak sadar, kapan dan lewat mana Sakonji pergi.

Tanjiro merasa kalau ujian yang diberikan Sakonji terlalu mudah. Dia berpikir kalau Sakonji mengira dirinya akan tersesat di gunung yang berkabut inin. Dengan penciumannya, dia bisa mengikuti bau Sakonji sehingga tak perlu takut tersesat, itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Tapi kenyataannya tak semudah itu.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Tanjiro merasa kalau kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Ternyata itu sebuah tali tambang. Tali itu mengaktifkan jebakan berupa lemparan batu-batu yang langsung mengenai tubuhnya.

Saat itu Tanjiro menyadarinya. Menuruni gunung ini tak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Jalan pulang menuju kaki gunung dipenuhi jebakan yang dibuat oleh sakonji.

Kebanyakan jebakan itu sudah berusia agak lama. Ada yang masih kuat, ada juga yang sudah mulai rapuh. Sakoni tidak membuat jebakan-jebakan itu khusus untuk Tanjiro. Karena Sakonji adalah seorang pelatih, jebakan-jebakan itu juga digunakan olehnya untuk menguji murid dan calon muridnya yang lain.

.

.

.

Tanjiro berlari sambil berusaha menghindari jebakan-jebakan itu. Tak semua bisa dia hindari. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Udara di gunung yang sangat tipis pun mempengaruhi gerak refleks Tanjiro. Dirinya memang tinggal di gunung, tapi udara di gunung Sagiri lebih tipis dibandingan dengan di gunung tempatnya tinggal.

Tanjiro berusaha mengatur nafasnya, berusaha agar tidak hilang kesadaran karena kekurangan oksigen. Kepalanya pusing, dia merasa bisa roboh kapan saja.

Tapi dengan tekad yang dia miliki, dia terus maju. Dengan mengandalkan penciumannya, Tanjiro mencaru bau dari jebakan-jebakan itu. Jebakan yang dibuat oleh manusia memiliki bau yang berbeda, dan Tanjiro berusaha menghindarinya. Hanay dengan menyadari itu saja, tubuhnya bergerak lebih tangkas dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Satu jebakan bisa dihindari, tapi jebakan berikutnya melukai tubuhnya. Itu terus terjadi hingga tubuhnya penuh luka dan kotoran. Darah mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sambil terus memikirkan dua anggota keluarganya yang terakhir, Tanjiro menguatkan tekadnya dan terus maju, hingga akhirnya dia samapi di kaki gunung dan terlihatlah rumah Urokodaki.

Tanjiro menghabiskan hampir satu malam untuk menuruni gunung yang penuh jebakan itu. Saat shoji rumah Sakonji dibukanya, karena kehabisan tenaga tubuhnya langsung kehilangan kekuatan. Dirinya langsung roboh tepat di pintu masuk.

Sakonji yang sedang duduk melihat Shirazumi dan Nezuko tertidur kini menatap Tanjiro dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Satu sisi dia senang karena Tanjiro memenuhi ekspektasi sementaranya. Di sisi lain kini bertambah satu orang lagi yang megikuti jejaknya sebagai pemburu oni. Satu lagi anak tak berdosa yang mungkin akan berumur pendek.

.

.

.

Selama Tanjiro berusaha menuruni gunung, Shirazumi dan Nezuko sempat terbangun. Nezuko yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Tanjiro melihat ke segala arah, berusaha mencari kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah Sakonji dan Shirazumi yang sudah bangun lebih dulu sedang berbicara.

Melihat kakak perempuannya, Nezuko keluar dari futon dan mendekati Shirazumi. Dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan tiduran menggunakan paha Shirazumi sebagai bantalnya.

Shirazumi mengelus kepala adiknya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakonji sudah menceritakan mengenai resiko pekerjaan pemburu oni dan juga tentang oni yang tak sempurna padanya.

.

.

.

Shirazumi menjelaskan mengenai dirinya dan juga bertanya mengenai pemburu oni dan juga oni yang tak sempurna pada Sakonji.

_"Pemburu oni, sesua dengan namanya itu adalah organisasi non pemerintah yang memburu dan membinasakan oni. Aku tak akan berbohong padamu, pekerjaan ini memiliki resiko kematian yang cukup tinggi. jika tak berkembang, oni bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu bahkan memakanmu. Bagi oni, manusia hanya berarti dua hal. Hama, atau makanan."_

_"Oni tak sempurna seperti dirimu mungkin berpikiran berbeda. Jumlah manusia yang memiliki kekebalan atas darah oni itu sangat sedikit, dan tingkat kekebalannya pun berbeda-beda. Pada dasarnya, meminum darah oni dapat membuat manusia menjadi oni, tapi ada juga yang walaupun memakan dan meminum darah oni, orang itu hanya akan menjadi oni dalam jangka waktu hitungan jam sebelum akhirnya darah oninya luruh dan kembali jadi manusia."_

_"Ada juga yang hanya merubah tampilan fisiknya saja, tapi tak mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih seperti oni umumnya."_

_"Dan, ada juga yang perubahannya menjadi oni sangat lambat dan memakan waktu sangat lama. Apabila terluka, Tubuh mereka tidak bisa langsung menyembuhkan diri seperti pada oni yang sempurna. Mendengar penjelasanmu, kupikir, kau berada di kategori yang ini"_

_"Tubuhmu yang terasa pegal adalah efek samping dari penyembuhan cepat dimana tubuhmu belum bisa mengimbangi kecepatan penyembuhan itu. Walaupun memang memakan waktu yang lebih singkat, tapi penyembuhan diri milikmu itu terhitung sangat lambat bagi para oni"._

Shirazumi mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Sakonji. Walaupun lambat, tapi sedikit demi sedikit diriny ajuga akan berubah menjadi oni. Shirazumi takut kalau suatu saat dirinya akan mulai tertarik dengan darah dan daging manusia. Sekarang saja dia agak tertarik dengan darah manusia seperti pada saat di kuil tempat pertamakalinya mereka bertemu Sakonji.

Syarat yang disebutkan oleh Sakonji pada Tanjiro, dia mendengarnya. Kalau dirinya ataupun Nezuko sampai memakan manusia, Tanjiro harus membunuhnya dan Nezuko, lalu membelah perutnya sendiri.

Selama sesaat tidak ada yan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Selagi Shirazumi merenungkan nasibnya, Nezuko mendekatinya dan tiduran menggunakan pangkuannya sebagai bantal. Shirazumi menghentikan lamunannya dan mengelus rambut Nezuko.

'Setidaknya, kami harus menahan diri selama mungkin. Sampai kami menemukan cara untuk kembali jadi manusia...' Ucapan dalam hati Shirazumi menjadi tekadnya yang kuat untuk mempertahankan kesadarnnya sebagai manusia.

* * *

Jika kau berusaha,

Jalan yang lebih baik akan bercabang di hadapanmu.

Kau tinggal memilih,

Jalan mana yang menurutmu paling cerah.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 13 Pelatihan Tanjiro & Perubahan Shirazumi**

* * *

_Pemburu Oni. Mereka berjumlah ratusan. _

_Walaupun organisasi ini tak diakui secara resmi oleh pemerintah, mereka masih ada dan terus memburu para oni._

_Siapa yang membentuk pasukan ini... Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya._

_Oni. Makhluk pemakan manusia yang menjadi sasaran para pemburu oni._

_Mereka memiliki wujud humanoid tetapi dengan kekuatan yang melebihi manusia. Saat mereka terluka, dalam waktu yang sangat singkat luka mereka akan sembuh._

_Walaupun bagian tubuh mereka terpisah atau terpotong, mereka bisa menempelkannya kembali atau menumbuhkan lagi yang baru._

_Ada juga oni yang memiliki kemampuan merubah tubuhnya._

_Tanpa menggunakan peralatan khusus, walaupun dipenggal mereka tak akan mati._

_Pemburu oni melawan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga_

_Karena pemburu oni masihlah manusia biasa, luka mereka tak akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat. Anggota tubuh yang hilang tak dapat tumbuh kembali._

_Mereka mengetahui itu namun terus berperang melawan para oni demi manusia._

_._

_._

_. _

Memandang Tanjiro yang kini roboh karena kelelahan, Sakonji mengakui kemampuan Tanjiro karena Tanjiro berhasil sampai di rumahnya tepat sebelum matahari terbit.

Karena kondisi Tanjiro yang kini tak mungkin untuk langsung melakukan latihan, Sakonji memberikan waktu baginya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan juga menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Tanjiro masih tetap dalam posisinya yang bersandar pada shoji. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri, dan Sakonji dengan perlahan membantunya dengan membawanya dan menidurkannya di atas lantai kayu tepat di sebelah futon dimana Shirazumi dan Nezuko tertidur,

Dengan menggunakan kain basah, Sakonji membersihkan luka yang ada di kepala Tanjiro dan membalutnya dengan perban.

Luka-lukanya tidaklah dalam. Kebanyakan dari luka-luka itu adalah luka goresan dan luka lemparan benda tumpul seperti batu.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka Tanjiro, Sakonji sekali lagi menatap tiga bersaudara yang sedang berada di alam mimpi.

Ketiga bersaudara itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya peatihan untuk Tanjiro akan segera dimulai. Sakonji sekali lagi memperkenalkan dirinya pada Tanjiro bahwa dirinya dalah seorang pelatih. Pelatih yang melatih para calon pemburu oni.

Sakonji menjelaskan pada Tanjiro bahwa ada banyak pelatih. Masing-masing dari mereka melatih di tempat yang berbeda dan dengan tekhnik yang berbeda. Untuk bisa menjadi pemburu oni yang sah, Tanjiro harus lulus dalam ujian seleksi akhir yang akan dilaksanakan di gunung Fujikasane.

Pelatihan yang akan mereka lakukan merupakan sebuah tes, apakah Tanjiro akan mencapai kondisi dimana dirinya mampu mengiikuti ujian seleksi akhir itu atau tidak.

.

.

.

Sejak hari kedua mereka tinggal di rumah Urokodaki, Nezuko tertidur lagi dan tak kunjung bangun. Mungkin karena staminanya habis dan tidak memakan manusia, Nezuko tak bisa bangun dari tidurnya.

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi khawatir dengan adiknya, tapi Tanjiro harus mengikuti latihan dari Sakonji.

Berbeda dengan Nezuko yang terus tidur, Shirazumi kini hanya perlu waktu tidur yang lebih singkat. Karena itu, Selama siang hari dia menemani Nezuko di dalam rumah, sedangkan malam harinya dia suka melihat latihan malam Tanjiro.

Pagi dan malam Tanjiro berlatih di bawah panduan Sakonji.

Menghindari jebakan, berlari naik turun gunung, melepaskan diri dari jebakan, terjun bebas ke air terjun, bertapa di bawah aliran air terjun, mengayunkan katana, bela diri tangan kosong, Latihan pernafasan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Saat berlatih melawan Sakonji, tak pernah sekalipun tanjiro menang. Jangankan menang, mendekatinya saja sudah sangat susah.

Beberapa kali Shirazumi melihat latihan Tanjiro di siang hari sambil menggunakan topi kain miliknya. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat melihat Tanjiro ditendang oleh Urokodaki dari atas tebing ke arah sungai dengan air terjun dibawahnya. Teriakan Tanjiro terdengar menggema.

Dengan reflek, Shirazumi berlari ke arah tebing dimana Tanjiro dijatuhkan, mengabaikan asap-asap putih yang terlihat dari sela-sela kain topinya.

Tinggal tiga langkah lagi Shirazumi menuju tebing, Sakonji menghentikannya.

"Dia tak akan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau kembali ke dalam rumah" Ucap Sakonji sambil menahan Shirazumi dengan memegang lengannya.

Sebelum Shirazumi bereaksi dengan ucapan Sakonji, terdengar suara keras dari arah sungai di bawah tebing.

"WUAAH... KUKIRA AKU AKAN HANYUT DAN MATI!". Tanjiro berkata setelah berhasil mencapai tepi sungai.

Shirazumi merasa lega saat mendengar suara adiknya itu. Tapi kekesalannya karena melihat adiknya sendiri ditendang jatuh dari atas tebing, membuatnya marah. Shirazumi berbalik dan menatap erat-erat Sakonji yang raut wajahnya tertutupi topeng tengu miliknya.

Sakonji dapat mencium aroma kemarahan dari Shirazumi. Jika wajahnya tak tertutupi kain putih, Sakonji pasti bisa melihat wajah Shirazumi yang sudah hampir setara dengan topeng hannya.

'Kalau kau membunuh adikku, aku akan mencincangmu'. Itulah kalimat batin yang diucapkan Shirazumi. Tanpa perlu mengatakannya, bau dan aura kemarahan dari Shirazumi sudah tersampaikan pada Sakonji.

Di bawah tebing di tepi sungai, Tanjiro merinding. Bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena dia sudah kenal dengan bau kemarahan milik kakak perempuannya.

Sejak saat itu, Shirazumi lebih sering melihat latihan Tanjiro, baik siang maupun malam. Untuk memastikan Sakonji tidak sampai 'membunuh' Tanjiro.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, selama pelatihan Tanjiro, enam bulan sudah terlewati. Selama itu pula tak sekalipun Nezuko membuka matanya.

Sakonji memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa Nezuko, tapi tak ada yang salah pada keadaan Nezuko. Dia hanya 'tertidur'.

Tertidur selama enam bulan itu sudah sesuatu yang aneh. Shirazumi dan Tanjiro takut, kalau suatu hari, Nezuko kehilangan nyawanya saat dalam keadaan tertidur.

.

.

.

Latihan yang dilakukan oleh Tanjiro semakin lama semakin berat. Itupun mempengaruhi aura kemarahan Shirazumi pada Sakonji. Semakin mematikan latihan Tanjiro, semakin kuat bau amarah yang dipancarkan Shirazumi.

Tapi Shirazumi tahu. Shirazumi yakin, kalau adiknya bisa bertahan dalam latihan yang keras itu.

Semakin kuat Tanjiro, semakin Shirazumi merasa dirinya tak berguna.

Walaupun Sakonji juga memberikan sedikit latihan pada Shirazumi, yang dapat dibanggakan dari dirinya yang seorang oni hanyalah staminanya saja.

Pukulannya tidak lebih kuat dari pukulan seorang gadis manusia. Ayunan pedangnya juga sangat lemah. Shirazumi menggunakan pedang kayu, karena nichirin berbahaya baginya.

.

.

.

Selama satu tahun Shirazumi dan adik-adiknya tinggal di rumah Urokodaki, Shirazumi tak menunjukkan gejala penambahan perubahan wujud dan sikapnya dari manusia ke oni.

Hingga suatu hari saat mereka sedang makan malam, terjadi sesuatu.

Menu makan malam saat itu adalah sup jamur dan herbal. Baru satu suap Shirazumi memakan sup itu, perutnya terasa sangat mual. Dia menjatuhkan mangkuknya dan segera berlari keluar, memuntahkan sup yang sudah terlanjur ditelannya.

Tanjiro dan Sakonji yang terkejut, meletakkan mangkuk mereka dan mengejar Shirazumi.

Terlihat Shirazumi yang berdiri sambil memegangi pohon sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Tanjiro bergegas mendekati kakaknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Shirazumi, berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah Shirazumi baikan, Sakonji menanyakan sesuatu pada Shirazumi.

"Shirazumi, apa yang kau rasakan saat memakan sup tadi?" Sakonji bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Entahlah, rasanya... hambar tapi... entah bagaimana mengatakannya... Hambar dan terasa aneh saat menyentuh lidah". Jawab Shirazumi berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang yang tadi?" Sakonji kembali bertanya.

Makan siang mereka adalah sate kelinci yang dipanggang di atas perapian.

"Kalau yang itu, rasanya enak seperti biasa." Jawab Shirazumi.

Sakonji melipat tangannya di bawah dada dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Shirazumi serasa disambar petir.

"Dengarkan aku Shirazumi. Tubuhmu sudah mulai berubah lagi. Kau tak akan bisa lagi makan makanan manusia selain daging. Ini tandanya tubuhmu mulai hanya bisa mencerna darah dan daging. Mulai sekarang, jangan jauh-jauh dariku untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan.

Rasanya Shirazumi ingin menangis. Tubuhnya sudah mulai menginginkan darah dan daging. Kali ini dia selangkah lebih jauh dari makhluk hidup yang disebut manusia.

* * *

Perubahan dapat menghasilkan dua hal.

Hasil yang baik,

dan Hasil yang buruk.

Apabila hasinya tak berubah,

Itu bukanlah perubahan.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 14 Belah Batu itu!**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang menimpa Shirazumi, Sakonji mengumumkan kalau dia sudah tak bisa mengajari Tanjiro lagi. Dia sudah tak memiliki apapun yang bisa diajarkan padanya.

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi yang hadir saat itu terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu tepat setelah latihan hari itu selesai. Kini terserah Tanjiro, apakah dirinya bisa berkembang atau tidak.

Sakonji menyuruh Tanjiro mengikutinya, Shirazumi pun ikut dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Selama mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba turun salju. Salju pertama di musim dingin. Suhu di sekitar mereka menurun, langitpun menjadi mendung. Melihat keadaan sekitar dimana sinar matahari kini tertutupu awan salju, Shirazumi melepaskan topinya. Pemandangan ini mengingatkannya dengan kejadian mengerikan satu tahun yang lalu.

Mereka bertiga berhenti di depan sebuah batu yang besar. Batu besar itu memiliki tali tambang yang dihias kertas putih diikat di sekelilingnya. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa tali tambang itu sudah cukup lama diikatkan pada batu itu.

Ujian terakhir yang diberikan Sakonji adalah membelah batu. Tanjiro harus bisa membelah dua batu itu dengan katana yang dipegangnya. Apabila Tanjiro tak sanggup melakukannya, Sakonji tak mengizinkannya mengikuti seleksi akhir di Gunung Fujikasane.

Shirazumi dan Tanjiro menatap batu itu lekat-lekat. Dalam pikiran mereka, bagaimana bisa batu sebesar itu dibelah dua menggunakan katana?

Tanjiro masih menatap tak percaya, sedangkan Shirazumi berkata pada Sakonji "Bagaimana caranya adikku bisa membelah dua batu sebesar ini?" Tanya Shirazumi sambil menunjuk batu besar itu. Raut wajahnya mengatakan kalau dia tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Kalau adikmu itu tak bisa membelah batu iitu dengan katana, maka dia tak berhak menjadi pemburu oni". Jawab Sakonji sambil berjalan menjauhi Tanjiro dan Shirazumi.

Sejak saat itu, Sakonji tidak mengajarkan apapun lagi pada Tanjiro. Sebaliknya, kini dia masih melatih Shirazumi agar bisa bertahan dari perubahannya itu. Sejak kejadian dimana Shirazumi tak bisa lagi memakan makanan nabati, Sakonji melatihnya. Baik dalam menahan nafsu untuk memakan manusia, dan juga memanfaatkan kekuatan oni yang sedikit muncul dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah enam bulan, Shirazumi tak selemah dulu. Pukulan tangan kosongnya kini bisa merobohkan sebuah pohon, walaupun setelahnya dia melompat-lompat sambil berteriak kesakitan...

Untuk penyembuhan diri, tak ada yang berubah. Masih terhitung sangat lambat bagi oni.

Menu makanannya sudah berubah menjadi seratus persen daging. Ikan, kelinci, rusa, ayam, selama itu daging, Shirazumi bisa memakannya. Tapi yang namanya juga orang jepang, pasti suka nasi. Kadang dia iseng mencoba makan nasi, tapi sudah pasti akhirnya dia akan keluar dan muntah...

Singkatnya... Shirazumi tak banyak berubah.

.

.

.

Selama enam bulan itu juga Nezuko belum sekalipun terbangun. Kini sudah satu setengah tahun Nezuko tak membuka matanya. Setiap hari, Tanjiro dan SHirazumi bergantian mengecek keadaannya. Berharap Nezuko akan baik-baik saja dan suatu hari akan membuka matanya.

.

.

.

Selama enam bulan itu juga Tanjiro masih belum bisa membelah batu besar itu. Anak laki-laki itu terus dan terus berlatih. Mengulang semua yang pernah diajarkan gurunya. Tapi apapun yang dilakukannya, batu itu masih tetaplah utuh.

Pernah sekali Tanjiro emosi dan memukul batu itu dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan katana. Alhasil katana itu patah. Setelah Sakonji mengetahuinya, Tanjiro diikat digantung semalaman di luar.

Shirazumi yang khawatir dengan adiknya itu ikut duduk di luar di bawah pohon dimana Tanjiro diikat dan menemaninya hingga subuh.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Tanjiro kembali mencoba mebelah batu itu. Hari itu Shirazumi menemani Tanjiro. Karena matahari senja masih bersinar, Shirazumi menggunakan topi kain miliknya.

Berkali-kali Tanjiro mencoba membelah batu itu, tetap tak bisa juga. Tanjiro kembali emosi dan hampir saja memukulkan katana ditangannya itu pada batu itu dengan ceroboh. Untungnya Shirazumi berhasil menghentikannya. Dia tak ingin Tanjiro digantung lagi oleh gurunya.

Tanjiro menjatuhkan katana di tangannya, tapi bagaimanapun dia ingin melepaskan kekesalan itu. Dengan keras Tanjiro memukulkan kepalanya pada batu yang menjadi 'musuhnya' itu berkali-kali.

Suara dua benda keras yang saling bertabrakan terdengar mengerikan bagi Shirazumi. Dia tahu dahi adiknya itu kerasnya bukan main. Tapi Shirazumi berpikir, tak mungkin kalau Tanjiro tak menrasakan sakit sama sekali.

Shirazumi hendak beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon untuk menghentikan Tanjiro melukai dirinya sendiri. Tabi tiba-tiba dia merasakan temperatur udara menurun.

Tanjiro sudah berhenti memukulkan kepalanya, Kini dia sedang menatap ke arah di atas batu seperti sedang melihat sesuatu. Padahal, disana tak ada apa-apa.

Walaupun Shirazumi tak tahu apa yang ada di atas batu itu, tapi dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tanjiro pasti sedang melihat 'arwah'" Ucap Shirazumi sangat pelan hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengar suaranya.

Ya, Tanjiro bisa melihat arwah.

Walaupun Tanjiro sendiri tak menyadarinya, tapi waktu kecil, dia bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan arwah gentayangan walaupun tak banyak.

Yang mengetahui ini hanyalah Shirazumi, Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

Lagipula semenjak Tanjiro menginjak usia tujuh tahun, itu tak pernah terjadi lagi. Ayah dan ibunya berkata bahwa mungkin saja itu hanyalah kekuatan murni anak kecil yang memang terkadang muncul pada anak kecil yang masih polos.

Jadi akhirnya pembahasan akan hal itu dihentikan seakan tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Setelah itu terlihat Tanjiro sedang melawan sesuatu. Shirazumi tak bisa melihat apa yang dilawan Tanjiro.

Melihat Tanjiro yang seperti ditendang dan terhempas beberapa meter, Shirazumi tak tahan dan berniat segera menghampiri adkinya. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku. Entah berhalusinasi atau bukan, Shirazumi mendengar suara lembut seorang anak perempuan. Saking lembutnya, Shirazumi berpikir kalau itu hanyalah suara hembusan angin.

'Jangan khawatir. Adikmu akan menjadi lebih kuat'

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh suara itu.

Rasa kaku pada tubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya suara itu.

* * *

_Berlatih sendirian dan berlatih bersama temanmu._

_Keduanya akan memberikan hasil yang berbeda._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 15 Siapa Mereka?**

* * *

Shirazumi melihat ke sekeliling berusaha menemukan sumber suara lembut itu. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu selain Shirazumi dan Tanjiro.

Berikutnya terdengar Tanjiro berbicara dengan 'arwah' itu seperti sedang berdebat. Kemudian kembali Tanjiro diserang bertubi-tubi. Menurut suara yang didengar Shirazumi, Tanjiro akan menjadi lebih kuat. 'Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang sedang melatihnya?' Ucap Shirazumi dalam hati.

Suara yang lembut tadi terdengar lagi oleh Shirazumi. "Tenanglah. Aku tahu kau tak bisa melihat kami. Tapi kau bisa mendengar suaraku. Kami berdua akan membantu adikmu agar bisa membelah batu itu. Namaku Makomo, yang sedang bersama adikmu itu Sabito".

Tak disangka, Shirazumi tak terlalu terkejut dengan suara itu. Adiknya kini tengah melawan arwah gentayangan.

Selagi mendengarkan Makomo, Tanjiro dikalahkan oleh Sabito hingga tak sadarkan diri. Dia segera menghampiri adiknya yang telentang dan tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja, Shirazumi menarik nafas lega. Dia ingin membawa Tanjiro kembali ke rumah Sakonji, tapi tubuhnya tak kuat mengangkat Tanjiro yang lebih berat darinya.

Shirazumi tak bisa membawa Sakoni karena pria tua itu sedang pergi ke desa membeli beberapa barang dan menurut pesannya, dia tak akan pulang hingga besok siang.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Shirazumi harus menunggu adiknya tersadar. Hingga matahari tenggelam, Tanjiro tak kunjung sadar. Shirazumi semakin khawatir.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, saat matahari tergantikan oleh bulan sabit, Tanjiro tersadar. Belum apa-apa dia langsung meracau mengenai anak laki-laki yang telah mengalahkannya itu. Tentang seberapa kuatnya dia, seberapa bagus gerakannya.

"Nee-chan! Apa Nee-chan melihatnya!? Gerakannya sangat bagus. Sangat rapih. Tak ada satupun gerakannya yang sia-sia. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya!?" Tanjiro berkata dengan semangat.

Shirazumi tak bisa menjawab adiknya itu karena di tak benar-benar melihat pertarungan singkat antara Tanjiro dan Sabito.

Tanjiro mencium bau yang tak biasa dari kakak perempuannya. Wajah Shirazumi yang tak tertutupi oleh topinya itu tersenyum kecil seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Nee-chan. Apa Nee-chan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Tanjiro sambil sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

Shirazumi langsung mengubah raut wajahnya dan berdiri dan melipat tangannya di dada dan berkata "Ngak sopan! Nee-chan ini perempuan. Pastinya punya banyak rahasia"

Tanjiro menatap kakak perempuannya itu dengan agak terkejut. Dua detik berlalu dengan kesunyian kemudian terdengar tawa. Shirazumi dan Tanjiro tertawa karena tingkah mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Shirazumi dan tanjiro berjalan bersama kembali ke rumah guru mereka. Selagi berjalan, dua kakak adik itu saling berbincang.

"Nee-chan, apa aku bisa jadi kuat seperti orang tadi?" tanya Tanjiro pada kakaknya. Dia belum sadar kalau Shirazumi tak bisa melihat Sabito.

"Jangan pakai kata 'orang itu'. Mereka punya nama. Sabito, dan Makomo". Jawab Shirazumi menasihati.

"Nee-chan mengenalnya? Eh, tunggu. Ada dua orang?" Tanya Tanjiro bertubi-tubi. Tanjiro baru bertemu dengan Sabito, karena itu dia tidak tahu kalau ada satu orang (arwah) lagi tadi.

"Aku tak tahu. Anak perempuan bernama Makomo yang memberitahuku nama mereka. Oh iya. Lebih baik jangan katakan mengenai Sabito dan Makomo pada Urokodaki-san". Shirazumi berkata.

Tanjiro yang bingung dengan kalimat terakhir kakaknya itu bertanya penasaran "Memang kenapa tak boleh?"

"Pokoknya jangan!" Jawab Shirazumi dengan nada serius. Dari bau yang dikeluarkan Shirazumi, Tanjiro tahu kalau lebih baik menuruti kakaknya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan sambil mengobrol. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sakonji. Yang dicari dua bersaudara itu pertama kali adalah adik mereka Nezuko.

Wajah Tanjiro dan Shirazumi kembali bersedih melihat adik mereka yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Shirazumi menyuruh Tnjiro duduk kemudian mengambil kotak obat, kain, dan ember kecil berisi air. Perlahan Shirazumi membersihkan luka-luka adiknya dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Besok kau akan berlatih lagi kan? Kali ini kau puny lawan yang sebaya." Ucap Shirazumi sambil mengangkat ember kayu yang air di dalamnya sudah mengeruh.

"Eh... Apa...?" Tanjiro berkata bingung. "Sepertinya Sabito dan Makomo ingin melatihmu agar kau bisa membelah batu besar itu" Shirazumi menanggapi adiknya yang kebingungan.

Tanjiro tersenyum membayangkannya. Shirazumi yang sudah kembali setelah membuang air kotor itu mengingatkan kembali Tanjiro agar tidak memberitahu Sakonji mengenai Sabito dan Makomo. Tanjiro yang sedang melepaskan Haorinya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Shirazumi hanya bisa bergerak bebas saat malam hari, saat matahari tidak bersinar. Karena itu, jatahnya mencuci dilakukannya malam hari menjelang subuh. Paginya, antara Sakonji dan Tanjiro yang menjemur.

Selagi mencuci, Shirazumi memikirkan tentang Sabito dan Makomo. Dari suaranya, Makomo mungkin berumur 13 tahun atau bahkan kurang. Dua anak itu hanya arwah. Dengan kata lain mereka sudah mati.

Tapi kenapa mereka mau melatih Tanjiro? Itu terus terpikirkan olehnya.

Saat membersihkan rumah Sakonji, Shirazumi pernah menemukan tempat penyimpanan di bawah lantai kayu. Disana ada beberapa pedang dan juga beberapa pakaian anak-anak.

Shirazumi memikirkan satu kemungkinan. Mungkin mereka dulunya adalah murid dari Urokodaki Sakonji, namun telah gugur.

Shirazumi tak pernah membicarakan itu dengan Sakonji. Dia takut akan menyinggungnya. Lagipula Sakonji tak pernah membicarakan apapun mengenai murid-muridnya yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Saat Shirazumi selesai mencuci, ternyata sudah hampir fajar. Shirazumi meninggalkan kain yang sudah dicuci dan tinggal dijemur itu dan bergegas memasuki rumah. Dia tak ingin sampai terkena sinar matahari.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat Shirazumi masuk, Tanjiro masih tidur. Dia sering tidur di depan meja setelah menulis jurnal harian miliknya, sekarang juga sama. Di pinggir meja terdapat tumpukan buku yang berupa jurnal yang ditulisnya sendiri.

Tanjiro bilang dia ingin menceritakan kisah perjuangannya selama berlatih dengan Sakonji pada Nezuko kalau dia bangun nanti.

Shirazumi berpikir, kalau itu ide yang bagus.

* * *

_Jika tak bisa dilihat,_

_Bukan berarti tak ada._

_Jika tak bisa didengar,_

_Bukan berarti tak bersuara._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 16 Batu yang Terbelah**

* * *

Hari berikutnya kembali ke tempat batu besar itu berada. Seperti yang dikatakan Shirazumi, Sabito dan Makomo memang ingin melatih Tanjiro. Di depan batu besar itu, Sabito dan Makomo sudah hadir duluan.

Sama seperti kemarin, Sabito membawa pedang kayu yang sudah digunakannya untuk menghajar Tanjiro hingga pingsan.

Sekali lagi Tanjiro mencoba melawan Sabito, namun hasilnya sama seperti kemarin. Tanjiro kalah telak hingga pingsan.

Saat tersadar, Sabito tak terlihat dimanapun, yang ada hanya Makomo.

Setelah itu Makomo memberitahu beberapa hal pada Tanjiro. Gerakannya yang salah, kuda-kuda yang salah, posisi tubuh yang tak tepat dan pernafasan. Makomo memberitahu bagaimana membetulkan semua kesalahan itu.

Sakonji memang sudah mengajarkan sepuluh pernafasan air dan juga kuda-kudanya pada Tanjiro, tapi anak itu belum melakukannya dengan benar. Tak mungkin Sakonji akan mengirimkan muridnya yang tak bisa melakukan tekhnik pernafasan dengan benar untu mengikuti seleksi akhir.

Karena itulah Sakonji menyuruh Tanjiro untuk membelah batu itu, yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan menggunakan tekhnik pernafasan dengan benar. Selain itu, Sakonji juga tidak benar-benar ingin mengirimkan Tanjiro ke tempat seleksi akhir itu.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, hingga berbulan-bulan Tanjiro belum pernah sekalipun menang melawan Sabito. Sesekali Shirazumi datang melihat perkembangan Tanjiro, tapi dia tetap tak bisa melihat lawan tanding adiknya. Dia hanya sesekali bisa mendengar suara Makomo yang lembut. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah semakin kuat.

Makomo terus memberikan saran dan masukan pada Tanjiro. Sabito juga terus meladeni Tanjiro. Itu terus berlangsung selama enam bulan. Selama itu juga Shirazumi dan Tanjiro merahasiakan mengenai Sabito dan Makomo pada Sakonji. Yang diketahui Sakonji, Tanjiro masih terus berlatih untuk bisa membelah dua batu besar itu.

Hingga suatu hari, Sabito mengatakan kalau Tanjiro sudah cukup kuat. Dia berjanji akan membawa katana asli untuk esok harinya. Latihan hari itu berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Tak hanya Tanjiro yang berlatih. Shirazumi juga melakukan latihannya sendiri. Dia tak ingin hanya bergantung pada adiknya. Tubuhnya yang tak bisa bertahan di bawah matahari saja baginya sudah mereupakan beban untuk Tanjiro. Setidaknya, Shirazumi ingin agar bisa melindungi diri.

Dengan katana yang dipinjamnya dari Sakonji, Shirazumi berlatih di tempat yang berbeda dengan Tanjiro. Sakonji meminjamkan katana itu pada Shirazumi karena mendengar alasannya yang kuat.

Awalnya Sakonji berniat memberikan katana biasa pada Shirazumi, tai dia salah memberikan malah Nichirin yang diberikannya. Nichirin itu bukan milik Sakonji melainkan milik mendiang rekannya yang gugur saat melawan oni puluhan tahun lalu.

Dalam keadaan sekarat, temannya itu menitipkan Nichirin itu pada Sakonji. Sakonji menerimanya dan masih terus menyimpan nichirin milik rekannya itu.

Setelah kematian pemiliknya, Nichirin akan kembali ke warna aslinya. Saat dulu masih digunakan, Nichirin itu berwarna hijau muda, kini terlihat seperti katana biasa.

Tapi saat Shirazumi memegang gagang katana itu, warnanya berubah menjadi putih.

Baik Shirazumi dan Sakonji terkejut melihatnya. Seharusnya Nichirin dibuat dengan bijih besi yang dipilih sendiri dan dibuat menjadi katana. Tapi Nichirin yang ada di tangan Shirazumi ini dulunya milik orang lain. Ini belum pernah terjadi.

Setelah itu, Shirazumi ikut melatih pernafasannya dengan Skonji. Tapi dia lebih parah dari Tanjiro. Shirazumi tak bisa menggunakan tekhnik pernafasan. Tapi karena di tangan Shirazumi Nichirin itu berubah warna, Sakonji memberikan katana itu padanya. Menurut perkataannya, Nichirin lah yang memilih tuannya, bukan dipilih. Nichirin milik mendiang rekannya itu pasti memiliki alasan untuk memilih Shirazumi menjadi pengguna barunya.

Karena terus berlatih, Shirazumi kini bisa menggunakan katana walaupun hanya sebatas untuk melindungi diri. Setidaknya menurut Shirazumi, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Malam itu Tanjiro dan Sabito saling berhadapan. Masing-masing memegang sebuah katana.

Saat Shirazumi memberikan tanda, keduanya langsung bergerak bersamaan. Masing-masing dari mereka saling mengayunkan katana, berusa meraih lawannya.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan pertandingan Tanjiro dan Sabito. Pertama kalinya katana Tanjiro mengayun lebih cepat dibandingkan Sabito. Ayunan pedangnya itu mengenai topeng rubah yang dipakai Sabito, membuatnya terbelah dua.

Topeng rubah yang terbelah dua itu tidak jatuh. Karena sebuah tali erah mengikat di bagian belakangnya, topeng rubah itu menggantung di leher Sabito.

Untuk pertama kalinya Shirazumi dan Tanjiro melihat wakah dibalik topeng rubah itu. Di sebelah pipinya, dari ujung bibir hingga pipi terdapat bekas luka yang sama seperti yang terukir pada topeng yang dipakainya.

Sabito tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh rasa sedih tapi juga bahagia. Wajah paling damai yang pernah dilihat Tanjiro.

Tiba-tiba, kabut putih tebal muncul menutupi Sabito dan Makomo. Menyembunyikan sosok mereka dari pandangan Tanjiro.

Apa yang dilihat Shirazumi berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat Tanjiro. Pada akhirnya, Shirazumi melihat Tanjiro membelah batu besar itu seperti memotong kayu. Sangat rapih potongannya. Shirazumi yang terkejut dan senang karena adiknya berhasil membelah batu itu, tak bisa berkata apapun.

Diantara kabut putih itu, Shirazumi melihat siluet dua orang anak. Shirazumi berasumsi kalau siluet itu adalah Sabito dan Makomo. Mereka tak mengatakan apapun. Seperti hanya menunjukkan diri mereka pada Shirazumi untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai satu menit, kabut putih itu menghilang. Shirazumi menghampiri adiknya masih terpaku pada batu yang baru saja dibelahnya.

"Tanjiro. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membelah batu itu?" Tanya Shirazumi penasaran.

Tanjiro berdiri sambil memandang ke bawah. Tanpa memandang kakaknya, Tanjiro menjawab " Tiba-tiba aku mencium sebuah garis, seperti benang. Saat bertarung, aku mendeteksi bau itu, kemudian aku bisa melihat garis itu. Garisnya menghubungkan katanaku dan sasaranku, dengan jeda pergerakan lawan, garisnya mengencang. Dengan dipandu garis itu, aku memotongnya" Jawab Tanjiro.

Shirazumi tak mengerti maksud penjelasan adiknya. Beberapa tanda tanya muncul diatas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang mereka. Langkah kaki itu milik Sakonji.

Dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca karena topengnya, Sakonji berkata.

"Ternyata, kau bisa membelah batu itu..."

* * *

_Kerja keras yang sungguh-sungguh,_

_Selalu membuahkan hasil._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 17 Menuju Seleksi Akhir**

* * *

Sambil melihat batu yang baru saja terbelah dua, Sakonji mengatakan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tak berniat untuk mengirimmu ke seleksi akhir. AKu tak ingin lagi melihat anak-anak didikku mati. Kupikir kau pasti tak bisa membelah batu itu. Tapi kau bisa".

Sambil mengelus kepala Tanjiro yang rambutnya sudah memanjang, Sakonji melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kau berhasil. Kerja bagus. Tanjiro, kau memang anak yang hebat.

Mendengar kata-kata Sakonji, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi terharu dan menangis. Sakonji yang mengetahui itu memeluk dua bersaudara itu sambil berpesan agar Tanjiro kembali hidup-hidup dari seleksi akhir yang akan dilaluinya.

Shirazumi dan Nezuko sebagai oni tak bisa ikut menemani Tanjiro. Tanjiro akan mengikuti seleksi akhir itu sendirian dan meninggalkan Shirazumi dan Nezuko yang masih tertidur dalam perlindungan gurunya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sakonji memasak makanan spesial untuk merayakan keberhasilan Tanjiro yang telah menyelesaikan latihannya. Menu makan malam hari itu adalah nabe. Berbagai macam sayuran dan daging yang direbus terlihat sangat lezat.

Malam itu Tanjiro makan dengan lahap. Shirazumi juga ikut makan, tapi hanya daging ayam liar yang ada dalam nabe itu yang bisa dimakannya. Saat, Shirazumi mencoba untuk mengambil tahu, tangannya dipukul dengan sumpit oleh Sakonji. Tanjiro yang melihat itu tertawa.

Malam itu terasa seperti malam yang ceria. Tapi itu adalah malam perpisahan sebelum Tanjiro pergi dan mungkin tak akan pulang lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Sakonji membereskan mangkuk dan panci yang dipakai untu nabe, sedangkan Shirazumi memotong rambut Tanjiro.

Saat memulai latihan dengan Sabito, Tanjiro berniat untuk tidak akan memotong rambutnya hingga ia bisa membelah batu besar itu. Rambutnya memanjang hingga melewati bahu.

Tiga kali Shirazumi bertanya pada Tanjiro apakah dia benar-benar ingin memotong rambutnya. Padahal menurut Shirazumi lebih baik dibiarkan panjang. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti ayah mereka.

Tapi Tanjiro tetap bersikeras untuk memotong rambutnya. Tanjiro berkata kalau dia ingin memotong rambutnya sebagai awal yang baru.

Shirazumi menghela nafas dan menuruti keinginan adiknya. Dia mulai memotong rambut Tanjiro.

Di belakang dua bersaudara itu, Sakonji kembali dan mengambil sehelai kimono miliknya yang bermotif air, sama seperti yang selalu dipakainya. Pakaian Tanjiro harus diperbaiki dulu, karena itu Sakonji meminjamkan salah satu kimono miliknya pada Tanjiro untuk dipakai olehnya besok.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dan Tanjiro sudah bersiap untuk berangkat. Setelah memakai kimono yang dipinjamkan gurunya, Tanjiro masuk ke ruangan yang gelap dimana Nezuko tertidur. Di sebelah Nezuko, terlihat Shirazumi yang sedang duduk. Tanjiro sedikit terkejut, karena dia mengira kakaknya itu sudah tertidur karena sudah pagi.

Tanjiro berjalan mendekati dua saudarinya dan duduk di sebelah Nezuko berlawanan arah dengan Shirazumi.

"Akhirnya... Kau pergi juga ya Tanjiro..." Ucap Shirazumi pada Tanjiro. "Ya. Aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan kalian menjadi manusia". Jawab Tanjiro sambil memegang tangan Nezuko yang masih tertidur.

Shirazumi bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati Tanjiro. Tanjiro juga bangkit dari duduknya. Sambil berhati-hati agar kuku panjangnya tak mengenai Tanjiro, Shirazumi menyentuh pipi Tanjiro.

"Aku tak mengharapkan apapun selain kepulanganmu dengan selamat" Shirazumi berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu Shirazumi memeluk Tanjiro dengan erat, seakan kalau dilepaskan Tanjiro akan menghilang.

.

.

.

Setelah mengatakan kata perpisahan, Tanjiro pergi keluar dimana Sakonji sudah menunggu. Walaupun Shirazumi bisa ikut mengantarkan kepergian Tanjiro dengan menggunakan topi kain miliknya, Shirazumi tak melakukannya. Dia takut malah akan menghentikan Tanjiro untuk pergi. Karena itu, dia tetap di dalam menemani Nezuko.

Sakonji berjanji pada Tanjiro untuk menjaga kakak dan adiknya agar Tanjiro tak khawatir. Tanjiro yang mengenakan kimono bermotif air, Nichirin pinjaman dari Sakonji, dan Topeng penangkal yang dibuat oleh Sakonji, kini siap untuk menuju Gunung Fujikasane dan mengikuti seleksi akhir.

Belum sampai sepuluh langkah Tanjiro berjalan, dia berbalik dan mengatakan kata-kata yang mustahil menurut Sakonji.

"Aku titip salam untuk Sabito dan Makomo!"

Sakonji yang mendengar kalinat itu terkejut. Karena dua orang yang disebutkan oleh Tanjiro itu sudah lama mati. tapi Tanjiro mengetahui nama itu dan bahkan menitipkan salam seolah pernah bertemu kedua mendiang muridnya itu. Padahal mereka sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Setelah Tanjiro sudah tak terlihat, Sakonji memasuki rumahnya dan berniat mengecek keadaan Nezuko dan Shirazumi.

Saat dia masuk ke ruangan dimana terdapat Nezuko dan Shirazumi, Shirazumi berkata padanya.

"Dia bisa melihatnya. Maksudku, arwah Sabito dan Makomo"

Sakonji yang tertarik dengan ucapan Shirazumi mendekat dan duduk di depan Shirazumi.

Shirazumi menjelaskan pada Sakonji mengenai Tanjiro yang bisa melihat arwah, dan juga mengenai Sabito dan Makomo yang melatih Tanjiro selama satu tahun ini.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Shirazumi, selama satu menit tak ada yang bicara. Seakan-akan Sakonji sedang mencerna semua fakta itu.

"Begitu ya... kedua anak itu pasti sangat percaya dengan Tanjiro..." Ucap Sakonji setelah menghela nafas.

"Saya juga tak begitu paham Karena saya tak bisa melihat Sabito dan Makomo. saya hanya sesekali mendengar suara Makomo. saya bahkan belum bilang pada Tanjiro kalau saya tak bisa melihat Sabito dan Makomo" Ucap Shirazumi.

Sambil melihat ke bawah seperti sedang merendahkan diri Sakonji berkata "Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku berpikir kalau Tanjiro tak akan bisa memenuhi permintaanku untuk membelah batu besar itu, tai dua mendiang muridku mempercayainya dan terus membantunya."

Shirazumi yang melihat sikap Sakonji, langsung menyanggahnya. "Anda tidak salah. Saya juga kalau bisa, ingin menghentikan Tanjiro. Tapi melihat tekadnya yang kuat, saya tidak sanggup." Shirazumi mengutarakan isi hatinya.

.

.

.

Terdapat tiga orang yang kini menunggu dengan cemas kepulangan Tanjiro.

tanjiro terus berjalan menuju Gunung Fujikasane dimana dilaksanakan seleksi akhir tanpa menyadari, kebenaran akan Sabito dan Makomo akan terungkap disana.

* * *

_Mengantar kepergian orang yang disayangi memang menyakitkan,_

_Tapi menanti kepulangannya,_

_Bisa lebih menyakitkan._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 18 Oni yang Bermutasi. Kebenaran Sabito & Makomo**

* * *

Setelah mengikuti petunjuk dari sakonji dan bertanya pada orang sekitar, akhirnya Tanjiro sampai di Gunung Fujikasane. Di wilayah gunung itu terdapat banyak pohon wisteria. Walaupun bukan sedang misimua, semua pohon wiateria di gunung Fujikasane mekar dengan indahnya. Sepanjang tahun, bunga-bunga itu mekar tanpa henti.

Karena alasan itulah, gunung Fujikasane digunakan sebagai penjara untuk mengurung para oni yang ditangkap hidup-hidup hanya untuk digunakan sebagai lawan pada saat seleksi akhir.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di lokasi seleksi akhir, Tanjiro mendapati banyak orang yang kebanyakan sepertinya berusia di bawah 17 tahun. Ada sekitar 20 orang yang akan mengikuti seleksi akhir kali ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul dua anak perempuan yang menggunakan kimono berwarna ungu dengan motif bunga yang sama dan juga masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah lentera. Yang membedakannya adalah warna rambut mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut berwarna putih, sedangkan yang lainnya berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti saudara kembar.

Tapi dengan penciumannya Tanjiro tahu kalau mereka berdua bukan anak kembar. Anak perempuan yang berambut putih nampaknya lebih tua dibanding anak yang berambut hitam. Dengan kata lain mereka adik kakak.

Setelah memberikan salam dan menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan oleh para peserta dalam ujian seleksi akhir ini, kedua anak itu mempersilahkan semua peserta untuk memasuki bagian gunung yang lebih dalam, dimana para oni terkurung dan tal bisa keluar dari gunung karena banyaknya bunga wisteria yang mereka benci.

Sekali lagi Tanjiro membulatkan tekad dan kemudian masuk bersama dengan para peserta yang lainnya. Baru saja semuanya masuk, mereka langsung berpencar.

Baru dua menit Tanjiro berjalan, dirinya dihadang oleh dua oni yang sepertinya sedang berdebat mengenai 'makanan'. Tanjiro mendekati mereka dan menanyakan cara mengubah oni menjadi manusia. Kedua oni itu tak mendengarkannya dan malah menyerang Tanjiro.

Setelah pertarungan yang singkat, Tanjiro memenggal kepala kedua oni itu.

Tanjiro masih tertegun karena apa yang dia sendiri lakukan. Katana yang dipegangnya benar-benar telah memenggal kepala oni.

Tanjiro benar-benar bersyukur pada pada Sakonji, dan juga pada Sabito dan Makomo karena telah melatihnya hingga dirinya menjadi semakin kuat. Tak lupa pada kakak perempuannya yang terus menyemangatinya walaupun dirinya roboh berkali-kali.

Sesuai perkataan gurunya, dua oni yang dipenggalnya kini hancur menjadi abu, hanya menyisakan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Membayangkan kedua saudarinya mati dan tak menyisakan apapun selain pakaian, membuat wajah Tanjiro memucat.

'Aku pasti akan menemukan cara agar Nee-chan dan Nezuko kembali jadi manusia' Ucap Tanjiro dalam hati.

Tanjiro mendekati sisa pakaian dari dua oni itu dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa berharap kedua oni itu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Walaupun oni sudah banyak membunuh manusia, tapi Tanjiro tahu kalau mereka dulunya juga manusia sama seperti dirinya. Karena itu, menurutnya walaupun sudah menjadi oni, setelah mati mereka masih layak untuk dikasihani.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berdoa, tiba-tiba Tanjiro mencium bau yang sangat penciuman sensitifnya, Tanjiro pasti merasa bau itu lebih busuk dari orang lain.

Saat sedang memikirkan bau busuk itu, terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya sedang kabur dari sesuatu.

"KENAPA ADA ONI YANG BERMUTASI DISINI!? AKU TAK PERNAH MENDENGARNYA!"

Ucap anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Tanjiro itu. Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Saat Tanjiro melihat oni yang dimaksud anak itu, wajah Tanjiro memucat. Oni raksasa dengan bentuk yang aneh sedang mengikuti anak itu.

Ditubuhnya banyak sekali tangan, salah satu dari tangan itu memegang leher seorang anak laki-laki yang nampaknya sudah tak bernyawa.

Setelah anak yang dipegangnya itu dimakannya, oni itu menggabungkan beberapa tangannya, membuat tangan yang sangat panjang dan meraih kaki dari anak laki-laki yang dikejarnya itu. Saat berhasil, Anak laki-laki itu menjerit ketakutan.

Tanjiro yang melihat itu berusaha menarik katana yang ada di pinggangnya. Tapi tangannya gemetar. Dalam pikirannya, dia ingin bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkan anak laki-laki itu, tapi tubuhnya merasakan rasa takut sehingga gemetar dan sulit digerakkan.

Setelah mengingatkan kembali dirinya sendiri akan dirinya yang dulu lemah, akhirnya Tanjiro berhasil menggerakkan tangannya, mengeluarkan nichirin gurunya dari sarungnya dan menebar tangan oni itu menggunakan jurus kedua dari pernafasan air yang telah dipelajarinya.

Karena tangan itu terpotong, anak laku-laki yanng tadi dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan berusaha menjauhi oni itu.

Tanjiro melindunginya dengan tubuhnya, membuat oni itu bisa melihat jelas Tanjiro dan juga topeng rubah yang dikenakannya.

Saat oni itu melihat Tanjiro, wajahnya yang sebagian tertutupi tangan itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Lalu oni itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Tanjiro bingung. Dia berkata seakan pernah bertemu Tanjiro sebelumnya.

"Ternyata datang lagi ya, rubah kecilku yang imut"

.

.

.

Di gunung Sagiri, Sabito sedang duduk di atas batu yang terbelah dua. Di samping bawahnya, Makomo berdiri, kelihatannya dia sedang cemas.

"Sabito. Apa Tanjiro bisa mengalahkan 'itu'" Tanya Makomo pada Sabito.

Sabito menjawab Makomo tanpa menatapnya "Aku tak tahu. Kau tahu sendiri, seberapa besarpun upaya yang dia lakukan. Itu masih belum cukup. Itulah kebenarannya".

Makomo tak lagi berkata apa-apa hingga terdengar suara milik orang lain.

"Jadi menurut kalian, Tanjiro tak akan berhasil?"

Sabito dan Makomo menoleh dan menatap ke sumber suara itu. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

.

.

Oni yang sedang berhadapan dengan Tanjiro itu bukannya menyerah. Dia malah menanyakan tahun pada Tanjiro.

"Hei rubah kecil. Sekarang era Meiji tahun keberapa?"

Tanjiro merasa aneh mendengar pertanyaan itu. karena faktanya, era Meiji sudah berakhir. Era mereka berada sekarang adalah era Taisho.

Setelah Tanjiro menjawabnya, oni itu seperti mengamuk dan tak bisa menerima fakta kalau sekarang adalah era taisho. Rupanya dia telah sangat lama terkurung di penjara wisteria ini hingga era berganti dua kali. Tak hanya mengamuk. Oni itu juga terus mengutuk nama Urokodaki.

Tanjiro menanyakan alasan mengapa Oni dihadapannya ini begitu membenci Urokodaki yang menjadi gurunya itu. Ternyata, Urokodaki Sakonji lah yang menangkap hidup-hidup oni itu dan memasukkannya ke penjara wisteria ini. Itu terjadi 47 tahun yang lalu saat Sakonji masih aktif menjadi pemburu oni.

Anak laki-laki yang berlindung di belakang Tanjiro menyangkal oni itu. Menurutnya, oni yang ada di gunung Fujikasane ini hanyalah oni yang baru memakan beberapa manusia, Selama seleksi, oni-oni tersebut akan mati Para oni itu bahkan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Karena itu tak mungkin ada oni yang bisa bertahan hidup puluhan tahun di tempat ini.

Tapi apa yang mereka lihat itu telah menyangkal fakta itu. Oni dihadapan mereka bahkan mengaku telah memakan lebih dari 50 anak yang mengikuti seleksi akhir ini sejak dia terkurung di tempat ini.

Mendengar jumlah anak yang dimakan oleh oni itu, Tanjiro jadi mengingat ucapan Sakonji bahwa semakin banyak manusia yang oni makan, semakin kuat oni itu.

Dengan memakan lebih dari 50 manusia, tentunya oni yang ada dihadapannya ini sangatlah kuat. Dengan melatih penciumannya sesuai dengan yang diajarkan Sakonji, Tanjiro bisa tahu kalau oni ini tidak bohong.

.

.

.

"Dua belas, tiga belas, lalu kau yang keempat belas". Ucapan oni itu membuyarkan pikiran Tanjiro. Oni itu menghitung hingga tiga belas, lalu mengklaim Tanjiro sebagai yang keempat belas. Tadi dia bilang kalau dia sudah memakan 50 manusia, karena itu hitungannya tak cocok.

Setelah Tanjiro menanyakannya, ternyata oni itu sedang menghitung jumlah murid Urokodaki Sakonji yang telah dimakannya. Oni itu bersumpah untuk memakan semua murid Sakonji yang dikirimnya kemari.

Entah karena apa, Oni itu mulai menceritakan sedikit tentang dua orang murid sakonji yang paling berkesan menurutnya.

Yang satu adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah muda dengan luka dari ujung bibir hingga pipinya. Menurutnya anak itu sangat kuat.

Yang satu lagi adalah seorang anak perempuan yang memakai kimono bermotif bunga. Tubuh anak perempuan itu kecil dan tidak begitu kuat. Tapi dia ringan dan gerakannya gesit.

Mendengar ciri-ciri kedua anak itu, Tanjiro membatu sesaat. Ciri-ciri itu sama persis dengan Sabito dan Makomo.

Padahal, selama satu tahun ini, mereka berdualah yang melatih Tanjiro.

* * *

_Jika di bawah bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya, _

_terdapat jasad seorang gadis,_

_Apakah dibawah bunga wisteria yang mekar dengan indahnya,_

_terdapat jasad anak-anak?_

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 19 Amarah Tanjiro**

* * *

**Untuk Tsuki (25/10/2019) : Udah diupdate nih. Silahkan baca :)**

* * *

Shirazumi sedang berlatih menggunakan katananya sendirian, hingga tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dua orang anak-anak. Salah satu dari suara itu pernah didengarnya, itu suara Makomo. Sedangkan satu lagi suara milik anak laki-laki.

Shirazumi mendekati sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari tempat dimana terdapat batu besar yang dibelah adiknya.

Dua suara itu nampaknya sedang membicarakan Tanjiro. Membicarakan tentang kemungkinan gagalnya Tanjiro dalam seleksi akhir pemburu oni. Dan juga harapan keberhasilannya karena Tanjiro berhasil membelah batu besar yang belum pernah bisa dibelah oleh siapapun.

Menurut yang dikatakan Sakonji padanya, gagal dalam ujian seleksi akhir itu berarti mati. Wajah Shirazumi memucat mendengar perkataan dua suara itu.

Shirazumi menghampiri kedua suara itu dan berkata.

"Jadi menurut kalian, Tanjiro tak akan berhasil?"

.

.

.

Sabito dan Makomo menatap Shirazumi yang harusnya tak bisa melihat mereka. Tapi itu memang benar. Shirazumi tak bisa melihat Sabito ataupun Makomo. Matanya melihat lurus ke arah batu yang diduduki Sabito.

"Matamu lurus, berarti kau masih tetap tak bisa melihat kami. Tapi kau bisa mendengar suara kami" Ucap Sabito masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya.

Shirazumi tak tahu dimana posisi Sabito dan Makomo. Karena itu dia terus menatapbatu itu saat dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengisyaratkan kalau apa yang dikatakan Sabito itu memang benar.

"Walaupun kami dan Urokodaki-san mengajarinya. Itu teap ada batasnya. Sisanya, tergantung dirinya sendiri apakah bisa berkembang atau tidak. Kalau tidak bisa..." Sakonji menghentikan kalimatnya. Tapi Shirazumi melanjutkannya dengan pertanyaan. "Kalau tak bisa, adikku akan mati?"

"Itu benar" Kali ini Makomo yang menjawab.

Shirazumi berusaha tenang dengan menutup mata dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Apa yang diucapkan Sabito dan Makomo itu seperti menyentuh luka lama yang hampir terbuka kembali.

Shirazumi tak ingin lagi kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia sangat ingin menghentikan Tanjiro untuk mengikuti ujian seleksi akhir itu. Tapi sisi hatunya yang lain sangat percaya Tanjiro. Dia percaya adik laki-lakinya itu akan kembali dengan selamat. Demi dirinya, juga demi Nezuko.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya yang sempat ditahannya, Shirazumi membuka matanya.

Sambil berusaha tersenyum Shirazumi berkata.

"Aku percaya. Aku percaya adikku akan kembali. Dia sudah berjanji. Tanjiro bukan anak yang suka berbohong, apa lagi melanggar janji."

Sabito dan Makomo yang mendengar ucapan Shirazumi ikut tersenyum.

Tapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama. Sebagian dari diri Sabito dan Makomo ada di gunung Fujikasane. Mereka bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Tanjiro.

Saat ini, Tanjiro sedang menghadapi oni yang menjadi penyebab kematian Sabito dan Makomo.

Setelah beberapa saat kesunyian, tiba-tiba Sabito berkata sesuatu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Tanjiro. Nafasmu tak beraturan. Jangan memikirkan kami. Fokuslah pada apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

Sabito berkata seakan sedang berbicara dengan Tanjiro. Makomo menjelaskan tentang sebagian dari diri mereka yang ada di Gunung Fujikasane dan juga keadaan Tanjiro yang sekarang.

Mendengar penjelasan Makomo, Shirazumi terkejut. Wajahnya semakin memucat.

Adiknya sedang dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Oni dihadapan Tanjiro melanjutkan ceritanya.

Dia menjelaskan kalau dia bisa tahu kalau murid Sakonji mengikuti seleksi akhir. Itu karena topeng yang dibuat Sakonji adalah tandanya. Semua murid Sakonji mengikuti seleksi akhir dengan menggunakan topeng buatannya.

Karena menggunakan topeng itu... Semua murid Sakonji dimakannya.

"waktu kuberitahu gadis dengan kimono bunga itu, dia menangis dan mengamuk. Gerakannya jadi kacau, karena itu kupatahkan tangan dan kakinya". Ucap oni itu sambi tertawa kecil di tiap sela-sela ucapannya. Seakan apa yang sudah dilakukannya itu adalah hal yang lucu.

Ucapannya itu semakin membakar kemarahan Tanjiro.

karena dikuasai amarah, Tanjiro tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tanpa memikirkan apapun dia bergerak menerjang oni yang sudah menyulut amarahnya itu.

Oni itu menyerang Tanjiro dengan tangannya yang banyak, tapi Tanjiro berhasil menebas tangan-tangan itu.

Sebagian dari diri Sabito yang berada di gunung Fujikasane berusaha memperingatkan Tanjiro untuk tidak gegabah. Tapi karena Tanjiro sedang dikuasai amarah. Baik sosok maupun Suara Sabito tak tersampaikan padanya.

Karena bergerang dengan gegabah. Oni itu berhasil menyerang Tanjiro, membuatnya terhempas dan menabrak pohon dengan keras.

Kepalanya terluka, Tanjiro tak sadarkan diri. Topeng yang dipakainya rusak dan pecah.

.

.

.

Dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, Tanjiro merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Tanjiro sangat mengenal suara anak laki-laki itu. Itu adalah suara Shigeru. Shigeru memanggilnya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya Tanjiro tersadar dan segera menghindari serangan dari oni itu.

Tanjiro tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir kenapa dia bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang sudah meninggal karena tangan-tangan itu terus menyerangnya. Walaupun dia memotong tangan-tangan itu, tangan yang baru akan terus tumbuh seperti tak ada habisnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah tanah yang ada di bawahnya, Tanjiro bisa mencium bau oni itu. Dia segera melompat setinggi mungkin. Ternyata benar, ada tangan milik oni itu yang keluar dari tanah, mencoba menangkap Tanjiro yang masih melayang di udara karena lompatannya yang tinggi.

Saking tingginya Tanjiro melompat, tak satupun dari tangan-tangan itu yang bisa sampai padanya.

Saat Tanjiro sudah tidak terlalu tinggi berada di udara, saat itula Oni itu kembali mengerahlan salah satu tangannya yang besar untuk menyerang Tanjiro. Oni itu berniat memukul hancur Tanjiro.

Tapi Tanjiro berputar di udara dengan memukulkan kepala super kerasnya itu pada tangan itu.

Karena Tanjiro menghindari tangan terakhir milik oni itu, kini Oni itu tak punya tangan untuk menyerang Tanjiro. Dia merubah dirinya dari mode menyerang menjadi bertahan.

Oni itu melindungi lehernya dengan tangan-tangan sisa yang dimilikinya. Tangan-tangan itu terlalu pendek untuk dipakai menyerang.

Oni itu memiliki leher yang sangat keras. Bahkan Sabito sekaalipun tak bisa memotong lehernya. Karena itulah, Oni itu bisa membunuh Sabito.

Kini dengan lehernya yang dilindungi berlapis-lapis tangan, tentunya semakin sulit untuk dipenggal.

Tapi ternyata itu salah.

Dengan pernafasan air bentuk pertama, Minamo Giri, Tanjiro berhasil menebas leher oni itu.

* * *

_Tiga tempat yang sering dikunjungi arwah seseorang._

_Tempat dimana hal yang berharga baginya berada,_

_Tempat dimana dia dikuburkan, dan_

_Tempat dimana dia kehilangan nyawanya._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 20 Kembali ke Tempat yang Dijanjikan**

* * *

Wujud Tanjiro bersatu dengan bayangan Sakonji, Membuat Oni itu mengingat saat-saat dirinya dikalahkan oleh Sakonji. Dengan gerakan yang sama yang dulu mengalahkan sang oni, kejadian puluhan tahun yang lalu seperti diulang kembali. Bedanya, Yang menebasnya kali ini bukan Sakonji melainkan Tanjiro. Dan juga, tak seperti dulu, kali ini kepalanya benar-benar terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, tubuh oni itu hancur menjadi abu. Kepalanya yang masih utuh menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang hampir hancur semuanya. Di depan tubuh oni itu, Tanjiro menyarungkan pedangnya sambil memunggungi kepala oni itu.

Oni itu tak bisa melihat wajah Tanjiro. Tapi dia berasumsi kalau yang dia lihat pastinya adalah wajahnya yangs edang menghina dirinya. Menganggap oni yang kalah seperti seperti dirimya ini hanyalah makhluk yang hina.

Tapi ternyata itu salah. Ekspresi wajah Tanjiro sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan oni itu.

Saat Tanjiro menatap kepala oni itu, tak ada tatapan menghina sama sekali. Yang ada justru tatapan kasihan. Tanjiro kasihan pada Oni itu.

Tanpa sadar, Oni itu mengatakan satu kata. "Onii-chan". Entah apa yang membuatnya mengatakan itu.

Nampaknya saat masih menjadi manusia, oni dihadapan Tanjiro ini punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Karena mencium bau kesedihan yang sangat menyengat dari oni itu, Tanjiro mendekat pada sisa-sisa tangan oni itu yang belum hancur dan memegangnya. Berdoa dan berharap agar jika oni yang dikalahkannya itu dilahirkan kembali, tidak menjadi oni lagi. Agar menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya sebagai manusia.

Walaupun kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah, oni itu masih bisa merasakan tangan Tanjiro tang memegang tangannya itu. 'Hangat'. Itu yang dipikirkan oni itu. Sebelum seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya menjadi debu, oni itu menangis. Dia mengingat kembali kehidupannya saat masih menjadi manusia. Mengingat tangan kakaknya yang selalu menggandeng tangannya.

.

.

.

Wajah Tanjiro semakin terlihat sedih. Dia memang berhasil mengalahkan oni itu, tapi belasan kakak seperguruannya tak seberuntung dirinya. Termasuk Sabito dan Makomo. Seperti mempersembahkan kemenangan itu untuk mereka, Tanjiro berdoa. Berdoa agar arwah mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Agar arwah mereka bisa kembali ke tempat yang mereka janjikan untuk pulang, Tempat guru mereka berada, Gunung Sagiri.

Tanjiro juga berkata dalam hati. Kalau dirinya mati di tempat ini, arwahnya pun akan pulang ke tempat Sakonji dan kedua saudarinya berada.

.

.

.

Di Gunung Sagiri, Shirazumi terduduk. Setelah mendengar dari Makomo kalau Tanjiro selamat melawan Oni yang bermutasi itu, Shirazumi merasa lega.

Udara di sekeliling Shirazumi menjadi lebih dingin. Kabut putih yang memang sudah biasa muncul di Gunung Sagiri membuat jarak pandang berkurang.

Tapi di dalam kabut itu, Shirazumi bisa melihat banyak anak-anak. Kali ini bukan hanya siluet. Semuanya terlihat walaupun kurang jelas karena kabut yang tidak terlalu tebal. Ada belasan anak-anak disana. Semuanya menggunakan topeng seperti yang dikenakan Tanjiro. Karena itu, Shirazumi berpikir kalau mereka semua adalah murid Sakonji.

Laki-laki yang sedang duduk di atas batu itu melompat turun. Selain anak laki-laki itu dan seorang anak perempuan berkimono bunga, anak-anak yang lain pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun dan menghilang ditelan kabut.

Kedua anak itu mendekati Shirazumi.

"Apa kalian, Sabito dan Makomo?" Tanya Shirazumi ragu pada kedua anak itu.

Dengan suara yang lembut, Makomo menjawab membenarkan pertanyaan Shirazumi.

"Sampaikan salam dan rasa terima kasih kami pada Tanjiro dan Urokodaki-san" Ucap Sabito pada Shirazumi sebelum akhirnya menghilang seperti anak-anak yang lain.

"Teruslah berusaha" Ucap Makomo sambil tersenyum yang kemudian ikut menghilang bersama Sabito.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumahnya, Sakonji duduk di depan perapian. Berharap agar kali ini dia bisa melihat muridnya pulang dengan selamat.

Ketakutan terbesar dari Sakonji adalah, saat seekor gagak datang dan mengabari kalau muridnya gugur dalam seleksi.

Sudah belasan kali dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Dan dia tak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, angin hangat yang entah dari mana datangnya berhembus menyentuh Sakonji. Seharusnya sumber hangat di ruangan itu hanyalah perapian yang ada didepannya. Tapi angin itu berasal dari tempat lain.

Bersamaan dengan angin itu, Sakonji mencium bau yang seharusnya tak dapat ditemukan lagi. Bau murid-muridnya yang dulu pernah tinggal bersamanya.

Selain itu, dua kata yang dari dulu sangat ingin didengarnya mengalun bersama angin. Suara beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang berkata bersamaan dengan suara pelan nan lembut.

"Kami pulang, Urokodaki-san"

Sakonji terkejut. Dia berharap kalau yang didengarnya itu bukanlah hanya angin belaka.

Air mata mengalir di balik topeng yang dikenakannya itu. Bau dan suara yang tidak asing membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

* * *

_Dendam,_

_Keputusasaan,_

_Rasa Khawatir, dan_

_Janji._

_Itu yang membuat mereka masih ada di dunia ini._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 21 Peserta yang Lulus**

* * *

Berikutnya selama tujuh hari, Tanjiro terus berusaha bertahan hidup dengan mencari makanan dan minuman di sekitar gunung. Bagi Tanjiro yang sudah biasa tinggal dan mencari makanan di gunung, hal itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Dia hanya bisa beristirahat saat siang hari, karena malam harinya, banyak oni yang muncul dan Tanjiro melawan para oni itu. Tanjiro juga terus berusaha menanyakan pada para oni itu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan oni menjadi manusia. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawabnya. Begitulah seterusnya hingga tujuh hari.

.

.

.

Menjelang hari ke-delapan, hari dimana seleksi akhir ini selesai, Tanjiro berhasil kembali ke tempat awal dimana bunga wisteria bermekaran. Disana sudah ada tiga orang anak yang tadi dia lihat saat pembukaan seleksi akhir.

Awalnya ada sekitar 20 anak, tapi yang kini ada dihadapannya hanya ada tiga orang, termasuk dirinya jadi ada 4 orang.

Anak yang tadi ditolongnya juga tak ada. Tanjiro menyalahkan dirinya karena saat itu pingsan sehingga tak tahu kemana anak itu pergi.

Kalau tak ada disini, berarti anak itu juga sudah tiada. Sesuai persyratannya. 'bertahan hidup selama tujuh hari'.

.

.

.

Diantara tiga orang itu, Satu anak laki-laki memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok. Dia terus menggumamkan kata 'aku pasti mati' dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan.

Satu orang anak laki-laki dengan gaya rambut yang aneh. dia tak berkata apapun tetap diam berdiri.

Satu lagi anak perempuan. Hampir tak ada kotoran maupun tanah yang menempel di tubuhnya. Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di jarinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Dua orang anak yang dulu membuka acara seleksi akhir ini datang.

Kedua anak itu memberikan selamat bagi para peserta yang selamat lulus seleksi akhir itu. Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan kalau yang lulus ada lima orang.

Tapi peserta yang ada disana, hanya ada empat orang. Tanjiro menanyakannya dan ternyata satu orang yang lulus sudah duluan pergi.

Berikutnya anak dengan potongan rambut yang aneh menyela dua anak yang sedang memberikan salam tersebut.

Dia menanyakan tentang katana.

Tapi kedua anak itu meneruskan ucapan mereka secara bergantian dan menjelaskan tentang seragam yang akan didapatkan oleh masing-masing peserta yang lulus. Juga mengenai 10 peringkat pemburu oni.

1\. Kinoe

2\. Kinoto

3\. Hinoe

4\. Hinoto

5\. Tsuchinoe

6\. Tsuchinoto

7\. Kinoe

8\. Kinoto

9\. Mizunoe

10\. Mizunoto

Sebagai pemburu oni yang baru lulus ujian, mereka semua berada di tingkat Mizunoto.

Lagi-lagi anak berpotongan rambut itu menyelanya. Dia kembali menanyakan katana.

Kedua anak yang terlihat seperti kembar itu tidak menjawabnya secara langsung. Menurut yang mereka katakan, Katana yang digunakan oleh pemburu iblis harus dibuat dari bijih besi yang dipilih sendiri oleh masing-masing peserta. Setelah memilih bijih besi, Katana tersebut baru selesai dalam waktu 10 hingga 15 hari.

Karena itu, kali ini selain untuk mengukur seragam dan memilih bijih besi, masing-masing dari peserta akan diberikan seekor gagak yang disebut Kasugaigarasu.

Setelah itu, tiga ekor gagak dan seekor burung gereja datang sesuai panggilan salah satu dari dua anak itu yang berambut putih.

Tanjiro, Anak perempuan berkucir dengan ikat rambut kupu-kupu dan anak laki-laki yang tadi terus menanyakan katana itu didekati oleh masing-masing seekor kasugaigarasu.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kuning mencolok itu malah mendapatkan seekor burung gereja.

Anak yang berambut hitam menjelaskan fungsi kasugagarasu sebagai gagak yang digunakan untuk komunikasi.

Tapi anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut aneh itu makah mengusir kasugaigarasu yang mendekatinya. Bukan gagak itu yang dia inginkan. Dia masih tetap bersikeras menginginkan katana yang disebut Nichirin, sampai-samai tega menjambak rambut anak yang berambut putih dan membentaknya.

Tanjiro yang tak suka melihat tingkahnya langsung menghentikannya. Tanjiro memegang tangan yang menjambak rambut anak itu. Dengan mengancam akan mematahkan tangannya, Tanjiro menyuruhnya untuk melepaskannya.

Anak laki-laki itu malah menantang Tanjiro untuk benar-benar mematahkan tangannya. Menanggapi itu, Tanjiro benar-benar mengeraskan pegangannya pada tangannya.

Karena merasa sakit dengan pegangan kuat Tanjiro, anak laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh dari Tanjiro sambil memegang tangannya yang kesakitan. Tatapan matanya mengatakan kalau dia kesal.

Setelah itu, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, anak yang berambut hitam melanjutkan penjelasanya dan menyuruh masing-masing peserta untuk memilih bijih besi yang akan digunakan untuk membuat Nichirin mereka.

Dari emat peserta lulus yang ada, Tanjiro memilih duluan. Dia mengandalkan penciumannya untuk memilih bijih besinya. Setelah Tanjiro, berikutnya giliran yang lain hingga semuanya memilih bijih besinya masing-masing.

Satu per satu mereka memberikan ukuran tubuh mereka untuk digunakan sebagai patokan pembuatan seragam mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya jepang, seorang laki-laki sedang duduk dengan pandangannya yang menatap lurus.

Di tangannya, seekor kasugaigarasu memberitahukan padanya hasil dari seleksi akhir yang baru saja selesai.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan senyuman senang yang bercampur kesedihan. Lima orang telah lulus dalam seleksi akhir, tapi belasan lainnya kehilangan nyawanya.

* * *

_Tak semua orang memiliki kesempatan kedua._

_Bagi sebagian orang,_

_Kesempatan tersebut hanya datang satu kali._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 22 Kepulangan Tanjiro**

* * *

Pada malam hari ke-enam setelah Tanjiro pergi untuk mengikuti Seleksi akhir, Nezuko terbangun dari tidurnya. Shirazumi yang sangat senang melihat adiknya bangun, tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Nezuko.

Nezuko yang terlihat masih mengantuk tak memberikan respon apapun, hanya membiarkan Shirazumi memeluknya dengan erat.

Sakonji menghampiri mereka berdua untuk mengecek keadaan Nezuko. Dari luar, Nezuko tak ada bedanya dengan anak yang baru bangun setelah tertidur semalaman.

Dua hari yang lalu, untuk berjaga-jaga Sakonji memberikan sugesti pada Nezuko saat Nezuko masih tertidur, agar Nezuko menganggap manusia sebagai keluarganya, dan oni yang membunuh manusia sebagai musuh.

Walaupun Shirazumi juga masih oni, Tapi dia tak pernah membunuh manusia. Tak ada bau darah manusia padanya. Karena itu, Nezuko tak menyerang Shirazumi. Lagi pula, Nezuko tahu betul wajah kakaknya itu. Hanya oni yang jahat saja yang akan dianggap musuh oleh Nezuko.

Awalnya Shirazumi menolak untuk memberikan sugesti itu pada Nezuko, apalagi belum dirundingkan dengan Tanjiro. tapi setelah Sakonji menjelaskan alasannya, akhirnya Shirazumi setuju. Dengan syarat, Sakonji akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas apapun efek yang akan dihasilkan oleh sugesti itu.

.

.

.

Sejak terbangun, Nezuko jadi mempunyai kebiasaan yang buruk. Dari pada menggunakan tangan, Nezuko lebih suka membuka shoji dengan cara menendangnya keras-keras hingga lepas. dalam waktu tiga hari, Sakonji harus memperbaikinya sebanyak 12 kali.

Shirazumi berusaha menasihati adiknya itu untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya. Tapi menasihati Nezuko yang sekarang layaknya bicara pada anak yang belum bisa bicara. Semua nasihat Shirazumi padanya tak ada yang dipatuhinya.

.

.

.

Tanjiro berusaha kembali ke rumah Sakonji secepat mungkin. Tapi luka-luka yang ada pada sekujur tubuhnya tak mengizinkannya untuk bergerak dengan cepat. Berkali-kali tanjiro harus beristirahat . Karena tubuhnya yang lemah, Butuh waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya bagi Tanjiro untuk mencapai gunung Sagiri. walaupun luka-lukanya sudah diobati, itu tak memberikan perbedaan yang mencolok.

Masih beberapa kilometer lagi untuk Tanjiro mencapai Gunung Sagiri. Tanjiro sudah tak bisa berjalan dengan tubuh yang tegak. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah potongan kayu yang panjang yang digunakannya sebagai sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya terus berdiri dan berjalan.

Dalam hati, Tanjiro terus menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu naif. Tujuan awal Tanjiro mengikuti seleksi akhir pemburu oni itu adalah untuk bertemu oni dan menanyakan padanya cara mengembalikan oni menjadi manusia. Tapi tak satupun yang memberikan jawaban. Tanjiro membunuh semua oni yang ditemuinya.

Tanjiro berkali-kali menggumamkan kata 'maaf' untuk Nezuko dan Shirazumi karena tujuan utamanya itu tak berhasil. Membuat kedua saudarinya itu harus menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Setelah terus berjalan, akhirnya rumah Sakonji terlihat. Saat itu sudah tengah malam.

Tinggal sepuluh meter lagi Tanjiro sampai, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari shoji yang terhempas dari tempatnya. Sebuah kaki milik sang pelaku perusak itu terlihat keluar.

Tanjiro masih terkejut dengan Shoji yang terhempas itu hingga melihat Nezuko berjalan keluar rumah Sakonji. Kaki yang menendang shoji hingga terhempas itu adalah milik Nezuko. Tanjiro tak sanggup berkata apa-apa setelah melihat adiknya kembali tersadar untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun. Selama beberapa detik dia terpana.

Dari belakang Nezuko, Shirazumi terlihat mengikuti Nezuko dengan wajah yang agak kesal. Lagi-lagi Nezuko merusak shoji itu lagi. Walaupun Sakonji tidak keberatan karena shoji itu masih bisa dipasang lagi, tapi Shirazumi sebagai kakak tetap merasa malu. Bagaimanapun mereka ini kan menumpang tinggal di rumah itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tanjiro berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya yang sejak tadi terasa tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Nee-chan! Nezuko!"

Tanjiro memanggil adik dan kakaknya.

Nezuko dan Shirazumi yang mendengar nama mereka dipanggil segera melihat ke arah sang pemilik suara. Tanjiro berusaha berlari untuk menghampiri dua saudarinya, tapi tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh.

Nezuko yang pertama kali berlari menyambut Tanjiro. Shirazumi masih berdiri mematung. Air matanya mulai menetes dari kedua matanya. rasa bahagia dan haru bergabung jadi satu. Setelah berhari-hari menahan rasa sesak dari rindu yang dirasakannya, akhirnya dia bisa melihat adiknya pulang dalam keadaan hidup.

Dua hari setelah Tanjiro pergi untuk mengikuti seleksi akhir, Shirazumi bermimpi buruk tentang adiknya yang tak pernah pulang lagi. Shirazumi terus memendam mimpi itu dan tak mengatakannya pada Sakonji.

Kepulangan Tanjiro membuat mimpi buruk itu sirna dari pikiran Shirazumi. Dengan segera dia berlari menghampiri dua adiknya yang sedang berpelukan. Shirazumi ikut memeluk kedua adiknya dan terus mengucapkan kalimat syukur.

Dari samping rumah, terlihat Sakonji yang baru saja selesai memotong kayu bakar. Melihat muridnya yang satu ini pulang dengan selamat, membuat Sakonji bagaikan melihat sebuah mimpi. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya itu bukanlah mimpi. Kali ini, muridnya pulang dengan selamat.

Sakonji menjatuhkan kayu yang sedang dipegangnya dan menghampiri tiga bersaudara yang sedang melepas rindu. Pria tua itu ikut memeluk mereka. Ikut menangis dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melepas rindu secara singkat, Sakonji menyuruh Tanjiro dan yang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Selagi Sakonji mengganti perban yang ada di kepala Tanjiro, tanjiro menceritakan tentang seleksi akhir yang dilaluinya itu. Juga mengenai dirinya yang telah mengalahkan oni yang sudah membunuh belasan murid Sakonji.

Sakonji berterima kasih pada Tanjiro karena sudah membalaskan dendam anak-anak didiknya. Dia juga mengaku kalau sudah mengetahui mengenai Tanjiro yang pernah dilatih oleh Sabito dan Makomo.

Mengingat Sabito dan Makomo yang melatihnya itu sebetulnya hanyalah arwah, Tanjiro bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Nee-chan. Kalau begitu Nee-chan sejak awal sudah tahu kalau Sabito dan Makomo itu hanyalah arwah?"

Shirazumi menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum.

Shirazumi duduk agak jauh dari Tanjiro, karena lukanya yang sedang tak ditutup perban mengeluarkan bau darah yang membuat Shirazumi agak pusing. Disebelahnya ada Nezuko yang sedang tiduran dengan cara yang tak sopan.

"Awalnya aku hanya bisa mendengar suara Makomo, tapi kemudian aku bisa melihat mereka berdua walaupn hanya siluet. Saat kau sedang mengikuti seleksi akhir, Aku bisa melihat banyak anak-anak selain Sabito dan Makomo. Sabito menitipkan salam dan rasa terima kasih padamu dan Urokodaki-san. Aku sudah menyampaikan yang Urokodaki-san, tinggal padamu". Shirazumi menjelaskan.

Mendengar ucapan Shirazumi, Tanjiro kembali meneteskan air mata. Shirazumi yang terkejut karena merasa kata-katanyalah yang membuat adiknya itu menangis berusaha meminta maaf.

Tapi Tanjiro tak meminta permintaan maaf dari Shirazumi. Bukan karena itu dia menangis. Karena semua kenyataan dan apa yang telah dilaluinya, entah kenapa Tanjiro ingin menangis.

* * *

_Hari-hari yang dilalui bersama,_

_Akan terasa singkat._

_Hari-hari yang dilalui sendirian,_

_Akan terasa sangat lama._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 23 Nichirin Berwarna Hitam**

* * *

Shirazumi menceritakan pada tanjiro mengenai Nezuko sejar baru terbangun hingga pulangnya Tanjiro. Termasuk mengenai sugesti yang diberikan Sakonji pada Nezuko dan juga alasannya, dan Tanjiro menerimanya.

Sambil menunggu nichirin milik Tanjiro selesai dibuat yaitu sekitar 15 hari, Tanjiro membacakan jurnal latihannya pada Nezuko yang tentu saja, Nezuko mengabaikan kebanyakan dari ceritanya. Tapi Tanjiro terus membacakan jurnalnya itu setiap hari.

.

.

.

Suatu hari setelah makan malam, Tanjiro menanyakan tentang nichirin putih yang sekarang menjadi milik Shirazumi.

"Nee-chan, jadi saat nee-chan memegang katana ini, warnanya langsung berubah ya?" Tanya Tanjiro pada kakaknya sambil memegang dan mengamati Nichirin berwarna putih itu.

Shirazumi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Nichirin milikku nanti, akan berwarna apa ya?" Ucap Tanjiro dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Shirazumi tersenyum melihat adiknya yang bersemangat karena penasaran.

Setelah sedikit berpikir, Shirazumi menjawab Tanjiro. "Mungkin merah, atau mungkin hitam".

Ditengah pembicaraan dua orang itu, Sakonji menyela.

"Nichirin berwarna hitam itu sangatlah langka. Kemungkinan Tanjiro mendapatkan warna hitam sangatlah kecil". Ucap Sakonji yang baru saja selesai mengambil kayu bakar untuk ditambahkan ke perapian.

Sakonji menjelaskan bahwa pemburu oni yang mendapatkan Nichirin berwarna hitam itu sangat langka. Saking langkanya dianggap bahwa Nichirin hitam itu hanyalah legenda.

Mendengar penjelasan singkat Sakonji, Shirazumi menunduk sambil menghela nafas.

"Padahal kupikir, warna hitam cocok untuk Tanjiro..." Ucap Shirazumi setelah menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 hari lamanya, akhirnya datang seorang yang mengaku sebagai penempa katana Tanjiro.

Penampilan orang itu cukup unik. Seorang pria memakai topi jerami berbentuk keranhang bambu kecil dengan hiasan lonceng angin transparant di sekeliling topi itu. Orang itu mengaku bernama sebagai Haganezuka.

Tanjiro mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, tapi dia tak menghiraukan semua ucapan Tanjiro.

Tanpa masuk terlebih dahulu, orang itu mengeluarkan barang bawaannya yang berupa sebuah kotak kayu yang ditutupi dan diikat dengan sehelai kain. Isi kotak kayu itu tak lain adalah Nichirin milik Tanjiro yang sudah selesai dibuat.

Sambil terus menjelaskan mengenai Nichirin buatannya itu dan juga bahan pembuatannya, Haganezuka terus mengabaikan Tanjiro yang terus mengajak Haganezuka untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam rumah, Sakonji sedang duduk. Sakonji sudah mengenal Haganezuka sejak lama, tapi sifat Haganezuka yang tak mau mendengarkan orang lain itu masih tetap sama hingga sekarang.

Di depan Sakonji, Shirazumi dan Nezuko sedang berlindung dari sinar matahari dengan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut di atas futon. Mereka berdua menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut yang sama. Hanya kepala merekalah yang masih sedikit terlihat diluar selimut itu.

Sementara itu, Tanjiro masih terus berusaha beromunikasi dengan Haganezuka hingga akhirnya Haganezuka merespon Tanjiro, walaupun bukan karena kata-katanya.

Tanjiro terkejut saat Haganezuka menatapnya. Ternyata Haganezuka menggunakan topeng hyottoko.

"Ah! Kau anak dari cahaya kan? Sungguh kebetulan sekali" Ucap Haganezuka mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tanjiro.

Tanjiro mengelak dan mengatakan nama ayah dan ibunya. "Bukan. Aku anak dari Tanjuro dan Kie"

Bukan itu yang dimaksud Haganezuka. Haganezuka menjelaskan mengenai makna 'anak dari cahaya'. Jika dalam keluarga yang bekerja dengan banyak menggunakan api lahir seorang anak yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna kemerahan, itu dianggap sebuah keberuntungan.

tanjiro baru mendengar tentang 'anak dari cahaya', karena itu dia bingung bagaimana harus merespon Haganezuka yang terus menekankan jari telunjuknya pada pipi Tanjiro. Seperti apa yang diucapkan Haganezuka itu seharusnya sudah diketahui oleh Tanjiro.

Di dalam, Shirazumi yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua jadi teringat sesuatu. Ayahnya pernah menceritakan padanya sedikit tentang 'anak dari cahaya'. Bagaimanapun ayah mereka juga memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna kemerahan.

Seelah selesai dengan Tanjiro, Haganezuka mengintip ke dalam rumah dan menatap Sakonji. "Mungkin pedangnya akan berwarna merah. Benar kan Urokodaki?". Sakonji menyetujui pemikiran Haganezuka itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Haganezuka bersedia masuk. Tanjiro segera menyiapkan tiga gelas teh untuk disuguhkan. Haganezuka bersemangat ingin melihat warna Nichirin yang dibuatnya itu.

Nichirin yang baru dibuat tak ada bedanya dengan katana biasa. Saat pemiliknya mengeluarkan katana itu dari sarungnya untuk pertama kali, Nichirin akan berubah warna. Setiap Nichirin memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Karena itu, Nichirin disebut juga 'Katana Pengubah Warna'.

Shirazumi melihat Tanjiro dari celah selimut yang menutupinya. Dia juga ingin tahu warna apa yang akan didapatkan Tanjiro.

Perlahan, Tanjiro mengeluarkan Nichirin itu dari sarungnya. Sambil memegang Nichirin itu secara vertikal, Tanjiro, Shirazumi, Sakonji dan Haganezuka memperhatikannya. Menunggu warna apa yang akan mereka lihat.

Dalam beberapa detik, akhirnya Nichirin itu berubah warna. Warna yang seharusnya sangat kecil kemungkinannya untu didapat. Warna hitam.

Tanjiro terkejut setelah melihat waran Nichirin miliknya itu. Shirazumi juga menatap Nichirin itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ternyata hitam ya..." Sakonji berkata dengan tenang. Berkebalikan dengan Sakonji, Haganezuka malah mengamuk karena kecewa. Dia pikir akan melihat Nichirin berwarna merah, tapi yang ada didepan matanya itu malah berwarna hitam.

Haganezuka menyerang Tanjiro seperti anak kecil yang mengamuk. Dia mengunci tubuh Tanjiro dengan kaki dan tangannya mencubiti pipi Tanjiro.

Shirazumi melihat itu seperti melihat adiknya Hanako yang berebut mainan dengan Shigeru waktu mereka masih kecil. Bedanya, yang didepannya ini bukan anak balita. Bahkan Haganezuka mengaku berumur 37 tahun...

Pertarungan kekanak-kanakan antara Tanjiro dan Haganezuka terhenti saat terdengar suara burung gagak. Rupanya itu adalah Kasugaikarasu milik Tanjiro. Gagak itu bahkan bisa bicara bahasa manusia. Kasugaikarasu itu memberitahukan bahwa Tanjiro mendapatkan misi pertamanya.

tanjiro dan Shirazumi yang tak tahu kalau kasugaikarasu itu bisa bicara, menjadi sedikit terkejut. Wajah Shirazumi bahkan sampai agak memucat melihat dan mendengar gagak bisa bicara.

Kasugaikarasu itu menjelaskan tugas pertama Tanjiro, yaitu untuk membasmi oni di arah barat laut. Dimana setiap malam selalu ada anak gadis yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tanjiro diperintahkan untuk pergi ke tempat itu dan membasmi oni yang menjadi penyebab menghilangnya gadis-gadis itu.

* * *

_Walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil,_

_Bukan berarti itu mustahil._

* * *

**TBC**

_(Nichirin punya Shirazumi bisa dilihat di versi Wattpad. Aku buat Pakai CorelDraw)_

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 24 Tugas Pertama**

* * *

Setelah memberitahukan tugas pertama Tanjiro, Kasugaikarasu itu terbang pergi. Tak lama setelah itu juga Haganezuk berpamitan untuk pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, Haganezuka menekankan pada Tanjiro bahwa jika Tanjiro merusak katana buatannya, dia akan membunuh Tanjiro.

Sebutir keringat mengalir di kepala Tanjiro karena mendengar ancaman yang terdengar serius namun sekaligus jenaka.

.

.

.

Tanjiro segera mengeluarkan seragam pemburu oni miliknya yang sudah selesai dan dikirim padanya tiga hari yang lalu.

Seragam itu terbuat dari bahan khusus yang tahan terhadap serangan oni yang lemah hingga tidak mudah sobek. Bentuknya mirip gakuran.

Setelah memakai seragam itu, Tanjiro tetap menggunakan haori kotak-kotak yang biasa dipakainya.

Shirazumi dan Nezuko yang berada di ruangan sebelah mengintip dari celah shoji yang terbuka. Mata Nezuko berbinar melihat penampilan baru Tanjiro. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

Shirazumi juga mengagumi penampilan baru adik laki-lakinya itu. Baik Shirazumi maupun keluarganya sangat jarang melihat orang dengan gaya busana gaya barat seperti Gakuran. Pertama kali tiga bersaudara ini melihat gakuran adalah saat mereka bertemu dengan Giyuu.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya Sakonji sudah membujuk Tanjiro untuk meninggalkan saja dua saudarinya itu di tempatnya. Sakonji berjanji akan menjaga dan merawat mereka berdua. Tapi Shirazumi yang ada disana saat itu menolaknya. Nezuko juga ikut mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Shirazumi. Tanjiro juga tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka, karena itu diputuskan bahwa Nezuko dan Shirazumi kan ikut dengan Tanjiro menunaikan tugas pemburu oni.

Sakonji memberikan Tanjiro sebuah kotak kayu untuk membawa Nezuko di siang hari. Kotak kayu itu terbuat dari pohohn cemara awan kabut yang kayunya terkenal ringan. Denagn melapisi bagian luarnya dengan cat batu agar lebih kuat.

Untuk Shirazumi, Sakonji memberikan topi dengan kain yang mirip dengan yang sebelumnya digunakan Shirazumi. Hanya saja, yang baru ini lebih bagus dan lebih kuat. Kainnya pun lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan topi kain yang mendadak dibuat dan hanya dijahit menggunakan jerami...

Sakonji menjelaskan asumsinya mengenai Nezuko yang memulihkan kembali tubuhnya dengan tidur dan tak makan atau minum darah manusia. Juga tentang Shirazumi yang hingga saat ini masih belum terlihat lagi perubahannya. Terakhir kalinya itu saat kuku-kukunya memanjang. walaupun kuku-kuku itu dipotong, dalam waktu hitungan jam akan kembali tumbuh.

Karena itu, selain tak boleh terkena sinar matahari dan juga mata dan kukunya yang berubah, Shirazumi masih terlihat dan berlaku layaknya manusia. Tapi Tanjiro juga harus waspada kalau perkembangan Shirazumi terjadi lagi. Sakonji menyuruh Tanjiro untuk terus membawa bambu yang sama dengan yang dipakai Nezuko. Dulu Giyuu yang memberikan bambu itu padanya.

Seperti pesan Tomioka pada Tanjiro, Tanjiro harus memasangkan bambu itu pada kakaknya kalau dia mulai tumbuh taring dan ingin makan manusia, sebagai pencegahan agar tidak langsung menerkam manusia.

.

.

.

Semua persiapan sudah selesai, Shirazumi juga sudah nengenakan topi kainnya yang baru. Tinggal membujuk Nezuko untuk masuk kedalam kotak kayu yang diberikan Sakonji.

Awalnya Nezuko ragu untu masuk ke dalam kotak itu, tapi Shirazumi dan Tanjro terus membujuknya hingga akhirnya Nezuko mau masuk kedalam kotak itu, yang tentu saja dengan wujud kecilnya.

Sebelum Tanjiro menutup pintu kotak itu, Tanjiro berkata pada Nezuko kalau mereka bertiga akan selalu bersama.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir sore, sebentar lagi oni yang menjadi target Tanjiro akan segera aktif. Oleh karena itu, Tanjiro bergegas untuk pergi. Tentu saja mereka berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan Sakonji.

Saat berpamitan, Sakonji mendekati Tanjiro dan merapihkan seragamnya yang agak kusut, setelah itu mereka saling mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Dari balik kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Shirazumi melihat apa yang dilakukan dua orang laki-laki itu dan dia tak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka berdua saling mengangguk.

Setelah Tanjiro, kini Sakonji mendekati Shirazumi dan mengelus kepalanya yang tertutupi topi lebar itu. Saat itu Shirazumi tahu apa arti anggukan mereka berdua.

'Berusahalah dan berhati-hatilah' Itulah arti dari kalimat tak terucap dari Sakonji pada mereka.

Setelah sekali lagi berpamitan, mereka bertiga pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Kasugaikarasu. Tanjiro memegang tangan kakaknya sambil menuntunnya berjalan karena pandangan Shirazumi terbatas dikarenakan kain putih yang menutupinya. Walaupun masih bisa melihat, tapi pandangan Shirazumi jadi terbatas.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Tanjiro dan Shirazumi sampai di kota yang ditunjukkan oleh Kasugaikarasu. Kota yang sangat hidup, besar dan ramai. Beda sekali dengan desa diaman Tanjiro dan Shirazumi biasa menjual arang. Orang-orang yang lewat di dekat Tanjiro dan Shirazumi beberaoa ada yang sesekali melihat Shirazumi karena penampilannya yang tidak biasa.

Diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi menyadari seorang laki-laki berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan memiliki beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya.

Beberapa wanita dan pria di sekitar membicarakan laki-laki itu. Dari pembicaraan mereka, lak-laki itu bernama Kazumi, dan korban gadis hilang yang terakhir adalah tunangannya.

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi yang mendengar pembicaraan itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain dan tanpa mengatakan apapun mereka kompak untuk mengikuti Kazumi.

Setelah menghampiri Kazumi, tanpa basa-basi Tanjiro mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mendengar ceritanya tentang hilangnya tunangannya yang bernama Satoko.

Setelah berbincang singkat, Tanjiro berkata kalau dia ingin melihat tempat dimana Satoko menghilang. Kazumi menyanggupinya dan mereka bertiga (termasuk Nezuko jadi berempat) pergi ketempat dimana Satoko mendadak menghilang.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah jalan yang sepi. Sepertinya kalau malam hari jarang sekali ada orang yang lewat. Tempat yang cocok bagi oni untuk menangkap mangsanya.

Tanjiro memeriksa berbagai sudut tempat itu sambil mencari sisa-sisa bau oni yang tertinggal. Selama Tanjiro melakukan itu, Shirazumi mencoba berbicara dengan Kazumi.

"Kazumi-san. Ada apa dengan luka lebam diwajahmu?" Tanya Shirazumi pada Kazumi.

Kazumi agak terkejut saat Shirazumi menanyakan itu. Sambil menunduk dia menjawab dengan suara yang agak parau.

"Ini... Ayahnya Satoko-san marah padaku dan..." Kazumi berkata terpotong potong. Tanpa perlu mendengar lanjutan ucapan Kazumi, Shirazumi sudah tahu kelanjutannya. Krena itu dia menghentikan Kazumi dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Anu... Kalian sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kalian percaya dengan ceritaku... dimana orang lain tak ada yang percaya?" Kali ini Kazumi yang bertanya pada Shirazumi.

"Namaku Kamado Shirazumi, dan itu adikku Kamado Tanjiro, dan ini memang tugas adikku sebagai pemburu oni. Aku hanya menemaninya". Jawab Shirazumi.

Kazumi hendak menanyakan sesuatu, tapi terhenti oleh teriakan Tanjiro.

"KUTEMUKAN!"

Setelah mengatakan kata itu, Tanjiro melesat pergi mengikuti bau yang ditemukannya. Shirazumi dan Kazumi bergegas mengikuti Tanjiro.

Sambil mengikuti bau oni itu, tak terasa matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. bau oni itu tercium semakin kuat.

Saat matahari tenggelam dan tergantikan oleh bulan purnama, Tanjiro menemukan sumber bau oni itu. Baunya berasal dari tanah.

Dengan menggunakan Nichirinnya, Tanjiro menusuk tanah dimana bau oni itu paling tercium kuat.

Saat tanjiro menusuk tanah itu, terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan. Noda hitam seperti air yang kotor muncul dari permukaan tanah. Dari noda hitam itu terlihat mengambang seorang gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah tangan menggenggam kimono yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Dengan cepat, Tanjiro mengambil dan menggendong gadis itu dan menjauh dari noda hitam itu hingga bagian kimono yang dipegang oleh tangan itu robek.

Dari dalam noda hitam itu, pemilik tangan itu muncul ke permukaan. Oni dengan rambut panjang dan memiliki tiga buah tanduk di dahinya.

Oni pengguna teknik darah oni muncul di tugas Tanjiro yang pertama.

* * *

_Jangan lengah pada malam hari._

_Apalagi jika berada di tempat yang sepi._

_Karena tempat yang gelap dan sepi,_

_Adalah ladang berburu para oni._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 25 Pemburu Oni yang Bekerja Bersama Oni**

* * *

Oni yang muncul tersebut memiliki luka di lengan kanannya. Nampaknya itu adalah luka terkena katana Tanjiro saat Tanjiro menusukkan katananya ke tanah.

Tanjito langsung menanyakan pada oni itu dimana para gadis yang diculiknya. Tanjiro juga ingin menanyakan dua hal lain padanya. Tapi oni itu merespon ucapan Tanjiro hanya dengan mengertakkan giginya, menghasilkan suara yang ngilu terdengar. Setelah itu dia kembali menghilang masuk ke dalam air hitam itu.

Agar bisa bergerak bebas, Tanjiro menyerahkan gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu pada Kazumi dan memintanya untuk menjaga gadis itu.

Shirazumi juga melepaskan topi kain yang sejak tadi masih dipakainya. Shirazumi berniat membantu dengan melindungi Kazumi. Shirazumi mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan bersiaga di dekat Kazumi. Karena Tanjiro bersama dengan Nezuko yang kini lebih kuat, menurutnya Tanjiro akan baik-baik saja.

Oni itu bisa muncul dimana saja seperti di tembok, tanah, maupun udara. Karena itu, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi tak boleh lengah.

Dengan mengandalkan penciumannya, Tanjiro berusaha mencari posisi oni itu. Tapi saat dia menemukannya, dari air hitam itu muncul tiga oni yang wujudnya serupa.

Sambil berusaha tenang, Tanjiro menyerang mereka dengan katana yang digenggamnya. Tapi ketiga oni itu berhasil mengelak. Serangan Tanjiro hanya mengenai tanah. Ketiga oni itu kembali menghilang ke dalam air hitam itu.

Menurut Tanjiro, ketiga oni itu memiliki bau yang serupa. Oni jarang ada yang bekerja sama dengan berkelompok. Oni yang menyerang mereka itu adalah satu oni yang membelah diri menjadi tiga.

Karena ini tugas pertama Tanjiro, tak aneh kalau dirinya mengalir di pelipis Tanjiro yang berusaha membuat dirinya tenang.

Belum selesai tanjiro menenangkan dirinya, bau oni itu tercium dari arah Shirazumi dan Kazumi. Tanjiro segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat menyerang oni itu. Shirazumi yang menyadari kemunculan oni itu berusaha menyerangnya dengan menggunakan katana yang digenggamnya.

Shirazumi memang tak bisa menggunaka teknik pernapasan, tapi dia sudah cukup banyak belajar menggunakan kekuatannya dan mempelajari seni pedang dari Sakonji.

Shirazumi mengayunkan katananya berusaha mengenai oni itu, tapi sama seperti Tanjiro. Dia hanya berhasil sedikit melukai tubuh oni itu. Serangannya meleset karena oni itu segera menghilang ke dalam air hitam itu.

Kini ketiga oni itu berpencar. Mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Satu beradi sekitar sepuluh langkah di depan Tanjiro, satu di atas atap pagar, dan satu tidak jauh di belakang mereka.

Shirazumi menghadap pada oni yang berada di belakang. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi melindungi Kazumi dan gadis yang sedang digendongnya itu dengan cara berada di kedua sisi Kazumi. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi saling memunggungi.

Oni yang berada di depan Tanjiro marah karena Tanjiro mengganggunya. Sambil berkata dengan suara yang keras, oni itu terus mengoceh mengenai gadis yang tadi diselamatkan Tanjiro. Menurut oni itu, gadis yang sudah berusia 16 tahun harus dimakan sebelum rasanya jadi basi.

Kali ini oni yang berada di depan Shirazumi yang berbicara. Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya berbicara kasar. Oni yang satu ini berbicara dengan tenang. Dia juga membujuk oni yang marah itu agar tenang. Tapi kata-katanya itu membuat baik Shirazumi, Tanjiro maupun Kazumi semakin naik darah. Mereka sudah memakan banyak gadis berumur 16 tahun di kota ini.

Oni yang berada di atas pagar masih terus mengeretakkan giginya tanpa ikut bicara satu kata pun.

Kazumi berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takutnya dan menanyakan Satoko pada mereka. Yang menjawab pertanyaannya adalah oni yang ada di hadapan Shirazumi.

Tapi jawabannya itu bukannya membuat lega. Oni itu malah menunjukkan kumpulan hiasan rambut yang berada di balik kimononya. Menurut ucapannya, kalau hiasan rambut milik satoko ada dalam koleksinya itu, berarti mereka sudah memakannya.

Benar saja, pita merah yang digunakan oleh Satoko malam itu berada di antara hiasan ambut itu.

Kazumi tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Satoko tunangannya sudah tiada.

Selagi fokus pada perkataan oni yang ada di hadapan Shirazumi, Tanjiro tak menyadari oni yang ada di hadapannya tadi itu mulai menyerangnya. Dengan tangan kosong, oni itu menyerang Tanjiro. Serangannya yang meleset mengenai tembok pagar hingga berlubang.

Tanjiro memotong tangan oni itu yang masih menusuk tembok pagar. Tiba-tiba dari arah atas tembok itu, muncul satu oni lagi yang berniat menyerang Tanjiro.

Shirazumi yang melihat bahwa adiknya sedang dalam bahaya segera menyerang oni yang berada di arah atas Tanjiro sehingga Tanjiro tak terkena serangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah bawah muncul tangan yang menyerang Shirazumi. Beruntung Shirazumi bisa menghindar.

tapi karena menghindar, Shirazumi menjadi menjauh dari tanjiro. Kini di depan dan belakang Tanjiro terlihat dua oni yang siap membunuhnya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kotak kayu yang dibawa Tanjiro terbuka. Di dalamnya, Nezuko yang tubuhnya telah kembali ke ukuran semula menendang kepala oni yang berada di belakang tanjiro hingga lehernya hampir putus.

Satu oni yang tidak ikut menyerang Tanjiro itu terpaku keheranan. Oni dan pemburu oni bekerja sama adalah hal yang bisa dibilang mustahil. Setelah melihat Nezuko yang sebagai oni bekerja sama dengan Tanjiro yang merupakan seorang pemburu oni, kini dia melihat ke arah Shirazumi. Saat itu juga dia baru menyadarinya. Tanjiro tidak hanya membawa satu oni. Dia bbekerja sama dengan dua oni.

Jika melihat oni bekerja sama dengan pemburu oni itu sudah merupakan hal yang aneh, maka Shirazumi yang seorang oni bisa menggunakan Nichirin itu bisa lebih aneh lagi. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh oni itu.

Nezuko yang kini berada di luar kotaknya berjalan dan mendekati Kazumi. Karena pengaruh Sugesti yang diberikan padanya, Nezuko melihat Kazumi dan gadis yang sedang digendongnya itu sebagai takeo dan Hanako. Dengan lembut, Nezuko mengusap rambut dan pipi mereka seolah mereka adalah adik-adiknya.

* * *

_Dengan persepsi yang diterimanya,_

_Dia melindungi apa yang harus dilindunginya,_

_Dan mengalahkan apa yang harus dikalahkannya._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^

* * *

Penampilan Shirazumi yang sekarang. Rambutnya udah ngk disanggul lagi. Bisa dilihat di versi Wattpad ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 26 Rasa Sakit Atas Kehilangan**

* * *

Nezuko terus menyerang oni yang muncul. Seperti biasa, Nezuko lebih memilih menggunakan kakiknya daripada tangannya. Menendang dan menginjak, hanya itu yang dilakukan Nezuko pada oni itu, tapi itu cukup membuat oni dan para kloningnya itu kerepotan.

Shirazumi juga menyerang oni yang mendekatinya dan Kazumi. Karena memiliki tiga tubuh dan bisa hilang dan muncul dimana saja, tiga oni itu seperti membagi tugas antara menyerang Nezuko dan mengambil kembali gadis yang tadi diculiknya.

Walaupun Nezuko yang sekarang adalah oni, tapi Tanjiro masih menganggapnya sebagai adiknya. Tubuhnya tak mengingat kenyataan itu dan menyuruh Nezuko yang mulai menjauh darinya untuk kembali karena khawatir.

Tapi Nezuko yang sekarang ini kuat. Dengan mudah dia bisa menghindari salah satu dari oni itu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari bawah.

"Tanjiro! Tenang saja. Nezuko yang sekarang itu kuat. Kau harus lebih fokus pada dirimu sen..." Ucapan Shirazumi terpotong karena tiba-tiba muncul air hitam milik oni itu di bawah kaki Tanjiro.

Shirazumi dan Kazumi menghindari air hitam itu, tetapi Tanjiro tidak. Sebetulnya Tanjiro bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya, tapi dia sengaja tidak menghindar. tanjiro berniat memasuki air hitam itu, dimensi milik oni dan kloningnya itu.

Sebelum menghilang di balik air hitam itu, Tanjiro berpesan pada Shirazumi dan Nezuko untuk menjaga Kazumi dan tetpa terus siaga.

Nezuko dan Shirazumi melihat Tanjiro yang mulai tertelan seutuhnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Selama Tanjiro berada di dalam sana, satu oni berada di permukaan dan menyerang Nezuko dan Shirazumi. Nezuko yang menyerang oni itu sedangkan Shirazumi menjaga Kazumi.

Walaupun Nezuko cukup kuat untuk memukul mundur oni itu, tapi tetap saja Nezuko masih bisa terluka. Pengalaman mereka jelas berbeda. Oni itu berhasil menorehkan luka cakaran di wajah Nezuko.

Shirazumi yang melihat itu menjadi geram. Dia mendekati Nezuko dan oni itu lalu memotong tangannya yang hampir saja melubangi wajah Nezuko.

Oni yang tangannya terpotong itu segeraa menjauh dari Nezuko dan Shirazumi. Kemudian Tanjiro pun muncul ke permukaan. Dua oni kloning yang lainnya telah dikalahkan Tanjiro di dalam rawa air hitam itu.

Tanjiro melindungi Nezuko di belakang tubuhnya sedangkan Shirazumi kembali pada Kazumi untuk melindunginya.

Shirazumi menyadari raut wajah Tanjiro yang tak biasanya. Raut wajah penuh amarah yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan olehnya. Apa yang dilihatnya di dalam rawa air hitam itu telah menarik amarah Tanjiro.

Selama berada di dalam sana, Tanjiro menemukan belasan kimono yang merupakan milik gadis-gadis yang sudah dimakan oleh oni itu. Itu sudah cukup menyulut amarah Tanjiro.

Kemudian saat kembali ke permukaan, dia melihat Nezuko yang memiliki luka diwajahnya. Itu membuat amarahnya semakin tinggi.

Sambil melindungi Nezuko yang masih memulihkan lukanya, Tanjiro memaki oni yang tersisa itu karena kejahatannya.

Tapi oni itu malah menginginkan kata terima kasih karena telah menghentikan waktu para gadis sebelum mereka menua dan menjadi jelek.

Karena geram, Tanjiro menghentikan kata-kata oni itu dengan merobek mulut oni itu dengan nichirin miliknya.

Sambil menyudutkan oni yang kini sudah tak bisa melakukan perlawanan, Tanjiro menanyakan mengenai Kibutsuji Muzan padanya.

Sesuai ucapan Sakonji, Selama ini yang diketahui bisa mengubah manusia menjadi oni hanyalah pemimpin para oni yang bernama Kibutsuji Muzan. Karena itu Tanjiro berusaha mencari informasi mengenai Kibutsuji muzan dengan bertanya pada oni, tapi selalu gagal.

Dengan oni dihadapannya yang masih bisa bicara, Tanjiro menanyakan mengenai Kibutsuji Muzan padanya. Tapi bukannya menjawab, oni itu malah melepaskan bau rasa takut yang tajam.

Oni itu terus berteriak ketakutan hanya karena mendengar nama Muzan. Seperti sebuah kutukan akan aktif kalau dia berbicara mengenai pemimpin oni itu.

Dengan tangan yang sudah tumbuh kembali, Oni itu berusaha menyerang Tanjiro. Tapi sebelum bisa melukai Tanjiro, kepalanya sudah lebih dulu terpenggal. Dengan raut wajah yang kecewa, Tanjiro memenggal kepala oni itu.

Tanjiro kecewa. Lagi-lagi dia tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban.

Shirazumi yang kini lega karena musuh mereka telah hancur menjadi abu segera meninggalkan Kazumi dan mendekati Nezuko yang kini terduduk bersandar pada tembok pagar.

Saat Shirazumi menghampiri Nezuko, terlihat Nezuko seperti sangat mengantuk. Luka-lukanya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi luka. Hanya menyisakan darah yang pernah keluar dari luka yang kini benar-benar menghilang.

Shirazumi mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dan membersihkan wajah Nezuko. Saat ini Nezuko telah benar-benar tertidur.

Saat Shirazumi sedang membersihkan wajah Nezuko, tiba-tiba Tanjiro datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanjiro khawatir pada Nezuko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nezuko hanya tertidur. Lukanya juga sudah sembuh". Ucap Shirazumi menenangkan Tanjiro.

Setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Tanjiro merasa lega. Tapi perasaan kecewanya masih ada di wajahnya, dan Shirazumi menyadari itu.

"Tak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa mendapatkan kesempatan yang lain" Shirazumi kembali berkata pada Tanjiro.

Tanjiro yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Nezuko kini menatap wajah Shirazumi lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu dia segera memeriksa keadaan Kazumi dan juga gadis yang tadi dititipkannya pada Kazumi.

Wajah Kazumi terlihat sangat pucat. Setelah mendapati kenyataan kalau tunangannya kini telah tiada, Kazumi terlihat putus asa.

Tanjiro menanyakan keadaan Kazumi. Walaupun secara fisik Kazumi baik-baik saja, tapi hatinya tidak. Dirinya sedang tidak stabil. Karena itu, walaupun tanjiro berusaha menenangkan Kazumi, dia malah marah dan menarik kerah Tanjiro.

Tanjiro tidak marah dengan perlakuan Kazumi. Dirinya tahu benar rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi.

Shirazumi menggendong Nezuko yang kini tubuhnya kembali mengecil dan berjalan hingga dirinya berada di belakang Tanjiro. Dia mendengar semua ucapan amarah dari Kazumi yang mengatakan kalau Tanjiro tak tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang.

Tanjiro menanggapi amarah Kazumi dengan tersenyum tipis. Seyuman yang penuh kesedihan. Begitu pula Kazumi yang kini memeluk Nezuko dengan erat. Kedua kakak beradik itu menanggapi luapan amarah Kazumi dengan tersenyum tipis.

Dengan senyuman penuh kesedihan itu, Kazumi menyadarinya. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang kehilangan orang tercinta. Kakak beradik dihadapannya itu pun pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Karena itu, saat tanjiro melepaskan cengkraman tangan kazumi, Kazumi sudah lebih dulu melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Tanjiro.

Tanjiro menyerahkan sehelai kain dimana di kain itu tersimpan berbagai macam hiasan rambut. Sebelum Tanjiro kembali ke permukaan, dia sempat mengambilnya dari oni yang dikalahkannya di dalam rawa air hitam itu. Peninggalan para gadis yang tewas di tangan oni itu.

Kazumi menerima semua hiasan rambut itu dan semakin menangis saat melihat sebuah pita merah. Pita yang biasa digunakan Satoko tunangannya.

Setelah Tanjiro menyerahkan hiasan rambut itu pada Kazumi, Shirazumi segera memasukkan Nazuko ke dalam kotak kayunya dan mengambil topi kain miliknya.

Setelah Tanjiro membungkuk memberi hormat sekaligus salam perpisahan pada Kazumi, Dia dan Shirazumi beranjak untuk pergi. Tugas pertama Tanjiro sudah selesai.

Saat mereka belum berjalan jauh, Kazumi berteriak meminta maaf pada mereka. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi berhenti melangkah dan sekalu lagi membungkuk pada Kazumi. kali ini mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Selama perjalanan pergi dari kota itu, Tanjiro mengepalkan tangannya berusaha meredam amarah.

Kebenciannya pada Kibutsuji Muzan semakin membara. Shirazumi yang menyadari bahwa adiknya sedang dalam amarah, berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi walaupun tanjiro berusaha membuat raut wajahnya kembali normal, tapi amarahnya masih tetap ada, dan Shirazumi mengetahui itu.

Karena Shirazumi sendiri, sangat membenci oni bernama Kibutsuji Muzan yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan keluarganya yang bahagia.

* * *

_Kebahagiaan itu mudah direnggut,_

_Mudah hancur._

_Tapi,_

_Kebahagiaan juga,_

_Mudah dibentuk kembali._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 27 Kibutsuji Muzan**

* * *

Padahal tugas pertama Tanjiro baru saja selesai, tapi tiba-tiba kasugaikarasu miliknya datang dan memberitahu tugasnya yang berikutnya.

Cahaya matahari belum terlalu terang karena masih pagi. Nezuko sudah aman karena berada di dalam kotak yang dibawa Tanjiro, Shirazumi juga sudah menggunakan topi kain miliknya untuk menghindari cahaya matahari.

Berita tugas baru yang dibawakan kasugaikarasu itu sungguh terlalu cepat. Karena baru saja menjadi anggota pemburu oni, Tanjiro tak tahu frekuensi datangnya perintah tugas. Tapi tetap saja ini terlalu cepat.

Kasugaikarasu itu marah dan mematuk Tanjiro berkali-kali karena Tanjiro mengeluh akan tugas barunya. Shirazumi tak tahu harus berekspresi apa melihat adiknya dipatuki burung gagak miliknya sendiri.

Tugas berikutnya ada di Asakusa. Ada rumor bahwa ada oni yang bersembunyi di sana. Dari kota tempat Tanjiro melakukan tugas pertamanya, Asakusa berjarak kurang lebih 2 hari berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari, akhirnya mereka sampai di Asakusa. Saat itu malam hari dan Nezuko berada di luar kotaknya. Terlihat kalau Nezuko masih sangat mengantuk. Karena itu, Tanjiro menggandeng tangannya sambil berjalan. Sedangkan Shirazumi memegang topi kain yang kini tak dikenakannya dan berjalan di samping Tanjiro.

Suasana di Asakusa sungguh sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa dilihat Kamado bersaudara.

Padahal masih malam hari, tapi dimana-mana terlihat terang. Bangunannya pun tinggi-tinggi.

Banyak sekali kios yang melayani orang yang banyak pula.

Semua itu membuat Tanjiro dan Shirazumi pusing karena tak terbiasa dengan teknologi.

Mereka menghindar berusaha mencari tempat yang lebih sepi dan tenang. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan kedai udon di sebuah jalan yang jauh dari keramaian tadi.

Tanjiro memesan semangkuk udon. Selagi menunggu pesanan Tanjiro selesai, pemilik kedai itu menyapkan tiga gelas teh. Walaupun diberikan tiga gelas, hanya Tanjiro yang meminum teh itu.

Saat sedang meneguk teh hangat itu, tiba-tiba Tanjiro berdiri. Gelas yang dipegangnya itu terlepas dari tangannya. Untungnya SHirazumi berhasil menangkap gelas yang dilepaskannya itu sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah.

Tanjiro langsung berdiri. Nafasnya terlihat memburu. wajahnya sedikit memucat.

Shirazumi yang melihat kelakuan aneh adiknya itu menanyakan pada Tanjiro apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebelum Shirazumi sempat mendengar jawabannya, Tanjiro segera berlari pergi meningkalkan Shirazumi dan Nezuko yang sedang tidur sambil duduk.

Shirazumi ingin mengejar Tanjiro. Tapi dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Nezuko sendirian. Dengan cepat, Shirazumi menghampiri pemilik kedai itu dan berpesan untuk menitipkan Nezuko padanya sebentar. Dia berjanji akan segera kembali.

Pemilik kedai udon yang terlihat ramah itu menyanggupinya. Lagipula udon pesanan Tanjiro juga belum selesai dibuat.

Setelah itu, Shirazumi segera berlari dan mengejar Tanjiro.

.

.

.

Tanjiro berlari sambil menghindari kerumunan orang-orang. Di belakangnay, Shirazumi mengikutinya. Tanjiro mencari sumber bau yang tidak asing. Bau dari orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya. Tanjiro tak mengira akan menemukannya secepat ini. Kibutsuji Muzan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Setelah melewati kerumuan orang-orang, Tanjiro memegang pundak seorang pria. Pria itulah sumber dari bau yang diikuti Tanjiro. Melihat adiknya berhenti berlari, Shirazumi juga berhenti berlari dan menatap ke arah pemilik bahu yang dipegang Tanjiro.

Saat pria itu menengok ke arah Tanjiro dan Shirazumi, Tanjiro merasakan amarah yang kuat. Tidak salah lagi, pria itu adalah pelaku yang membunuh keluarganya.

Jika wajah Tanjiro dipenuhi amarah, lain lagi dengan Shirazumi. Wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat setelah melihat wajah yang sama dengan wajah pelaku pembunuhan keluarganya itu. Rasa takut, amarah, dan ingatan mengerikan malam itu membuat wajah Shirazumi menjadi sangat pucat. Shirazumi sampai tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Tanjiro berniat mengeluarkan Nichirin miliknya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat anak perempuan yang sedang digendong oleh Muzan.

Wajah Tanjiro semakin memucat saat menyadari kalau anak perempuan yang digendong Muzan itu adalah anak manusia. Tak hanya anak itu, tak lama kemudian seorang wanita datang menghampiri keduanya. Wanita itu juga manusia. Kibutsuji Muzan hidup disana dengan menyamar sebagai manusia. Tinggal bersama keluarga manusia.

Nampaknya, baik anak perempuan maupun wanita itu tak mengetahui jati diri Muzan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka bertiga bertingkah layaknya keluarga biasa.

Padahal Shirazumi yakin saat Muzan menatapnya, dia tahu siapa Shirazumi. Tapi saat wanita itu datang menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Muzan, Muzan mengaku kalau dirinya tak mengenal Tanjiro maupun Shirazumi.

Saat perhatian anak perempuan dan wanita itu tertuju pada tanjiro dan Shirazumi, Muzan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang seorang pria dengan kukunya dan memberikan darahnya pada pria itu.

Pria yang diberikan darah Muzan itu sempat kesakitan sebentar, tapi kemudian dia menggila. Darah muzan yang diberikan padanya itu mengubahnya menjadi oni secara instant.

Pria yang telah diubah menjadi oni itu langsung menyerang seorang wanita yang nampaknya adalah istrinya. Pria itu menggigit bahu istrinya itu hingga terjadi keributan

Dengan memanfaatkan keributan itu, Muzan beserta anak perempuan yang digendongnya dan juga wanita yang bereperan sebagai istrinya itu segera menjauh dari keributan.

Tanjiro mendorong pria yang menyerang istrinya itu dan melepaskan syal yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk menutupi rambut dan lehernya. Dia menggunakan syal itu untuk membungkap mulut oni itu agar tidak menyerang lagi.

Pria itu baru saja menjadi oni. Dia belum membunuh siapapun dan Tanjiro ingin agar dia tetap seperti itu.

Shirazumi membantu sang istri dengan menekan lukanya menggunakan sehelai kain agar pendarahannya berhenti. Shirazumi melakukannya sambil menahan air liurnya. Dirinya memang tertarik dengan bau darah, tapi Shirazumi tak pernah memiliki sedikitpun pikiran untuk mencicipinya.

Sambil terus menahan pria yang mengamuk itu, Tanjiro melihat Muzan yang sudah semakin menjauh. Tanjiro mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan berkata keras. Dia berkata tak akan memaafkan Muzan apapun yang terjadi. Sampai kapanpun tanjiro berniat untuk terus mengejarnya.

Sebelum pergi, Muzan sekali lagi melihat dua bersaudara Kamado itu.

Muzan memang masih mengingat gadis yang menjadi oni tak sempurna itu. Tapi dirinya belum pernah melihat Tanjiro. Sampai saat pandangan Muzan menuju ada anting hanafuda yang digunakan Tanjiro. Tadi Muzan tak menyadari anting itu karena tertutup syal yang digunakan Tanjiro.

Ingatan buruk akan dirinya yang hampir terbunuh kembali diingatnya. Satu kali saat Kibutsuji Muzan hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya. Itu sudah ratusan tahun lalu, tapi masih saja menjadi ingatan pengalaman paling buruk dalam 1000 tahun hidupnya.

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi tak bisa melakukan apapun saat Muzan semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

_Dunia itu luas._

_Namun di waktu yang bersamaan,_

_Dunia juga sempit._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	28. Chapter 28

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 28 Dua Oni yang datang Menolong**

* * *

Karena keributan yang terjadi, beberapa petugas keamanan datang menghampiri sumber keributan itu. Mereka berusaha memisahkan Tanjiro dengan pria yang berubah menjadi oni itu.

Tanjiro menolak untuk melepaskannya. Kalau saja Tanjiro melepaskannya, pria itu akan mengamuk dan menyerang siapa saja yang dilihatnya. Kalau sampai pria itu membunuh manusia, maka Tanjiro harus memenggalnya. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi.

Sambil terus menghindari tarikan dari para petugas keamanan itu, Tanjiro terus menahan tangan pria itu. Walaupun sudah menjadi oni, Tanjiro masih menganggap pria itu manusia. Bahkan masih menyebutnya sebagai 'orang'.

Ucapan Tanjiro itu terdengar oleh dua orang yang berada di sana. Seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki remaja. Mereka berdua bukan manusia.

Dengan menggunakan kukunya yang tajam, wanita itu membuat luka goresan di lengannya yang meneteskan darah. Aroma dari darah itu membuat sebuah pola bunga yang menghalangi para petugas itu dari Tanjiro.

Shirazumi dan Tanjiro yang melihat itu mengira bahwa ada serangan dari oni lain yang menggunakan teknik darah oni.

Oni wanita yang menggunakan teknik darah oni tadi mendekati Tanjiro bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat masih remaja. Wanita itu menawarkan diri untuk menolong Tanjiro dan Shirazumi. Dirinya memang oni, tapi juga sekalugus seorang dokter. Dia juga mengaku ingin membunuh Kibutsuji.

Dengan menggunakan teknik darah oni miliknya, wanita itu terus menghalangi semua orang hingga tak ada yang bisa mendekat. Dia menyuruh remaja yang bersamanya itu untuk mengambil alih pria yang sedang ditahan oleh Tanjiro. Karena dia juga oni, kekuatannya untuk menahan pria itu lebih kuat dibanding Tanjiro.

Lalu untuk istrinya yang terluka, Wanita itu meminta pertolongan Shirazumi untuk membawanya agar bisa diobati.

Awalnya Tanjiro tak setuju meninggalkan kakaknya dengan dua oni yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tapi kata-kata Wanita itu saat meyakinkan Tanjiro kalau dia tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Shirazumi itu tak sedikitpun memiliki aroma kebohongan maupun niat jahat. Wanita itu juga berkata ingin berbicara pada Shirazumi mengenai oni yang tak sempurna. Karena itu, Tanjiro membiarkan kakanya membawa wanita yang terluka itu dan pergi bersama dua oni yang menurutnya tak memiliki bau darah seperti oni pada umumnya.

Selama efek teknik darah milik wanita itu masih aktif, Mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu. Termasuk Tanjiro yang kembali ke kedai udon dimana dia meninggalkan Nezuko.

.

.

.

Setelah membawa istri dan anaknya pergi menjauh dari keributan tadi, Kibutsuji Muzan atau yang dalam penyamarannya itu menggunakan nama Tsukihiko itu menyuruh anak dan istrinya pulang duluan dengan alasan ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan juga bertanya beberapa hal pada penjaga kemananan. Setelah mengantar keduanya hingga menaiki mobil, Muzan berjalan ke sebuah gang yang sepi. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan wajah Tanjiro yang menggunakan anting hanafuda dan juga Shirazumi yang dulu gagal dia jadikan oni.

Muzan mengira kalau Shirazumi sudah mati saat itu. Tubuhnya sudah tak bergerak, tak bernafas, dan jantungnya pun sudah berhenti berdetak. Manusia yang punya kekebalan pada darah oni tak akan langsung menjadi oni saat menerima darahnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka mati terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat menjadi oni. Dia pikir, Shirazumi juga mati sebelum sempat berubah.

.

.

.

Pada hari itu dia kecewa karena Shirazumi tak menjadi oni. Karena itu dia menyerang Nezuko dan Rokuta dan berniat merubah Nezuko menjadi oni sebagai gantinya.

Sama seperti Shirazumi, Nezuko juga memiliki kekebalan atas darah oni. Melihat Nezuko yang tak menjadi oni, wajahnya kembali kecewa. Saat itu, Shirazumi sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Karena itu, Shirazumi tak bisa melihat wajah Muzan yang tersenyum saat menyadari Nezuko mulai berubah menjadi oni walaupun masih tak sadarkan diri.

Manusia yang baru saja berubah menjadi oni, tak akan langsung bisa menyembuhkan lukanya. Justru karena ingin menyembuhkan lukanya itu, para oni menyerang manusia yang ada didekatnya sebagai korban pertama untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Muzan yang tersenyum karena berhasil mengubah Nezuko menjadi oni, segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Nezuko yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Seharusnya, saat Nezuko sadar dia akan memakan jasad keluarganya yang ditinggalkan oleh Muzan.

Sebelum pergi, Muzan kembali melihat Shirazumi yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu tak bernafas, jantungnya pun berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya mulai dingin. Karena itulah, Muzan mengira Shirazumi sudah mati pada hari itu.

Tapi hari ini dia melihatnya. Gadis yang dulu dia berikan darahnya ternyata masih hidup dan menjadi oni tak sempurna.

.

.

.

Selagi berjalan sambil berpikir, Muzan berpapasan dengan tiga orang yang sepertinya habis mabuk-mabukan. Salah satu dari mereka kelihatannya mabuk berat hingga saat berjalan tangannya menabrak Muzan.

Padahal itu kesalahannya, tapi orang yang mabuk itu malah menyalahkan Muzan. Muzan yang sebetulnya sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan hal yang bodoh itu pun meminta maaf. Tapi orang mabuk itu malah membentak marah. Saat orang itu mengatakan kalau wajah Muzan terlihat pucat seperti orang mati, Muzan menjadi geram dan memukul orang itu hingga menabrak tembok. Dia mati seketika.

Satu orang lagi yang tubuhnya tinggi marah pada Muzan atas perlakuannya. Muzan yang sedang kesal langsung menendangnya hingga melayang tanpa mendengarkan sisa ucapannya. Di udara, pria itu memuntahkan darah dan jatuh ketanah dengan keras. Dia juga kehilangan nyawanya.

Tersisa seorang wanita yang sedang gemetar ketakutan. Muzan menanyakan pada wanita itu apakah wajahnya terlihat pucat. Wanita itu menggeleng sambil gemetar hebat.

Dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya, Muzan menusuk dahi wanita itu dan mengalirkan darahny adalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Jauh melebihi batas normal dari darah yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi oni.

Karena tak dapat menahan darah Muzan, tubuh wanita itu mulai berubah menjadi apa yang tak bisa lagi disebut manusia. Sel-sel dalam tubuhnya hancur hingga seluruh tubuhnya hancur dan menjadi debu.

Setelah tubuh wanita itu hancur tak bersisa, Muzan menjentikkan jarinya memanggil dua oni yang bekerja padanya. Satu oni wanita dan satu laki-laki.

Muzan memberikan dua perintah pada mereka.

Yang pertama yaitu untuk membawakan penggalan kepala seorang pemburu oni yang menggunakan anting hanafuda.

yang kedua, membawa oni tak sempurna yang bersama pemburu oni itu ke hadapannya hidup-hidup.

* * *

_Jika ada orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama denganmu,_

_Apakah kau akan bekerja sama dengannya?_

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 29 Oni yang Berprofesi Sebagai Dokter**

* * *

Saat Tanjiro kembali ke kedai udon untuk menjemput Nezuko, terlihat sang pemilik kedai sedang menyuruh Nezuko untuk memakan udon buatannya.

Udon itu sebetulnya udon pesanan Tanjiro. Tapi karena takut udon itu keburu mekar, pemilik udon itu menyuruh Nezuko saja yang memakannya. Untuk Tanjiro nanti akan dibuatkannya lagi.

Rupanya pemilik kedai itu adalah orang yang paling benci menyia-nyiakan makanan. Dia akan sangat jengkel kalau ada pelanggannya yang tidak menghabiskan udon buatannya, apalagi tidak dimakan.

Tanjiro mengambil sumpit kayu yang dipegang penjual udon itu dan mengambil semangkuk udon yang ada. Tanpa basa-basi Tanjiro langsung menyeruput habis udon itu beserta kuahnya.

Setelah membayar udon itu dan berterima kasih pada pemilik kedai, Tanjiro menggandeng tangan Nezuko dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Wajah penjual udon itu terlihat sangat senang saat Tanjiro menghabiskan udon buatannya dan mengatakan kalau udon itu sangat enak.

Selama berjalan, Nezuko menatap Tanjiro seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Nezuko ingin menanyakan dimana Shirazumi.

Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Nezuko, Tanjiro sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan adiknya itu. Tapi saat Tanjiro baru mau menjawab Nezuko, tiba-tiba Nezuko berhenti berjalan. Itu membuat Tanjiro yang sedang menggandeng Nezuko juga ikut berhenti.

Nezuko menggeram. Tatapannya lurus kedepan. Tanjiro mengikuti arah pandangan Nezuko, dan ternyata oni laki-laki yang tadi bersama dengan oni wanita yang mengaku sebagai dokter itu ada disana.

Dia menunggu Tanjiro dan Nezuko untuk membawa mereka ke kediaman mereka dimana Shirazumi juga berada.

Sebetulnya Tanjiro bisa saja mencariny adengan mengikuti bau mereka dan juga Shirazumi. Tapi laki-laki itu menyangkal kalau Tanjiro bisa menemukannya. Itu karena tempat persembunyiannya itu dilindungi oleh sihir. Karena itu walaupun dengan penciuman Tanjiro, tempat itu tak bisa ditemukan.

Karena alasan itulah, dia menjemput tanjiro dan Nezuko.

Seperti rasanya sikap dingin laki-laki itu belum cukup, dia malah mengejek Nezuko sebagai oni yang buruk rupa.

Selama beberapa detik Tanjiro tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oni buruk rupa itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari kalau yang diejek itu Nezuko.

Setelah menyadarinya, Tanjiro marah marah dan mengatakan kalau Nezuko itu bukan buruk rupa. Malahan Nezuko adalah gadis paling manis di desa mereka bersama dengan Shirazumi. Dua gadis paling cantik di desa.

Tapi laki-laki itu tak mempedulikan ucapan Tanjiro yang berkata sambil marah-marah. Dia malah terus berjalan.

Walapun masih marah-marah, tanjiro masih terus mengikutinya bersama dengan Nezuko yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

Setelah tak lama berjalan, mereka berhenti di sebuah jalan buntu. Walaupun kelihatannya itu jalan buntu, ternyata dibaliknya terdapat sebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal dua oni itu. Sesuai perkataannya, karena menggunakan sihir penyelubung, Rumah itu tak bisa ditemukan. Bahkan bau siapapun yang ada di dalamnya tak bisa tercium dari luar.

Setelah mereka bertiga memasuki wilayah yang tersembunyi itu. Laki-laki itu masih saja terus mengeluh karena sebetuknya dia tak setuju membawa orang luar masuk ke kediamannya. dia hanya melakukannya demi wanita yang dikaguminya itu.

Setelah memasuki rumah, mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke sebuah ruangan dimana isinya terlihat seperti ruang periksa dokter pada umumnya.

Didalamnya terdapat tiga orang.

Seorang wanita yang tadi dilukai suaminya yang berubah menjadi oni. Nampaknya dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Seorang wanita yang tadi menolong Tanjiro dan Shirazumi.

Dan juga Shirazumi yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

Saat Nezuko masuk dan melihat Shirazumi, dia langsung berlari dan memeluk shirazumi dengan erat. Shirazumi menanggapinya dengan mengelus rambut adiknya itu dengan lembut.

Tanjiro meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada wanita itu karena telah menolongnya dan juga karena membiarkan wanita itu menyelesaikan sisa masalahnya.

Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tamayo, dan oni remaja yang sejak tadi bersikap dingin itu adalah Yushiro. Dia juga menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Wanita yang terluka itu dan juga suaminya.

Walaupun sang istri sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi suaminya terpaksa di kurung di penjara bawah tanah.

"Apakah anda merasa tidak nyaman saat mengobati manusia yang terluka?" Tanjiro tiba-tiba bertanya. Tapi sebelum Tamayo sempat menjawabnya, Yushiro memukul dada Tanjiro dengan cukup keras seperti sedang melampiaskan sebagian kekesalannya.

Yushiro menjelaskan singkat bahwa sebagai oni, mereka harus bisa menahan rasa haus dan lapar akan daging manusia saat mengobati manusia yang terluka.

Tamayo tidak menyukai kekerasan. Karena itu saat Yushiro memukul Tanjiro, dia tak menyukainya. Bahkan Tamayo berharap Tanjiro dan Yushiro bisa akrab.

Tapi baik Tanjiro, Yushiro maupun Shirazumi yang ada di ruangan itu semuanya berpikir kalau itu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil.

Setelah suasana lebih tenang, Tamayo menjelaskan kalau dirinya sudah melakukan banyak percobaan dan manipulasi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan itu, Tamayo bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan sedikit darah manusia, begitupula dengan Yushiro. Tamayo bahkan telah mengangkat kutukan yang ditanamkan Kibutsuji Muzan padanya.

Sebelum menjelaskan lebih jauh, Tamayo mengajak Tanjiro dan yang lainnya untuk berpindah ruangan. Tidak sopan untuk mengobrol di depan orang yang sedang sakit.

Mereka pindah ke sebuah ruangan beralaskan tatami. Begitu Sirazumi duduk, Nezuko langsung tiduran dengan menggunakan paha Shirazumi sebagai bantal.

Karena itu adalah sikap yang tidak sopan, Tanjiro menegur Nezuko. Tapi rupanya Tamayo tak keberatan dengan itu. Sikap Nezuko benar-benar seperti anak kecil sekarang.

.

.

.

Tamayo kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tertunda tadi. Dia menjelaskan kalau dirinya dan Yushiro mendapatkan darah dengan cara membeli dari mereka yang kurang mampu dengan alasan untuk tranfusi darah.

Karena Tamayo dan Yushiro mengkonsumsi darah secara tidak langsung dari manusia, bau mereka berbeda dengan oni yang selama ini ditemui oleh Tanjiro.

Setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Tamayo, Tanjiro berpikir kalau hanya sedikit darah, mungkin Shirazumi dan Nezuko juga bisa seperti Tamayo.

Setelah berpikir singkat, Tanjiro melihat ke arah Shirazumi yang sedang memainkan rambut Nezuko.

Sebelum Tajiro sempat berkata apapun, Shirazumi menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Aku kan belum bilang apapun..." Ucap Tanjiro bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu kau mau bilang apa. Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau minum darah". Tanjiro sedikit terkejut dengan kakaknya yang seakan bisa membaca pikirannya itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang Shirazumi. Sebelum kau datang kemari, kami sudah sedikit berbicara". Ucap Tamayo.

Sebelum Tanjiro datang ke kediaman tamayo, Tamayo dan Shirazumi sedikit berbincang mengenai keadaan Shirazumi sebagai oni yang tak sempurna.

.

.

.

Setelah membawa wanita yang terluka itu ke kediaman Tamayo, Shirazumi memperkenalkan dirinya, begitu pula Tamayo yang juga memperkenalkan Yushiro pada Shirazumi.

Setelah mengobati wanita itu, Tamayo berbicara pada Shirazumi.

"Sangat jarang sekali, aku bisa bertemu dengan oni yang tak sempurna. Apa aku boleh bertanya beberapa hal padamu?"Tamayo bertanya pada Shirazumi yang berdiri di tempat paling jauh dari wanita yang terluka itu di dalam ruangan.

Sedari tadi Shirazumi sudah menahannya, tapi sekarang dia mulai pusing karena aroma darah.

Sambil berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal lain, Shirazumi mengangguk tanda menyanggupinya.

Pertanyaan pertama Tamayo ternyata cukup sensitif bagi Shirazumi.

"Apa kau merasa, darah wanita ini terasa harum hingga membuatmu pusing?" Tanya Tamayo.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shirazumi membulatkan matanya. Walaupun itu memang benar, tapi mendengarnya dari orang lain itu rasanya agak aneh.

Bagi Shirazumi, darah manusia memang harum dan menggoda. Tapi akal sehatnya masih tak mau menerima dirinya meminum darah. Karena itu, bagaikan memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri, Shirazumi terus menganggap kalau darah itu sama saja dengan permen manis yang bisa membuat gigi berlubang.

Setelah Shirazumi menjelaskan bagaimana darah bagi dirinya pada Tamayo, Tamayo menanyakan beberapa hal lagi.

Misalnya apa yang dimakan oleh Shirazumi selama ini, dan juga bagaimana perkembangan tubuhnya.

Shirazumi masih bisa memakan makanan manusia selama itu adalah daging. Perubahan Shirazumi yang terakhir adalah saat kuku-kukunya mulai memanjang, dan setiap kali kuku itu dipotong, pasti akan kembali tumbuh dengan cepat.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Shirazumi jengkel dengan pertumbuhan tubuhnya.

Shirazumi dirubah menjadi oni kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu umurnya 15 tahun. Karena itu sekarang Shirazumi berumur 17 tahun.

tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tubuhnya tak tumbuh tinggi sama sekali. Bahkan kini tingginya tersusul oleh Tanjiro yang merupakan adiknya.

Shirazumi memang berumur 17 tahun, tapi tubuhnya tetap berumur 15 tahun.

Saat menjelaskan itu pada Tamayo, Shirazumi memasang wajah jengkel yang membuat Tamayo sedikit menahan tawanya.

Saat itu Yushiro sedang menjemput Tanjiro dan Nezuko. Karena itu pembicaraan Tamayo dan Shirazumi bagaikan pembicaraan rahasia antar wanita.

* * *

_Jika kau punya teman yang sering memarahimu,_

_Bukan berarti dia membencimu._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	30. Chapter 30

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 30 Permintaan Tamayo**

* * *

Tamayo kini menjelaskan bahwa dirinyalah yang mengubah Yushiro menjadi oni.

Walaupun yang diketahui secara luas bahwa hanya Muzan yang bisa menciptkana oni, tapi ternyata itu salah. Oni lain selain Muzan juga bisa mengubah manusia menjadi oni.

Bahkan setelah 200 tahun, Tamayo sendiri hanya berhasil mengubah satu manusia menjadi oni, dan itu adalah Yushiro.

Saat Tanjiro mendengar kalau Tamayo sudah hidup lebih dari 200 tahun, hampir saja dia mengeluarkan kalimat terlarang yang sebaiknya tak dikatakan pada wanita seusia Tamayo.

Untung saja Shirazumi langsung menutuo mulut Tanjiro sebelum kalimat itu keluar. Shirazumi mengatakan pada adiknya kalau menanyakan usia seorang wanita itu bisa dianggap tak sopan.

Apa yang dilakukan Shirazumi membuat Yushiro yang hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya pada Tanjiro menjadi mengurungkan niatnya. Itu juga dibantu dengan tatapan Tamayo yang cukup menusuk Yushiro.

Tamayo mengaku kalau dirinya bukanlah berniat untuk memperbanyak jumlah oni. Tamayo hanya menawarkannya pada mereka yang sakit parah dan sudah diambang kematian. Sebagai seorang dokter, tentu Tamayo sudah sering menemui pasiennya yang sudah punya banyak waktu untuk hidup. Tamayo juga menjelaskan terlrbih dahulu resikonya sebelum memberikan darahnya pada mereka.

Walaupun begitu, dari sekian banyak pasien Tamayo yang menerima resiko itu, hanya Yushiro seorang yang berhasil menjadi oni dan masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang.

Tanjiro tak mencium bau kebohongan sedikitpun dari Tamayo. Semua ucapan Tamayo itu jujur apa adanya. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk tetap percaya pada Tamayo.

Karena itu Tanjiro berani menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak dulu dia cari pada Tamayo. Cara untuk mengembalikan oni menjadi Manusia.

Shirazumi yang tertarik dengan apa yang akan dijawab oleh Tamayo memasang tampang serius selagi menatap Tamayo. Di pangkuannya, Nezuko duduk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Kedua tangan Shirazumi berusaha menutup kimono Nezuko agar tidak terangkat lebih jauh.

Saat Tamayo menjawab bahwa memang ada satu cara untuk mengembalikan oni menjadi manusia, Tanjiro bereaksi dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada Tamayo.

Yushiro yang tak menyukai Tanjiro yang kini semakin dekat dengan Tamayo, dengan cepat mendorong mundur Tanjiro hingga Tanjiro terjatuh ke belakang.

Tamayo kembali mengeluarkan aura negatif karena Yushiro lagi-lagi melukai tamunya.

Bukannya menyesal. Yushiro malah memasang tampang bangga karena sesuai perintah Tamayo, 'Jangan memukul'. Yushiro tak memukul Tanjiro, dia hanya mendorongnya.

Entah apa yang bisa membuat Tamayo menahan amarahnya yang sepertinya sudah bisa meledak kapan saja. Sepertinya tamayo sudah terbiasa dengan sikap posesif Yushiro.

Berbeda dengan Tamayo yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Yushiro. Shirazumi juga mengeluarkan aura negatif, hanya saja rasanya lebih pekat dari Tamayo.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu selain Nezuko bisa membaca kalimat tak tertulis yang dikeluarkan oleh Shirazumi.

'Berhenti melukai adikku atau kau berutusan denganku'.

Walaupun penyabar, Shirazumi ta sepenyabat Tanjiro. Kalau sudah terlalu kesal, aura yang dikeluarkannya bisa sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Kini semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Shirazumi juga sudah kembali bersikap normal sambil memainkan rambut Nezuko dengan jari-jarinya.

Tamayo melanjutkan kata-katanya. Menurutnya, tak ada satupun penyakit yang tak ada obatnya. Tamayo menyamakan perubahan menjadi oni itu sebagai sebuah penyakit, maka dari itu seharusnya penawarnya juga ada.

Tapi Tamayo yang sekarang tak bisa menemukan penawar itu. Walaupn Tamayo terus berusaha untuk menemukannya, dia masih membutuhkan bantuan untuk itu.

Tamayo membutuhkan berbagai sampel darah baik dari manusia maupun oni untuk bisa diteliti.

Karena itu, dia ingin meminta bantuan Tanjiro dan Shirazumi.

Ada dua hal yang ingin dimintai tolong oleh Tamayo pada Tanjiro dan Shirazumi.

Yang pertama, Tamayo ingin meminta izin untuk meneliti darah Nezuko dan Shirazumi.

Yang kedua, Tamayo ingin meminta tolong pada Tanjiro untuk mengumpulkan darah dari para oni yag dekat dengan Muzan.

Oni tak sempurna seperti Shirazumi itu sangat langka. Begitu pula dengan Nezuko yang tak pernah makan apapun selama dua tahun. Mereka berdua adalah oni yang masih bisa bertahan hidup tanpa sekalipun mencicipi darah dan daging manusia.

Menurut Tamayo, oni yang lama tak makan manusia pada umumnya akan menggila dan mengamuk tak terkendali. Tapi itu tak terjadi pada Shirazumi dan Nezuko.

Untuk yang kedua, oni yang dekat dengan Muzan yang dimaksud oleh Tamayo adalah para oni yang memiliki sejumlah kekuatan dari Muzan. Mereka bukan oni biasa. Tak akan mudah untuk mendapatkan darah mereka.

Karena itu, tamayo meminta maaf dan kembali menanyakan apakah mereka bersedia mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shirazumi mengangguk setuju. Kalau hanya sedikit darahnya yang dibutuhkan untuk meneliti penawar itu, dengan senang hat Shirazumi akan memberikan darahnya.

Shirazumi dan Tanjiro bertukar pandang sejenak, kemudian keduanya mengangguk serentak.

Tanjiro juga mengatakan kalau dia setuju untuk memberikan sampel darah Nezuko pada Tamayo.

Jika penelitian Tamayo berhasil, bukan hanya Shirazumi dan Nezuko yang akan terselamatkan. Banyak nyawa yang bisa terselamatkan dengan ditemukannya penawar itu.

Tamayo tersenyum mendengar jawaban mereka berdua.

Tamayo yang tersenyum terlihat sangat cantik hingga wajah Tanjiro tersipu. Melihat wajah Tanjiro yang tersipu, Yushiro kembali menegluarkan aura tempurnya.

Tapi sebelum Yushiro melakukan sesuatu, dirinya merasakan kalau penghalang yang dipasangnya ditembus oleh seseorang.

Tanjiro juga menyadari itu karena bisa mencium bau dari dua orang asing.

"MENUNDUK!"

Tiba-tiba Yushiro berteriak menyeruh seua yang ada di ruangan itu untuk menunduk.

Yushiro melindungi Tamayo, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi melindungi Nezuko.

Sebuah bola temari dilempar dengan begitu kuat hingga merusak dan menembus dinding rumah itu. Temari itu memantul kesana kemari membuat ruangan itu semakin hancur. Sudah pasti itu bukan temari biasa.

* * *

_Berlari dan Bersembunyi._

_Mengejar dan Mencari._

_Sampai ada yang dikalahkan,_

_Itu akan terus berputar._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	31. Chapter 31

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 31 Susamaru dan Yahaba**

* * *

Diluar kediaman Tamayo terdapat dua orang oni yang merupakan bawahan kibutsuji.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah pelaku yang melemparkan temari ke arah ruangan dimana Tanjiro dan yang lainnya berada. Seorang oni perempuan berambut pendek dan memegang temari. Dia bernama Susamaru

Sorang lagi adalah oni laki-laki yang berhasil menemukan kediaman yang tersembunyi itu. Dia selalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Matanya yang asli berada di kedua telapak tangannya. Mata itulah yang digunakannya untuk menemukan Kediaman Tamayo. Dia bernama Yahaba.

Sebetulnya, Susamaru hanya menyerang secara acak karena dia tak bisa melihat rumah yang tersembunyi oleh kertas mantra yang dibuat oleh Yushiro. Tapi Yahaba bisa memberitahu Susamaru tempat dimana Tanjiro dan yang lainnya berada.

Sesuai perintah dari Muzan, Susamaru dan Yahaba harus membunuh Tanjiro, tapi mereka diperintahkan untuk membawa Shirazumi hidup-hidup. Karena itu, serangan mereka yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Kalau sampai serangan mereka membunuh Shirazumi yang belum tentu akan selamat kalau terkena serangan fatal, Mereka bisa terkena amarah tuan mereka.

Secara sepakat, mereka setuju agar Susamaru yang menyerang sedangkan Yahaba bersembunyi dan membantu pergerakan temari milik Susamaru. Karena memang begitu cara mereka bekerja sama.

karena serangan itu, kertas mantra yang dibuat Yushiro untuk menyembunyikan kediaman mereka kini rusak dan terjatuh. Kini kediaman Tamayo terlihat dengan jelas.

Saat Yushiro melihat oni wanita itu, dia mengenalinya sebagai bawahan Muzan.

Susamaru kembali memantulkan temari yang dipegangnya. Tak seperti temari biasa, bola itu memantul dengan keras kesana kemari seperti ada yang mengendalikannya.

Shirazumi samar-samar melihat beberapa pola panah. Temari itu bergerak mengikuti pola itu.

Temari yang bergerak sangat cepat mengikuti pola itu memantul-mantul mendekati Tamayo dan Yushiro yang berusaha melindungi Tamayo.

Yushiro juga bisa melihat pola itu, karena itu dia menghindar sebisa mungkin sambil melindungi Tamayo.

Tapi gerakan Yushiro kalah cepat dengan temari itu. Temari yang memantul dengan sangat keras dan cepat itu mengenai kepala Yushiro hingga hancur. Tamayo langsung menangkap tubuh Yushiro yang hilang keseimbangan karena kepalanya dihancurkan.

Karena Yushiro adalah oni, selama bukan dilukai oleh sinar matahari dan/atau Nichirin, tubuhnya akan kembali beregenerasi. Secara perlahan, kepala Yushiro mulai beregenerasi.

Tanjiro yang melihat keadaan Yushiro kini mulai panik. Dia menyuruh Nezuko untuk membawa wanita yang terluka tadi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Lagipula Tanjiro sudah menyadari kalau oni yang menjadi lawannya kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Oni ini kuat.

Sebelum Tanjiro juga menyuruh Shirazumi untuk pergi bersama Nezuko, Shirazumi lebih dulu bicara.

"Panah! Ada pola panah yang menjadi jalur gerak temari itu!" Seru Shirazumi sambil berusaha mempelajari gerak dan pola panah itu.

"Panah?" Tanya Tanjiro pada kakaknya. Tanjiro tak bisa melihat apapun selain temari yang bergerak dengan gerakan yang aneh.

Saat kepala Yushiro sudah cukup beregenerasi dan bisa berbicara, dia marah-marah menyalahkan Tanjiro dan saudarinya. Teknik darah miliknya belumlah sempurna, karena itu akan lebih mudah dideteksi kalau ada banyak orang yang bersembunyi secara bersamaan.

Walaupun ujung-ujungnya Yushiro marah karena ada yang mengganggu waktu berduanya dengan Tamayo.

Susamaru yang mendengarkan ucapan Yushiro hanya menganggap ucapan itu tak lebih dari ocehan tak berguna. Kali ini dia ingin lebih serius lagi. Susamaru mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari kimono yang digunakannya, membuat kimono itu menggantung karena masih terikat oleh obi. Bagian dadanya ditutupi oleh kain yang diikatkan dengan kencang agar tidak terlepas.

Susamaru mengaku kalau dirinya adalah bagan dari 12 kizuki. 12 Oni paling kuat yang berada langsung di bawah perintah Kibutsuji Muzan.

Dari masing-masing samping tubuhnya, Susamaru menumbuhkan lagi 4 tangan. Kini dia memiliki 3 pasang tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Masing-masing memegang sebuah temari.

Lagi-lagi Susamaru melemparkan temari itu. Karena kali ini ada 6 buah temari, semakin sulit untuk menghindari semuanya. Dan Temari yang digunakannya juga terus bertambah.

Tamayo tak bisa menggunakan teknik darah miliknya karena itu akan mempengaruhi Tanjiro juga. Sedangkan agar Yushiro bisa berubah ke mode bertarung membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu.

Yushiro yang kini sudah pulih, kembali terus melindungi Tamayo. Tapi itu tak banyak berguna. Temari-temari itu beberapa kali mengenai mereka.

Tanjiro menggunakan Nichirin miliknya untuk menebas temari-temari yang mendekatinya. Walapun Tanjiro menusuknya, temari itu masih bisa bergerak. Bahkan walaupun dibelah dua, temari itu juga masih bisa bergerak. Hanya saja kalau dibelah dua, temari itu menjadi sedikit lebih lemah dari temari yang masih utuh.

Sambil terus menebas dan menghindari temari-temari itu, Tanjiro bertanya pada Shirazumi.

"Nee-chan! Apa maksudnya dengan panah?"

Sebelum Shirazumi menjawab adiknya, Yashiro berkata dengan suara keras.

"PEMBURU ONI BODOH! TEMARI ITU DIKENDALIKAN DENGAN SEBUAH POLA PANAH. KALAU KAU BISA MELIHATNYA, KAU BISA MEMENGGAL KEPALA ONI ITU. AKAN KUPINJAMKAN PENGLIHATANKU"

Yushiro melemparkan kertas berisi mantra yang ditulis menggunakan darahnya sendiri kepada Tanjiro. Kertas itu menempel tepat di dahi Tanjiro, setelah itu Tanjiro bisa melihat pola panah yang sejak tadi tak terlihat olehnya. Semua Temari iru terlihat bergerak mengikuti alur pola itu.

Kini Tanjiro bisa lebih menghindari dan menyerang temari-temari itu hingga akhirnya Tanjiro bisa melukai Susamaru. Sayang sekali luka yang didapat Susamaru tidaklah fatal. Dengan segera tubuhnya kembali beregenerasi.

Shirazumi akhirnya menemukan sumber dari pola panah itu yang ternyata ada di atas pohon.

Sambil menggenggam Nichirin miliknya, Shirazumi mendekati pohon itu dan melompat tinggi hingga terlihat rekan susamaru, Yahaba.

Sambil masih melayang di udara, Shirazumi mengayunkan Nichirin miliknya berusaha melukai Yahaba. Tapi sebelum sempat memberikan luka fatal pada Yahaba, Sebuah pola panah mendorong tubuh Shirazumi menjauh dari Yahaba hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding.

* * *

_Berlari memang mudah._

_Tapi bersembunyi tidak semudah itu._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	32. Chapter 32

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 32 Pola Panah yang Mematikan**

* * *

Dinding yang menjadi tempat pendaratan Shirazumi itu kini berlubang.

Shirazumi yang tubuhnya baru saja menghantam dinding dengan keras kini tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Selain itu banyak luka lecet dan luka gores di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bukan hanya luka luar, sepertinya satu atau dua tulang rusuknya retak atau bahkan patah.

Semua luka yang ada pada Shirazumi memang akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga berjam-jam.

Shirazumi masih mempertahankan kesadarannya, tapi tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Kalau saja Shirazumi masih manusia, dia pasti sudah mengalami luka yang lebih serius dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Tanjiro yang melihat kakaknya terluka, segera menghampiri Shirazumi. Tapi sebelum dia bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan kakaknya itu, sebuah Temari melesat sangat cepat di hadapannya. Kali ini, Temari itu melesat tanpa disertai dengan pola panah.

"DASAR BODOH! KENAPA KAU MALAH MELUKAI GADIS SETENGAH ONI ITU?! ORANG ITU MENYURUH KITA MEMBAWANYA HIDUP-HIDUP!"

Susamaru membentak Yahaba yang sudah melukai Shirazumi.

"AKU TERPAKSA. KALAU TIDAK DIA AKAN MEMENGGALKU! LAGIPULA APA-APAN ITU ONI MENGGUNAKAN NICHIRIN?!"

Yahaba membela dirinya sendiri.

"KALIAN TAK BOLEH CEROBOH. KALAU MEREKA MEMANG BENAR BAGIAN DARI 12 KIZUKI, MEREKA PASTI LEBIH KUAT DIBANDING ONI YANG LAINNYA!" Yushiro mengatakan dengan suara keras memberitahu Shirazumi dan Tanjiro.

"BAIKLAH AKU MENGERTI. AKU AKAN MENJAGA JARAK DAN LEBIH BERHATI-HATI. KUMOHON TOLONG KAKAKKU". Jawab Tanjiro.

Bukannya menolong Shirazumi, Yushiro malah ingin membuat Tanjiro dan kakaknya itu menjadi umpan dan kabur bersama Tamayo.

Tamayo yang mendengar ucapan Yushiro itu menjadi pucat. Dia tak berpikir Yashiro mampu memikirkan hal licik seperti itu.

Yushiro yang melihat wajah pucat Tamayo, langsung mengelak dan mengatakan kalau dia tak serius.

Kini Nezuko yang menyerang Yahaba. Seperti biasa, Nezuko hanya mengandalkan tendangannya saja. Dan lagi-lagi Yahaba menggunakan pola panahnya untuk mendorong Nezuko.

Tanjiro yang kebetulan berada pada jalur hempasan Nezuko, segera menangkap adiknya itu. Begitu Susamaru menyerang mereka berdua dengan Temari miliknya, Tanjiro menghindar bersama Nezuko.

Tamayo dan Yushiro kini menghampiri Shirazumi. Tamayo mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang berisi serum penyembuh khusus untuk oni agar penyembuhan Shirazumi bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Dengan Yushiro yang berjaga-jaga, Tamayo menyuntikkan serum itu pada Shirazumi.

Tanjiro menasihati adiknya agar tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

Nezuko yang melihat Tamayo dan Yushiro yang sedang menjaga Shirazumi itu terlihat seperti ibu dan adiknya, Shigeru. Keinginan untuk melindungi mereka adalah apa yang menjadi kekuatan bagi Nezuko.

Yushiro memberitahu Tanjiro untuk mengalahkan Yahaba terlebih dahulu karena pola panah Yahaba lah yang membuat Temari milik Susamaru menjadi lebih berbahaya.

Yushiro menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Nezuko mengalahkan Susamaru, karena itu Tanjirola yang harus melawan Yahaba.

Tanjiro dan Nezuko berpencar, masing-masing pergi ke arah yang berbeda dimana Yahaba dan Susamaru berada.

Dalah hati, Tanjiro bertekad untuk mengambil darah mereka. Sesuai permintaan Tamayo, mengumpulkan darah oni untuk percobaan. Semakin cepat dan semakin banyak darah yang terkumpul, semakin cepat pula obatnya ditemukan.

Saat Tanjiro mulai melihat garuus interval itu, Yahaba mendorongnya dengan teknik darah miliknya, membuat garis itu terputus.

Dengan teknik darah miliknya, Yahaba membuat Tanjiro terlempar kesana kemari. Yang terakhir adalah membuat Tanjiro melayang tinggi. Dia berniat membunuh Tanjiro dengan melemparkannya dari ketinggian.

Dengan cepat Tanjiro menggunakan salah satu teknik pernafasan airnya untuk mengurangi dampak terjatuhnya.

Pada pertarungan Susamaru dan Nezuko, Nezuko terus menghindari dan temari-temari. Tapi saat satu Temari yang dilempar itu ditendang oleh Nezuko, kaki Nezuko yang digunakan untuk menendang temari itu langsung hancur. Tamayo telat memperingati Nezuko.

Dengan memanfaaakan Nezuko yang terjatuh karena hilang keseimbangan, Susamaru menendang tubuh Nezuko dengan kasar hingga menabrak tembok.

Yahaba dan Susamaru yang sudah menyadari kalau Tamayo adalah oni yang melarikan diri dari Tuan mereka, berniat membawa kepala Tamayo juga bersama mereka.

Susamaru menyarankan pada Yahaba untuk membawa 4 kepala yaitu milik Yushiro, Tamayo, Nezuko dan Tanjiro pada Tuan mereka selain membawa Shirazumi hidup-hidup.

Tapi Yahaba menolak membawa sebanyak itu. Menurutnya yang dibutuhkan hanyalah membawa Shirazumi hidup-hidup dan juga kepala Tanjiro dan Tamayo. Yang lainnya tak dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan suntikan serum dari Tamayo, tubuh Shirazumi menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun luka-lukanya masih ada, tapi tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakkan kembali.

tanpa memikirkan luka-lukanya, Shirazumi segera menghampiri Nezuko yang sedang terduduk. darah mengalir dali kakinya yang terpotong.

Karena Nezuko tak mendapatkan asupan makanan sama sekali, regenasi tubuhnya pun lambat.

Tamayo memberikan Nezuko serum yang sama seperti yang dia berikan pada Shirazumi untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya.

Tpi berbeda dengan Shirazumi yang hanya sedikit pulih. Dengan segera kaki Nezuko kembali beregenerasi. Tubuhnya langsung pulih.

Bahkan Tamayo pun terkejut dengan itu.

.

.

.

Yahaba terus mempermainkan Tanjiro dengan pola panahnya, membuat Tanjiro terbrntuk kesana kemari.

Tanjiro melawan dengan menggunakan berbagai teknik pernafasan air miliknya hingga akhirnya Tanjiro berhasil memanfaatkan pola panah Yahaba dengan menggabungkannya dengan teknik miliknya, membuatnya berhasil menyerang Yahaba.

Tanjiro berhasil memenggal kepa aYahaba, tapi Yahaba belum mau mengaku kalah.

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Yahaba menggunakan pola panahnya dan membuat Tanjiro kembali terlempar. Kali ini dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Walaupun tubunya sudah jadi abu, teknik darah miliknya masih aktif untuk beberapa saat.

Walaupun Tanjiro menggunakan berbagai teknik pernafasan air miliknya, kali ini itu tak seampuh sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terluka parah. Tulang rusuk dan kakinya patah.

Setelah akhirnya mendarat dengan keras, Tanjiro tak bisa lagi memegang katana karena terlalu lelah.

Dengan menggunakan giginya untuk membawa Nichirin, Tanjiro berusaha merangkak kembali ketempat Saudarinya berada.

* * *

_Ayunan pedang yang berantakan,_

_Tak akan melukai apapun._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	33. Chapter 33

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 33 Kutukan Kibutsuji**

* * *

Setelah Nezuko pulih, dia langsung kembali melawan Susamaru.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, gerakan Nezuko lebih gesit. Tendangannya juga menjadi lebih kuat hingga berhasil kembali menendang balik temari itu.

Bahkan kali ini Susamaru juga sedikit kewalahan. Walaupun temari yang ditendang balik oleh Nezuko bisa ditangkapnya, tapi dia terkejut dengan kekuatan tendangan balik itu.

Susamaru dan Nezuko melanjutkan saling menendang temari itu. Semakin lama, gerakan bola itu semakin cepat dan semakin kuat. Kali ini Nezuko benar-benar bisa membalikkan semua temari itu tanpa kesulitan.

Susamaru yang mulai kesal kini melemparkan temari itu dengan sekuat tenaga kepada Nezuko, berusaha membunuh lawannya itu dengan sekali lemparan.

Tapi tak sesuai keinginan Susamaru. Walaupun harus menggunakan tenaga yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, Nezuko berhasil menendang balik temari itu.

Susamaru tak dapat bereaksi apapun saat temari yang dikembalikan Nezuko itu melesat cepat melewati samping wajahnya. Temari itu menancap di dinding.

Shirazumi menatap Nezuko dengan tatapan antara kagum dan tak percaya. Adik perempuannya itu terlihat sangat hebat. Berbeda dengan Shirazumi yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Shirazumi kembali merendahkan dirinya dalam hati.

Tamayo dan Yushiro pun tak kalah kagumnya. Kekuatan Nezuko yang sesungguhnya itu sangat hebat, padahal Nezuko tak pernah memakan manusia satu kalipun.

.

.

.

Walaupun Nezuko mampu mengimbangi Susamaru, tapi Susamaru belumlah mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya. Tamayo menyadari itu dan berasumsi kalau Nezuko tak akan bisa menang melawan Susamaru yang menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya. Karena itu, dia berniat melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu.

Tiba-tiba Shirazumi merasa agak pusing. Ada aroma yang membuatnya merasa tak enak. Begitu pula Nezuko yang terlihat mulai bergoyang kesana kemari seperti sedang bingung.

Shirazumi melihat lengan Tamayo yang mengeluarkan darah. Tamayo sedang menggunakan teknik darah miliknya. Dia membuat luka di lengannya dengan kukunya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Yushiro memberikan isyarat pada Shirazumi untuk tetap diam.

"Kizuki-san, apa kau tak penasaran dengan identitas asli Kibutsuji?" Tamayo bertanya pada Susamaru yang nampaknya tak menyadari teknik darah milik Tamayo yang sedang aktif.

Begitu mendengar nama Kibutsuji, Susamaru langsung terlihat panik. Seperti nama itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan baginya.

Tamayo terus memprovokasi Susamaru yang terlihat begitu ketakutan hingga akhirnya Susamaru menyebutkan nama Kibutsuji.

Begitu menyadari kesalahan yang dibuatnya, Susamaru langsung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan dia meminta maaf pada seseorang yang sedang tak ada di tempat itu.

Teknik darah milik Tamayo yaitu _Hakujitsu no Mako_ membuat oni yang menghirup aroma darahnya itu menjadi tak bisa berbohong dan mengatakan kejujuran tanpa sanggup menutupi rahasianya. Karena itulah, Susamaru yang sesungguhnya tak ingin menyebutkan nama Kibutsuji jadi menyebutkannya tanpa sadar.

Apabila oni yang berada di bawah kendali Kibutsuji membeberkan rahasia Kibutsuji, kutukan yang tertanam dalam diri mereka akan aktif. Bahkan walaupun hanya menyebut namanya saja, kutukan itu akan aktif.

Susamaru meminta maaf dan memohon pada majikannya. Walaupun Muzan tak ada di tempat, dia tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh bawahannya. Saat Susamaru melanggar peraturan itu pun, Muzan tahu.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba muncul tiga buah tangan dari dalam mulut dan perut Susamaru. Ketiga tangan itu menghancurkan kepala Susamaru dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Tamayo memalingkan wajahnya. Yushiro semakin memucat dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Shirazumi menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tanjiro menjatuhkan gagang katana yang sejak tadi digigitnya. Bahkan Nezuko juga terbelalak menatap kejadian itu. Pemandangan itu memang sangat mengerikan.

Setelah tangan itu selesai menghancurkan tubuh Susamaru, ketiga tangan itu pun ikut hancur. Kini yang tersisa dari Susamaru hanyalah sebelah tangan, kaki, beberapa sisa bagian tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk dan juga sebuah bola mata.

Tamayo mendekati sisa-sisa tubuh Susamaru dan mengamatinya. Setelah melihat bola mata Susamaru yang tersisa, Tamayo sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Oni yang mereka lawan itu bukanlah bagian dari 12 Kizuki.

Setelah Shirazumi lebih tenang, dia berniat segera menghampiri Tanjiro. Tapi Yushiro menahannya dan memberikan sebuah saputangan padanya. Menurut Yushiro, Teknik darah Tamayo bisa berbahaya bagi manusia karena itu dia menyuruh SHirazumi untuk menutup hidung adiknya itu.

Begitu Shirazumi menghampiri tanjiro, dia langsung menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk menutup hidung Tanjiro dan juga memberitahuakan alasannya melakukan itu padanya.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanjiro bertanya dengan suara tertahan karena sapu tangan yang menutupi hidungnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Itulah kutukannya. Sel Kibutsuji yang berada dalam tubuhnya menghancurkan tubuhnya dari dalam. Pada dasarnya, pertarungan antar oni itu tak ada gunanya, karena masing-masing dapat meregenerasi tubuhnya kembali. Hanya sinar matahari dan katana milik pemburu oni yang bisa mengakhiri hidup para oni. Tapi ada satu pengecualian. Kibutsuji sendiri dapat menghancurkan sel oni".

Tamayo menjawab sambil menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Saat Tamayo mengatakan kalau Susamaru bukanlah bagian dari 12 Kizuki, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi sangat terkejut lantaran Susamaru dan Yahaba itu sudah sangatlah kuat menurut mereka.

Tamayo menjelaskan, oni yang menjadi bagian dari 12 Kizuki itu memiliki nomor yang tertulis di bola matanya. Karena pada bola mata Susamaru yak terdapat nomor itu, Tamayo bisa mengetahui kalau Susamaru bukanlah anggota 12 Kizuki. Sepertinya kedua oni ini ditipu oleh Muzan sendiri hingga diri mereka sendiri mengira kalau telah diterima sebagai 12 Kizuki.

Dengan menggunakan suntikan yang dibawanya, Tamayo mengambil sampel darah Susamaru dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak kayu yang tertutup rapat.

Tamayo memasuki kediamannya dengan Yushiro yang mengikutinya sambil marah-marah karena ada yang berani melukai Tamayo.

Terdengar suara yang sangat lemah berasal dari tubuh Susamaru. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara anak-anak, namun terdengar jelas kalau itu adalah suara Susamaru. Susamaru menginginkan temari miliknya kembali.

Shirazumi mengambil temari milik Susamaru dan meletakkannya di dekat sisa-sisa tbuh Susamaru. Saat itu, terdengar kembali suara yang menyedihkan. Susamaru ingin mengajak Shirazumi bermain temari.

.

.

.

Secara insting, Shirazumi tahu kalau sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Dengan segera, Shirazumi membantu Tanjiro berdiri dan memasuki kediaman Tamayo, mencari tempat yang tak terjangkau sinar matahari.

* * *

_"Tanpa disadari,_

_Tangan yang digenggamnya itu,_

_Menyimpan kekuatan dan kehangatan"_

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	34. Chapter 34

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 34 Meninggalkan Kediaman Tamayo**

* * *

Shirazumi dan Tanjiro menuju ruangan bawah tanah yang ditunjukkan oleh Yushiro. Tamayo, Yushiro dan Nezuko sudah berada disana melindungi diri dari matahari pagi.

Begitu Nezuko melihat kedua kakaknya, dia langsung memeluk mereka satu persatu sebelum kemudian memeluk Tamayo dan mengelus-elus kepala Yushiro, dimana Yushiro sama sekali tak menyukai perlakuan Nezuko padanya dan juga Tamayo.

Tamayo keheranan dengn sikap Nezuko yang memperlakukannya dan Yushiro seperti keluarga. Padahal sugesti yang diberikan pada Nezuko adalah untuk memperlakukan dan melindungi manusia seperti keluarganya sendiri. Tapi Tamayo dan Yushiro merupakan oni.

"Pasti Nezuko menganggapmu dan Yushiro sebagai keluarga kami. Seperti manusia. Nezuko bisa membedakan mana oni yang jahat dan yang baik". Jawab Shirazumi sambil tersenyum.

"Karena itulah Nezuko memutuskan untuk melindungi kalian. Sebetulnya aku tak begitu menyukai pemberian sugesti itu. Tapi aku bersyukur Nezuko masih bisa memilih keinginannya sendiri". Tambah Tanjiro juga sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari kedua mata Tamayo. Tanjiro tiba-tiba memucat dan panik, dia meminta Nezuko untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Tamayo karena takut kalau sudah tak sopan.

Shirazumi tetap tersenyum dan tak bergerak dari posisinya. Dia tau air mata yang mengalir itu adalah air mata haru.

Sambil balik memeluk Nezuko, Tamayo mengucapkan terima kasih. Sepertinya apa yang dilakukan oleh Nezuko mengingtkan Tamayo akan sesuatu. Bahkan Yushiro yang pada umumnya akan mengamuk kalau melihat Tamayo menangispun hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Raut wajahnya seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

.

.

.

Jauh bertahun-tahun lalu, saat Yushiro masih menjadi manusia. Yushiro terkena penyakit yang belum ada obatnya. Penyakitnya itu membuatnya hampir melewati pintu maut.

Saat itu dia dirawat oleh Tamayo di ruang bawah tanah itu, terisolasi karena takut penyakitnya akan menyebar pada orang lain.

Saat Yushiro hampir saja menyerah untuk hidup, Tamayo memberikan tawaran padanya. Tawaran yang belum pasti hasilnya akan sukses. Tamayo menawarkan darahnya pada Yushiro.

Tentu saja Tamayo menjelaskan mengenai hasilnya dan juga kemungkinannya. Tamayo memberikan kesempatan pada Yushiro untuk memilih. Mati sebagai manusia, atau mendapatkan kemungkinan untuk sehat kembali dan menjadi oni.

Yushiro memilih pilihan yang kedua. Dia menerima darah Tamayo dan menjadi oni hingga masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang.

Saat itu adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya manusia yang bisa Tamayo ubah menjadi oni dengan menggunakan darahnya.

Bagi Yushiro, karena Tamayo sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya, Tamayo adalah segalanya baginya. Namun parahnya, dia jadi sangat overprotektif pada Tamayo.

.

.

.

karena tempat persembunyiannya sudah ketahuan, Tamayo berniat pindah dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang baru. Apalagi tempat itu ternyata dekat dengan Kibutsuji.

Tamayo meminta izin untuk membiarkan Nezuko dan Shirazumi bersamanya kepada Tanjiro dan Shirazumi. Tentu saja, dibelakang Tamayo, Yushiro memasanga tatapan 'sama sekali tak setuju' yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Tamayo.

Alasan yang diberikan oleh Tamayo memang sangat masuk akal. Jika bersama dengan Tamayo, Nezuko dan Shirazumi akan lebih aman. Mereka tak perlu terlibat pada pertempuran.

Tanjiro memikirkan sejenak tawaran Tamayo.

Akan tetapi Shirazumi sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk meninggalkan Tanjiro, begitu pula dengan Nezuko.

Shirazumi memegang lengan Tanjiro dan menggelenggkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Nezuko menggenggam tangan Tanjiro dan memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh arti.

"Maaf Tamayo-san. Sepertinya kami harus menolak tawaran itu". Ucap Shirazumi menolaknya.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi kami akan melakukan perjalanan kami bersama-sama. Kami tak akan terpisah lagi". Tanjiro menegaskan jawaban Shirazumi.

Tamayo mengerti alasan kakak beradik itu menolak tawarannya. Karena itu dia tak memaksanya. Tamayo mendoakan agar ketiga bersaudara itu terus baik-baik saja dalam perjalanan mereka.

Tamayo berkata kalau dia dan Yushiro akan segera pergi setelah menghapus semua jejak keberadaan mereka di tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba Yushiro berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tembok.

Karena diluar matahari sudah bersinar, Tanjiro bermaksud naik ke atas untuk mengambil kotak Nezuko dan Topi Shirazumi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yushiro berbicara sambil terus menatap tembok.

"Tanjiro. Adikmu... Dia cantik". Yushiro berkata dengan suara yang agak pelan. Tanjiro tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yushiro yang jujur.

Shirazumi yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, kini melihat bulak-balik antara Yushiro dan Nezuko. Lalu menatap Tanjiro dengan tatapan 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'. tapi Tanjiro keburu naik ke atas dan mengambil kotak Nezuko dan juga topi Shirazumi.

Beitu mendapatkan kedua benda itu, Tanjiro kembali ke ruang bawah tanah.

Tanjiro menyuruh untuk Nezuko kembali mengecil dan masuk ke dalam kotak itu. Sedangkan Shirazumi mengenakan topi miliknya. Untunglah keduanya tak ikut rusak saat pertempuran tadi malam.

.

.

.

Kini Tanjro, Shirazumi dan Nezuko (di dalam kotaknya) melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Selama berjalan, Shirazumi menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara adik-adiknya itu dengan Yushiro. Tanjiro menjelaskannya pada Shirazumi yang membuat pertigaan siku muncul di dahinya yang tertutup topi.

"Berani-beraninya anak itu menyebut Nezuko jelek! Kalau ketemu lagi akan kuikat dia!" Shirazumi berkata dengan aura hitam kelam yang memancar dari tubuhnya.

Tanjiro meneteskan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya melihat aura gelap milik kakaknya itu. Bahkan Nezuko yang berada di dalam kotaknya pun merasakan aura menyeramkan itu.

.

.

.

Belum sampai dua jam mereka pergi dari tempat Tamayo, gagak milik Tanjiro sudah memberikan kabar bahwa ada tugas baru lagi. Kali ini di selatan tenggara.

Gagak itu terus saja berkata dengan suara kencang. Padahal tanjiro sudah berkali-kali memohon pada gagaknya untuk berhenti mengoceh karena dia sudah tahu tugas dan tempatnya bertugas sekarang.

Shirazumi yang kesal dengan gagak itu mengambil sebuah kerikil di pinggir jalan dan berniat melemparkannya pada gagak berisik itu.

Tapi sebelum Shirazumi sempat melemparkan kerikil itu, terdengar suara seseorang memohon dengan suara kencang. Tangan Shirazumi yang hampir melemparkan kerikil itu berhenti di udara. Bahkan Tanjiro dan gagaknya pun ikut berhenti bergerak karena terkejut.

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi menatap ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati seorang laki-laki sekitar seumuran Tanjiro sedang memohon pada seorang gadis untuk menikahinya.

* * *

_Salah satu tempat yang paling aman, _

_Adalah tempat dimana,_

_Orang yang kau percayai berada._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	35. Chapter 35

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 35 Agatsuma Zenitsu**

* * *

Tiga bersaudara itu menatap bingung anak laki-laki yang sedang memohon agar gadis yang di hadapannya itu mau menikah dengannya dengan alasan dia tak tahu kapan akan mati.

Tanjiro merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Wajah dan ucapannya itu tak asing baginya.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung pipit datang menghampiri Tanjiro sambil berkicau. Entah bagaimana sepertinya Tanjiro mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh burung pipit itu. Shirazumi menatap Tanjiro dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Burung gagak bisa bicara sudah cukup mengejutkan. Kini Tanjiro malah bisa berkomunikasi dengan burung pipit yang hanya mengeluarkan suara kicau burungnya.

Tanjiro menghampiri laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna mencolok itu dan menariknya menjauh dari gadis itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TENGAH JALAN?! APA KAU TAK LIHAT DIA MERASA TERGANGGU OLEHMU?! KAU JUGA MENGGANGGU BURUNG PIPIT INI!"

Ucap Tanjiro dengan suara kencang seakan sedang kesal. Shirazumi membantu gadis yang agak ketakutan karena tiba-tiba saja diajak (dipaksa) menikah itu menjauh dari si pelamar yang masih saja menangis.

Laki-laki itu mengenali seragam pemburu oni yang dikenakan oleh Tanjiro. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, laki-laki itu juga menggunakan seragam yang sama di balik haori yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambut miliknya.

Tanjiro bersikeras mengaku kalau dia tak mengaku mengenal laki-laki itu. Dia bahkan mengatakannya dua kali. tanjiro sepertinya benar-benar kesal. Jarang sekali ada yang bisa membuat Tanjiro kesal, apalagi marah.

Selagi anak laki-laki itu berusaha membuat Tanjiro ingat kalau mereka pernah bertemu, Tanjiro meyakinkan gadis yang tadi dipaksa menikah itu kalau keadaan sudah aman. Dia sudah bisa pergi dari tempat itu. Gadis itu pun berterima kasih pada Tanjiro dan Shirazumi.

"Hey! Dia harus menikahiku karena dia menyukaiku!" Laki-laki itu berkata mencoba menghentikan gadis itu dari menjauhinya.

Nampaknya amarah sudah memuncak pada gadis itu. Dia menampar pipi si rambut kuning itu dengan sangat keras. Bukan hanya sekali. Dia menamparnya berkali-kali hingga pipi laki-laki itu terlihat mulai membengkak.

Dengan segera, Tanjiro memisahkan mereka berdua dengan menarik sang gadis dan menahannya agar tak mengamuk lebih jauh.

Gadis itu mengungkapkan kalau dia baru saja bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Dia khawatir karena melihatnya sedang terduduk di pinggir jalan. Karena itu dia menghampirinya dan bicara padanya.

Tapi itu malah disalah artikan oleh laki-laki itu sebagai pernyataan suka. Hingga akhirnya terjadilah keributan ini. Bahkan si gadis mengaku kalau dia sudah punya tunangan.

Laki-laki itu menyalahkan Tanjiro dan Shirazumi karena merasa kalau mereka berdua telah menggagalkan pernikahannya. Dia membentak-bentak sambil terus menangis.

Shirazumi memijat pelipisnya karena tak percaya telah bertemu dengan orang semenyedihkan itu.

Berbeda dengan Shirazumi. Tanjiro yang tak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya itu jelas-jelas memperlihatkan ekspresi yang jujur.

Laki-laki itu masih saja terus menyalahkan dua bersaudara di hadapannya. Kali ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena tahu Shirazumi adalah perempuan, Kali ini dia menyuruh Shirazumi membuka topinya dan menggantikan gadis tadi untuk menikahinya.

Tidak hanya itu. Dia juga meminta Tanjiro bertanggung kawab untuk melindunginya sampai dia menikah nanti. Sepertinya dia berniat pensiun dari pekerjaannya memburu oni setelah menikah.

Kali ini kedua bersaudara itu memasang raut wajah yang sama. Menatap laki-laki dihadapan mereka itu sebagai makhluk yang sangat menyedihkan.

Merasa cukup canggung karena tidak mengenal nama satu sama lain, Tanjiro memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah itu, Shirazumi juga memperkenalkan dirinya dan menegaskan kalau dirinya tak mau menikah dengan laki-laki super cengeng yang ada di depannya itu.

Setelah menangis semakin kencang dan seakan meratapi nasib, laki-laki itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Agatsuma Zenitsu.

Setelah mendengar namanya, Shirazumi merasa kalau laki-laki bernama Agatsuma Zenitsu itu dikutuk oleh namanya sendiri (Agatsuma = Istriku).

Ternyata rengekan Zenitsu belum selesai. Dia menarik-narik haori Tanjiro dan memohon untuk dilindungi.

"Apa kau tak mlu meminta bantuan pada orang yang baru saja kau temui?!" Tanya Tanjiro sambil menjauhkan Zenitsu dari tubuhnya agar anak itu tak menarik haorinya hingga sobek.

Zenitsu akhirnya menvceritakan kisah singkat dirinya. Dia pernah ditipu oleh seorang perempuan hingga memiliki hutang yang banyak. Orang yang membayarkan hutang-hutangnya itu adalah orang yang merawatnya dan melatihnta sebagai pemburu oni.

Sambil melakukan posisi aneh, Zenitsu masih terus menceritakan kisahnya secara singkat. Dimulai dari latihan keras yang harus dilaluinya setiap hari, merasa hampir mati saat seleksi terkahir, beruntung bisa lolos seleksi akhir, dan kini harus menjalani gaya hidup pemburu oni.

Dia berteriak histeris karena tak mau menerima keadaan dan juga gaya hidup yang harus dilaluinya sekarang.

Shirazumi yang sudah muak dengan ocehan dan tangisan Zenitsu kini berjongkok di depan burung gagak milik Tanjiro dan burung pipit milik Zenitsu yang seakan sedang berbincang. Dia berpikir lebih baik ikut berbincang dengan kedua burung itu dibandingkan harus sakit telinga mendengar anak cengeng itu.

Tanjiro berusaha menenangkan Zenitsu yang histeris dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia berhenti histeris.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga berjalan bersama. Rupanya tempat tujuan Zenitsu untuk bertugas sama dengan Tanjiro.

Walaupn Zenitsu sudah berhenti menangis, dirinya masih terisak-isak. Karena itu Tanjiro menawarkan bekal onigiri miliknya pada Zenitsu yang dengan senang hati diterimanya. Setelah menerima onigiri itu, Zenitsu berterima kasih pada Tanjiro.

"Aku mengerti dengan kesulitan yang telah kau lewati, tapi kumohon jangan mengganggu burung pipit milikmu itu". Ucap Tanjiro sambil berjalan.

Zenitsu merasa bingung. Bagaimana bisa Tanjiro tahu kalau burung pipitny amerasa terganggu?

"Zenitsu selalu saja begitu. Dia malas bekerja. Selalu mengejar perempuan yang dilihatnya. Kalau tidur dengkurannya keras. Selalu saja membuat masalah disana-sini. Itu yang dikatakannya". Tanjiro berkata lalu menunjuk pada burung pipit milik Zenitsu. Menandakan kalau semua ucapannya tadi adalah perkataan dari burung pipit itu.

"Eeeh!... Kau bisa mengerti ucapan burung!?" Zenitsu berkata dengan suara keras dan nada tak percaya. Tapi Tanjiro mengangguk mengiyakan kalau itu adalah kebenaran.

Kali ini Zenitsu menghadap Shirazumi dan memegang kedua tangannya yang tertutup kain sambil berkata.

"Bohong! Dia bohongkan?! Hanya bercanda kan?! Dia pasti..."

Zenitsu tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Tanjiro memukul kepalanya. Genggaman Zenitsu pada tangan Shirazumi pun terlepas. Dia jatuh menyamping sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Belum sempat Zenitsu bangkit, burung gagak milik Tanjiro berkata.

"Kaaw! Tanjiro! Zenitsu! Berlarilah! Kalian akan sampai di lokasi selanjutnya!"

Zenitsu yang terkejut mendengar gagak itu bicara, kini seperti menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri karena Shock. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi tak bisa menyalahkannya untuk yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Setelah terus berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh burung gagak.

Sebuah rumah yang kelihatannya sudah ditinggalkan tapi masih dalam kondisi yang masih bisa dibilang bagus.

* * *

_Sayangilah hewan peliharaanmu._

_walaupun itu hanya seekor burung pipit kecil._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	36. Chapter 36

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 36 Rumah yang Menyeramkan**

* * *

Mereka bertiga menatap rumah itu. Masing-masing merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari rumah itu.

Tanjiro mencium bau darah. Zenitsu mendengar suara aneh. Shirazumi merasakan hal yang tak nyaman dari rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik daun di semak-semak. Dua orang anak-anak yang terlihat sangat ketakutan sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Yang lebih tua laki-laki, sedangkan satunya lagi perempuan. Sepertinya mereka berdua bersaudara.

Zenitsu masih saja gemetaran, sedangkan Tanjiro mendekati kedua anak itu, berharap bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai rumah yang menjadi sasaran mereka.

Tapi begitu Tanjiro mendekati mereka, mereka malah menjauh sambil gemetaran. Apalagi setelah melihat penampilan Shirazumi yang tak biasa.

Tanjiro menyadari kalaukedua ank itu pasti terkejut akan dirinya yang mendekati mereka. Selain itu, aroma rasa takut memancar dari kedua anak itu.

Tanjiro berusaha membuat mereka sedikit lebih tenang dengan memperlihatkan burung pipit milik Tanjiro pada mereka. Burung pipit yang dipanggil Chuntaro oleh pemiliknya itu berkicau seakan sedang bernyanyi. Itu membuat kedua bersaudara itu menjadi lebih tenang.

Shirazumi juga dengan hati-hati membuka sedikit celah pada topinya itu agar kedua ana itu bisa melihat wajahnya. Sambil tersenyum, Shirazumi berkata pada mereka.

"Tenang saja. Kami tak akan melukai kalian. Apa itu rumah kalian?" Shirazumi bertanya merujuk pada rumah itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menjawab sambil gemetaran.

"Bu...bukan. I...itu rumah monster"

"Kakak kami diculik oleh monster saat sedang berjalan-jalan pada malam hari. Monster itu datang dan mengambil kakak kami dan membiarkan kami berdua."

Dia menjelaskan sebisa mungkin apa yang telah terjadi.

Menurut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari anak itu, mereka mengikuti jejak darah dari kakak mereka yang terluka saat diserang oleh monster itu. Jejak darah itu berakhir di rumah yang ditinggalkan itu.

Dengan semangat, Tanjiro mengatakan kalau dia akan menyelamatkan kakak mereka, karena itu memang tugasnya.

Sejak tadi Zenitsu menatap rumah itu dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas. Menurutnya, dari dalam rumah itu terdengar suara yang sangat tak mengenakkan. Seperti suara drum, tapi berbeda.

Selain Zenitsu, tak ada yang mendengar suara itu. Nampaknya pendengarannya sangatlah kuat seperti Tanjiro yang memiliki penciuman yang kuat.

Tiba-tiba, dari shoji yang terbuka yang ada di lantai 2, seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh penuh darah dan luka terlempar keluar. Bukan. Daripada terlempar, dia seperti terjatuh. Tapi gravitasinya sangat tidak cocok.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Shirazumi menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap laki-laki itu sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah.

Sejetika bau darah yang menyengat membuat Shirazumi pusing. Tanjiro yang menyadari itu segera mengambil alih laki-laki yang terluka itu dari tangan Shirazumi.

Shirazumi mundur menjauhi adiknya yang sedang mengamati keadaan laki-laki itu. Kain yang menutupi tubuhnya itu kini memilik noda darah di beberapa tempat. Shirazumi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bau itu sebisa mungkin.

Tanjiro memeriksa keadaan laki-laki itu. Walaupun dia selamat dari jatuh membentur tanah, tapi luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya sangatlah parah. Dia akan kehabisan darah terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan pertolongan.

Laki-laki itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang menyayat hati. Sepertinya dia sudah berusaha untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi saat akhirnya berhasil keluar, harapan hidupnya sudah tak ada. Tidak lama setelah itu, laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Belum sempat berduka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggeram yang bergemuruh dari dalam rumah itu. Zenitsu semakin gemetar dan kedua bersaudara tadi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya satu sama lain.

Begitu suara itu berhenti, Tanjiro meletakkan tubuh yang sejak tadi dipangkunya itu ke atas tanah. Dia berniat segera menguburkannya setelah tugasnya selesai.

Tanjiro bertanya pada dua bersaudara itu apakan laki-laki itu adalah kakak mereka. Mereka menjawab bahwa orang itu bukanlah kakak mereka. Kaka mereka menggunakan haori berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

Ternyata bukan hanya kakak mereka yang dibawa ke dalam rumah itu.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Tanjiro meninggalkan Nezuko dan kotaknya pada kedua anak itu sambil berpesan kalau apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu akan melindungi mereka kalau terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Selain itu, Shirazumi juga ikut menunggu diluar bersama dua bersaudara itu.

Setelah itu Tanjiro mengajak Zenitsu untuk mulai menyelidiki isi rumah itu. Tapi Zenitsu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala berkali-kali sambil gemetaran.

Sesabar apapun Tanjiro, dia masih punya batasnya. Saking kesalnya, Tanjiro memasang muka menyeramkan yang hampir setara dengan topeng Hanya.

Shirazumi sedikit kagum dengan Zenitsu karena sanggup membuat adiknya yang super penyabar itu mengeluarkan aura kemarahan yang langka.

Zenitsu yang melihat wajah marah Tanjiro seketika berpikir kalau wajah Tanjiro lebih menakutkan daripada oni. Karena rasa takut yang mendalam, Zenitsu akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti Tanjiro masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Shirazumi berdiri bersandar pada pohon sambil bersyukur tak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang secengeng Zenitsu.

Tanjiro dan Zenitsu memasuki rumah itu dengan Tanjiro yang sedang meredakan amarahnya dan Zenitsu yang masih gemetar dan menangis.

* * *

_Berbahaya bagi anak-anak pergi keluar malam-malam._

_Karena terkadang diantara 3 anak yang pergi,_

_Hanya 2 yang kembali ke rumah._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	37. Chapter 37

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 37 Suara Dentuman yang Membuat Kacau**

* * *

Sambil menangis dan merengek, Zenitsu meminta agar Tanjiro melindunginya selama berada di dalam rumah itu. Namun sayangnya, Tanjiro masih belum pulih dari luka-lukanya saat melawan Yahaba. Dua tulang rusuknya dan satu tulang kakinya yang patah belum pulih. Pergerakannya akan terhambat karena luka-luka itu.

Dengan histeris, Zenitsu berkata sambil membentak.

"EEH! TULANGMU PATAH?! RUSUKMU PATAH?! KALAU BEGITU SIAPA YANG AKAN MELINDUNGIKU?! AKU PASTI AKAN MATI! 99% AKU AKAN MATI!"

Berkali-kali Tanjiro berusaha membuat Zenitsu tenang, tapi anak itu tetap saja histeris. Dia pesimis akan mati kalau tak ada yang melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba Tanjiro berhenti membujuk Zenitsu karena terkejut saat melihat kedua bersaudara yang tadi dia tinggalkan diluar bersama dengan Shirazumi dan Nezuko.

.

.

.

Selama menunggu diluar, Shirazumi sempat menanyakan nama kedua bersaudara itu. Yang laki-laki namanya Shoichi, dan adik perempuannya bernama Teruko. Kakak mereka yang sedang mereka cari bernama Kiyoshi.

Mereka berbincang singkat hingga saat Teruko mencoba mendekati kotak Nezuko. Teruko yang terkejut karena terdengar suara garukan kayu dari dalam kotak itu terkejut. Shoichi yang berada di sebelah Teruko pun ikut terkejut.

Mereka berdua hendak berlari, tapi untungnya Shirazumi bergerak cepat dengan menghentikan mereka sebelum keduanya berlari tanpa arah.

Sayangnya, saat Shirazumi menahan Teruko, kain yang menutupi tubuhnya tersibak lebih jauh sehingga tangannya terkena sinar matahari. Tentu saja tangannya yang terkena matahari itu mengeluarkan asap.

Teruko dan Shoichi yang masih terkejut kini semakin terkejut. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri dari Shirazumi dan berlari menyusul Tanjiro dan Zenitsu yang berada di dalam rumah itu.

Dengan segera Shirazumi memasukkan kembali lengannya hingga tertutup seluruhnya. Dia berniat menyusul Teruko dan Shoichi. tapi dia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Nezuko. Karena itu, Shirazumi menyusul kedua bersaudara itu sambil membawa kotak Nezuko.

.

.

.

Teruko dan Shoichi berlari menghampiri Tanjiro dan Zenitsu. Di belakang mereka Shirazumi juga mengikuti sambil membawa Nezuko dalam kotaknya.

Tanjiro menanyakan kenapa mereka malah ikut masuk. Tapi sebelum ada yang menjelaskan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

Zenitsu yang penakut langsung menutup telinganya. Tanpa sengaja, dia bergerak hingga mendorong Tanjiro dan Teruko masuk ke dalam ruangan lain.

Terdengar lagi suara seperti sebuah alat musik pukul. Tiba-tiba semua ruangan berubah seperti diacak. Setiap satu kali dentuman, mereka berpindah satu kali.

Shirazumi terkejut krena tiba-tiba adiknya menghilang. Tak hanya itu saja, dia yang sedang bersama Zenitsu dan Shoichi juga bingung karena Tanjiro dan Teruko tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

.

.

Teruko menangis karena takut dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan kata-kata yang lembut, Tanjiro berusaha menenangkan Teruko sambil menghapuskan air matanya. Tanjiro juga meyakinkan Teruko kalau Zenitsu dan Shirazumi juga akan melindungi Shoichi.

Walaupun sudah lebih tenang, Teruko masih terisak-isak.

Tiba-tiba Tanjiro menyadari kehadiran oni. Sejak awal, Tanjiro sudah menyadari ada lebih dari satu oni di rumah itu. Tapi, dari sekian banyak oni yang ada, oni yang muncul di depan ruangan tempat dirinya dan Teruko berada adalah oni yang memiliki bau yang paling kuat diantara yang lainnya. Oni itu sudah memakan sangat banyak manusia hingga baunya sangatlah busuk.

Tanjiro menyuruh Teruko untuk tenang dan tidak berteriak. Oni itu belum menyadari keberadaan merea berdua. Tanjiro menyuruh Teruko untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik lemari yang ada di ruangan itu dan tidak beranjak walaupun berpindah ruangan lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah terpisah dengan Tanjiro dan Teruko, Zenitsu kembali merengek dan menangis. Dia kembali pesimis dirinya akan segera kehilangan nyawanya.

Sambil berlutut dan menangis, Zenitsu kembali mengajak Shirazumi untuk menikah dengannya. Shirazumi merasa sangat jengkel.

Karena Zenitsu menarik-narik kain yang menutupi tubuh Shirazumi, topi kain yang digunakan Shirazumi terlepas.

Saat melihat wajah Shirazumi, selama beberapa detik Zenitsu berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Tapi setelah itu, teriakannya dan lamarannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Saking jengkelnya, Shirazumi sampai menendang Zenitsu hingga tubuhnya membentuk tembok. Untungnya Shirazumi tak menendang terlalu kencang dan Zenitsu tak juga berhenti merengek.

Di lain pihak, Shoichi memanggil-manggil nama adiknya, berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi Shirazumi segera menyuruhnya berhenti berteriak karena mungkin itu akan memancing para oni kemari. Zenitsu yang juga mendengar ucapan Shirazumi, kini menjadi sedikit lebih tenang karena takut apa yang dikatakan gadis itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Le...lebih baik kita keluar saja... " Ucap Zenitsu terbata-bata sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum bisa berjalan lebih jauh, Zenitsu dihentikan oleh Shoichi yang menarik haorinya.

"Kenapa kita keluar? Apa kau berencana untuk melarikan diri? Kau dari tadi berteriak mati dan mati, apa kau sama sekali tak malu? Kalau begitu, untuk apa katana di pinggangmu itu?" Shoichi bertanya bertubi-tubi pada Zenitsu yang semua ucapannya itu bagaikan katana tertajam yang ditusukkan pada tubuh Zenitsu.

Shirazumi tak mungkin membela Zenitsu karena semua yang diucapkan oleh Shoichi itu adalah kenyataan. Dia malah mendukung Shoichi dan menambahkan kata-kata pedasnya itu.

"Dia ini pengecut paling pengecut yang pernah ada di permukaan bumi" Ucap Shirazumi sambil memicingkan matanya.

Zenitsu merasa tubuhnya ditusuk dan dihantam berkali-kali. Kalau bisa, sepertinya dia ingin meuntah darah karena serangan kalimat dari dua orang itu. Untungnya Zenitsu masih tahu diri dan memang menyadari kalau dirinya itu penakut dan pengecut.

Tapi Zenitsu masih mencoba membela diri kalau semua yang sedang terjadi ini bukanlah kuasa anak-anak seperti mereka. Dia beralasan ingin mencari bala bantuan dari orang dewasa.

Akhirnya Zenitsu bisa meraih shoji yang menuju keluar. tapi saat dibuka, yang terlihat bukanlah pemandangan luar ruangan melainkan sebuah ruanagn lain.

Sambil panik, Zenitsu mencoba membuka futsuma terdekat. Bukannya melihat dunia luar, dari ruangan itu terlihat orang yang aneh. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tertutupi celana panjang berwarna hitam seperti yang biasa digunakan oleh para pemburu oni. Tetapi dipinggangnya terdapat sesuatu seperti kulit hewan berbulu. Orang itu tak memakai pakaian atasan dan di tempat yang seharusnya adalah kepala, terdapat kepala babi hutan bermata biru.

Zenitsu yang terkejut dan mengira kalau orang itu adalah oni, berteriak dengan histeris. Walaupun berusaha tenang, Shirazumi juga sebetulnya terkejut melhat orang itu. walaupun dia sudah bisa memperkirakan kalau kepala babi itu hanyalah sebuah topeng.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki bertopeng babi itu melompat seakan menyerang Shirazumi dan yang lainnya. Zenitsu hanya berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya karena ketakutan.

Laki-laki itu ternyata memang mengincar Shirazumi. Dengan sigap, Shirazumi menghindari sergapan laki-laki bertopeng babi itu. Tapi saat Shirazumi terdorong ke dalam sebuah ruangan, suara dentuman itu terdengar lagi. Shirazumi berpindah tempat lagi. Karena dentuman itu terdengar sebelum orang itu ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama, dia tak ikut berpindah bersama Shirazumi.

Tanpa mempedulikan Zenitsu dan Shoichi, laki-laki itu melesat pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Oni dengan beberapa tsuzumi yang menempel bersatu dengan tubuhnya berjalan di depan ruangan dimana Tanjiro berada. Oni itu bergumam mengenai tamu tak diundang yang terus bertangan ke dalam rumah itu. Rupanya itulah oni si pemilik rumah.

Tanjiro sebagai orang yang terlalu jujur dan tak bisa menyerang secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu lawannya itu malah memperkenalkan dirinya, barulah dia menyerangnya. Itu membuat oni itu sadar akan kehadiran Tanjiro.

Tapi sebelum nichirin Tanjiro sempat mengenainya, oni itu memukul salah satu tsuzumi yang ada pada tubuhnya. Saat suara dentuman itu terdengar, posisi ruangan itu menjadi aneh.

Posisi dinding menjadi di bawah, posisi tatami menjadi di samping.

Walaupun posisi dinding dan tatami berubah, tapi posisi seluruh perabot tak ada yang berubah ataupun jatuh. Termasuk oni itu yang kini terlihat oleh Tanjiro seperti sedang berdiri di dinding.

Saat sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba Tanjiro mencium bau yang sejak tadi dikenalnya bersama dengan bau beberapa oni. Tapi yang ini bau manusia. Bau itu semakin mendekat.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki bertopeng babi hutan menembus shoji yang kini ada di samping bagaikan dinding sambil menyerukan 'Serangan babi! Serangan babi!.

* * *

_Tak apa-apa menjadi penakut._

_Selama kau mengakui dan menyadari ,_

_Kalau itulah kenyataan dirimu._

_Itu lebih baik daripada,_

_Membohongi dirimu sendiri dan orang lain,_

_Lalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai pemberani._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	38. Chapter 38

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 38 Pemburu Oni Bertopeng Babi**

* * *

Tanjiro terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang berkepala babi. Orang itu menggunakan satu pedang di masing-masing tangannya. Kedua pedang itu terlihat bergerigi dan bahkan tidak memiliki tsuba.

Hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan semacam kain kulit berbulu tanpa menggunakan pakaian atasan. Menggunakan topeng kepala babi dan juga menggenggam pedang bergerigi tanpa tsuba. Tentu saja siapapun yang melihatnya pertama kali akan berpikir dia adalah orang yang aneh.

Laki-laki bertopeng babi itu berteriak-teriak seperti memancing oni manapun yang ada disana. Dia berkata ingin mengalahkan oni itu sebagai batu loncatan.

Begitu dia melihat oni dengan tsuzumi itu, dia langsung menerjang oni itu. Tapi di pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Oni itu kembali menepuk tsuzumi yang ada di tubuhnya, membuat ruangan kembali bergerak.

Karena ruangan yang kembali berputar, Teruko yang tak sempat berpegangan pada apapun itu menjadi tergelincir. Melihat itu, Tanjiro menyuruh Teruko agar terus berpegangan pada perabot yang ada.

Lakilaki bertopeng babi itu juga ikut tergelincir. Tapi dengan menggunakan Tanjiro sebagai pijakan, dia menendang Tanjiro sehingga dia bisa kembali mendekati oni itu.

Tanjiro sudah bersiap saat melihat orang itu tergelincir ke arahnya, sehingga Tanjiro bisa mempersiapkan diri dengan melindungi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

tanjiro memperingatkan dengan suara keras bahwa oni itu memiliki sebuah kemampuan. Dia tak bisa dilawan hanya dengan ayunan katana.

Lagi-lagi oni itu memukul tsuzumi. Ruangan pun kembali berputar dan Tanjiro beserta Teruko dan laki-laki bertopeng babi itu kembali tergelincir.

Kali ini, Teruko yang menjadi landasan berhenti laki-laki itu. Dia menginjak Teruko seperti menginjak rumput. Parahnya, dia sama-sekali tak merasa bersalah telah menginjak anak-anak. Teruko hanya bisa mendesah kesakitan karena punggungnya diinjak.

Tanjiro geram melihat kelakuan tak sopan itu. Dengan segera Tanjiro mengangkat kaki laki-laki itu yang masih menginjak Teruko dan melemparnya. Membuat laki-laki itu berputar dan mendarat sempurna dua meter dari Teruko.

Teruko yang gemetaran dan menangis karea kesakitan kini dipeluk oleh Tanjiro yang berusaha menenangkan anak itu. Tanjiro memarahi laki-laki yang sudah tak sopan itu, namun dia sepertinya tak mengacuhkannya. Laki-laki itu malah senang karena itu pertamakalinya dirinya dilempar oleh manusia. Dia malah semakin bersemangat untuk bertarung.

Entah kenapa kali ini sasarannya bukan oni, melainkan Tanjiro. Padahal dari celana yang dipakainya dan juga nichirin yang digenggamnya, orang itu pastilah anggota pemburu oni. Pertarungan antar anggota itu dilarang, apa lagi kalau sampai menghunuskan nichirin.

Laki-laki itu menyerang Tanjiro. Sambil terus melindungi Teruko, Tanjiro menghindari tebasan nichirin ganda itu. Laki-laki itu tak peduli dengan oni yang ada, dia sepertinya memang tak peduli siapa lawannya selama itu bisa membuatnya puas bertarung.

.

.

.

Shirazumi yang terpisah dengan Shoichi dan Zenitsu kini berusaha mencari mereka. Tapi setiap dia memasuki sebuah ruangan, suara dentuman itu trdengar lagi. Kalau tak membuat dirinya berpindah ke ruangan lain, dentuman itu membuat ruangan dimana dia berada menjadi berputar.

Topi kain miliknya kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Untungnya, di dalam rumah itu cahaya matahari tak ada yang masuk, seperti memang didesain agar cahaya matahari tak mudah menembus.

Di sebuah ruangan, Shirazumi bertemu dengan satu oni. Dia sedang mengunyah sebuah lengan. Tubuhnya entah ada dimana. Mungkin sudah habis dimakannya.

Wajah oni itu berlumuran darah. Lengan manusia yang sedang dipegangnya itu sudah banyak terkoyak hingga terlihat tulangnya.

Bau darah dan daging yang menyengat seketika membuat Shirazumi pusing. Tapi juga membuatnya lapar.

Oni itu menyadari keberadaan Shirazumi dan berhenti merbalik dan menatap Shirazumi.

"Kau juga menginginkan marechi itu? Sampai sekarang keberadaannya belum diketahui. Tapi... AKULAH YANG AKAN MENDAPATKANNYA!"

Oni itu berkata lalu menjatuhkan makanannya dan menerjang Shirazumi. Dengan segera, Shirazumi mengeluarkan nichirin miliknya dan menyerang oni itu.

Shirazumi berhasil memotong lengan oni itu, tapi lengan itu kembali beregenerasi.

"Kau oni tapi menggunakan nichirin. APA MAKSUDNYA INI!" Oni itu mengamuk dan terus menyerang Shirazumi. Serangan itu menimbulkan banyak luka di tubuh Shirazumi. Untungnya tak ada luka fatal karena proses penyembuhan Shirazumi sangat lambat.

Shirazumi cukup kesulitan untuk memenggal kepala oni itu, apalagi dengan menggendong Nezuko dalam kotaknya yang masih tertidur. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya oni itu terpenggal. Perlahan-lahan, oni itu berubah menjadi abu.

Yang tersisa dari oni itu hanyalah pakaiannya, dan juga sisa 'makanannya'. Shirazumi menutup hidung dan mulutnya berusaha menahan keinginannya atas 'makanan' itu. Lagipula selain lapar, Shirazumi juga merasa mual.

Tanpa melihat lengan itu, Shirazumi segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali mencari Zenitsu dan Shoichi, dan juga tanjiro.

.

.

.

Laki-laki bertopeng babi itumasih terus menyerang Tanjiro. Oni tsuzumi yang merasa sangat terganggu oleh mereka kembali memukul salah satu tsuzumi yang ada di tubuhnya. Kali ini tak ada perubahan posisi pada ruangan itu. Tetapi sebuah pola cakaran muncul di antara Tanjiro dan laki-laki topeng babi itu. Beruntung mereka masing-masing bisa menghindari serangan tak kasat mata itu.

Serangan-serangan cakaran itu mengikuti pola dentuman tsuzumi itu. Sambil menganalisis irama dentuman itu, Tanjiro akhirnya mengerti pola itu.

Tiba-tiba Ruangan tempat Tanjiro berada berubah lagi. Tapi ada yang aneh. Oni itu tidak sedang membunyikan tsuzuminya. Lebih tepatnya, iramanya tak sesuai. Seperti ada tsuzumi lain yang dipukul.

Karena mencium bau darah, Tanjiro menyuruh Teruko mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan benar saja, di ujung lorong terdapat jasad manusia yang sudah terkoyak.

Tak ingin Teruko melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, Tanjiro kini berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari jasad itu dan menyuruh Teruko berjalan di depannya sambil terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Dari depan sebuah futsuma, Tanjiro mencium bau darah yang unik. Sangat berbeda dangan bau darah yang lain.

Sambil mengisyaratkan agar Teruko tak mengeluarkan suara, dia membuka futsuma itu.

.

.

.

Shirazumi terus berjalan dan membuka satu persatu futsuma yang dilihatnya. Saat membuka sebuah futsuma, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki memegang sebuah tsuzumi. anak-laki-laki itu menggunakan haori berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

Tapi sebelum Shirazumi sempat memasuki ruangan itu, Anak laki-laki itu memukul tsuzumi yang dipegangnya. Ruangan kembali berubah.

* * *

_Alat musik yang sama,_

_akan menghasilkan suara yang berbeda,_

_jika digunakan oleh orang yang berbeda._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	39. Chapter 39

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 39 Petir yang Tertidur**

* * *

Setelah terdengar suara dentuman, ruangan kembali berubah. Kini Shirazumi berdiri didepan sebuah shoji. Saat dia membukanya, ternyata shoji itu mengarah ke sebuah lorong berlantaikan tanah. Disana terlihat Shoichi dan Zenitsu yang sedang berlari. Di belakang mereka ada oni yang sedang mengejar dengan merangkak.

Shirazumi mengejar mereka dan berniat mengalahkan oni itu sebelum sempat menyerang Zenitsu dan Kiyoshi.

Zenitsu yang berlari memimpin terus menghindari serangan oni itu yang berupa lidahnya yang panjang dan kuat hingga akhirnya dia dan Kiyoshi menabrak/menerobos sebuah shoji dan memasuki ruangan berikutnya.

Begitu Zenitsu melihat oni itu yang juga ikut memasuki ruangan dimana dirinya berada, dia langsung jatuh pingsan. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya tertidur. Shoichi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Zenitsu.

Shirazumi mengeluarkan nichirin miliknya dan bersiap menyerang oni itu.

Tapi oni itu menyadari gerakan Shirazumi dan menggunakan lidah panjangnya itu untuk menyerang Shirazumi.

Shirazumi terus menghindar dari serangan itu, hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Lidah panjang yang hampir saja mengenai tubuh Shirazumi itu tiba-tiba terpotong. Shirazumi tak bisa melihat apa yang membuat lidah itu terpotong. Hingga akhirnya dia mengetahuinya. Zenitsu yang kini berdiri di depannya lah yang telah memotong lidah oni itu.

Shoichi kebingungan. Sejak kapan Zenitsu bangkit dan menyerang? Bukankah tadi dia sedang tertidur karena ketakutan?

Shirazumi pun heran, sejak kapan zenitsu berdiri di depannya? Sejak kapan Zenitsu punya keberanian untuk menghadapi dan menyerang oni?

"Auranya terasa sangat berbeda..." Gumam Shirazumi.

Oni itu kembali berniat menyerang. Tapi sebelum oni itu sempat bertindak, kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang ada di ruangan itu menyadari kapan oni itu terpenggal. Kapan Zenitsu bergerak dan memenggal kepalanya. Gerakannya sangat cepat bagaikan kilat menyambar.

Shirazumi terpaku melihat apa yang terjadi. Walaupun dirinya tak bisa mengikuti pergerakan cepat Zenitsu, tapi dia cukup mengerti kalau anak cengeng nan penakut itu sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan yang tertidur. Lebih tepatnya, kemampuanny aktif saat dia tak sadarkan diri.

Shirazumi sejak tadi tak mengubah posisi siap menyerangnya karena saking takjubnya. Karena itu, setelah oni itu terpenggal dan Zenitsu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, dia mengira kalau oni itu dikalahkan oleh Shirazumi. Dia terus-terusan memuji dan memuja gadis itu.

Shoichi yang juga masih shock dan juga takjub dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya, tak mampu membenarkan ucapan Zenitsu yang salah paham. Shirazumi juga masih membeku tak bergerak saat Zenitsu memuja-muja kehebatannya yang sebetulnya itu hasil kerja Zenitsu sendiri.

.

.

.

Begitu Tanjiro membuka futsuma itu, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yangmenggunakan haori berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Anak itu memegang sebuah tsuzumi.

Saat anak laki-laki itu hampir saja memukul tsuzumi yang dipegangnya, Teruko masuk dan memanggilnya 'kakak'. Itu membuat tangan yang hampir memukul tsuzumi itu terhenti.

Rupanya anak laki-laki itulah Kiyoshi, kakak dari Teruko dan Shoichi yang sedang mereka cari.

Tanjiro memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengaku sebagai pemburu oni.

Sesuai pernyataan Teruko dan Shoichi, dia terluka di bagian kaki. Tanjiro memuji Kiyoshi karena telah bertahan dengan baik. Setelah itu dia memeriksa luka di kaki Kiyoshi dan mengeluarkan salep obat buatan Urokodaki yang diakuinya sangat manjur.

Setelah mengoleskan salep itu pada luka Kiyoshi, Tanjiro membalutnya dengan kain putih.

Menurut cerita Kiyoshi, dirinya dibawa kemari oleh seorang oni untuk dimakan. Tapi muncul oni-oni yang lain dan mereka bertengkar untuk memperebutkan hak memakan Kiyoshi.

Salah satu oni yang bertengkar itu memiliki beberapa tsuzumi yang tertanam di tubuhnya. Saat pertengkaran itu, satu tsuzumi itu terlepas dari tubuhnya karena diserang oleh oni yang lain.

Kiyoshi yang mengamati mereka menyadari kalau tsuzumi itu bisa membuat ruangan berubah. Karena itu, dia mengambil tsuzumi itu dan memukulnya hingga membuat dirinya terpisah dari para oni itu.

Para oni itu menyebut Kiyoshi sebagai 'Marechi'.

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana munculnya, Kasugaikarasu milik Tanjiro menjelaskan apa itu marechi. Mendengar ada gagak yang bicara, Teruko dan Kiyoshi terkejut.

Kasugaikarasu itu menjelaskan bahwa Marechi adalah manusia yang memiliki darah langka. Bagi oni itu adalah makanan ang istimewa. Memakan satu Marechi bisa setara dengan memakan lima puluh hingga seratus manusia biasa.

Mendengar penjelasan dari gagak itu, Teruko dan Kiyoshi semakin gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba, Tanjiro menyadari ada oni yang mendekati mereka.

Tanjiro menyuruh Kiyoshi untuk memukul kembali tsuzumi itu begitu Tanjiro keluar dari ruangan itu dan terus memukulnya seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kiyoshi selama ini.

tanjiro berjanji akan kembali, karena itu dia memeritahukan pada dua bersaudara itu kalau dirinya akan memanggil nama mereka saat akan membuka futsuma yang mengarah pada mereka. Tanjiro bisa mengetahui lokasi mereka berdua dengan mengikuti bau mereka. Dengan itu, Teruko dan Kiyoshi bisa mengetahui, apakah yang akan membuka futsuma itu Tanjiro atau bukan.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanjiro memberikan semangat pada mereka yang ditanggapi positif oleh keduanya. Tanjiro merasa lega mendengar jawaban mereka walaupun hanyalah anggukan.

Begitu oni itu terlihat dari balik futsuma yang terbuka, Tanjiro bergerak dengan cepat menuju oni itu sambil menyuruh Kiyoshi untuk memukul tsuzumi. Karena itu, begitu Tanjiro meninggalkan ruangan itu, lahgi-lagi ruangan berganti dan Teruko maupun Kiyoshi sudah tak ada di sana.

.

.

.

Zenitsu terus saja mengekori Shirazumi sambil berkata kalau Shirazumi adalah penyelamat nyawanya. Dia juga terus berkata dan merayu Shirazumi agar mau menikahinya, menjadi pendamping (pelindung) hidupnya seumur hidup.

Selama mereka berjalan, Shirazumi menemukan topi kainnya di sebuah ruangan. Dia membawa topi itu karena itu sangat penting baginya. Tanpa itu, Shirazumi tak bisa beraktifitas di siang hari.

Shirazumi sudah lelah menanggapi lamaran bodohnya itu. Dia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan. Rasanya, Zenitsu yang kuat tadi tak pernah ada, dan itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Shirazumi ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu, tapi Zenitsu tak memberi ruang baginya untuk bicara. Bahkan Shoichi pun bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan dengan dipimpin Shirazumi di depan sambil terus menggendong kotak Nezuko, berusaha mencari Tanjiro dan Teruko, dan juga mencari jalan keluar.

* * *

_Sifat yang setiap hari diperlihatkan seseorang,_

_Belum tentu itu adalah sifatnya yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	40. Chapter 40

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 40 Tsuzumi**

* * *

Tanjiro menghadapi oni yang memiliki beberapa Tsuzumi di tubuhnya. Sudah jelas bahwa tsuzumi yang dipegang Kyoichi adalah tsuzumi yang berasal dari tubuh oni itu.

Tanjiro terus mengamati irama pukulan tsuzumi yang dilakukan oleh oni itu. Rupanya setiap tsuzumi memiliki efek yang berbeda saat dipukul.

Tsuzumi yang ada di bahu kirinya menggerakkan benda berputar ke kanan. Tsuzumi di bahu kiri meggerakkan benda memutar ke kiri. Tsuzumi kaki kanan menggerakkan benda ke depan. Tsuzumi di kaki kiri menggerakkan benda ke belakang. Tsuzumi di perutnya mengeluarkan serangan cakaran. Tsuzumi yang terlepas dari tubuhnya dan kini ada di tangan Kiyoshi merubah ruangan.

tanjiro berusaha mengimbangi serangan-serangan dentuman itu. Tapi karena irama dentuman itu, dia berputar teralu cepat. Walaupun masih bisa menghindari serangan cakaran, dia tak bisa menyerang balik.

Luka-luka yang dialaminya saat melawan oni di kediaman Tamayo belumlah pulih. Walaupun Tamayo sudah mengobatinya, tentu saja luka-luka itu tak akan segera sembuh. Apalagi tulang rusuknya ada yang retak dan patah.

Selama ini dia menahannya agar tak membuat kakaknya khawatir. Tapi serangan bertubi-tubi dari dentuman tsuzumi itu memperparah rasa sakitnya.

Karena rasa-sakit yang semakin terasa, Tanjiro mulai berpikir negatif. Untuk berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu, Tanjiro berusaha mengingat-ingat ajaran Sakonji.

Saat mengingat-ingat ajaran gurunya itu, Tanjiro juga mengingat ocehan dan tangisan Zenitsu. Tak hanya Zenitsu, bayangan kakaknya yang menangis kalau dirinya kalah disini juga muncul. Dengan mengumpulkan tekadnya, dia berteriak menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan memasang kuda-kudanya kembali.

Tapi hanya dengan menaikkan semangat saja tak cukup untuk mengimbangi oni itu. Tanjiro harus menggunakan otaknya. tapi itupun tak ada cukup waktu.

Oni itu semakin cepat memukul tsuzumi yang ada di tubuhnya. Serangan cakaran itu pun muncul dari tempat yang semakin bervariasi. Salah satu cakaran itu behasil mengenai dagu Tanjiro.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa lembar kertas jatuh dari sebuah lemari. Lemari itu memiliki bekas cakaran, tapi tak satupun kertas itu yang rusak. Seakan oni itu sengaja tak merusak kertas-kertas itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, tanjiro mendarat tanpa menginjak kertas itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya dia mengerti dan berhasil membaca pola serangan itu.

Dengan menggunakan pernafasan air teknik ke-9 yang cocok untuk digunakan di ruangan yang berputar itu, Tanjiro menyerang dan berusaha memenggal kepala oni itu.

Saat garis interval itu akhirnya muncul, tanjiro berkata pada oni itu sebelum memenggalnya.

"Teknik darah oni milikmu, sungguh kuat".

Saat oni itu mendengar kalimat itu, dia berhenti sejenak. Karena itulah, Tanjiro dapat memenggal kepalanya tanpa hambatan.

Tapi, saat Tanjiro mendarat setelah memenggal kepala oni itu, Tanjiro merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat karena tak sengaja bernafas terlalu dalam.

Menggunakan mantra yang biasa dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri seperti sebuah jimat, dia mengulang ucapan itu beberapa kali.

"Aku anak laki-laki tertua. Aku anak laki-laki tertua".

Saat Tanjiro sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Kepala oni yang telah terpenggal itu bertanya padanya.

"Bocah. Apakah aku... kuat? Kemampuan darah oni ku... apakah kuat?"

Ucap oni itu dengan suara lirih.

Tanjiro diam sesaat lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau kuat. Hanya saja... Kau membunuh manusia yang lemah dan itu tak termaafkan."

Dengan wajah yang seperti merasa lega dengan jawaban Tanjiro. Oni itu mulai hancur menjadi debu.

Sebelum tubuh oni itu hancur semuanya, Tanjiro mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil yang diberikan oleh Tamayo untuk mengumpulkan darah oni. Pisau itu dilemparnya pada tubuh oni itu yang belum hancur. Dengan segeram pisau yang memiliki rongga di bagian tengah dan gagangnya itu mengambil darah oni itu.

Setelah terisi, Tanjiro mengambil pisau itu dan mengagumi benda buatan Yushiro itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kucing. Kucing itu adalah kucing milik Tamayo yang akan mengantarkan darah itu pada Tamayo. Tanjiro memasukkan pisau berisi darah itu ke dalam tas keil yang dibawa oleh kucing itu. Setelah itu, kucing itu menghilang kembali.

tanjiro tak menyadari, oni yang baru dikalahkannya itu menangis. Dalam hati, oni itu berterima kasih pada Tanjiro karena tak mengejek karya buatannya. tak menganggap karya miliknya itu hanyalah sampah. Dengan perasaan yang tenang oni itu akhirnya hancur menjadi debu seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Sambil berjalan, Zenitsu terus memegang tangan Shoichi dengan sangat erat. Sebetulnya tadi dia juga berusaha meraih tangan Shirazumi, tapi saat Zenitsu berhasil menggenggam tanagn gadis itu, Pegangannya langsung sangat erat sehingga Shirazumi menghempaskannya.

Karena itulah, Shirazumi berjalan di depan sambil menggerutu kesal dan Zenitsu bersama Shoichi berjalan dibelakangnya sambil berpegangan tangan. Shoichi juga bingung harus berkata apa pada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya tapi lebih penakut nan cengeng.

Tiba-tiba semua ruangan berputar dengan cepat. Mereka bertiga berusaha berpegangan pada sesuatu agar tidak terhempas. Tapi akhirnya mereka terhempas keluar. Parahnya, itu adalah lantai 2.

Saat mereka bertiga terhempas keluar, Shirazumi yang sedang tidak menggunakan topi kainnya itu langsung merasa kesakitan karena tubuhnya terkena sinar matahari.

Tapi saat melihat Shoichi terjun bebas, tanpa pikir panjang dan melupakan rasa sakit dari tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan asap, dia meraih Shoichi dan memeluknya agar tak terluka. Zenitsu kembali ke mode 'pingsan' dan dengan cepat mengambil topi kain Shirazumi yang ikut melayang dan menutupi Shirazumi yang sedang memeluk Shoichi dengan sebisanya dengan topi itu.

Hanya saja, mode 'pingsan' Zenitsu tiba-tiba hilang dan dia hanya 'tidur' biasa. Karena itu dia jatuh tanpa tahanan apapun. Untungnya sudah tak terlalu jauh dari tanah.

Dengan hati-hati, Shirazumi mendarat di tanah. Nezuko yang berada di dalam kotaknya juga aman. Begitu Shirazumi mendarat di tanah, dia melepaskan Shoichi dan segera memasang topi kain miliknya itu. Semua luka bakarnya sudah mulai menghilang.

Shoichi segera menghampiri Zenitsu yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. DIa terus memanggil manggil namanya berusaha membangunkan Zenitsu.

Shirazumi juga segera menghampiri Zenitsu, tapi tiba-tiba dia memiliki firasat tak enak.

* * *

_Jangan pernah menghina karya orang lain._

_Seburuk apapun karya buatan seseorang,_

_Jika dia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati,_

_Maka itu adalah karya yang indah._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	41. Chapter 41

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 41 Untuk Memercayai Seseorang**

* * *

Zenitsu akhirnya terbangun setelah berkali-kali dipanggil oleh Shoichi. Dia belum menyadari kalau kepalanya terluka saat terjatuh tadi. Begitu Zenitsu memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dan menyadari ada darah disana, barulah dia menyadari lukanya itu dan berteriak histeris.

Shirazumi juga segera menghampiri Zenitsu, tapi tiba-tiba firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Seseorang membuka pintu rumah itu dengan paksa dengan cara mendorongnya sekuat tenaga menggunakan kepalanya. Seorang laki-laki yang hanya mengenatan celana panjang dan berkepala babi membuka pintu itu hingga rusak.

Selama sesaat, orang itu mengingatkan Shirazumi pada Nezuko yang sering merusak pintu rumah Urokodaki.

Shirazumi terkejut melihat lagi orang yang pernah menyerangnya saat masih di dalam rumah itu.

Setelah mendengar suaranya, Zenitsu akhirnya mengenali laki-laki bertopeng babi itu. Dia adalah orang kelima yang lulus seleksi akhir bersama dengan Tanjiro da Zenitsu. Si pemarah yang paling cepat naik gunung dan turun gunung saat seleksi itu dilangsungkan.

Orang itu berteriak dengan suara keras bahwa dia menemukan hawa keberadaan oni. Otomatis itu membuat Shirazumi tersentak.

Tanpa basa-basi, laki-laki itu menerjang Shirazumi dengan katana ganda miliknya. Shirazumi terus menghindar sambil terus melindungi Nezuko yang digendongnya. Sayangnya gerakan orang itu terlau cepat, bahkan Shirazumi tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik katana miliknya dari sarungnya. Beberapa kali katana miliknya itu melukai Shirazumi.

Saat laki-laki itu hampir saja bisa menebas Shirazumi, Zenitsu menghalangi dengan berdiri diantara mereka berdua sambil membentangkan tangannya. Shirazumi terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Zenitsu.

Dengan wajah yang pucat dan suara yang agak terbata-bata Zenitsu berkata padanya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Shirazumi-chan. A...aku akan melindunginya"

Luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh Nichirin itu tak juga kunjung membaik. Malah luka-luka itu terasa lebih sakit seperti ada yang menaburkan garam pada lukanya. Darah keluar dari luka-luka itu, membuat kimono dan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya itu ternodai bercak darah. Shirazumi berlutut sambil memegangi lukanya di bawah pohon dimana dia bisa berteduh dari sinar matahari.

Untungnya, serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh pemburu bertopeng babi itu tidak sampai merusak topi kain miliknya hingga parah. Hanya beberapa sobekan yang tidak banyak mengizinkan cahaya matahari masuk.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! WANITA ITU ADALAH ONI. KOTAK YANG DIBAWANYA JUGA BERISI ONI!"

Laki-laki itu membentak Zenitsu.

"AKU SUDAH TAHU ITU SEJAK AWAL!"

Kali ini Zenitsu yang berkata dengan suara keras. Rupanya Zenitsu sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Shirazumi bukan manusia. Begitu pula dengan Nezuko yang ada dalam kotaknya itu.

Zenitsu dengan pendengarannya yang sangat kuat bisa membedakan 'suara' manusia dan oni. 'Suara' keduanya sangatlah berbeda. Karena itu, sejak awal mereka bertemu, Zenitsu sudah mengetahui jati diri Shirazumi sebagai oni.

Tapi karena 'suara' milik Tanjiro sangatlah lembut hingga membuatnya terharu, Zenitsu bisa mengetahui dan mengambil keputusan bahwa Shirazumi dan oni yang berada di kotak yang dianggap berharga oleh Tanjiro itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengancam. Zenitsu tahu, kalau Tanjiro sebagai pemburu oni berkelana bersama oni, pasti dia punya alasan yang sangat kuat.

Dengan berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara nafas, detak jantung dan aliran darah, Zenitsu bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh seseorang. Walaupun begitu, dirinya tetap saja ditipu oleh orang lain. Selama ini Zenitsu hanya mempercayai orang yang ingin dia percayai.

Karena itu, kali ini pun dia ingin mempercayai Tanjiro dan Shirazumi. Dia ingin menanyakan itu langsung pada mereka berdua. Hanya saja, dia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

Merasa kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan Zenitsu. laki-laki itu menghajar Zenitsu, berusaha menyingkirkannya yang sedang berusaha melindungi Shirazumi.

Merasa memiliki kesempatan, Shirazumi mengeluarkan nichirin miliknya. Dia bermaksud menyerang laki-laki itu. Tapi baru saja katana mereka saling menghantam satu sama lain, Katana milik Shirazumi dihempaskan olehnya. Kekuatan mereka sangat berbeda, lagipula Shirazumi sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dari semua lukanya.

.

.

.

Setelah oni yang dilawan Tanjiro menghilang seutuhnya, Tanjiro segera mencari Teruko dan Kiyoshi yang tadi dia tinggalkan.

Sambil terus membuka semua futsuma dan shoji yang dilihatnya, Tanjiro memanggil nama kedua anak itu.

Saat tanjiro membuka sebuah futsuma, dia terkejut dengan adanya lemparan barang-barang yang mengenai tubuhnya. Rupanya yang melempar barang-barang itu adalah Teruko dan Kiyoshi yang sedang ketakutan.

Rupanya begitu oni tsuzumi itu hancur menjadi demu, tsuzumi yang dipegang Kiyoshi juga ikut menghilang. Karena itulah mereka menjadi panik karena sudah tak memiliki alat untuk bersembunyi.

.

.

.

Karena sudah tak ada lagi tsuzumi yang bisa mengubah posisi ruangan, semua susunan rumah itu sudah kembali normal. Sambil menggendong Kiyoshi karena kakinya terluka, Tanjiro dan Teruko berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tanjiro misa mencium bau Zenitsu, Shoichi dan Shirazumi. Mereka bertiga bersama Nezuko sudah berada di luar.

Tapi selain bau mereka, Tanjiro juga mencium bau darah.

Begitu sampai di luar. Tanjiro terkejut dan marah melihat Zenitsu terkapar dengan tubuh penuh luka. Disampingnya, pemburu oni bertopeng babi yang tadi dilihatnya itu sedang mengangkat salah satu katananya tinggi-tinggi dan terlihat siap menusuk Shirazumi yang sedang telungkup di atas tanah. Nezuko dan kotaknya masih setia digendongnya. Laki-laki itu ingin menusuk mereka bersamaan.

* * *

_Tak salah untuk mempercayai seseorang._

_Tapi kau harus ingat,_

_Tak semua orang yang bisa kau percayai itu,_

_Memiliki maksud yang baik._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	42. Chapter 42

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 42 Hashibira Inosuke**

* * *

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Tanjiro menerjang laki-laki bertopeng babi itu dengan sekuat tenaga dengan kepalan tangannya, membuatnya terpental menjauh dari Shirazumi.

Saat Tanjiro mendorong laki-laki itu, suara retakan terdengar. Rupanya tulang rusuk laki-laki itu ada yang patah karena terjangan Tanjiro. Zenitsu yang memiliki pendengaran kuat dapat mendengar suara tulang yang patah itu dengan jelas, dan itu terdengar sangat mengilukan.

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Tanjiro mengeluarkan suara keras penuh amarah.

Setelah batuk beberapa kali, Laki-laki itu berkata dengan suara yang agak parau.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Wanita itu oni kan? Memangnya aku butuh alasan apa buat ngak nyerang dia?"

Tepat setelah laki-laki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia langsung bangun dengan gesit seperti tak pernah ada tulangnya yang patah. Kali ini sasarannya adalah Tanjiro.

Walaupun laki-laki itu menyerang Tanjiro dengan nichirin miliknya, tapi Tanjiro tak mengeluarkan nichirin miliknya. Menurut peraturan yang ada, sesama pemburu oni dilarang saling menghunuskan katana mereka dan menyakiti satu sama lain.

Tapi laki-laki bertopeng babi itu melanggarnya dengan menyerang Zenitsu hingga babak belur, dan kini dia juga menghunuskan pedangnya pada Tanjiro. Tetapi sebetulnya Tanjiro yang mendorong Laki-laki itu hingga tulangnya patah juga sudah termasuk pelanggaran.

Sambil menghindari serangan-serangan yang ditujukan padanya, tanjiro menjelaskan mengenai peraturan itu.

.

.

.

Zenitsu dan Shirazumi dibantu bangun oleh Kiyoshi, Shoichi dan Teruko. Shoichi membersihkan darah yang ada pada wajah Zenitsu dengan sapu tangan miliknya, sedangkan Teruko yang masih agak takut dengan Shirazumi hanya memberikan sapu tangan miliknya pada Shirazumi. Sambil tersenyum dan memaklumi sikap Teruko, Shirazumi mengambil sapu tangan itu dan berterimakasih.

Shirazumi membersihkan sedikit darah yang ada di wajahnya. Tadi kepalanya sempat terbentur saat laki-laki bertopeng babi itu menyerangnya. Tapi berbeda dengan luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh Nichirin. Walaupun pendarahannya belum benar-benar berhenti, tapi rasa sakitnya tak separah luka goresan nichirin.

.

.

.

Laki-laki bertopeng babi itu mendengarkan penjelasan Tanjiro dan menusukkan kedua katana miliknya ke tanah. Semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali laki-laki itu berpikir kalau dia mengerti penjelasan Tanjiro.

Tapi itu ternyata salah.

Setelah kedua katana itu ditancapkan ke tanah, laki-laki itu kini menyerang Tanjiro dengan tangan kosong. Dia salah paham mengenai penjelasan tanjiro yang tak boleh saling menghunuskan katana pada sesama pemburu oni. Yang ditangkap oleh logikanya adalah 'tak boleh menggunakan katana. Berarti menggunakan tangan kosong boleh'.

Kali ini Tanjiro tetap hanya menggunakan sikap bertahan dan tak menyerang. Tapi rupanya serangan laki-laki itu yang tak menggunakan nichirin juga sangat kuat. Seperti keahliannya dalam pertarungan tangan kosong lebih baik dibandingkan saat menggunakan Nichirin.

Sebelumnya Tanjiro sudah berpikir kalau serangannya saat menggunakan nichirin cukup terbilang unik. Kini melihatnya bertarung dengan tangan kosong, Tanjiro merasa benar-benar berhadapan dengan hewan liar berkaki 4. Lagipula topeng babi yang dikenakannya sangat mendukung suasana itu. Ditambahkan serangannya selalu mengarah pada tubuh bagian bawah.

Peersendian laki-laki itu sangatlah lentur hingga dia bisa melakukan posisi-posisi unik yang takbisa dilakukan kebanyakan orang. Tapi itu sangat tidak bagus dilakukan dengan keadaan tulang rusuknya yang patah. Karena itu Tanjiro memarahinya.

Tapi laki-laki itu tak mengindahkan ucapan Tanjiro. Tanjiro yang kesal akhirnya menggunakan senjata rahasianya untuk melumpuhkan lawannya.

Dengan menggunakan dahinya yang terkenal sangat keras dalam keluarganya, tanjiro mengadukan kepalanya dan kepala laki-laki bertopeng babi itu.

Suara benturan yang sangat keras terdengar. Zenitsu panik mendengar suara benturan yang sangat keras itu. Sedangkan Shirazumi geleng-geleng kepala melihat Tanjiro menggunakan 'kepala batu' warisan ibunya itu.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mundur sambil terhuyung-huyung hingga akhirnya topeng babi yang digunakannya terlepas.

Begitu topengnya terlepas, semua yang hadir saat itu terkejut melihat wajah aslinya. Yang paling mengekspresikan keterkejutannya adalah Zenitsu.

Laki-laki itu memiliki tubuh atletis, tapi wajahnya sangat cantik seperti perempuan. Siapapun pasti terkejut melihat wajah dan tubuhnya yang tidak serasi itu. Dahinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah karena benturan yang diberikan Tanjiro. Sedangkan kepala Tanjiro tak memiliki luka sedikitpun.

Laki-laki itu merasa kalau mereka yang melihat wajahnya itu tak menyukai tampangnya. Hanya Tanjiro yang mengatakan dengan jujur kalau wajahnya itu malah menarik. Tapi, walaupun Tnajiro berkata seperti itu, laki-laki itu masih tetap marah.

Akhirnya laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hashibira Inosuke. Tanjiro menanyakan padanya bagaimana cara menuliskan namanya, namun ternyata Inosuke tak bisa baca tulis.

Tepat setelah mengatakan kalau namanya tertulis di fundoshi miliknya, tiba-tiba dia berhenti bergerak dan jatuh kebelakang.

Zenitsu panik karena mengira Inosuke sudah mati. Tapi Tanjiro menyangkalnya dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya pingsan karena gegar otak.

Zenitsu agak merinding mendengarnya. Dia menanyakan perihal kepala keras itu pada Shirazumi sambil berbisik. "Se...seberapa keras kepala adikmu...?"

"Sangat keras hingga bisa melumpuhkan babi liar". Jawab Shirazumi sambil berbisik pula.

Dalam hati, Zenitsu membuat catatan batin untuk berhati-hati pada dahi Tanjiro yang lebar nan keras.

* * *

_Selama kau bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik,_

_Tangan, kaki, dan bahkan kepala pun,_

_Bisa menjadi senjata yang mematikan._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	43. Chapter 43

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 43 Rumah Berlambang Wisteria**

* * *

Tanjiro melepaskan haori miliknya dan melipatnya. Dia menggunakan haori yang dilipatnya sebagai bantal untuk Inosuke yang sedang pingsan. Zenitsu juga melepaskan haori miliknya dan menjadikannya selimut untuk inosuke.

Selagi menunggu Inosuke bangun, Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Kiyoshi, Shoichi dan Teruko membuatkan makam bari mereka yang kehilangan nyawa di rumah itu. Shirazumi juga membantu, tapi hanya sebatas menggalikan tanah dan mencarikan batu untuk digunakan sebagai nisan.

Tiba-tiba Inosuke terbangun dan langsung berteriak. Setelah melihat Zenitsu yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengannya, dia langsung mengejar Zenitsu dan mengajaknya bertarung. Zenitsu yang terkejut langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Teruko, walaupun itu tak membuatnya tersembunyi sama sekali.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Inosuke membentak.

"Kami sedang mengubur orang mati" Jawab Tanjiro dengan tenang. Dengan sopan, Tanjiro juga mengajak Inosuke untuk membantu menguburkan jasad yang ada di rumah itu. Jumlahnya ukup banyak karena itu butuh beberapa orang untuk menguburkan semuanya.

"BUAT APA MENGUBUR ORANG MATI? ITU NGAK ADA GUNANYA! DARIPADA ITU LEBIH BAIK BERTARUNG DENGANKU SAJA!" Inosuke langsung menolak ajakan Tanjiro dan kembali membentak dan mengajak Tanjiro untuk bertarung dengannya.

Zenitsu masih terus bersembunyi di belakang Teruko. Teruko terlihat keberatan dengan perlakuan Zenitsu yang sampai-sampai memeluk anak itu sambil gemetaran.

Shirazumi tak suka mendengar ucapan Inosuke yang benar-benar tidak sopan. 'Pastinya dia anak hutan yang tak tahu adat...' Pikir Shirazumi dalam hati. Lagipula penampilan Inosuke memang bar bar...

Setelah mendengar ucapan Inosuke, entah sengaja atau tidak, Tanjiro malah mengatakan kalau dia memaklumi kondisi Inosuke yang belum pulih. Karena luka yang dialami Inosuke mungkin masih terasa sakit, Inosuke tak akan sanggup menggali tanah, membawa jasad, dan menguburkannya. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Tanjiro.

Shoichi dan Kiyoshi bergumam dengan suara kecil, mengatakan kalau apa yang diucapkan Tanjiro itu tidak benar. Bukan itu alasan Inosuke menolak untuk membantu menguburkan jasad-jasad itu.

Shirazumi yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada salah satu pohon yang ada disana, melihat kelakuan adiknya dengan wajah datar. "Terkadang ucapan Tanjiro memiliki maksud ganda..." Ucap Shirazumi dengan suara pelan entah pada siapa.

Inosuke yang merasa diprovokasi, malah mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan ucapan Tanjiro.

"HAAAH! jANGAN REMEHKAN AKU! MAU ITU SERATUS ATAU DUA RATUS ORANG, AKAN KUKUBUR SEMUANYA! AKU INI PALING PINTAR MENGUBUR DIBANDINGKAN SIAPAPUN!"

Dengan itu, Inosuke bersemangat menguburkan semua jasad yang ada di rumah itu. Tak terasa, akhirnya semua jasad selesai dikuburkan (dengan Inosuke pemegang kontribusi terbesar karena ego-nya).

.

.

.

Karena tugas mereka sudah selesai, Tanjiro, Zenitsu dan juga Inosuke harus turun gunung, menanti tugas berikutnya.

Gagak milik Tanjiro memuntahkan kantung wewangian berisi bunga wisteria dan menyuruh Kiyoshi untuk selalu membawa kantung wewangian itu karena mungkin akan ada lagi oni yang mengejar seorang marechi seperti dirinya. Oni dikenal sangat membenci bunga wisteria.

Akhirnya ketiga bersaudara itu pulang setelah berterima kasih pada Tanjiro dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Gagak milik Tanjiro memandu mereka menuruni gunung. Selama menuruni gunung, Shirazumi yang menggendong kotak Nezuko, sedangkan Tanjiro menggendong Zenitsu yang masih babak belur karena serangan Inosuke. Semua tenaganya yang tersisa tadi dia habiskan untuk membantu menguburan para korban oni tadi. Karena itu, sekarang Zenitsu tak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk menuruni gunung.

Selama menuruni gunung, Inosuke menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya yang hidup di gunung sejak kecil tanpa orang tua. Juga tentang hobinya yang suka mengadu kekuatannya dengan makhluk lain (Makhluk hidup atau benda mati, dia suka menantang apa aja...)

Inosuke tak memiliki guru yang melatihnya jurus pernafasan. Suatu hari ada seorang pemburu oni yang datang ke gunung dimana Inosuke tinggal (Yang dia anggap sebagai wilayah kekuasaaannya). Inosuke langsung mengajaknya bertanding dan berhasil merebut katana milik pemburu itu. Dari pemburu oni yang dikalahkannya itu juga Inosuke bisa mengetahui mengenai 'seleksi akhir'.

Inosuke merasa tertantang dengan 'seleksi akhir' itu karena mendengar disana ada oni yang bisa dia lawan. Dengan katana yang dirampasnya dan juga pernafasan hewan buas yang dia kembangkan sendiri, Inosuke mengikuti ujian itu.

Tanjiro terharu mendengar kisah Inosuke yang hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil, sedangkan Zenitsu dan Shirazumi malah merasa kasihan pada pemburu oni yang 'dirampok' oleh Inosuke.

Entah memang kebiasaan atau apa, Inosuke terus-terusan salah menyembut nama Tanjiro. Walaupun Tanjiro dan Shirazumi memperbaikinya, Inosuke terus salah menyebut nama Tanjiro menjadi Kamaboko Gonpachiro. Anehnya, dia menyebut nama Shirazumi dengan tepat.

Zenitsu yang merasa terganggu dengan perdebatan nama antara Tanjiro dan Inosuke, terbangun dan membentak pada mereka berdua. Tapi begitu melihat Shirazumi, dia langsung memasang wajah tersenyum berbunga-bunga. Sungguh, kalau Zenitsu tidak sedang terluka, Shirazumi ingin melempar wajah Zenitsu dengan batang kayu.

.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh gagak itu, Mereka berempat terkejut dengan tempat tujuan mereka. Kini Zenitsu sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan sendiri. Kotak Nezuko juga sudah berpindah tangan pada Tanjiro.

Gerbang kayu megah yang melindungi sebuah kediaman yang besar pula. Di pintu gerbangnya terdapat tulisan 'Fuji' (wisteria) dengan gambar bunga wisteria yang melingkari tulisan itu.

"Kaaak.. Istirahat! Istirahat! ... Waktunya yang terluka untuk istirahat!" Ucap gagak itu.

"Eh..?! Kami boleh istirahat? Padahal selama ini aku terus terluka saat melawan oni..." Ucap Tanjiro agak terkejut karena akhirnya diizinkan beristirahat.

Gagak itu hanya menjawab 'ke ke ke'.

Shirazumi merebut gagak yang sejak tadi dipegang Tanjiro "Kenapa baru sekarang diperbolehkan istirahat? Adikku punya luka yang tak bisa dianggap ringan tahu!" Tanya Shirazumi tegas pada gagak itu.

Gagak itu lagi-lagi hanya menanggapi ucapan Shirazumi dengan 'ke ke ke'.

"Tanjiro. Aku belum pernah makan gagak, tapi kayaknya enak..." Shirazumi berkata, dan ucapannya itu membuat sang kasugaigarasu berkeringat dingin.

Sebelum Tanjiro sempat menanggapi ucapan kakaknya, pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Seorang nenek yang terlihat sudah sangat tua menyapa mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

Tanjiro menanggapi ucapan nenek itu dengan sopan, sedangkan Zenitsu malah histeris karena mengira nenek itu adalah hantu. Tentu saja tanjiro yang sangat menghormati orang tua itu memarahi Zenitsu karena sudah berkata tak sopan.

Mereka berempat (ditambah Nezuko dalam kotaknya).menanggapi tawaran nenek itu dan memasuki kediaman itu.

* * *

_Untuk membujuk temanmu yang keras kepala,_

_Gunakanlah kalimat yang lembut._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	44. Chapter 44

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 44 Istirahat Selesai. Kembali Menjalankan Misi**

* * *

Kediaman yang dimasuki oleh Tanjiro dan yang lainnya terlihat sudah cukup tua. Walaupun begitu, terlihat bahwa bangunan itu dirawat dengan baik.

Menurut yang diceritakan kasugaigarasu milik tanjiro, Rumah yang memiliki lambang bunga wisteria itu adalah milik keluarga yang dulu pernag ditolong oleh pemburu oni. Keluarga itu sudah banyak membantu pemburu oni tanpa meminta imbalan apapun.

Nenek yang tadi mengundang mereka masuk bernama Hisa. Dengan cepatnya nenek itu menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Walaupun makan malam untuk Shirazumi juga disediakan, tapi Shirazumi tak memakannya kecuali udang goreng tepung. Makanan itu berakhir dimakan oleh Inosuke dengan rakusnya.

Walapun sudah memakan makanan jatah Shirazumi, Inosuke belum puas dan malah mencuri makanan jatah Tanjiro. Dia sengaja memprovokasi Tanjiro agar mau bertarung dengannya.

Tapi Tanjiro tak marah dan malah menawarkan jatah makannya pada Inosuke, dan itu membuat Inosuke kesal.

Inosuke benar-benar lupa dengan kotak Nezuko dan juga Shirazumi yang tadi ingin dibunuhnya. Pikirannya dengan mudah berpindah arah.

.

.

.

Berikutnya, kamar tidur juga sudah disediakan bersama futon yang sudah berjejer rapih. Tentu saja kamar yang disediakan untuk Shirazumi berbeda karena dia perempuan.

Zenitsu kembali histeris dengan keahlian Nenek itu yang bekerja terlalu cepat menurutnya. Kali ini Tanjiro memukul kepala Zenitsu dengan keras.

Tak hanya makanan dan tempat tidur. Nenek itu juga memanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksa mereka. Shirazumi menolak untuk ikut diperiksa, sedangkan menurut diagnosis dokter itu, Tanjiro, Zenitsu dan Inosuke sama-sama memiliki luka yang cukup parah.

Selain luka luar, mereka juga mengalami patah tulang rusuk.

Zenitsu 2 tulang rusuk.

Tanjiro 3 tulang rusuk.

Inosuke 4 tulang rusuk.

Setelah diobati, mereka bertiga diharuskan istirahat total selama beberapa hari.

Khusus untuk Inosuke, luka di kepalanya juga tak bisa disebut ringan. Di dahinya terdapat benjolan yang cukup besar akibat 'serangan benturan kepala super keras' yang dihadiahkan Tanjiro.

Tanjiro meminta maaf pada Inosuke atas luka yang dia perbuat.

Zenitsu juga ingin Inosuke meminta maaf padanya karena telah membuatnya babak belur, tapi Inosuke menolak untuk meminta maaf. Tanjiro juga menyuruh Inosuke untuk meminta maaf pada Zenitsu, tapi tetap saja dia menolak.

.

.

.

Shirazumi mendapatkan kamar tepat di sebelah kamar yang ditempati Tanjiro, Zenitsu dan Inosuke. Tentu saja Shirazumi juga membawa Nezuko yang masih tertidur di dalam kotaknya.

Karena ruangan mereka bersebelahan, Shirazumi bisa mendengar percakapan heboh ketiga remaja itu.

Sebetulnya Shirazumi tak begitu membutuhkan tidur. Tapi itu bukan berarti da sama sekali tak ingin tidur.

Shirazumi sudah bersiap untuk tidur saat tiba-tiba pintu kotak Nezuko terbuka. Perlahan Nezuko keluar dari kotaknya dengan wajah mengantuk. Shirazumi mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur dan menghampiri adiknya.

Nezuko masih dalam wujud anak kecilnya, menarik-narik kimono Shirazumi dan menunjuk ke arah ruangan sebelah. Shirazumi mengerti kalau Nezuko ingin menemui Tanjiro yang ada di kamar sebelah.

.

.

.

Di kamar laki-laki, yang lebih dulu tertidur adalah Inosuke. Sedangkan Zenitsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi dia ingin tanyakan pada Tanjiro.

"Tanjiro, karena tak ada yang bertanya, aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu. Mengapa kau berkelana bersama oni?"

Tanjiro terejut sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Zenitsu kemudian menjawabnya. "Zenitsu..! Kau sudah tahu tapi tidak menjauhi kami. Kau orang yang baik. Terima kasih"

Zenitsu yang mendengar pujian Tanjiro kini berguling-guling di atas futon sambil senyum-senyum senang.

Tanjiro menjelaskan tentang penciumannya yang tajam. Berkat penciumannya itu Tanjiro bisa mengetahui kalau Zenitsu orang yang baik dan juga sangat kuat.

Begitu Zenitsu mendengar Tanjiro berkata kalau dirinya sangat kuat, dia langsung merubah tingkah senyum senangnya itu dengan wajah agak serius. Dia berkata pada Tanjiro untuk menghentikan ucapan leluconnya (padahal Tanjiro tak mengatakan lelucon apapun).

Zenitsu mempercayai kalau dirinya itu sangat lemah. Karena itu, dia menganggap ucapan Tanjiro yang mengatakan kalau Zenitsu itu kuat hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Tanjiro tak tahu harus berkata apa menghadapi Zenitsu yang benar-benar percaya kalau dirinya sendiri sangat lemah.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba futsuma ruangan itu terbuka perlahan. Shirazumi yang membuka futsuma itu dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menggandeng Nezuko yang masih dalam ukuran kecil.

"Nee-chan! Nezuko!" Tanjiro menghampiri kedua saudaranya.

"Sepertinya Nezuko ingin tidur disini" Ucap Shirazumi sambil menutup kembali futsuma.

"Nee-chan? Kalian adik-kakak?" Zenitsu bertanya sambil menunjuk Tanjiro dan Shrazumi bergantian.

Tanjiro dan Shirazumi menanggapi pertanyaan Zenitsu itu dengan mengangguk bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba Zenitsu merubah sikapnya dan mendekat Tanjiro lalu memegang kedua tangannya lalu berkata "Restuilah pernikahan ku dengan Shirazumi-chan". Shirazumi yang mendengar ucapan Zenitsu langsung menendang Zenitsu hingga dia melepas pegangan tangannya pada tanjiro dan terpental hingga ujung ruangan. "Sudah kubilang aku tak suka laki-laki cengeng!" Shirazumi berkata agak membentak.

"Nee-chan Hati-hati! Zenitsu sedang terluka!" Tanjiro berkata pada kakaknya, tapi Shirazumi terlalu kesal untuk menanggapi ucapan adiknya itu.

Begitu Zenitsu bangkit dari serangan Shirazumi, kini dia melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Nezuko secara bertahap kembali ke ukuran aslinya. Hingga saat Nezuko telah kembali ke ukuran aslinya, Zenitsu merasa melihat dua orang bidadari. Kali ini dia bertingkah lebih aneh.

"Tanjiro... Jadi selama ini kau ditemani kakak yang cantik dan gadis yang imut... Perjalananmu pasti dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan..." Tanjiro, Shirazumi dan Nezuko terkejut melihat tingkan Zenitsu yang semakin aneh.

Baik Tanjiro maupun Shirazumi tak sempat menyela ucapan Zenitsu yang semakin ngawur. DIa meminta Tanjiro untuk mengembalikan semua darah yang ditumpahkannya untuk Tanjiro.

Sambil menarik Nichirin miliknya, ilusi listrik yang mnenyelubungi tubuh Zenitsu terlihat sangat nyata. Malam itu Zenitsu mengejar Tanjiro sambil memegang katananya, mereka berputar-putar dalam ruangan yang tidak luas itu.

Shirazumi manghela nafas kemudian mengajak Nezuko untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Malam ini mereka tak mungkin tinggal lebih lama di ruangan yang menjadi tempat kejar-kejaran mereka berdua. Ajaibnya, Inosuke tak terbangun sama sekali dengan kebisingan itu.

Malam itu, Nezuko kembali tertidur dalam pelukan kakak perempuannya. Shirazumi juga tertidur hingga matahari kembali terbit.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Shirazumi kembali mengunjungi ruangan sebelah dimana tadi malam telah terjadi permainan kejar-kejaran yang diakibatkan kesalah pahaman. Nezuko masih tertidur. Sambil menghela nafas, Shirazumi membuka futsuma. Alangkah terkejut Shirazumi saat mendapati Zenitsu yang sedang berlutut tepat dihadapan tanjiro sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Tanjiro yang menyadari kehadiran dua saudarinya itu berjalan mendekati Shirazumi. "Ada apa dengan dia? Apa yang terjadi setelah kejar-kejaran kalian tadi malam?" Shirazumi bertanya pada Tanjiro. Zenitsu terus menatap Tanjiro sambil tersenyum, itu membuat Shirazumi agak merinding.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau Nezuko itu adikku, tapi sejak itu dia malah membungkuk, berlutut, dan tersenyum padaku". Tanjiro menjawab.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu maksud dari sikapnya itu..." Shirazumi berkata dengan wajah datar.

Tiba-tiba nenek Hisa muncul dari balik futsuma tanpa mengeluarkan suara seperti biasa. Beliau mengatakan kalau sarapan sudah siap.

Mereka semua menuju ruang makan kecuali Nezuko. Karena pada menu sarapan ada ikan sanma, Shirazumi ikut makan walaupun hanya memakan ikannya saja.

"Oh iya aku lupa bertanya. Shirazumi-chan bisa makan makanan manusia?" Tanya Zenitsu sambil menjaga makanannya agar tak dicuri Inosuke.

"Selama itu daging, aku bisa memakannya. Tapi kalau makan sayuran termasuk nasi aku bisa muntah" Jawab Shirazumi setelah menelan makanannya.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung cukup tenang... Kecuali Inosuke yang berkali-kali mencoba mencuri makanan Zenitsu dan Tanjiro. Shirazumi sudah menyerahkan sisa sarapannya pada Inosuke.

.

.

.

Selama 2 hari, Zenitsu terus merayu Nezuko dan Shirazumi, yang berakhir terkena tendangan dan tamparan Shirazumi beberapa kali. Tak hanya mereka, Zenitsu juga merayu tanjiro untuk merestui pernikahannya dengan salah satu saudarinya itu.

Sedangkan Inosuke terus mengajar tanjiro untuk bertarung. Dia bahkan menyeruduk Tanjiro berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Pada pagi hari ke-3, Kasugaigarasu milik Tanjiro kembali memberikan panggilan tugas darurat. Panggilan itu menyuruh Tanjiro, Zenitsu dan Inosuke untuk pergi ke Gunung Natagumo sesegera mungkin.

Karena luka-luka yang mereka bertiga alami sudah jauh lebih baik, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menolak panggilan itu. Bahkan luka-luka yang ada pada tubuh Shirazumi kini sudah menghilang tak berbekas.

Mereka segera merapihkan barang-barang mereka dan berganti pakaian, Shirazumi juga sudah siap dengan topi kain miliknya.

.

.

.

Tanjiro berpamitan pada Nenek yang sudah merawat mereka selama berada di kediaman yang baik hati itu menawarkan percikan api sebagai doa untuk mengusir roh jahat agar mereka selamat selama perjalanan.

tapi Inosuke malah salah mengartikan kalau nenek itu ingin membakar mereka. Zenitsu melindungi Nenek Hisa sedangkan tanjiro menahan Inosuke. Shirazumi melihat tingkah mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

_Jika pilihan pertama gagal,_

_Cobalah pilihan kedua._

_Jika pilihan kedua gagal,_

_Temukanlah pilihan yang lain._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	45. Chapter 45

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 45 Gunung Natagumo**

* * *

"Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, jalanilah hidup kalian dengan kepala tegak. Semoga kalian beruntung pada pertarungan selanjutnya".

Itulah yang Nenek Hisa ucapkan pada Tanjiro dan yang lainnya sebagai kalimat perpisahan.

Bagi Inosuke yang hampir sama selkali tak memiliki pendidikan, tentunya itu adalah kalimat yang sangat sulit dicerna.

Sambil berjalan dengan langkah cepat, Tanjiro menjelaskan apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai kalimat yang diucapkan Nenek itu. Tapi seperti biasa, Inosuke malah menyangkal dan menyindir Nenek Hisa. Tentu saja Tanjiro menjadi kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Inosuke, Zenitsu dan Shirazumi semakin tertinggal.

.

.

.

AKhirnya dengan dipandu kasugaigarasu, mereka sampai di kaki gunung Natagumo. Saat itu matahari hampir tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba Zenitsu duduk di tanah sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia mulai ketakutan.

Sambil menangis, Zenitsu menolak kenyataan kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat dimana oni berada.

Bagi Zenitsu, justru Tanjiro dan Inosuke yang tidak normal karena tak merasa takut dengan oni yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Shirazumi-chan~ Kita menunggu disini saja ya~" Ucap Zenitsu pada Shirazumi, membujuk agar gadis itu tidak ikut menaiki gunung dan menemaninya. Tentu saja Shirazumi tak memedulikan ucapan Zenitsu. Malah Shirazumi yang melangkah duluan menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke atas gunung.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam hitam khas pemburu oni. Dia terlihat sedang merangkak menuruni gunung. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Dia menatap Tanjiro dan memohon pada orang yang baru dilihatnya itu agar menyelamatkan dirinya.

Tanjiro dan Inosuke langsung mendekati laki-laki itu dengan niat menolong. Shirazumi juga ingin menolong, tapi bau darah membuatnya membeku sesaat. Zenitsu merengek karena merasa ditinggalkan teman-temannya.

Belum sempat Tanjiro lebih mendekat pada laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba tubuh laki-laki itu seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu. Tubuhnya melayang dan masuk kembali ke dalam hutan yang menyelubungi gunung Natagumo. Hanya suara minta tolong yang terdengar begitu tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi. Lalu suara itu hilang, membuat keadaan sunyi. Bahkan Zenitsu pun berhenti menangis untuk sesaat.

Tanjiro berniat untuk memasuki gunung itu untuk menyelamatkan pemburu oni yang tadi. Tapi karena dia mencium bau yang sangat tak mengenakkan dari dalam gunung, dia sidikit memiliki keraguan. Inosuke tiba-tiba sangat bersemangat karena menurutnya dia akan mendapatkan lawan tanding yang baru. Dia mengajukan dirinya untuk berjalan paling depan.

"Zenitsu. Kau sungguh tak ingin ikut? Kau nanti sendirian disini..." Ucap SHirazumi berusaha membujuk Zenitsu.

"Shi... Shirazumi-chan... Kau mengkhawatirkanku...?" Zenitsu berkata menganggap ucapan Shirazumi itu adalah kalimat spesial untuknya. Dia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mencoba memeluk Shirazumi.

Shirazumi menghindar sehingga Zenitsu terjatuh dan mencium tanah.

Shirazumi tak memedulikan Zenitsu yang masih dalam keadaan mencium tanah dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Tanjiro dan Inosuke. Tentu saja Nezuko yang berada dalam kotaknya juga dibawa oleh Tanjiro dengan cara digendong.

Akhirnya Inosuke, diikuti oleh Tanjiro dan Shirazumi berjalan memasuki gunung itu. Zenitsu ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya jepang, seorang pria sedang duduk dengan pandangannya yang menatap lurus. Pria mengelus seekor burung gagak yang berada di pangkuannya. gagak itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Di samping kanan dan kiri pria itu, sepasang anak kembar menemaninya.

Gagak yang sedang kelelahan itu adalah kasugaigarasu milik salah satu pemburu oni yang dikirim ke Gunung Natagumo. Total pemburu yang dikirim ke Gunung itu adalah sepuluh orang. Tapi situasi berubah sangat drastis sehingga terjadi sesuatu hal yang sangat mengerikan. Gagak itu terbang secepat mungkin menuju kediaman pria yang sedang mengelusnya itu untuk memberitahukan kabar buruk itu.

Menurut berita yang disampaikan gagak itu, kemungkinan terdapat anggota 12 kizuki di Gunung itu. Kalau itu benar, tak akan cukup hanya mengirim pemburu oni biasa. Karena itu, Pria itu memutuskan untuk mengirim dua orang pemburu oni yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi yaitu 'Hashira' (Pillar) untuk mengatasi masalah di Gunung Natagumo.

Sepasang Hashira laki-laki dan perempuan dipilihnya untuk memenuhi tugas itu. Seorang perempuan yang memegang gelar Mushibashira (Pillar Serangga) bernama Kochou Shinobu, dan seorang laki-laki yang memegang gelar Mizubashira (Pillar Air) bernama Tomioka Giyuu.

Gadis Hashira bernama Kochou Shinobu itu seperti menggunakan topeng tersenyum. walaupun dirinya selalu terlihat sedang tersenyum, tapi senyumannya itu jarang terlihat sebagai senyuman yang tulus. Berbanding terbalik dengan laki-laki yang juga memiliki julukan Hashira yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Tomioka Giyuu seperti menggunakan topeng berwajah datar yang menyembunyikan sebagian besar emosinya.

Sebelum berangkan menuju Gunung Natagumo, Shinobu berkata paga Giyuu.

"Kalau saja manusia dan oni bisa hidup berdampingan, segalanya kana menjadi lebih baik. Bukankah begitu Tomioka-san?" Kochou Shinobu berkata sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa merubah ekspresi wajah datarnya, Giyuu menjawab kalimat Shinobu.

"Itu tak akan terjadi selama oni masih memakan manusia".

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka berdua bergegas menuju Gunung Natagumo. Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki Gunung Natagumo lebih dalam, terlihat banyak sekali sarang laba-laba. Sambil marah-marah, Inosuke menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba yang menghalangi.

Tiba-tiba tanjiro memanggil Inosuke, itu membuat Inosuke yang sedang menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba itu sedikit terkejut.

Tanjiro berterima kasih pada Inosuke karena semangat Inosuke mambuat rasa ragu Tanjiro yang tadi sempat muncul kini menghilang.

Inosuke merasakan perasaan aneh saat Tanjiro berterima kasih padanya. Perasaan itu sama seperti saat Nenek Hisa menawarkan untuk mencucikan pakaiannya yang sudah sangat kotor. Tentu saja karena Inosuke sangat jarang mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari orang lain, apalagi kata terima kasih.

Sebelum Inosuke mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas kata-kata Tanjiro, Shirazumi menunjuk pada seseorang berseragam hitam yang berbeda dengan orang yang tadi meminta pertolongan.

"Tanjiro, ada pemburu lain disana" Shirazumi berkata menunjuk pemburu oni yang sedang terduduk sambil gemetaran.

Tanjiro mendekati laki-laki itu. Sebetulnya Tanjiro bukannya berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang fokus pada hal lain sehingga dia tak menyadari Tanjiro yang kini ada di belakangnya.

Begitu Tanjiro menyentuh pundaknya, laki-laki itu langsung terkejut dan siap menarik Nichirin miliknya.

Tanjiro menenangkan laki-laki itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga peringkatnya sebagai Mizunoto. Laki-laki itu malah histeris setelah mendengar kalau yang hadir adalah seorang Mizunoto. Menurutnya masalah yang terjadi di Gunung Natagumo itu tak bisa diselesaikan oleh peringkat Mizunoto. Mereka membutuhkan seorang Hashira.

Inosuke yang kesal mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu yang menganggap mereka tak berguna berbiat menonjok laki-laki itu. Tapi sebelum kepalan tangannya mengenai wajah laki-laki itu, Shirazumi menghentikannya tepat 10 cm dari hidungnya.

"Inosuke! Jangan! Dia ini seniormu kau tahu!" Shirazumi menasihati Inosuke. Karena matahari sudah terbenam, Shirazumi tak menggunakan topi miliknya. Topi kain itu menggantung di punggungnya dengan sebuah tali.

Inosuke memang tak jadi mononjok seniornya itu, tapi kini dia malah menjambak rambut seniornya dan menanyakan situasi yang ada padanya sambil menyebutnya pengecut.

Menurut yang dikatakannya, Setelah mendapat perintah dari kasugaigarasu, sepuluh orang pemburu oni datang ke gunung itu. Tapi tidak lama, terjadi hal yang aneh. Mereka malah saling bertarung dan membunuh satu sama lain.

Saat sedang membicarakan itu, Shirazumi merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Benar saja, dari arah yang dirasakan oleh Shirazumi, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemburu oni yang lain. Gerakan tubuhnya sangat aneh. Tulang lengannya terlihat patah, tapi kedua tangan dan kakinya seperti dipaksa untuk bergerak.

.

.

.

Di atas sebuah batu, seorang wanita yang berpenampilan serba putih sedang memainkan benang-benang dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Wahai boneka-bonekaku yang manis, menarilah sepuas kalian sampai tubuh kalian tercabik-cabik". Ucap wanita itu tersenyum sambil terus memainkan benang-benang di jari-jarinya seperti sedang memainkan boneka tali.

* * *

_Satu kalimat penyemangat dari sahabatmu,_

_bisa menghapuskan keraguan yang ada._

_Selama kau tak sendirian,_

_baik secara fisik maupun secara mental,_

_kau bisa terus memupuk keberanian dalam dirimu._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	46. Chapter 46

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 46 Sarang Laba-Laba**

* * *

Zenitsu kini duduk sendirian sambil memeluk lutut dan merenung. Dia agak menyesal karena telah mengabaikan ajakan Shirazumi. Dalam hatinya, kalau saja Tanjiro dan Inosuke juga ikut membujuk dirinya agar ikut dengan mereka, dia juga pasti akan ikut dengan mereka. Tapi mereka semua malah meninggalkan Zenitsu sendirian.

Burung pipit milik Zenitsu yang dia panggil Chuntaro menghampiri pemiliknya. Burung itu berkicau pada Zenitsu, mengajaknya untuk menyusul Tanjiro dan yang lainnya. Tapi sayangnya Zenitsu sama sekali tak paham apa yang dikatakan burung itu.

Karena kesal, Chuntaro menggigit punggung tangan Zenitsu. Zenitsu marah karena merasa sakit dan membentak burung pipit itu dengan mengatakan kalau Chuntaro sama sekali tak imut. Dia membandingkan burung pipit itu dengan Nezuko yang menurutnya lebih imut.

Setelah mengucapkan nama Nezuko, dia jadi ingat. Bukan hanya Shirazumi yang mengikuti Tanjiro, Nezuko juga dibawa oleh Tanjiro.

Dengan semangat yang berasal dari keinginannya untuk terus bersama dua gadis itu, Zenitsu tanpa pikir panjang segera bergegas berlari menaiki gunung menyusul dua bidadarinya itu. Chuntaro sambil terus berkicau, terbang mengikuti majikannya.

.

.

.

Tanjiro, Inosuke, Shirazumi dan juga pemburu oni yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Murata itu kini menghindari serangan-serangan dari para pemburu oni yang dikendalikan. Beberapa dari pemburu yang dikendalikan itu bahkan sudah tak bernyawa, sedangkan sisanya tak sadarkan diri karena rasa sakit dari anggota tubuhnya yang dipaksa bergerak diluar batas dan juga tekanan mental karena telah melukai rekannya sendiri.

Tanjiro menyadari kalau para pemburu itu dikendalikan oleh sesuatu karena pergerakan mereka sangat tak normal. Saat Inosuke berniat menebas mereka, Tanjiro menghentikannya karena diantara para pemburu yang dikendalikan itu masih ada yang hidup. Tapi Inosuke malah menyeruduk Tanjiro karena dia menganggap Tanjiro mengganggu kesenangannya dalam bertarung.

"Hentikan babi bodoh!" Shirazumi berteriak kesal pada Inosuke dan memukul Pnggunggnya dengan sarung katana miliknya. Inosuke berniat membalas pukulan Shirazumi, tapi aura gelap yang keluar dari Shirazumi membungkamnya. Bahkan Murata pun sampai berkeringat dingin merasakan 'aura marah seorang kakak' yang keluar dari tubuh Shirazumi. Saat itu, Murata belum menyadari kalau Shirazumi adalah oni.

Shirazumi yang sedang berusaha menghentikan salah seorang pemburu itu tiba-tiba terluka di bagian tangan saat berusaha menekan punggung pemburu itu. Lukanya tipis dan memanjang. Shirazumi tak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya terluka hingga saat dia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah yang membentuk garis panjang seperti benang. warna merah itu adalah darahnya dan darahnya itu menempel pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Tanjiro yang memang sejak tadi mencium bau manis dari belakang para pemburu itu akhirnya menyadari sumber dari bau manis itu. Ternyata ada benang yang menempel pada bagian belakang tubuh para pemburu yang dikendalikan. Dengan Nichirin miliknya, Tanjiro menebas ke udara kosong yang ada di belakang salah satu pemburu itu. Benar saja, orang itu langsung terjatuh seperti kehilangan tumpuan.

Tanjiro memberikan intruksi pada yang lainnya untuk memotong benang tak terlihat yang ada di punggung para pemburu oni itu. Inosuke bertingkah seakan dia sudah tahu itu dan mulai memotong benang-benang itu. Shirazumi dan Murata juga mengikuti intruksi dari tanjiro.

Tapi tak cukup hanya dengan memotong benang-benang itu. Mereka harus mengetahui dimana oni yang mengendalikan benang-benang itu.

Tiba-tiba Shirazumi merasa tangan kanannya tertarik ke atas. Sesuatu menggerakkan tangannya persis seperti para pemburu oni tadi. Tanjiro yang menyadari itu segera memotong benang yang menempel pada lengan Shirazumi.

Kebebasan Shirazumi tak berlangsung lama. Dari daun pohon yang berada tepat di atas Shirazumi, belasan laba-laba putih jatuh tepat mengenai Shirazumi. Laba-laba itu menempelkan banyak sekali benang pada Shirazumi hingga Tanjiro tak sempat memotong semua benang itu.

Tetapi, bukannya bergerak menyerang Tanjiro dan yang lainnya, benang-benang itu menarik Shirazumi menjauh dari yang lainnya. Tanjiro panik dan memanggil Kakaknya yang semakin tak terlihat.

Tanjiro ingin mengejar Shirazumi, tapi para pemburu yang kini telah terpasang benang kembali mulai menyerangnya lagi hingga Tanjiro tak memilik kesempatan untuk mengejar kakaknya.

Sambil menahan emosinya, tanjiro berusaha mencari sumber aroma busuk yang tercium olehnya yang mana menurutnya bau itu berasal dari oni yang mengendalikan laba-laba dan benag-benang itu. Dia berpikir kalau dia bisa menemukan oni itu, dia juga bisa menemukan Shirazumi.

Laba-laba putih itu semakin banyak. Inosuke menyarankan untuk membunuh semua laba-laba itu. Tapi itu akan percuma karena laba-laba putih itu terlalu banyak.

Tanjiro meminta Inosuke untuk melacak keberadaan oni yang mengendalikan benang-benang itu sementara dirinya dan Murata mengurus para pemburu yang dikendalikan.

Tiba-tiba, di atas mereka terlihat seorang oni sedang berdiri di udara. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya berdiri di atas benang. Oni itu memiliki tubuh anak laki-laki. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan memakai kimono putih bercorak sarang laba-laba.

Dengan nada tenang, oni itu berkata pada pemburu oni yang ada di bawahnya.

"jangan menganggu kedamaian keluarga kami. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan kakak perempuan baru, dan Ibuku akan membunuh kalian semua".

Tanjiro tak mengerti dengan ucapan oni itu dan berdiri mematung. Sedangkan Inosuke malah menggunakan tubuh salah satu pemburu oni yang dikendalikan sebagai pijakan dan melompat tinggi menuju oni itu. Tapi tentu saja lompatan Inosuke tak bisa menyamai tinggi oni itu yang memang berdiri di atas benang yang berada sangat tinggi dari permukaan tanah.

Karena lompatannya tak sampai pada oni itu, Inosuke terjatuh dengan punggung duluan yang menyentuh tanah. Sudah pasti itu terasa sangat sakit, tapi Inosuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa sakit itu.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi, oni itu pergi tak memedulikan Tanjiro dan yang lainnya. Dia muncul seperti hanya ingin mengatakan kalimat tadi sebagai salam pertemuan sekaligus salam perpisahan.

Karena baunya berbeda, tanjiro tahu kalau oni berwujud anak laki-laki itu bukanlah oni yang mengendalikan benang-benang itu. Sebelum Tanjiro kembali meminta Inosuke mencari oni pengendali benang itu, Inosuke lebih dulu bertindak dengan menancapkan kedua katana miliknya ke tanah.

Dengan menggunakan bentuk ketujuh dari pernafasan binatang buas miliknya yaitu _Kūkanshiki kaku, _Inosuke dapat mendeteksi getaran kecil yang ada di sekelilingnya. Indranya sangat bagus karena tumbuh besar di gunung. lalu dengan teknik pernafasan miliknya sendiri, dia mampu meningkatkan indra perabanya hingga lebih tajam.

Inosuke akhirnya menemukan sumber getaran dari oni yang mengendalikan benang itu.

* * *

_Dikendalikan oleh benang tak terlihat, _

_Lebih sakit dibandingkan diperintah dengan kalimat yang kasar._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	47. Chapter Bonus I

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter Bonus I: Zenitsu dan Seleksi Akhir**

* * *

Terdengar teriakan dan rengekan di sebuah rumah kecil. Tangisan itu terdengar menggema, untungnya tak ada rumah lain di sekitar sana.

Sumber dari teriakan dan rengek tangis itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 16 tahun.

Anak laki-laki itu terus merengek di depan seorang pria tua yang merupakan gurunya. Alasan dari tangisan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu adalah karena gurunya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti seleksi akhir pemburu oni.

Sebetulnya ini bukan pertama kali sang guru menyuruh murudnya itu mengikuti seleksi akhir. Tahun lalu pun sang Guru menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti seleksi akhir itu. Tapi muridnya itu menolak dan terus menangis histeris hingga akhirnya sang guru memberikan muridnya itu satu kesempatan lagi dengan mengundur waktu selama satu tahun. Tapi kali ini, sang Guru tak memberikannya kesempatan lagi untuk mengundur waktu.

"Zenitsu! Kau itu kuat. Percayalah padaku! Kau pasti bisa melewati seleksi akhir ini!" Ucap sang guru yang bernama Kuwajima Jigoro.

"Ngak! Ngak! Ngak mau! Aku pasti mati kalau ikut! Aku masih belum mau mati!" Ucap Zenitsu sambil memeluk batang pohon yang dia panjat untuk menghindari gurunya itu.

Walaupun sang guru sudah berusia senja, tapi dirinya dulu adalah seorang hashira. Walaupun kehilangan salah satu kakinya, gerakannya masih gesit.

Jigoro sudah memukul dan menendang pohon itu agar Zenitsu goyah dan jatuh, tapi yang ada hanyalah buah persik yang berjatuhan.

Dia juga sudah menggunakan tali untuk menarik anak didiknya itu turun dari pohon. Percobaan itu gagal karena Zenitsu masih terus memeluk batang pohon dengan erat walaupun tali itu melilit di lehernya dan membuatnya tercekik.

Apapun yang dilakukan sang mantan hashira, anak didiknya itu masih tetap bertengger di pohon sambil menangis.

Sang guru akhirnya melakukan hal yang tak ingin dilakukannya. Dengan menggunakan pernafasan petir, dia merobohkan pohon tempat Zenitsu berada hanya dengan menggunakan tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya.

Karena pohon itu roboh, otomatis Zenitsu terjatuh. Tanpa basa-basi, Jigoro langsung menarik kerah kimono Zenitsu menjauh dari area penuh pohon itu.

"Jii-chan! AKu tak mau! Kalau aku mati bagaimana dengan Jii-chan!" Ucap Zenitsu sambil terus menangis.

Zenitsu memang menanggap gurunya itu seperti kakeknya sendiri. Dialah yang membantunya saat Zenitsu sedang terlilit hutang karena ditipu seorang wanita.

Karena itu, sebenarnya Zenitsu sangan menghormati gurunya. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak menyadari potensi besar yang dimilikinya. Karena melihat potensi yang dimilikinya itulah, Kuwajima Jigoro mengangkatnya sebagai murid.

.

.

.

Jigoro terus menyeret paksa murid termudanya itu menuju Gunung Fujikasane tempat seleksi akhir itu diadakan.

Gunung Fujikasane dikelilingi pohon wisteria yang mekar sepanjang tahun. Tempat itu terlihat indah, namun di waktu yang bersamaan, tempat itu juga terasa angker. Tanaman berbunga itu ada sebagai penjara untuk mengurung para oni yang digunakan sebagai objek tes bagi para calon pemburu oni.

Zenitsu Gemetaran begitu melihat pohon wisteria itu. Dia bisa mendengar suara puluhan oni yang terkurung di dalam penjara bunga itu.

"Ji...Jii-chan. Ki... kita pulang saja ya..." Ucap Zenitsu terbata-bata. Gurunya itu mengabaikan ucapannya. Mungkin kesabarannya sudah hampir habis.

Beberapa anak yang sudah sampai lebih dulu di kaki gunung itu melihat tingkah laku guru-murid itu. Dalam benak mereka terpikir sesuatu. 'bagaimana bisa anak cengeng seperti itu bisa mengikuti seleksi akhir'.

Lagipula tak ada satupun dari para peserta yang telah hadir itu diantar oleh gurunya. Hanya Zenitsu seorang yang diantar (paksa) oleh gurunya.

"Dengarkan aku Zenitsu! Aku sebagai gurumu sangat yakin kalau kau pasti bisa melewati seleksi akhir ini. Percayalah pada dirimu!" Jigoro kembali menyemangati Zenitsu yang sedang berlinang air mata dan memberikan katana miliknya pada Zenitsu.

"Ta...Tapi Jii-chan..." Zenitsu tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jigoro kembali mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang membuat Zenitsu membeku.

"Sebelum kau menyelesaikan seleksi ini, kau belum boleh pulang!" Jigoro berkata sedikit lebih tegas dari biasanya. Sebetulnya dia tak ingin mengatakan itu, tapi apa boleh buat.

Zenitsu membeku. Air matanya berhenti mengalir, tapi bekas air matanya dan pipinya yang basah masih terlihat. Matanya membulat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan gurunya.

Memanfaatkan saat dimana Zenitsu mematung, Jigoro berbalik dan berniat pulang. Menunggu murid termudanya itu kembali seperti saat menunggu muridnya yang lebih tua saat seleksi sebelumnya.

Sesekali Jigoro menengok ke belakang melihat Zenitsu yang masih membeku. Sepertinya Zenitsu agak shock dengan ucapannya. Tapi Kuwajima Jigoro tak menarik kembali kalimatnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, peserta yang akan mengikuti seleksi akhir semakin bertambah. Jumlahnya mungkin ada lebih dari 20. Masing-masing membawa katana pemberian guru mereka. Katana itu hanya digunakan sebagai pinjaman, karena setelah mereka berhasil melewati seleksi akhir itu, mereka akan memiliki katana merekaa sendiri.

Zenitsu kini sudah berhenti menangis, tapi sebagai gantinya dia terus saja menggumamkan 'aku akan mati. aku pasti mati'. Pikiran pesimisnya memang sulit untuk dihapuskan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu untuk melaksanakan seleksi akhir telah tiba. Seleksi akhir itu dibuka oleh dua orang anak yang kelihatannya kembar. Satu memiliki rambut berwarna putih, dan satu lagi memiliki rambut berwarna hitam.

Setelah persyaratan dan batas waktu ujian dijelaskan, satu persatu para peserta memasuki Gunung Fujikasane, melewati tirai bunga wisteria yang lebat. Memasuki wilayang seleksi dimana oni berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Begitu pula dengan Zenitsu. dia tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Kalau dia tak mengikuti seleksi itu, dia tak tahu harus kemana lagi karena gurunya sudah melarangnya untuk pulang sebelum berhasil. Karena itu, sambil terus bergumam, Zenitsu ikut memasuki gunung itu dengan gerakan yang aneh.

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah memasuki gunung, Zenitsu bertemu dengan dua oni. Kedua oni itu terlihat memperebutkan Zenitsu untuk dimakan. Mereka sangat kelaparan.

Karena seleksi akhir hanya diadakan satu tahun sekali, para oni itu hanya bisa memakan daging manusia setiap satu tahun sekali. Selain hari diadakannya seleksi, mereka tak mendapatkan makanan hingga banyak dari para oni itu yang memakan sesama oni karena kelaparan. Ditambah setiap tahun akan ada oni baru yang ditangkap hidup-hidup dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara wisteria itu. Perbandingan antara mangsa dab pemangsa sangatlah tak seimbang.

Zenitsu gemetaran melihat dua oni yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan itu. walaupun tangannya mengenggam katana, dirinya tak sanggup dan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyerang.

Dengan katana di genggamannya, Zenitsu berlari menjauhi kedua oni itu. Karena berlari sambil gemetaran dan ketakutan, Zenitsu tak menyadari ada pohon besar di depannya. Sambil berlari dengan kencang, Zenitsu menabrak pohon itu dengan kerasnya. Alhasil dirinya jatuh pingsan.

Kedua oni itu kembali berdebat mengenai siapa yang akan mendapatkan 'makanan', karena masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang mau berbagi.

Saat kedua oni itu masih berdebat, tak ada yang menyadari kalau Zenitsu telah bangkit. Hanya saja matanya masih menutup.

Dalam keadaan 'pingsan', Zenitsu memenggal kepala dua oni itu. Kedua oni itu sendiri tak menyadari kapan kepala mereka terpisah dari badannya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh keduanya hancur total menjadi abu.

Setelah mengalahkan kedua oni itu, Zenitsu kembali ambruk. Dirinya beruntung karena hingga pagi hari, tak ada oni yang mendekatinya. Zenitsu bangun saat matahari sudah terang tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun terus begitu hingga hari ke-5. Kalau dia terlalu takut atau terluka, dia akan pingsan dan berubah menjadi 'mode tempur' saat malam hari. Begitu bangun di pagi hari, dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Tak tahu kalau dia telah mengalah kan 7 oni dalam 5 hari.

Pada malam hari ke-5 dan 6, Zenitsu bersembunyi di atas pohon yang tinggi. Pada malam hari ke-7, dia terus berlari menghindari semua 'suara' oni yang bisa didengarnya.

Menjelang subuh malam ke-7, Zenitsu berhasil kembali ke tempat awal dimana sudah ada 2 orang anak yang berhasil bertahan hidup selama 7 hari di gunung penuh oni itu. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut yang aneh, dan seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat sama sekali tak kelelahan. Hampir tak ada kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Zenitsu bergabung dengan mereka dan kembali bergumam. Kali ini dia memang bertahan hidup. Tapi entah bagaimana berikutnya kalau dia harus terus menghadapi oni yang mengerikan.

Tak lama, akhirnya muncul satu orang lagi. Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut kemerahan dan memakai kimono bercorak air. Wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan perasaan lega.

.

.

.

Kedua anak yang 7 hari lalu membuka seleksi akhir ini telah kembali untuk memberikan selamat pada 5 orang yang lulus. Ya, 5 orang karena sudah ada satu orang yang duluan turun gunung dengan terburu-buru setelah memilih bijih besi untuk Nichirin miliknya.

Sebelum diperbolehkan memilih bijih besi, masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan seekor kasugaigarasu. Hanay saja, Zenitsu tak mendapatkan burung gagak seperti yang lainnya. Dia mendapatkan seekor burung pipit. Burung pipit kecil itu bertengger di jarinya sementara Zenitsu bingung dengan apa yang didapatnya.

Begitu dipersilahkan untuk memilih bijih besi, yang memilih duluan dari mereka berempat adalah anak laki-laki yang memakai kimono bercorak air. Zenitsu memilih bijih besi itu terakhir.

.

.

.

Karena sudah memenuhi ucapan gurunya, Zenitsu berniat kembali ke kediaman gurunya itu. Lagipula, dia tak memiliki tempat tujuan lain selain kediaman gurunya itu. Disana, dia menghabiskan waktu bersama gurunya yang terus memuji dan menyemangati Zenitsu atas keberhasilannya. Mereka bahkan saling berlinang air mata.

Hanya saja, air mata mereka memiliki arti yang lain.

Bagi sang guru, dia merasa bangga karena muridnya berhasil melewati seleksi yang sulit itu.

Sedangkan bagi sang murid, dia menangisi dirinya yang mungkin akan berumur pendek karena profesinya itu.

* * *

Chapter Bonus I: Zenitsu dan Seleksi Akhir

End.


	48. Chapter 47

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 47 Rui**

* * *

Benang-benang yang menempel pada tubuh Shirazumi terus menariknya menjauh dari Tanjiro. Setelah melewati ranting dan dedaunan, seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang oni menangkap tubuhnya.

Oni itu memiliki tubuh seorang wanita dewasa dan memiliki rambut putih yang panjang.

"Rui pasti akan senang. Aku telah memenuhi satu permintaan Rui" Ucap oni wanita itu dengan suara sendu.

Shirazumi langsung menyadari situasinya dan segera menjauh dari oni wanita itu. Tapi rupanya benang-benang yang tadi menarik tubuhnya masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Begitu dirinya mengambil jarak dari oni wanita itu, benang-benang itu menarik tubuhnya sehingga dirinya kini berada hampir 2 meter di atas tanah dan terikat tak bisa bergerak.

Di hadapannya, oni wanita itu menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya yang mengendalikan benang. Akhirnya Shirazumi menemukan dalang dari benang-benang itu, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun walaupun sang dalang tepat berada di hadapannya.

Shirazumi meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari benang-benang itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Percuma saja. Benangku ini tak bisa diputuskan hanya dengan rontaan" Oni itu berkata sambil menatap wajah Shirazumi. Shirazumi merasa sangat tak enak ditatap seperti itu.

Mengerti kalau usahanya akan sia-sia, Shirazumi menghentikan rontaannya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Shirazumi berkata berusaha tetap tenang.

Sebelum Oni itu sempat menjawab, dari balik pohon muncul oni lain yang memiliki wujud anak laki-laki.

"Rui. Lihat, aku berhasil membawakannya untukmu" Ucap oni wanita kepada oni berwujud anak laki-laki bernama Rui.

"Aku senang. Tapi Ibu, apakah kita bisa menang melawan para pemburu itu?" Ucap Rui. Kalimat itu membuat membuat oni wanita yang disebutnya 'Ibu' itu jadi berkeringat dingin.

Rui kembali menambahkan kalimatnya yang membuat Ibunya terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa ini akan berlangsung lama? Kalau tak cepat, aku akan memberitahu Ayah". Ucap Rui datar tanpa ekspresi.

"SEMUA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA. JANGAN BERI TAHU AYAH! JANGAN BERITAHU!" Ucap sang Ibu ketakutan.

Shirazumi melihat semua kejadian itu sambil menggantung. Shirazumi bisa merasakan rasa takut yang amat sangat dari sang Ibu. Walaupun wujud mereka mirip, mereka sama sekali tak terlihat seperti ibu dan anak.

Rui mengalihkan pandangan dari Ibunya menuju Shirazumi. Dengan gerakan tangannya, benang-benang yang mengikat Shirazumi terputus dan dirinya jatuh ke tanah.

Saat Shirazumi berusaha bangkit, dia tak menyadari keberadaan Rui yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Dengan sebelah tangan, Rui mencengkram kedua pipi Shirazumi memaksanya menatap oni yang ada di hadapannya itu. Walaupun memiliki tubuh anak-anak, Rui sebagai oni berusia jauh di atas Shirazumi, dan juga sangat kuat.

"'Orang itu' mengizinkanku membuatmu menjadi kakak perempuanku jika aku berhasil membawamu padanya. Setelah urusannya denganmu selesai, kau akan menjadi kakakku"

Ucapan Rui membuat Shirazumi merinding. Walaupun Rui tak menyebutkan siapa 'orang itu', Shirazumi langsung mengerti kalau yang dimaksudnya adalah pemimpin para oni, Kibutsuji Muzan.

.

.

.

Muzan yang mengetahui bahwa Yahaba dan Susamaru gagal memenuhi perintahnya merasa Kecewa. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tak menyesal kehilangan dua bawahannya itu. Yahaba mati terpenggal sedangkan Susamaru mati karena kutukannya aktif.

Bagi Muzan, kedua bawahannya itu sangat mudah untuk dicari penggantinya. Lagi pula Yahaba dan Susamaru cukup bodoh untuk mempercayai kalau mereka telah diangkat menjadi salah satu dari 12 Kizuki. Muzan membohongi dan memperalat mereka layaknya boneka.

Muzan belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Shirazumi dan juga kepala Tanjiro. Karena itu, kali ini dia memerintahkan salah satu anggota bulan bawah yang bernama Rui.

Tanjiro dan yang lainnya kebetulan berada di dekat lokasi gunung dimana Rui dan 'keluarganya' tinggal. Karena itu, Muzan memerintahkan Rui dan 'keluarganya' untuk membuat kerusuhan agar para pemburu oni yang ada di sekitar sana dipanggil sebagai bala bantuan. Termasuk Tanjiro dkk.

Muzan menjanjikan anggota keluarga baru untuknya, dengan syarat Rui membawakan padanya terlebih dahulu Shirazumi. Setelah Muzan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Shirazumi, Rui boleh membawa Shirazumi dan menjadikannya 'kakak' barunya.

Tetapi, Muzan punya rencana lain dibalik 'janjinya' pada Rui...

.

.

.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah punya saudaraku sendiri. Ikatan keluarga itu tak bisa dipaksakan kau tahu!" Ucap Shirazumi berusaha menekan rasa takutnya.

Rui yang tak suka dengan ucapan Shirazumi kini menekan kedua pipi Shirazumi dengan lebih keras. Itu membuat Shirazumi meringis kesakitan.

"Semua orang memiliki perannya masing-masing. Kau juga memiliki peranmu sendiri. Karena itu, mainkanlah peranmu sendiri" Ucap Rui yang kini melepas cengkraman tangannya pada pipi Shirazumi dan berganti mencekiknya.

Shirazumi sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan tangan Rui yang semakin menyiksanya. Lama kelamaan, Shirazumi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Rui segera menghentikan tangannya yang mencekik Shirazumi tepat saat gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Sekali lagi, Tubuh Shirazumi terjatuh ke tanah, kali ini dengan tak sadarkan diri.

Tentu saja Rui tak akan membunuh Shirazumi. Itu bukan tujuannya dan juga bukan keinginannya.

* * *

_Bukan berarti untuk melarikan diri dari apa yang kau takuti, _

_Kau harus lari menuju rasa takut yang lain._

_Perlindungan yang didapat dengan rasa takut,_

_Bukanlah perlindungan yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	49. Chapter 48

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 48 Kebebasan Laba-Laba**

* * *

Murata menawarkan dirinya untuk mengurus semua pemburu oni yang sedang dikendalikan itu agar Tanjiro dan Inosuke bisa pergi menuju oni yang mengendalikan benang itu. Inosuke meragukan Murata karena Inosuke menganggap Murata yang penakut tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu.

Tentu saja Murata membentak dan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak takut. Lagipula dirinya juga masih merupakan pemburu oni dan juga memiliki peringkat yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan Tanjiro dan Inosuke.

Menurutnya, gerakan para pemburu oni yang dikendalikan itu terrlalu monoton. Mungkin karena mengendalikan terlalu banyak orang, gerakan tubuh yang dikendalikan itu menjadi terbatas. Atau mungkin juga tubuh orang-orang yang dikendalikan dan berada lebih dekat dari Oni itu lebih kuat dibanding yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan gerakan yang seperti itu, tidak terlalu sulit untuk menghindar dan memotong benang-benang yang menempel pada tubuh mereka. Itulah hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang tanpa perlu membunuh rekan-rekannya.

Sekali lagi, Murata meyakinkan Tanjiro untuk pergi. Lagipula Shirazumi yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh benang itu ternyata mengarah pada arah yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Inosuke. Kemungkinan besar Shirazumi berada di tempat yang sama dengan Oni pengendali benang itu.

Sambil menghilangkan keraguannya, Tanjiro menuruti kata-kata Murata dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat Oni itu berada. Tapi Inosuke malah marah-marah karena Murata sempat memanggilnya babi bodoh. Tanjiro menarik lengan Inosuke yang masih mengoceh dan mulai berlari.

Selama berlari, Inosuke masih terus mengoceh akan menghajar Murata. Bahkan Tanjiro pun mulai kesal saat Inosuke kembali salah menyebut namanya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba langkah Tanjiro dan Inosuke berhenti karena melihat seorang pemburu oni. Tidak, itu salah. Bukan hanya ada satu. Dihadapan mereka ada tiga orang pemburu oni. Hanya saja, yang dua lagi berada di bawah dansudah tak bisa bergerak.

Satu pemburu oni yang masih berdiri itu memegang katana yang sedang menusuk tubuh salah satu pemburu oni yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi sedang menarik rambut pemburu oni yang satu lagi.

Pemburu oni yang ternyata perempuan itu sedang menangis. Tanpa diberitahupun, Tanjiro dan Inosuke sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi benang itu mengendalikan dan membuat gadis itu menyerang rekannya sendiri.

Sambil menangis, pemburu itu memohon agar Tanjiro dan Inosuke segera menjauh dari tempat itu dan memanggil pemburu oni dengan peringkat yang lebih tinggi. Apa yang terjadi di Gunung Natagumo itu, sangat jauh dari kemampuan pemburu oni yang masih memiliki tingkat Mizunoto.

Tapi, sebelum tanjiro dan Inosuke sempat melakukan sesuatu, Tubuh pemburu oni itu mulai bergerak menebaskan katana yang ddigenggamnya itu ke arah mereka. Tulangnya sudah hancur karena gerakan yang terlalu dipaksakan. Tapi itu tak membuat Oni yang mengendalikannya itu menghentikan perbuatannya.

Kedua pemburu yang seharusnya sudah tak bisa bergerak itu kini bangkit berkat benang-benang yang juga menempel pada tubuh mereka. Tulang mereka sudah hancur. Organ dalam mereka juga sudah rusak parah. Daripada terus merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sanag itu, mereka memohon agar Tanjiro mengambil nyawa mereka.

Tentu saja Tanjiro merasakan keraguan yang dalam atas permintaan itu. Tapi lain halnya dengan Inosuke. Dia malah menanggapi permintaan itu denga serius dan berniat membunuh mereka saat itu juga.

Tanjiro menghentikan Inosuke dan mulai berpikir untuk menemukan jalan lain agar mereka tak perlu dibunuh.

Tandiro menjadikan dirinya umpan agar ketiga pemburu yang dikendalikan itu mengikutinya, dan saat waktunya tepat, Tanjiro membuat salah satu dari mereka tersangkut pada batang pohon.

Karena tersangkut, benang-benang itu tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Inosuke juga mengikuti cara Tanjiro dan membuat dua orang yang lainnya juga tersangkut di dahan pohon.

Mereka berpikir, kalau apa yang mereka lakukan itu sudah benar, tapi nyatanya salah. Karena merasa kesal karena tiga boneka yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Oni yang mengendalikan benang itu membunuh mereka bertiga dengan mematahkan lehernya.

.

.

.

Rui menatap Shirazumi yang terkapar di tanah. Dengan bantuan benang-benang miliknya, Rui mengangkat tubuh Shirazumi. Sebelum beranjak pergi bersama Shirazumi, sekali lagi Rui menoleh pada 'ibunya'.

"Ibu. Aku akan pergi. Pastikan para pemburu itu mati". Ucap Rui dingin.

Mendengar ucapan Rui yang dingin, 'Ibunya' itu mengangguk tiga kali sambil gemetaran.

Setelah Rui pergi membawa Shirazumi, Oni wanita itu merasakan kalau tiga boneka miliknya tak bisa digerakkan. Karena kesal dan juga takut pada ucapan Rui, dia membunuh ketiga boneka yang menurutnya sudah tak berguna itu dan berniat menggunakan boneka khusus miliknya. Boneka dari oni laba-laba yang sudah tak memiliki kepala.

Dengan menggunakan boneka spesial miliknya itu, Oni wanita itu merasa kalau dia akan menang. Oni tanpa kepala, tentunya akan membuat bingung kedua pemburu oni yang masih baru itu.

Dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya pada boneka terakhir miliknya, oni yang berperan sebagai 'ibu' itu berharap agar bonekanya itu bisa membunuh kedua pemburu oni yang sedang menuju ke tempatnya berada.

Tapi karena ucapan Rui, drirnya menjadi gemetaran dan sangat takut. Gerakan tangan dan jari-jarinya yang mengendalikan sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Karena itu, Tanjiro dan Inosuke berhasil mengalahkan oni tanpa kepala yang dikendalikannya.

Karena merasa pasrah dengan dikalahkannya boneka miliknya yang seharusnya adalah yang paling kuat, Oni itu tak menyadari Tanjiro yang kini berada di atasnya dan siap untuk memenggalnya.

Oni wanita itu berusaha berpikir agar bisa menghindar. Tapi, yang terpikirkan malah sebaliknya.

Dia merasa sudah cukup dengan semua rasa takut yang dirasakannya. Kekangan Rui dan keluarga laba-laba yang terus menekannya. Tiba-tiba dia berpikir. Kalau dengan kematian bisa membuatnya terbebas, dia dengan senang hati akan menerimanya.

Dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti menyambut Tanjiro, Oni itu menutup matanya. Menunggu tebasan pedang yang akan membawanya menuju kebebasan.

Tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat yang mengelubungi dirinya, Kepala oni itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Hampir tak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan hangat, dan lega.

Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu, Oni itu mengatakan sepatah kalimat pada orang yang telah membantunya merasakan kebebasan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kalimat yang diharapkannya dapat membantu sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

.

Zenitsu yang masih berusaha menemukan Tanjiro dan yang lainnya (Terutama Shirazumi dan Nezuko) kini berjalan sendirian. Dalam hatinya dia sangat bersyukur tak menemui oni dalam perjalanannya. Walaupun begitu, tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar karena rasa takutnya masih tetap ada.

Dengan pendengarannya yang tajam, Zenitsu bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki laba-laba yang sangat banyak dan dia merasa terganggu dengan itu.

"Uuh... Tanjiro... Inosuke... Nezuko-chan... Shirazumi-chan... Dimana kalian..." Ucap Zenitsu berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang pelan namun jelas. Dia takut ada oni yang mendengar suaranya dan mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Zenitsu merasa ada yang menggigit punggung tangannya. Dia berpikir salah satu laba-laba yang sejak tadi terdengar langkah kakinya itu ada yang menggigitnya tanpa disadari olehnya.

Karena merasa jengkel dengan itu, Zenitsu mulai sedikit membentak pada laba-laba yang telah menggigitnya dan juga karena suara langkah kaki mereka yang sangat menganggunya.

Entah karena nasib buruk atau apa, saat Zenitsu menunjuk sembarang ke salah satu arah dimana terdengar suara langkah kaki laba-laba, Zenitsu malah menunjuk pada laba-laba denagn ukuran cukup besar. Bukan hanya besar. Laba-laba itu berkepala manusia!

Zenitsu langsung histeris dan berlari sembarangan menjauhi laba-laba berkepala manusia itu sambil berharap dan berkata kalau itu semua cuma mimpi.

Dia mengoceh tak jelas sambil berlari dan memohon agar dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk itu (yang tentunya tak akan terwujud karena itu bukan mimpi...). Zenitsu terus berlari hingga sekali lagi nasib buruk menghampirinya.

Zenitsu berhenti berlari saat melihat apa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Sebuah rumah kayu yang menggantung diudara dengan benang-benang yang menahannya. Di antara benang-benang itu juga tergantung beberapa manusia. Beberapa diantaranya mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bukan manusia. Mirip dengan laba-laba berkepala manusia yang tadi dijumpainya.

Zenitsu masih meragukan apa yang ada di depan matanya. Lagipula bau yang ada di tempat itu sangatlah busuk. Jauh lebih busuk dibandingakan tadi. Zenitsu berusaha menutup hidungnya agar tak mencium bau busuk itu. Mwngingat kalau Tanjiro memiliki penciuman yang tajam, dia berpikir kalau Tanjiro yang ada di tempatnya sekarang, dia bisa mati karena baunya yang sangat tajam dan busuk.

Tiba-tiba suara yang berasal dari rumah kayu itu membuat Zenitsu terkejut. Dan apa yang muncul dari dalam rumah kayu itu membuat Zenitsu lebih terkejut lagi.

* * *

Disaat jalan untuk mendapatkan kebebasan hanyalah melalui kematian,

Dibutuhkan keberanian yang tinggi untuk melewati jalan itu.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	50. Chapter 49

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 49 Melawan Rasa Takut**

* * *

Rui membawa Shirazumi ke arah bagian gunung yang berbeda dengan tempat dimana Tanjiro dan yang lainnya berada. Muzan mengarahkan Rui agar menemuinya di tempat itu.

Begitu Rui tiba, Muzan belum hadir sehingga Rui harus menunggu. Tapi Rui tau, majikannya itu akan segera datang karena dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Muzan yang tak jauh dari tempat dirinya berada sekarang.

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria muncul dari balik bayangan. Rui yang menyadari kehadiran Muzan segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah pria yang menjadi majikannya itu.

"Saya membawakan manusia ini sesuai permintaan Anda". Ucap Rui sambil menurunkan Shirazumi dan menyerahkannya pada Muzan.

"Kerja bagus Rui. Setelah urusanku selesai, kupastikan gadis ini akan menjadi milikmu.". Ucap Muzan sambil tersenyum dingin. Setelah Muzan memegang Shirazumi dan memastikan kalau gadis itu tak terjatuh, Rui melepaskan semua benang yang mengikat Shirazumi. "Sekarang, lanjutkan lah tugasmu. Musnahkan semua pemburu itu!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Muzan menggendong Shirazumi dan pergi dari Gunung Natagumo. Rui kembali ke arah para pemburu oni berada. Sebetulnya Rui sudah menyerahkan tugas membasmi pemburu oni itu pada 'keluarganya'. Tapi Rui tetap harus memantau keadaan. Lagipula, dia sudah menyadari kalau 'ibunya' telah dikalahkan.

Walaupun ekspresi wajah Rui selalu tenang dan datar, tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa kesal. Dirinya tak ingin membuat Muzan kecewa. Apalagi Muzan sudah memberinya izin khusus untuk membentuk 'keluarga'. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan majikannya itu yang sudah memberinya tubuh yang kuat dan sehat.

.

.

.

Tanjiro terkejut dengan ucapan terakhir dari oni yang telah menjadi debu di hadapannya itu. 'Disini ada anggota 12 Kizuki'. Itulah yang dikatakan oni wanita itu sebelum menjadi debu sepenuhnya.

Tanjiro mengingat permintaan Tamayo untuk mengumpulkan darah oni terutama anggota 12 Kizuki. Oni yang menempati 12 Kizuki memiliki darah yang paling dekat dengan Kibutsuji Muzan. Dengan darah itu, obat untuk mengembalikan oni menjadi manusia dapat lebih cepat disempurnakan.

Sambil melihat kesana kemari, Tanjiro mencari kakaknya yang seharusnya ada di sana. Tapi dia tak dapat menemukannya. Yang ada hanyalah sisa dari bau kakaknya dan juga... bau dari makhluk yang telah merenggut nyawa keluarganya.

Tanjiro berusaha fokus untuk menemukan sumber dari bau itu. Saat Tanjiro berhasil menemukannya, dia segera berlari menuju sumber bau itu.

Saat berlari, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan Inosuke. Terlihat luka-luka yang ada di tubuh laki-laki bertopeng babi itu tak bisa dikatakan ringan. Fokus Tanjiro menjadi terbagi dua antara bau Muzan dan bau darah dari luka-luka Inosuke.

Tiba-tiba bau dari Muzan dan kakaknya semakin menipis dan hilang. Tanjiro sudah tak bisa melacak mereka berdua. Inosuke yang masih berlagak sok keren nan kuat tak mengerti dengan raut wajah sedih bercampur kesal yang terlihat dari wajah Tanjiro.

"Oi! Gonpachiro! Ada pa denganmu?" Ucap Inosuke yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Kali ini Tanjiro tak membenarkan namanya sang masih saja salah disebutkan oleh Inosuke. Dirinya sedang menrenungkan kegagalannya karena membiarkan rekannya terbunuh, Inosuke yang terluka parah, dan juga kehilangan kesempatan menyelamatkan kakaknya. Tak lupa juga dengan kehadiran Muzan yang terlambat disadarinya.

Bau Muzan dan Shirazumi berasal dari tempat yang sama. Tanjiro sangat khawatir akan hal itu.

Dari apa yang dia temukan selama ini, Hubungan antar oni itu tak bisa dia mengerti. Oni wanita yang baru saja dikalahkannya itu memancarkan bau yang penuh akan rasa takut dan penderitaan sampai-sampai keinginan untuk mati terlintas di pikirannya. Selain lebih memilih untuk mati, Oni itu juga membocorkan mengenai keberadaan 12 Kizuki di gunung Natagumo itu.

Selama ini Tanjiro berpikir kalau Oni itu tak saling peduli pada sesama oni. Tapi di tempat ini dia melihat Oni yang tinggal berkelompok seperti keluarga.

Tanjiro menahan rasa kecewa dalam dirinya karena telah membiarkan kakaknya dibawa pergi. Sungguh, kalau bisa dia ingin segera pergi dan menyelamatkan Shirazumi. Tapi Inosuke yang ada didepannya sekarang ini sedang terluka parah. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Zenitsu berteria histeris melihat laba-laba yang sangat besar dan berkepala manusia yang mucul dari dalam rumah kayu yang menggantung itu.

Sambil berteriak, Zenitsu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari dan pergi dari tempat yang mengerikan itu. Tapi gerakannya terhenti oleh ucapan oni laba-laba itu. Oni itu menyuruh Zenitsu untuk melihat tangannya.

Saat Zenitsu melihat kedua tangannya, terlihat sebelah tangannya yang tadi tergigit laba-laba mulai berubah warna dan membengkak. Gigitan laba-laba itu memberikan racun yang dapat membuatnya menjadi laba-laba berkepala manusia seperti yang dilihatnya tadi.

Menurut ucapan Oni itu, Zenitsu hanya memiliki waktu sekitatr setengah jam untuk berubah menjadi laba-laba berkepala manusia.

Oni itu mengeluarkan sebuah jam dan memberitahu Zenitsu tahap-tahap yang akan dialaminya dalam perubahannya menjadi laba-laba dalam waktu setengah jam. Tentu saja Zenitsu menjadi panik. Apalagi saat melihat beberapa laba-laba berkepala manusia yang ada di dekat kakinya, dia menjadi histeris dan berlari.

Berusaha menghindari beberapa laba-laba berkepala manusia yang sejak tadi melihatnya dari bawah tanah, Zenitsu memanjat pohon dengan kecepatan yang hebat. Sambil berjongkok di salah satu dahan pohon yang lebar dan kuat, Zenitsu memeluk batang pohon itu sambil merengek dan menangis.

Zenitsu memang sangat penakut. Banyak sekali yang sangat ditakuti olehnya. Tapi di antara semua yang dibenci dan ditakuti olehnya, Zenitsu paling membeci dirinya sendiri yang pengecut dan penakut.

Entah kenapa, keadaannya yang sekarang membuat Zenitsu mengingat masa lalu saat masih berlatih dengan gurunya. Saat rambutnya masih berwarna hitam. Dan juga rasa bersyukurnya yang amat sangat karena masih bisa hidup setelah tersambar petir yang membuat warna rambutnya berubah.

Setiap kali dirinya ingin melakukan hal yang benar, rasa takut selalu menghantui dirinya. Dia selalu lari, dan lari. Semua nasihat gurunya selalu diingatnya. Tapi sikap pengecutnya sulit untuk dihilangkan. Karena itu dia membenci dirinya sendiri, lebih dari apapun.

Meratapi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan, Zenitsu mulai meracau tak jelas.

Beberapa dari laba-laba berkepala manusia itu mulai memanjat ke atas pohon tempat Zenitsu berada. Itu membuat Zenitsu kembali histeris dan tak sengaja menarik rambutnya sendiri.

Seharusnya hanya dengan tarikan seperti itu rambutnya tak akan tercabut dengan mudah. Tapi di genggaman tangan Zenitsu kini terdapat segenggam rambut. Dalam keadaan shock, Zenitsu melihat rambut di tangannya lalu melihat laba-laba berkepala manusia yang semuanya hampir botak total.

Bagaikan menguapkan semua semangat hidup yang tersisa, Zenitsu kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya menggantung di dahan pohon dan tak bergerak. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan mulai jatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

Oni laba-laba yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Zenitsu berpikir kalau Zenitsu akan mati karena posisi jatuhnya yang kepala duluan. Tapi ternyata, Zenitsu tak akan mati semudah itu.

* * *

Tak ada yang berani untuk melawan segalanya,

Tak ada pula yang merasa takut akan segalanya.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	51. Chapter 50

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 50 Mimpi yang Merupakan Kenyataan**

* * *

Muzan membawa Shirazumi ke dalam markasnya dengan bantuan Nakime. Markasnya tersebut memiliki rupa yang aneh. Tak ada atas, bawah, kanan, maupun kiri dan memiliki banyak ruangan. Sebuah markas yang berada di dimensi yang berbeda.

Muzan meletakkan Shirazumi di atas sebuah meja yang ada di salah satu ruangan. Terlihat Shirazumi sudah mulai sadar. Memar bekas cengkraman Rui di pipi dan lehernya sudah hilang tak berbekas.

Begitu Shirazumi membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit yang tak dikenalnya. Begitu gadis itu menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya wujud pria yang paling dibencinya. Tubuhnya secara reflek turun dari atas meja tempatnya berbaring dan mundur menjauhinya sejauh mungkin.

Shirazumi ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Begitu melihat sebuah pintu, Shirazumi berniat untuk melarikan diri melalui pintu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu menghilang. Kini dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu maupun jendela bersama pemimpin oni.

"A.. Apa maumu!? Kenapa aku ada disini?!" Ucap Shirazumi agak gugup.

Begitu Muzan berjalan mendekati Shirazumi, gadis itu juga semakin menjauh darinya. Muzan berhenti setelah berjalan 3 langkah.

"Kau tahu. Diriku tertarik denganmu. Kukira kau sudah menjadi mayat malam itu, namun kini kau berdiri di depanku sebagai oni yang tak sempurna. Diriku ingin melakukan beberapa percobaan padamu, dan kau tak akan menolak". Ucap Muzan dengan nada dingin namun sopan.

Tentu saja Shirazumi menolaknya. Tapi, sesuai perkataan Muzan. 'Kau tak akan menolak'.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak mampu Shirazumi sadari, Muzan kini berada di dekatnya dan menusukkan satu jari telunjuknya pada samping leher Shirazumi dan mengalirkan darahnya.

Shirazumi tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa hingga Muzan mencabut jarinya itu. Shirazumi merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat hingga terjatuh. Gadis itu berguling-guling di atas tatami. Terlihat sekali ekspresi kesakitan yang dari wajah gadis itu.

Sementara Shirazumi menderita kesakitan, Muzan menatap tajam gadis itu seakan menunggu sesuatu.

.

.

.

Hampir 1 meter lagi kepala Zenitsu menabrak tanah, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya berputar dan menendang batang pohon itu dan melompat ke arah oni bertubuh laba-laba itu. Gerakannya sangat cepat, berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Zenitsu kembali menggunakan pernafasan petir miliknya dalam keadaan pingsan. Gerakannya sangat cepat hingga bisa menghindari semburan asam beracun yang dikeluarkan oni itu sambil berada di udara.

Cairan asam beracun yang berhasil dihindari Zenitsu kini mengenai batang pohon dan langsung melubanginya. Dapat dibayangkan seberapa mengerikannya jika cairan asam itu sampai mengenai tubuh Zenitsu.

Oni laba-laba itu bingung dengan perubahan sikap dan gerakan dari Zenitsu. Perubahannya terlihat seperti bukan berasal dari orang yang sama.

Oni bertubuh laba-laba itu memerintahkan laba-laba berkepala manusia yang merupakan bawahannya itu untuk menyerang Zenitsu secara bersamaan, tetapi Zenitsu berhasil menghindarinya.

Tapi karena Zenitsu terus-terusan menggunakan kuda-kuda yang sama berulang kali, oni itu menyadari kalau Zenitsu hanya bisa menggunakan satu jurus dan dia mulai kembali meremehkan lawannya.

Dengan membaca pergerakan Zenitsu, Oni itu kembali menyemburkan asam beracun pada Zenitsu. Kebanyakan meleset, tapi ada juga yang mengeai Haori yang dipakai Zenitsu, membuat Haori itu kini ruusak berat.

Racun yang ada pada tubuh Zenitsu semakin menyebar. Apalagi dengan gerakannya itu membuat racunnya semakin menyebar. Kesadaran Zenitsu tak sepenuhnya hilang. Dia terus bertahan walaupun tubuhnya mulai mati rasa.

Dengan racun yang menyebar lebih cepat dari seharusnya, dia mulai muntah darah. Belasan laba-laba berkepala manusia bersiap menusukkan lebih banyak racun pada Zenitsu. Tapi kali ini, Zenitsu melakukan hal yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sejak tadi Zenitsu menggunakan pernafasan petir bentuk pertama, Hekireki Issen. Kali ini pun dia melakukan bentuk pertama tersebut, bedanya... dia melakukannya dengan kecepatan 6 kali berturut-turut.

Akhirnya kepala oni itu terputus dari badannya dengan tebasa Nichirin Zenitsu. Oni itu tak menerima kekalahannya di tangan pemburu pengecut seperti Zenitsu. Tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh oni itu hancur menjadi debu.

Kini Zenitsu terkapar tak berdaya di atas rumah kayu yang menggantung itu. Tubuhnya sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Tangan dan kakinya pun sedikit memendek karena efek racun itu. Dia merasa kalau semua yang tadi terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Dirinya yang menjadi kuat dan melindungi semua orang itu serasa hanya mimpi.

Zenitsu berusaha memperlambat racun itu dengan pernafasan. Walaupun begitu, dia merasa kalau dirinya tak akan selamat. Dalam hatinya dia meminta maaf pada Shirazumi karena tak bisa menikah dengannya. Tapi setelah itu dia juga meminta maaf pada Nezuko karena tak bisa menikah dengannya. Dalam keadaan kritis pun Zenitsu lebih memikirkan hal itu.

Dari pandangannya yang semakin tak jelas, dia melihat seorang gadis yang menggunakan haori bercorak sayap kupu-kupu. Denagn pandangan yan tak jelas dan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan, Zenitsu berpikir kalau gadis itu adalah dewa kematian yang akan menjemput nyawanya.

* * *

Apa yang kau anggap mimpi,

Belum tentu itu adalah mimpi.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	52. Chapter 51

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 51 Katana yang Patah**

* * *

Tanjiro mencoba untuk menutup luka Inosuke dengan menggunakan sehelai kain, tapi Inosuke terus menolak dan mengatakan kalau lukanya itu hanya luka kecil. Dia memang paling tak suka dikasihani dan terus menganggap kalau dirinya paling kuat jadi tak perlu diobati.

Tiba-tiba Tanjiro seperti mendengar suara petir menyambar. Padahal langit sama sekali ta mendung dan tak ada tanda-tanda petir pernah menyambar. Lagipula Tanjiro sendiri tak mencium bau petir. Walaupun begitu, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Inosuke sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu.

Tanjiro berkata kalau dirinya akan pergi ke arah yang lain, Inosuke kembali tak peduli.

Tapi begitu Tanjiro menyarankan padanya agar turun gunung, Inosuke malah semakin emosi dan mengatakan kalau dirinya tak terluka. Padahal sudah jelas tubuhnya dipenuhi luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Kalau tak diobati, lukanya bisa bertambah parah.

Tiba-tiba dari sisi lain sungai tempat mereka berdua berdiri, terlihat oni berwujud seorang gadis. Mereka bertiga terlihat sama-sama terkejut. Karena sedang memikirkan hal lain, Tanjiro tak sempat menyadari keberadaan oni itu.

Inosuke langsung bersemangat untuk memenggal kepala oni perempuan itu. Sambil berlari masuk kembali ke dalam hutan, oni perempuan itu memanggil 'Ayahnya'. Saat itu juga, Dari arah atas muncul Oni berwujud laki-laki dewasa bertubuh besar di hadapan Tanjiro dan Inosuke.

Selain terkejut karena kehadiran oni itu secara tiba-tiba tepat di hadapan mereka, Oni itu juga memiliki wujud yang aneh. Kepalanya memiliki wujud kepala laba-laba dengan rambut berwarna putih yang agak panjang.

Dengan kepalan tangannya, oni berkepala laba-laba itu meninju sungai yang ada dibawahnya sambil mengusir Inosuke dan Tanjiro agar menjauh dari keluarganya. Saking kuatnya kepalan tangan itu, tanah dan batu yang berada di bawah sungai samapi retak dan hancur. Air sungai pun sampai tersingkirkan.

Tanjiro dan Inosuke melawan oni itu dengan menggunakan Nichirin mereka. Tapi sayangnya tubuh oni itu terlalu keras untuk bisa dipotong.

Tanjiro memikirkan cara lain dan memotong sebuah pohon hingga pohon yang tumbang itu menindih tubuh oni itu. Dia berniat mengunci pergerakan lawannya dengan memanfaatkan pohon yang dirobohkannya itu.

Begitu Oni itu tertindih batang pohon, Tanjiro berniat memenggalnya saat itu juga. Namun ternyata oni itu cukup kuat untuk mengangkat batang pohon yang menindihnya dan malah menggunakan batang pohon itu sebagai senjata dan memukul mundur Tanjiro hingga terbang.

Sambil melayang di udara, Tanjiro berpesan pada Inosuke agar bisa bertahan dan jangan mati. Setelah mengucapkan pesannya, Tanjiro terhempas entah kemana.

.

.

.

Sebelum jatuh mengenai tanah, Tanjiro menggunakan pernafasan air bentuk kedua, Mizu Guruma untuk meminimalisir dampak terjatuhnya. Alhasil Tanjiro mendarat dengan selamat.

Tapi belum lama Tanjiro berjalan, dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan. Begitu mendekati sumber suara itu, Tanjiro mendapati oni berwujud anak laki-laki yang pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Di depan oni itu, terlihat oni perempuan yang tadi tak sempat dikejarnya. oni perempuan itu sedang duduk sambil menunduk memegang wajahnya. Suara teriakan kesakitan yang tadi didengarnya pastilah milik oni perempuan itu.

Di tangan oni anak laki-laki itu terdapat helaian benang yang berlumuran darah. oni itu menyadari keberadaan Tanjiro dan merasa tak suka kalau apa yang sedang dilakukannya itu dilihat oleh Tanjiro.

Tanjiro marah melihat oni yang menyakiti sekutunya sendiri. Tapi oni yang dimarahinya itu malah berkata dengan tenang kalau itu adalah urusannya dengan kakak perempuannya itu. Itu adalah urusan keluarganya.

Tapi Tanjiro bersikeras kalau mereka bukanlah keluarga. Bau ketakutan dan kebencian terpancar dari oni perempuan yang terluka itu. Padahal seharusnya keluarga memiliki bau kepercayaan. Tanjiro menyimpulkan kalau mereka hanyalah keluarga palsu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemburu oni muncul disaat yang tak tepat. Kemarahan Rui yang muncul karena mendengar ucapan Tanjiro membuatnya memotong-motong tubuh pemburu yang datang itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Tekanan udara berubah karena aura kemarahan Rui membuat Tanjiro dan oni perempuan itu bergidik ngeri.

Rui mulai kembali tenang dan menawarkan 2 hal pada Tanjiro. Jika Tanjiro mau menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi, dia akan membunuh Tanjiro dengan satu serangan. Tapi kalau tidak, dia akan memotong-motong Tanjiro hidup-hidup sebelum dipenggal.

Tentu saja Tanjiro tak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dia bahkan menuntut agar Shirazumi dikembalikan padanya.

Rui mengaku kalau Shirazumi tak ada padanya. Muzan sudah memiliki kakak perempuan Tanjiro itu. Dan sebentar lagi SHirazumi akan kembali pada Rui dan menjadi kakak perempuan barunya.

Mendengar itu, Tanjiro pun kini emosi. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Tanjiro menerjang menyerang. Dengan mengandalkan penciumannya, dia bisa tahu letak benang-benang yang dipasang oleh Rui.

Tetapi, begitu Tanjiro berniat memotong salah satu benang itu dengan menggunakan katana yang digenggamnya, Katana hitam itu langsung patah.

Benang-benang yang dikendalikan oleh Rui, sangat berbeda dengan benang-benang yang digunakan oni laba-laba yang lain.

.

.

.

Shirazumi kini telentang di atas tatami sambi berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Rasa sakit masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi rasa sakitnya sudah tidak semengerikan tadi.

"Hmm... Tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Diriku memuji tubuhmu yang mempunyai kekebalan yang unik atas darahku. Perubahanmu pun sangat lambat. Kuberi waktu istirahat hingga bisa bicara lagi. Setelah itu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Muzan sambil berjalan ke arah salah satu tembok yang ada.

Muzan menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah fusuma di hadapannya yang awalnya hanyalah tembok polos. Futsuma itu terbuka dan Muzan berjalan memasuki futsuma itu.

Setelah Muzan melewatinya, fusuma itu kembali tertutup dan menghilang.

Kini di dalam ruangan tanpa pintu dan jendela itu hanya ada Shirazumi seorang. Diantara seluruh tubuhnya, baru jari-jarinya lah yang bisa dia gerakkan. Walaupun berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, itu tak berhasil.

Kalaupun bisa, bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari ruangan yang tak memiliki pintu maupun jendela seperti ini?

Lagipula, daripada mencemaskan dirinya sendiri, dia lebih mencemaskan adik-adiknya. Dalam hati, Shirazumi berharap Tanjiro dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja.

* * *

_Kepercayaan antar rekan,_

_Adalah suatu hal yang patut dipertahankan._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	53. Chapter 52

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 52 Terpenjara dalam Dimensi Tak Terbatas**

* * *

Warna mata yang berubah semakin merah dalam waktu beberapa detik, kemudian kembali ke warna semula.

Hanya itu yang dapat Muzan lihat dari perubahan Shirazumi setelah dirinya menyuntikkan darahnya pada Shirazumi.

Padahal darah yang diberikan Muzan pada Shirazumi cukup untuk membuat para oni lainnya merasa iri. Jika diberikan pada manusia, itu cukup untuk membuatnya mati keracunan.

Setelah reaksi kesakitan karena darah pemberiannya mulai mereda, Shirazumi belum bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara. Karena itu Muzan memberikan waktu istirahat padanya sebelum mulai menanyakan beberapa hal.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit Muzan menunggu, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan dimana Shirazumi berada. Terlihat Shirazumi yang sudah pulih dan kini sedang berdiri membelakangi arah dari fusuma yang muncul.

Shirazumi yang menyadari keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu langsung berbalik menatap ke arah Muzan muncul. Fusuma itu pun kembali menghilang.

"Kau sudah pulih kembali. Sekarang waktunya kau menjawab pertanyaan dariku". Ucap Muzan sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya itu terlihat bukan senyum sungguhan.

Muzan sama sekali tak mengeluarkan aura mengerikannya, tapi Shirazumi tetap merasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga pria yang membawanya itu adalah pelaku pembunuhan keluarganya. Jika dilihat sekilas, penampilan Muzan sama saja dengan pria berumur akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan. Tapi... Penampilan dapat menipu.

Saat Shirazumi tak menjawab apapun, Muzan berinisiatif untuk mulai bertanya pada Shirazumi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi oni. Diriku yakin saat itu kau sudah tak bernafas. Detak jantungmu pun sudah berhenti".

Shirazumi tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Bukan. Dia masih berpikir apakah harus menjawabnya atau tidak.

Tapi tatapan Muzan yang menjadi lebih tajam saat Shirazumi tak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat tubuhnya kembali merinding. Bagaikan diperintah, Shirazumi menjawabnya.

"I...itu... Pagi harinya... aku terbangun... Lukanya... Aku tak sadar kapan menghilang..." Shirazumi menjawab tapi tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Walaupun jawaban Shirazumi kurang jelas, tetapi Muzan tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia mengambil kesimpulan singkat kalau dalam waktu semalam, Shirazumi bangkit dan mulai menjadi oni.

"Apa kau bisa memakan makanan manusia? Atau daging manusia?" Muzan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"A... Awalnya aku bisa makan seperti biasa... tapi... Lama kelamaan hanya... bisa makan daging... dan... Tidak... aku tak makan manusia..." Shirazumi menjawab terbata-bata. Jawabannya pun mengambang di akhir kalimat.

Muzan menebak raut wajah yang diperlihatkan oleh Shirazumi dan juga sikap gugupnya tersebut.

"Kau tak makan manusia, tapi kau tertarik dengan itu. Iya kan?" Kalimat yang diucapkan Muzan lebih mirip pernyataan ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan. Shirazumi tersentak mendengarnya. Wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat kini semakin pucat. Seperti seseorang tengah membuka rahasia besarnya.

Muzan tersenyum melihat raut wajah Shirazumi yang semakin pucat. Dugaannya ternyata benar. Walaupun tertarik dengan daging manusia, tapi gadis di depannya itu tak pernah mencicipinya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menahannya? Sebagai oni, memakan manusia adalah hal yang seharusnya. Atau kau tak ingin dilihat sebagai monster?" Muzan kembali melemparkan pertanyaannya. Kali ini dengan nada yang dingin.

Shirazumi tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu karena memang benar, dirinya tak ingin dilihat sebagai monster.

Muzan menyebutkan sebuah nama dan kemudian dari langit-langit ruangan muncul sebuah lubang. Alangkah terkejutnya Shirazumi saat dari lubang itu terjatuh tubuh seorang gadis berlumuran darah. Dari kondisinya, Shirazumi bisa tahu kalau gadis itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Otomatis Shirazumi melompat mundur sambil menutup hidunganya. Bau darah yang menyengat itu sangat menggoda Shirazumi dan dia mati-matian menahan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tahan? Kau belum pernah mencobanya karena itu kau tak tahu rasanya. Cobalah. Kujamin itu tak akan mengecewakanmu". Muzan membujuk Shirazumi untuk memakan daging gadis manusia itu.

Shirazumi terus menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Terlihat air liur mulai menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas hingga tak sanggup berdiri dan kini terduduk di pojok ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Shirazumi akan mendekati tubuh manusia itu. Akhirnya Muzan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Shirazumi bersama 'makanan' itu.

"Kutinggalkan kau disini. Aku sudah meminta Douma untuk menyisakan 'makanan' itu, karena itu Kuharap saat diriku kembali, kau sudah memakan 'makananmu'". Dengan diakhirinya kalimat itu, Muzan kembali pergi dari ruangan itu melalu fusuma yang sama yang juga kemudian menghilang bersamanya.

Kini Shirazumi terpenjara bersama jasad seorang gadis yang mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat menggiurkan baginya.

Shirazumi hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dan juga menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tapi itu tak bisa menghindarkan aroma manis itu seutuhnya.

Air liurnya semakin banyak keluar. Kini, Shirazumi seperti sedang berperang melawan insting oni yang ada pada dirinya. Jasad yang ada di ruangan itu, tengah menjadi umpan untuk memancing insting itu untuk keluar dan menguasai Shirazumi seutuhnya. Oni pemakan manusia.

.

.

.

Daam waktu 15 menit saat menunggu SHirazumi pulih, Muzan memanggil salah satu bawahannya yang bernama Douma.

Sesungguhnya Muzan tak pernah menyukai bawahannya yang satu itu, tapi kekuatannya cukup untuk menduduki posisi ke-2 jyougen dari Juunikizuki.

Muzan menyuruh Douma untuk membawakan salah satu mangsa perempuannya itu. Semua 'makanan' Douma adalah perempuan. Dia tak pernah memakan laki-laki.

Awanya Douma mengeluh, tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa melawan perintah langsung dari majikannya.

Dengan bantuan Nakime yang memegang kendali atas dimensi itu, Douma menyerahkan tubuh seorang gadis yang sudah hampir tak bernyawa. Douma melukai gadis itu hingga parah karena berniat kabur. Muzan tak mempersalahkan hal itu. Yang penting, Douma membawakan 'makanan' untuk tahanan barunya.

"Tuan..Tuan.. Memangnya mainan baru anda seperti apa? kudengar dia seorang gadis. Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Douma bertanya dengan cerewet pada Muzan.

"Kau boleh bertemu dengannya nanti. Sekarang, kau boleh pergi". Dengan perintah dari Muzan, Nakime mengeluarkan Douma dari dimensi itu. Dengan itu, Douma sudah kembali berada di tempatnya semula, yaitu sebuah kuil.

Karena dikeluarkan paksa, Douma agak tersinggung dan mulai menggerutu sendirian. Tapi pikirannya akan gadis yang sedang ditahan oleh majikannya itu membuatnya kembalai tersenyum. Dia mulai berimajinasi mengenai Shirazumi. Tapi ada satu hal yang disayangkan olehnya. Gadis itu adalah oni dan juga milik Muzan, jadi dia tak bisa memakannya.

Setelah Muzan kembali ke ruangan Shirazumi, Nakime menunggu aba-aba dari Muzan untuk menjatuhkan gadis yang tadi dibawa Douma. Gadis itu masih hidup, tapi itu tak akan lama lagi.

Begitu Muzan memanggil namanya, Nakime langsung membuka portal di langit-langit ruangan dan menjatuhkan gadis malang tadi. Gadis itu langsung kehilangan nyawanya tepat saat tubuhnya menghantam tatami dengan keras. Apalagi yang jatuh kepala duluan.

.

.

.

Shirazumi kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Dirinya mulai dikuasai oleh sisi lain dari dirinya.

Di ruangan yang lain, Muzan sedikit tersenyum.

Denagn meminjam penglihatan Nakime yang dapat melihat seluruh isi dari dimensi tak terbatas itu, Muzan dapat melihat pergerakan Shirazumi. Dan kini, apa yang ingin dilihatnya mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

Semua orang memiliki dua sisi dalam dirinya.

Sisi yang cerah,

Dan sisi yang gelap.

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	54. Chapter 53

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 53 Api yang Tak Membakar**

* * *

Pandangan Shirazumi makin lama makin buram. Tanpa sadar dirinya kin beranjak dari posisinya yang awalnya duduk meringkuk menjadi berdiri terhuyung-huyung. Dia berusaha menggapai sesuatu, tapi dia tak ingat apa yang ingin digapainya. Dia hanya tahu kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Satu langkah diikuti langkah yang lainnya. Totalnya lima langkah. Tinggal dua langkah lagi, Shirazumi akan sampai pada apa yang sangat diinginkannya itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menghentikannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Berhenti Shirazumi. Kau tak boleh melakukannya".

Shirazumi tak tahu dari mana suara itu berasal. Tapi suara itu membuatnya merasakan sebuah kerinduan. Suara laki-laki dewasa yang lembut dan ramah. Shirazumi merasa suara itu sangat tidak asing.

Dengan Langkahnya yang berhenti, Shirazumi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Walaupun matanya belum menunjukkan kalau dirinya telah tersadar, tapi hati nuraninya mengatakan kalau dia harus mendengarkan suara itu.

"Shirazumi aku tahu kau bisa. Lupakanlah bau darah itu. Lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan".

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini, Shirazumi bisa melihat sosok pemilik suara itu sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh yang kurus dan kulit yang pucat. Di dahinya terdapat bekas luka. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut. Warna kulitnya yang pucat tak bisa menutupi aura kelembutan yang dipancarkan oleh pria itu.

Tiba-tiba Shirazumi meneteskan air mata.

"Ayah..."

Shirazumi bergumam hampir tak bersuara. Sosok pemilik suara lembut itu adalah ayahnya sendiri, Kamado Tanjuro yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, tapi Shirazumi tak mungkin salah mengenali ayahnya sendiri.

Tanjururo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipi Shirazumi. Terasa kehangatan yang sangat dirindukan olehnya dari tangan kurus tersebut. Sungguh, Shirazumi tak ingin elusan tangan itu terlepas dari pipinya.

Tetapi, begitu Shirazumi mengedipkan matanya, Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Suaranya pun sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Shirazumi mengingat kembali kata-kata ayahnya itu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

Hasrat haus darahnya sudah berkurang drastis. Dengan terus mempertahankan akal sehatnya, Shirazumi merasa harus mendekati jasad gadis di depannya itu.

Bukan untuk dimakan. Tapi dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan pandangannya yang masih agak berkabut, Shirazumi mendekati jasad gadis itu dan menyentuh bahunya.

Tiba-tiba, dari tangannya yang menyentuh jasad itu, muncul api berwarna putih. Dengan cepat, api putih itu menutupi seluruh tubuh jasad gadis itu. Setelah itu, tak lama kemudian api itu berubah warna menjadi api biru, kemudian api itu lenyap.

Setelah api itu lenyap, jasad gadis itu tidak terlihat terbakar sama sekali. Malah, semua luka di tubuh gadis itu kini menghilang seakan tak pernah terluka. Semua darahnya pun menghilang. Yang tak berubah hanyalah pakaian gadis itu yang sudah rusak dimana-mana dan... Gadis itu tetap tak bernafas. Tetap menjadi jasad tak bernyawa.

Beberapa detik setelah api itu lenyap, Shirazumi roboh dan kembali tak sadarkan diri di samping jasad gadis yang seharusnya menjadi 'makanannya'.

.

.

.

Muzan terus menyaksikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Shirazumi. Dia merasa bingung dengan sikap Shirazumi yang seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Juga saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis.

Tapi semua itu tak ada apa-apanya ketimbang rasa kagetnya saat melihat dari tangan Shirazumi muncul api putih yang membakar seluruh jasad yang diberikan olehnya sebagai 'makanan'. Juga saat api itu berubah warna menjadi biru.

Keanehan yang dilihatnya tak hanya sampai disana. Jasad gadis itu tak terbakar sama sekali dan malah menghilangkan semua luka yang ada. Walaupun nyawa gadis itu tak dapat kembali.

Muzan tersenyum kemudian tertawa. Di sela-sela tawanya, Muzan berbicara sendiri.

"Rupanya... masih ada yang dapat membuatku terkejut".

Setelah itu, Muzan berniat untuk kembali mengunjungi 'tahanannya' itu. Kini, dia semakin tertarik pada gadis oni yang tak sempurna itu.

.

.

.

Tanjiro masih terkejut karena katana miliknya patah. Hanya karena menyentuh sehelai benang, katana miliknya langsung patah. Dia langsung menyimpulkan kalau oni dihadapannya itu bukanlah oni biasa. Oni besar yang tadi dilawannya saja tubuhnya sudah sangat keras. Itu berarti benang-benang milik oni yang kini menjadi lawannya itu lebih keras lagi.

Tanjiro sudah sangat kewalahan menghindari benang-benang itu, padahal lawannya itu belum serius sama sekali.

Saat Tanjiro merasa kalau dirinya tak bisa menghindari serangan benang yang berikutnya, tiba-tiba Nezuko keluar dari kotaknya lalu berlari dan berdiri dihadapan kakaknya. Itu membuat benang-benang yang seharusnya mengenai tubuh Tanjiro kini malah melukai Nezuko.

Sambil terkejut, tanjiro langsung menggendong Nezuko yang terluka parah dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Luka yang dialami Nezuko cukup parah. Pergelangan takannya tercabik dan hampir saja putus.

Penyembuhan Nezuko sangat lambat, karena itu luka-lukanya tak bisa langsung sembuh. Tanjiro memegangi pergelangan tangan nezuko yang tercabik parah, berharap agar lukanya segera menutup.

Wajah Nezuko terlihat menahan rasa sakit. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutupi batang bambu.

Rui juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sepasang saudara kandung. Seorang adik yang menjadi oni melindungi kakaknya yang seorang manusia.

Itulah ikatan yang sangat diinginkan oleh Rui. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga adalah topik sensitif baginya.

Begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Nezuko untuk Tanjiro, Rui sangat menginginkannya.

Dari atas pohon, oni perempuan yang merupakan kakak Rui mendekati rui dengan panik. Dia memohon pada Rui untuk tak mengabaikan dirinya sebagai kakaknya.

tetapi itu malah membuat Rui marah dan menyerang Kakaknya itu hingga tubuhnya terpotong-potong.

Rui marah pada kakaknya karena menganggap kakaknya itu tak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Kakanya itu memohon untuk diberikan kesempatan dan Rui menerimanya. Rui menyuruh kakaknya itu untuk membunuh semua orang yang menlarikan diri dari gunung. Barulah Rui akan memaafkan kegagalan kakaknya.

Tubuh oni perempuan itu kemudian berdiri dan berlari sambil membawa kepalanya. Walaupun terpenggal, selama penyebab terpisahnya kepala dengan badannya itu bukanlah hasil dari tebasan Nichirin, oni masih akan tetap hidup. Bahkan walaupun tubuhnya dipotong-potong.

Kini, di tempat itu hanya ada Rui, Tanjiro dan Nezuko.

Nada bicara Rui kini berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Akan tetapi, gaya bicaranya sama sekali tak terdengar seperti seorang anak laki-laki. nada bicaranya lebih dewasa mengingat usia Rui yang sesungguhnya.

Rui memberikan penawaran pada Tanjiro. kalau Tanjiro mau menyerahkan Nezuko padanya, Rui akan membiarkan Tanjiro hidup.

Tentu saja Tanjiro tak menerima tawaran itu.

Dengan segenap hati tanjiro menolak Rui. Baginya, Nezuko sangatlah berharga. Adiknya itu bukanlah benda mati yang bisa dengan seenaknya diberikan.

Kemudian, Rui memberikan penawaran yang lain.

Rui menawarkan pada Tanjiro untuk menjadi oni. Dengan begitu dia bisa ikut bersama Nezuko menjadi keluarganya. Lagipula, Shirazumi juga akan menjadi kakaknya.

Mendengar ucapan Rui, Kemarahan Tanjiro semakin tinggi. Dia membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau keluarga yang diikat oleh rasa takut bukan lah keluarga. Dengan menggunakan metode itu, tak ada yang bisa didapatkan.

Setelah penawaran pertama dan kedua dari Rui ditolah oleh Tanjiro, Kini Rui bermaksud untuk membunuh Tanjiro kemudian merebut Nezuko. Sebetulnya dia juga tak menginginkan mantan pemburu oni untuk menjadi anggota keluarganya.

Tanjiro juga tak mau kalah. Dia mengancam akan memenggal kepala Rui terlebih dahulu sebelum Rui membunuhnya.

Namun, itu akan sangat sulit. Kesempatan tanjiro menang mendekati nol. Begitu Rui menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya, aura Rui berubah. Kini dapat terlihat jelas bahwa Rui lah salah satu anggota Juunikizuki yang berada di gunung Natagumo itu.

* * *

_Terkadang_,

_Walaupun seseorang yang kita sayangi sudah tiada,_

_Kita masih bisa mendengar suaranya._

_Apakah itu hanya ilusi?_

_Apakah itu bisikan setan?_

_Ataukah perasaan rindu?_

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	55. Chapter 54

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 54 Petunjuk dari Masa Lampau**

* * *

Rui mengambil paksa Nezuko dengan benang-benangnya. Karena Rui melakukannya dengan cepat, Tanjiro tak sempat bereaksi apapun hingga akhirnya Nezuko berada di tangan Rui.

Nezuko memberontak dengan mencakar wajah Rui, dan itu membuat Rui menggantungnya dengan melilitkan benang-benangnya tepat saat Tanjiro mencoba merebut kembali adiknya.

Tanjiro menghindari Rui karena mengira Rui akan menyerangnya. Namun ternyta Rui melemparkan Nezuko sambil mengikat dan menggantungnya secara terbalik di udara.

Tanjiro baru menyadari posisi Nezuko saat dia melihat darah menetes dari arah atas. Beberapa meter di atas tanah, Nezuko terikat dan tergantung dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Benang-benang yang mengikat tubuhnya melukainya, membuat darah mengalir dari luka-luka itu. Padahal luka yang sebeumnya didapatkannya belum semuanya pulih.

Sebagai seorang oni, Nezuko tak akan mati hanya karena kehabisan darah. Rui membiarkannya tergantung hingga kehabisan darah untuk menghukumnya.

Rui sangat taksuka jika sesuatu berjalan tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Hukuman yang biasa Rui berikan pada 'anggota keluarganya' adalah mengikat dan membiarkannya hingga matahari terbit. Rui sudah berkali-kali melakukan hukuman itu pada 'keluarganya', bahkan sampai mereka mati dibakar matahari. Rui juga akan melakukan itu jika Nezuko masih tetap tak mau menjadi anggota keluarganya.

Tanjiro berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan mengatur pernafasannya. Dia tahu, tak akan ada hasil yang baik kalau sampai dia termakan oleh emosi.

Nezuko mulai kelelahan. Matanya tak bisa terbuka lebih lama lagi hingga dia akhirnya tertidur. Seperti biasanya, Nezuko memulihkan tubuhnya dengan tertidur.

Rui yang melihat Nezuko merasa kalau Nezuko itu unik. Shirazumi yang dijanjikan padanya, kemudian Nezuko yang diinginkannya. Dia sedikit bersemangat dengan duang oni yang akan didapatkannya sebagai anggota keluarga barunya.

Tanjiro yang berhasil mengatur nafasnya kini bersusaha menyerang Rui dengan pernafasan air bentuk ke-10, Seisei Ruten. Dengan jurus itu, Tanjiro berhasil memotong benang Rui dengan katananya yang patah.

Rui sempat terkejut, akan tetapi kemampuan Rui tak hanya sampai disana. Dengan menggabungkan darahnya dan benang-benang miliknya, Rui menggunakan jurus yang lebih kuat. Rui menggunakan jurus darah miliknya Kokushiro. Rui berniat mencincang tubuh Tanjiro dengan benang-benang yang membuat pola sarang laba-laba itu.

Tanjiro berpikir kalau dirinya tak akan sempat untuk menghindar. Tapi dirinya tak boleh kalah sekarang. Dengan bertekad kuat untuk menolong Shirazumi dan Nezuko, karena itu dia tak boleh mati sekarang.

Tepat sebelum jaring benang Rui mengenainya, Tanjiro seperti melihat kilas balik akan kehidupannya. Dia mencari cara untuk menghindari kematian melalui semua pengalaman hidupnya.

Dari semua perjalanan kilas baliknya, Tanjiro mengingat suatu peristiwa dimana saat iru dirinya masih kecil dan Ayahnya masih hidup. Suatu ingatan dimana Tanjiro dan Nezuko sedang bermain di halaman rumah mereka sedangkan Ayahnya dan Shirazumi sedang duduk di engawa.

"Tanjiro. Aturlah pernafasanmu. Dan kau akan menjadi seperti Hi no Kami".

Itulah kalimat pendek yang Tanjiro dengar dari Ayahnya.

.

.

.

Muzan kembali memasuki ruangan dimana Shirazumi tengah tak sadarkan diri. Dia melihat jasad seorang gadis yang seharusnya dimakan oleh Shirazumi.

Seluruh luka yang ada pada jasad itu benar-benar menghilang. Bau darah pun sudah tak tercium lagi. Tapi tubuh itu tetaplah tubuh mati. Api yang dikeluarkan Shirazumi hanya menghapuskan semua luka dan darah yang terlihat.

Dengan kalimat singkat, Muzan menyuruhNakime untuk menyingkirkan Jasad itu. Muzan tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Nakime pada jasad itu, baik mau dimakan ataupun dibuang.

Muzan semakin tertarik dengan Shirazumi. Dia berpikir, mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terkejut dari diri Shirazumi. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya, Muzan ingin menggali informasi dari Shirazumi.

Api berwarna putih yang lalu berubah menjadi warna biru. Belum pernah Muzan melihat jurus darah yang berbentuk api dan bisa berubah warna.

Warna biru adalah sesuatu yang cukup sensitif untuk Muzan. Bunga laba-laba biru. Itulah yang selama ini dicari olehnya. Bahan dari obat yang dulu diminum olehnya dan membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Muzan sendiri tak tahu, apakah yang disebutkan oleh dokter yang dulu memberinya obat tersebut itu mengenai bunga laba-laba biru adalah benar-benar bunga yang berwarna biru ataukah hanya sebuah kode.

Selama seribu tahun Muzan mencari bunga itu, tapi tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

Sebagai gantinya, dia bereksperimen dengan berbagai oni, namun tak ada yang membuahkan hasil sedikitpun.

Hanya ada satu oni ciptaannya yang keluar dari otoritasnya, namun itupun akibat dari dirinya yang pernah melemah. Selebihnya, oni yang dapat melanggar perintahnya itu hanyalah oni biasa.

Salah satu tujuan Muzan adalah menciptakan oni yang dapat berdiri di bawah cahaya matahari. Pikiran Muzan saat ini tertuju pada satu hal. Jika dia melakukan berbagai percobaan pada Shirazumi yang masih memiliki sifat kemanusiaan yang cukup tinggi, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu.

* * *

_Kenangan di masa lalu,_

_Adalah sesuatu yang dapat membimbingmu._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	56. Chapter 55

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 55 Tarian Dewa Api**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, tarian kagura selalu dibawakan oleh kepala keluarga Kamado. Sebuah tarian yang dibawakan oleh setiap kepala keluarga Kamado untuk menjauhkan dirinya dan keluarganya dari malapetaka.

Keluarga yang bekerja dengan menggunakan api disebutkan berada di bawah perlindungan Hi no Kami, Kagutsuchi. Tarian Kagura yang selalu dibawakan setiap awal tahun itu adalah persembahan bagi Hi no Kami.

Selama Tanjuuro masih hidup, dialah yang selalu menarikan Tarian Kagura itu setiap awal tahun. Seluruh keluarga Kamado selalu menyaksikan tarian itu setiap tahun.

Padahal tubuh Tanjuuro sangat lemah, tapi dia mampu menarikan Tarian itu selama ber jam-jam di bawah cuaca yang membeku.

Tanjiro pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Ayahnya. Karena Tanjiro merupakan anak laki-laki tertua, Tanjuuro bermaksud mewariskan tarian itu padanya beserta sepasang anting hanafuda yang selalu dipakainya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Tanjiro, Tanjuuro telah mengajarkan dan mewariskan sebuah jurus pernafasan padanya. Sebuah pernafasan yang disamarkan menjadi sebuah tarian Kagura.

.

.

.

Dengan mengingat apa yang diajarkan oleh Ayahnya, Tanjiro menggunakan pernafasan yang berbeda dengan apa yang dipelajarinya dari Sakonji.

Gerakannya yang semula bagaikan air mengalir, kini berubah seperti api yang membara. Dengan gerakannya yang berubah drastis tersebut, benang-benang Rui yang hampir saja mencincang tubuhnya, dengan mudah terpotong menggunakan katana miliknya yang sudah patah.

walaupun begitu, benang-benang yang baru terus bermunculan dan masing-masing dari helaian benang tersebut bergerak layaknya makhlik hidup.

Tanjiro sadar, tubuhnya tak bisa terlalu lama bertahan karena perubahan gaya pernafasan yang mendadak. Tak lama lagi dirinya akan roboh. Karena itu, dia berniat memenggal kepala Rui sesegera mungkin walaupun dengan katana miliknya yang sudah patah.

Begitu Tanjiro menemukan waktu dan celah yang tepat, Tanjiro mengayunkan katananya tepat ke arah leher Rui.

Ayunan katana milik Tanjiro bersamaan dengan benang-benang Rui yang tiba-tiba terbakar. Nezuko yang telah tersadar membuat benang-benang yang terkena darahnya menjadi terbakar. Nezuko juga mampu menggunakan jurus darah.

Darah Nezuko yang mengenai katana Tanjiro dan membuat bilah katana itu menjadi merah membara. Berkat itu, Tanjiro berhasil memenggal kepala Rui.

Begitulah seharusnya. Namun, Saat Tanjiro roboh dan tak bisa bergerak lagi, Rui bangkit kembali bersama benang-benang yang membawa kepalanya.

Oni dengan peringkat Juunikizuki, tak akan mati semudah itu.

.

.

.

Muzan menggunakan sebuah suntikan dan mengambil sampel darah dari Shirazumi dan membawa sampel darah itu ke ruangannya di dimensi tak terbatas itu. Dia berniat melakukan percobaan dengan itu.

Setelah mengambil sampel darah, Muzan kembali menguruh SHirazumi di dalamm ruangan tanpa pintu dan jendela. Gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri, tapi itu tak lama.

Hanya selang 5 menit sejak Muzan kembali mengurung Shirazumi, gadis itu terbangun.

Shirazumi tak terkejut melihat sekelilingnya yang hanya ada dinding dan tatami. Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin.

Saat tak sadarkan diri, Shirazumi bertemu Ayahnya lagi dalam mimpinya.

Bukan hanya ayahnya. Dalam mimpinya dia bertemua dengan ibunya dan juga adik-adiknya yang sudah tiada.

Saat melihat mereka semua, Shirazumi sempat berpikir kalau dirinya juga sudah mati, namun Ibunya membantah pemikirannya itu.

Shirazumi masih hidup, begitu pula dengan Tanjiro dan Nezuko.

"Shirazumi. Jangan menyerah. Kau pasti bisa melindungi Tanjiro dan Nezuko. Kau bisa pergi dari penjara itu". Ibunya berkata sambil membelai lembut rambut Shirazumi.

Shirazumi tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk mengalir. Walaupun hanya mimpi, belaian tangan ibunya itu terasa sangat hangat dan nyata.

Takeo, Shigeru, Hanako, dan bahkan Rokuta juga menyemangatinya. Tak lupa juga ayahnya yang terus tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Pergilah Shirazumi. Lindungilah Tanjiro dan Nezuko. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau punya kekuatan untuk itu" Ayahnya berkata dengan lembut.

Kie berhenti membelai kepala SHirazumi dan menggendong Rokuta. Lama kelamaan, mereka semua terlihat semakin jauhhingga tak terlihat. Saat itulah, Shirazumi telah tersadar.

.

.

.

Shirazumi berdiri dan mengatur nafasnya. Shirazumi tidak menggunakan jurus pernafasan, hanya saja, itu membuatnya semakin tenang.

Kemudian Shirazumi berjalan ke arah salah satu dinding dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding itu.

Tiba-tiba, dinding yang disentuh oleh Shirazumi terbakar. Muzan yang menyadari itu segera mendatangi ruang dimana tempat Shirazumi berada.

Nakime tak bisa menghentikan api itu, Bahkan Muzan pun tak dapat menyentuh api itu. Tangannya yang terkena api berwarna putih dan biru itu langsung meleleh seperti lilin.

Nakime tak punya pilihan lain agar api itu tak menjalar lebih jauh lagi. Dengan persetujuan Muzan (yang sebetulnya tak setuju tapi terpaksa), Nakime melepaskan ruangan itu dari kendalinya. Dengan dilepasknannya ruangan itu dari sambungan dimensi tak terbatas, Shirazumi terdorong ke permukaan.

.

.

.

Tanjiro kini terkapar tak dapat bergerak, sementara Rui telah memasangkan kembali kepalanya dengan tubuhnya.

Rui terlihat sangat tidak senang. Wajhanya dipenuhi amarah yang meluap-luap. Dia berniat membuat Tanjiro menjadi daging cincang dengan jurus darah miliknya.

Tapi sebelum benang-benang itu mengenai tubuh Tanjiro, Seseorang datang dan memotong bennag-benang itu, membuat Tanjiro terhindar dari maut.

* * *

_Jangan pernah menyerah!_

_Jika kau menyerah,_

_Maka itu adalah akhir dari segalanya._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	57. Chapter 56

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 56 Ikatan yang Terlupakan**

* * *

Pemburu oni yang datang itu sangat tak asing bagi Tanjiro. Pemburu itu adalah Tomioka Giyuu, orang yang mengirimkan Tanjiro pada Urokodari Sakonji.

Selama sesaat, Tanjiro terpana kana kehadirannya yang juga dapat dengan mudah memotong benang-benang Rui.

Rui semakin kesal karena pemburu oni terus bermunculan. Sekali lagi Rui menggunakan benang-benangnya yang berwarna merah itu dan berniat menghabisi Giyuu.

Dengan tenang, Giyuu menggunakan pernafasan bentuk ke-sebelas "Nagi" dari pernafasan air. Pernafasan yang dibuat olehnya sendiri. Semua benang Rui yang mendekati Giyuu langsung putus.

Sebelum Rui sempat menggunakan jurus darahnya lagi, kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Giyuu memenggal kepalanya tanpa disadarinya.

Di ambang kematiannya, Rui mengingat sesuatu. Dia ingat menginginkan sesuatu, tetapi dia tak ingat apa hal yang diinginkannya itu. Rui tak memiliki ingatan saat dirinya masih menjadi manusia

Rui mengumpulkan dan membentuk sebuah 'keluarga' karena berpikir, dengan begitu dia akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

.

.

.

Sejak lahir, Rui memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Hanya berjalan di luar rumah sebentar saja dapat membuatnya demam.

Suatu hari, Muzan mendatangi Rui. Dengan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada yang penuh perhatian, Muzan mengajak Rui untuk menjadi oni agar terbebas dari tubuh yang lemah itu.

Rui setuju. Demi mendapatkan tubuh yang sehat, Rui menerima darah Muzan dan menjadi oni.

Saat mengetahui putranya menjadi lebih sehat, kedua orang tua Rui merasa sangat senang.

Tapi, rasa senang mereka hanay bertahan sesaat.

Rui yang telah menjadi oni tak bisa berada di bawah sinar matahari. Dia juga harus memakan manusia.

Ayah dan ibu Rui sanagt terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Rui membunuh seseorang.

Sambil berlinang air mata, ayahnya mengambil sebuah pisau dan berniat membunuh putranya sendiri. Ibunya hanya bisa menangis dan tak menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya itu.

Rui yang merasa dikhianati, membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Ibunya, yang sedang sekarat sempat mengucapkan sedikit kata-kata. Kata-kata ibunya dan juga apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh ayahnya itulah yang membuat Rui mengerti kesalahan yang telah diperbuat olehnya.

Tetapi kalimat penyemangat yang diucapkan oleh Muzan, mengaburkan rasa bersalah itu.

Semakin Rui bertambah kuat, semakin lupa pula dirinya akan kenyataan kalau dia selalu menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Semakin lama, semua kenangannya saat masih menjadi manusia pun lenyap.

Yang Rui inginkan, adalah ikatan yang telah diputuskan oleh dirinya sendiri jauh di masa lalu.

Seberapa keras pun usahanya untuk menadapatkan ikatan itu, dia tak bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

.

.

.

Dengan tubuh tanpa kepala yang mulai hancur, Rui berjalan menuju Tanjiro yang sedang melindungi Nezuko.

Tanjiro dapat mencium aroma kesedihan yang amat sangat dari tubuh yang hampir hancur itu. Dengan sebelah tangan, Tanjiro menyentuh punggung Rui yang kini sudah roboh tepat dihadapannya.

walaupun kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah, Rui bisa merasakan tangan hangat yang menyentuh punggungnya itu. Rasa hangat yang membuatnya nyaman dan terharu.

Sekertika Rui mengingat apa yang ingin diucapkannya di masa lalu. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyayangi mereka.

Akhirnya, seluruh tubuh Rui hancur menjadi debu.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, terjadi goncangan yang cukup keras dari bawah tanah. Walaupun tidak terlalu keras, gempa itu membuat Giyuu memasang sikap siaga dan Tanjiro berusaha duduk sambil memeluk Nezuko.

Di tengah hutan tak jauh dari tempat Tanjiro dan Giyuu berada, sebuah fusuma yang terlihat terbakar di beberapa tempat muncul. Dari dalam fusuma yang berada beberapa centi di atas tanah tersebut, terlihat Shirazumi yang terlempar keluar.

Sebelum Shirazumi kembali terjatuh ke permukaan tanah, fusuma itu terbakar habis dan menghilang tak bersisa.

Shirazumi yang tak siap terjatuh itu akhirnya terjatuh dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Dia agak menjerit saat punggungnya menghantam tanah.

Shirazumi berusaha bangkit berdiri. Untungnya tak ada luka serius yang dialaminya saat menghantam tanah. Hanya sedikit memar yang sebentar lagi akan hilang tak berbekas.

Belum sempat Shirazumi memeriksa area sekitarnya, terlihat seseorang dengan haori yang berbentuk dan bercorak seperti sayap kupu-kupu berlari menghampirinya sambil memegang katana yang bentuknya tak biasa.

Tanpa diberitahupun, Shirazumi tahu kalau orang itu adalah seorang pemburu oni.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shirazumi berlari menghindari katana yang dengan lincahnya diarahkan untuk melukai dirinya.

"Waaa! Tunggu Tunggu Tunggu! Jangan serang aku! jangan serang aku!"

Kata-kata SHirazumi ditujukan pada pemburu oni yang masih mengincarnya itu.

Pemburu oni dibelakang Shirazumi terus saja mengincar Shirazumi, namun bukan hanya itu yang menakutkan baginya.

Pemburu oni perempuan itu terus saja tersenyum, dan itu membuat Shirazumi sedikit merinding.

Setelah berlari tak terlalu lama, Shirazumi bisa melihat kedua adiknya.

Berusaha mempercepat larinya, Shirazumi menghampiri kedua adiknya.

Giyuu yang kini mengenali Tanjiro dan kedua saudarinya, menghentikan serangan rekannya yang bernama Kochou Shinibu yang hampir saja menusuk Shirazumi dengan katana beracum miliknya.

Dengan kata-kata yang lembut, Shinobu mengatakan pada Tanjiro untuk menyingkir karena kedua perempuan yang berada di dekatnya adalah oni.

Tapi Tanjiro menolak menyingkir dan mengatakan kalau mereka berdua adalah saudaranya.

Mendengar itu, Shinobu malah menawarkan untuk membunuh keduanya dengan racun yang lembut.

Giyuu berkata pada Shirazumi untuk membawa kedua adiknya pergi dari sana karena Shirazumi lah yang fisiknya terlihat paling baik di antara ketiga bersaudara itu.

Shirazumi mengangguk lalu membantu Tanjiro berdiri lalu menggendong Nezuko yang tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum pergi, Tanjiro mengatakan terima kasih pada Giyuu dengan suara lantang.

Tanjiro segera mengambil kotak kayu Nezuko dan mereka bertiga berusaha pergi secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat itu.

Tapi, belum lama mereka berlari, seseorang gadis melompat dari atas batang pohon dan mendarat tepat di atas punggung Shirazumi. Itu membuatnya terjatuh dan melepaskan gendongannya pada Nezuko.

Gadis itu yang merupakan salah satu pemburu oni bernama Tsuyuri Kanao mengeluarkan katana miliknya dari sarungnya dan berniat menghabisi Shirazumi dan Nezuko sekaligus.

Tanjiro yang menyadari itu menarik jubah putih yang dikenakan Kanao membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke belakang. Apa yang dilakukan Tanjiro membuat serangan Kanao meleset, tetapi tetap sedikit melukai bahu dan punggung Shirazumi walaupun lukanya tak dalam.

Tanjiro menyuruh kedua saudarinya itu lari, tapi malah dihadiahi tendangan keras oleh Kanao yang membuatnya pingsan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Giyuu sedang mengunci pergerakan Shinobu. Walaupun begitu, senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah Shinobu walaupun saat ini dia sedang sangat kesal.

Shinobu menanyakan alasan dari perbuatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh rekannya itu, tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan seperti orang bingung. Untuk memperparah, Giyuu malah memulai ceritanya dengan kisah 2 tahun yang lalu. Itu membuat Shinobu semakin kesal.

Shinobu menyindir Giyuu dan mengatakan kalau Giyuu hanya dendam pada dirinya karena telah mengatakan kalu Giyuu dibenci semua orang. Itu salah satu kalimat favorit Shinobu untuk menyindir pemburu oni yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Lagipula, oni perempuan yang kukejar tadi sudah terkena racunku, mungkin sebentar lagi racunnya akan bereaksi" Ucap Shinobu yang kemudian menurunkan kewaspadaan Giyuu.

Dengan memanfaatkan celah itu, Shinobu mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang ada pada sendalnya dan berniat menyerang Giyuu.

Tapi sebelum sempat Shinobu melukai Giyuu, seekor kasugaikarasu menyampaikan sebuah pesan.

Gagak itu menyampaikan pesan untuk membawa Tanjiro, Shirazumi dan Nezuko ke markas pemburu oni.

Giyuu dan Shinobu menghentikan pertikaian mereka begitu mendengar pesan itu.

"Wah.. bagaimana ini ya... Semoga saga gadis oni itu belum mati keracunan..." Ucap shinobu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari saku bajunya.

* * *

_Jika kau begitu menginginkan sesuatu tanpa mengingat alasannya,_

_Mungkin saja kau sedang melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting,_

_Dan apa yang kau inginkan itu berhubungan dengan apa yang kau lupakan._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	58. Chapter 57

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 57 Hashira**

* * *

Shirazumi memegangi bahunya yang terluka dan berusaha berdiri, tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya roboh.

Shirazumi merasakan rasa sakit yang melebihi dari rasa sakit dari luka di bahu dan punggungnya itu pada pinggangnya. Saat pemburu oni dengan pedang yang bentuknya sangat ramping itu mengejarnya, dia sempat menolehkan 2 buah luka goresan pada pinggangnya.

Awalnya Shirazumi mengabaikan luka gores yang tak dalam itu. Tapi kini luka kecil itu memberikan rasa sakit yang amat sangat baginya.

Warna kulit Shirazumi semakin pucat, bercak berwarna ungu terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Luka kecil di pinggangnya itu mengandung racun yang mematikan bagi oni.

Nezuko yang melihat ketidak berdayaan kedua kakaknya itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Tetapi, teriakan Shirazumi yang menyuruh Nezuko untuk berlari dan menyelamatkan diri membuat Nezuko berpaling dan berlari.

Kanao yang melihat Nezuko kabur, memprioritaskan dirinya untuk mengejar Nezuko karena merasa Shirazumi yang telah terkena racun dari Shinobu tak akan bisa melakukan apapun dan tak akan bertahan lama.

.

.

.

Saat Kanao sedang mengejar Nezuko yang sedang berlari dengan tubuhnya yang mengecil, Pemberitahuan dari Kasugaikarasu untuk membawa Tanjiro, Shirazumi dan Nezuko diumumkan. Kanao mengenali Nezuko dari bambu yang ada di mulutnya. Karena itu, dia berhenti menyerangnya.

Sementara, Shinobu dan Giyuu segera mencari Tanjiro dan Shirazumi. Terutama Shirazumi karena Shinobu harus memberikan penawar racun wisteria pada Shirazumi yang sudah terkena serangan Nichirin beracun miliknya.

Saat mereka menemukan dua dari 3 bersaudara itu, kondisi Shirazumi sudah agak parah walaupun dia masih sadar. Sedangkan Tanjiro tengah tak sadarkan diri karena tendangan Kanao.

Shirazumi terlihat sangat pucat dan sangat berkeringat. Dia juga terlihat mulai sulit bernafas.

"Waah... Hebat... Kau masih bertahan hidup. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau masih hidup" Ucap Shinobu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang diisi dengan cairan berwarna agak keruh.

Shirazumi berusaha menjauhi Shinobu, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah.

"Tenang saja. Ini penawar untuk racun yang ada pada tubuhmu. Kami harus membawa kalian ke hadapan Oyakata-sama hidup-hidup". Ucap Shinobu sambil tersenyum.

Shirazumi tak mempercayai ucapan Shinobu, hanya saja dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Shinobu berhasil menyuntikkan cairan penawar racun itu pada lengan Shirazumi. Setelah beberapa detik, penawar racun itu mulai bekerja. Bercak-bercak ungu di tubuh Shirazumi mulai memudar. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba Shirazumi memuntahkan darah lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"Shinobu. Yang kau berikan itu racun atau penaewar racun?" Ucap Giyuu datar pada Shinobu.

"Itu penawarnya kok. Yang dia muntahkan itu darah beracun. Tapi harusnya tak sampai hilang kesadaran begini..." Jawab Shinobu sambil memeriksa Shirazumi.

Setelah diperiksa oleh Shinobu, Shirazumi ternyata memang hanya pingsan. Mungkin karena kelelahan atau tak bisa menahan rasa sakit.

Setelah memeriksa Shirazumi, Shinobu juga memeriksa Tanjiro yang masih pingsan. Kedua bersaudara itu tidak dalam kondisi yang mengancam nyawa.

Berikutnya Kanao datang menghampiri Shinobu bersama Nezuko di sampingnya. Nezuko tak lari ataupun menyerang dan mengikuti Kanao.

Begitu melihat kedua kakaknya, Nezuko langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kami harus membawa kalian ke hadapan Oyakata-sama. Kuharap kau tak melawan" Giyuu berkata dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

Nezuko menatap wajah Giyuu beberapa detik, kemudian arah pandangannya melihat kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ternyata Nezuko sedang mencari kotak kayu yang biasanya menjadi tempat berteduhnya selama digendong oleh Tanjiro.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya ke hadapan Shinobu dan Giyuu.

Nezuko membuka kotak kayu itu, tapi dia tak memasukinya. Dia menunjuk ke arah Shirazumi, lalu menunjuk ke arah kotak kayu itu sambil memandang Giyuu dan SHinobu bergantian.

"Dia tak akan muat masuk ke dalam kotak itu. Tenang saja, akan kami sediakan sesuatu untuknya agar aman sampai kediaman Oyakata-sama". Giyuu seakan mengerti arti gerakan yang ditunjukkan oleh Nezuko.

Setelah itu, Nezuko masuk ke dalam kotak kayu itu dan menutup pintunya.

Tak lama kemudian, datang beberapa orang kakushi. Dua orang diantara mereka membawa tali dan mengikat Tanjiro yang masih pingsan.

Empat orang lainnya dengan lihai dan cepat membuat sebuah peti kayu yang entah alat-alatnya mereka dapatkan dari mana. Peti kayu itu digunakan untuk membawa Shirazumi.

Sedangkan seorang lagi membawa Nezuko yang berada di dalam kotak kayunya.

Jumlah Kakushi yang datang ke Gunung Natagumo itu jumlahnya cukup banyak. Selain untuk mengobati para pemburu oni yang terluka dan membawa mereka ke rumah kupu-kupu tempat mereka yang terluka akan dirawat, mereka juga merapihkan dan membersihkan sisa-sisa pertarungan yang terjadi. Termasuk membawa jenazah rekan mereka yang telah gugur untuk dimakamkan.

Tanjiro, Shirazumi dan Nezuko dibawa menuju kediaman pemimpin para pemburu oni.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tanjiro dan kedua saudarinya sudah berada di kediaman pemimpin pemburu oni, Ubuyashiki Kagaya.

Tanjiro masih tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Shirazumi dan Nezuko berada di dalam kotak kayu yang berbeda dan tak bisa keluar karena matahari sedang bersinar terang.

Saat tersadar, tanjiro dihadapkan dengan orang-orang yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya, kecuali Shinobu dan Giyuu yang berdiri agak jauh dari yang lainnya.

Pikiran pertama yang terlintas dalam benak tanjiro adalah kedua saudarinya. Sorot matanya berkeliling mencari Shirazumi dan Nezuko.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari atas pohon. Rupanya ada satu orang lagi yang sedang duduk santai di atas pohon dengan seekor ular putih yang melingkar di lehernya.

Totalnya, ada 9 orang. Belum termasuk kakushi yang hadir juga disana. Ke-9 orang itu adalah para Hashira, para pemburu oni dengan peringkat paling tinggi.

Mereka semua menunggu penjelasan Tanjiro yang sebagai pemburu oni tapi malah berkelana bersama dua oni.

Selain Giyuu yang dari tadi diam dan tak mengatakan apapun, Shinobu yang ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Tanjiro terlebih dahulu, seorang gadis berkepang tiga bernama kanroji Mitsuri yang terus tersipu dan ragu, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat berumur 14 tahun dengan pandangan hampa bernama Tokitou Muichiro, Semua hashira tak menyukai apa yang dilakukan Tanjiro. Itu tak aneh melihat pekerjaan mereka yang memang bertugas menghabisi para oni.

Tanjiro ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tertapi tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit.

Shinobu memberikan air yang dicampur obat pereda rasa sakit pada Tanjiro, dan dia meminumnya perlahan.

Begitu Tanjiro bisa mengeluarkan suara, dia langsung menjelaskan mengenai Shirazumi dan Nezuko yang dibuah menjadi oni tetapi belum pernah menyakiti maupun memakan manusia.

Perbedaan pendapat terus terlontar antara Tanjiro dan para Hashira. Tanjiro terus berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau Shirazumi maupun Nezuko tak akan menyerang manusia, dan mereka bisa bertarung bersama.

Tetapi, suasana berubah saat seorang hashira berambut putih dengan tubuh penuh bekas luka bernama Shinazugawa Sanemi memegang kotak yang berisi Nezuko.

Kotak yang berisi Nezuko dan juga Shirazumi sebetulnya dititipkan oleh Shinobu pada para kakushi untuk dijaga. Tapi para kakushi itu tak bisa membantah maupun melakukan apapun saat Sanemi mengambil kotak yang lebih kecil dan berisi Nezuko.

Sepertinya diantara para Hashira yang tak setuju dengan pendapat dan kata-kata Tanjiro, Sanemi lah yang paling tak menyukainya.

Sanemi menarik Nichirin miliknya dari sarungnya dan menusuk kotak Nezuko hingga tembus ke bagian belakang kotak itu. Tentu saja Nezuko yang berada di dalam kotak itu terkena tusukan itu hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Melihat adiknya dilukai di depan matanya, Tanjiro langsung bergerak cepat menyerang Sanemi. Sanemi juga mengayunkan katana yang dipegangnya pada Tanjiro, tapi Tanjiro berhasil menghindarinya dan menyerang sanemi dengan sundulan mautnya yang mendarat pada wajah Sanemi.

Keduanya terkapar di atas tanah berbatu pasca serangan Tanjiro yang tepat sasaran.

Sementara itu, Kotak kayu yang berisi Shirazumi tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, membuat tutupnya melayang sebentar di udara sebelum terjatuh ke atas tanah. Shirazumi yang sudah sajar sejak tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, dan tentu saja emosinya meluap saat mendengar rintihan Nezuko yang ditusuk oleh Sanemi.

Shirazumi bergerak secepat mungkin dan memeluk kotak yang berisi adik perempuannya tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terbakar karena sinar matahari.

Begitu dia mendapatkan adiknya, Shirazumi langsung bergerak menuju tempat yang paling teduh dari sinar matahari, ruangan rumah Ubuyashiki yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Dia meringkuk sambil memeluk kotak Nezuko di pojok ruangan itu sambil meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang sempat terbakar matahari itu belum sembuh sama sekali.

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau ada oni yang nekat bergerak di bawah sinar matahari, karena itu tak ada seorang pun yang sempat bertindak saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Shirazumi.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan mengumumkan kalau Oyakata-sama, Ubuyashiki Kagaya telah hadir. Tanpa mempedulikan Shirazumi yang tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangan itu, Ubuyashiki Kagaya beserta kedua putrinya berjalan menuju engawa, dimana dihadapannya para Hashira kini telah berlutut dengan sopan menyambut kedatangan orang yang paling mereka hormati.

* * *

_Saat ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga,_

_Terkadang tubuh bergerak tanpa beripikir._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	59. Chapter 58

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 57 Hashira**

* * *

Shirazumi menatap seorang pria yang berjalan sambil dituntun oleh sepasang anak perempuan kembar. Kedua tangannya sama sekali tak mengendurkan pelukannya pada kotak Nezuko.

Terlihat pria yang mereka sebut sebagai Oyakata-sama itu seperti memiliki penyakit aneh dengan tanda berwarna ungu yang menjalar pada lebih dari setengah wajahnya. Nampaknya dia juga tak bia melihat, karena itu kedua anak perempuan itu menuntunnya berjalan.

Kedua anak perempuan kembar itu menyadari keberadaan Shirazumi yang berlindung dalam bayangan di pojok ruangan itu, namun mereka tak mengatakan apapun dan terus menuntun Ubuyashiki Kagaya dan membantunya duduk.

Para hashira yang sebelumnya ribut karena tiga bersaudara Kamado itu, kini telah berbaris rapih sambil berlutut dan membungkuk dengan penuh rasa hormat. Bahkan Tanjiro pun dipaksa untuk menunduk oleh Sanemi yang kini sikap dan gaya berbicaranya sungguh berbeda dengan yang tadi.

yang pertama kali menanyakan perihal tentang Tanjiro pada Oyakata-Sama adalah Sanemi.

Diluar dugaan, rupanya Ubuyashiki Kagaya sudah mengetahui dan mengizinkan Tanjiro beserta kedua saudarinya itu untuk tetap bergabung dengan Kisatsutai.

Ucapan pemimpin mereka itu menbuat para Hashira terkejut, dan tentu saja sebagian besar dari mereka menentangnya.

Ubuyashiki Kagaya meminta salah satu putri kembarnya itu untuk membacakan sebuah surat. Surat itu dikirimkan oleh seorang mantan Hashira, Urokodaki Sakonji.

Surat itu berisi penjelasan mengenai Nezuko dan Shirazumi yang tidak kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya dan juga tak pernah memakan manusia. Dalam surat itu Sakonji menginginkan agar Kagaya dan juga para Hashira menerima Kamado bersaudara itu.

Saat bait terakhir dari surat itu dibacakan, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi merasa sangat terkejut dan juga haru.

Urokodaki Sakonji dan juga Tomioka Giyuu mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dengan bersedia melakukan harakiri apabila Nezuko maupun Shirazumi mencelakai manusia.

Tanjiro mengeluarkan air mata haru. Dia tak menyangka kalau dua orang yang menolongnya dan juga kedua saudarinya sampai bersedia melakukan sejauh itu.

Shirazumi tak kuasa menahan suaranya karena terkejut dengan pernyataan dalam surat itu. Suara yang dikeluarkannya membuat Kagaya menyadari keberadaannya di ruangan itu.

"Apa ada seseorang disana?" Ucap Kagaya dengan lembut.

"Salah satu oni yang dibawa kemari memeluk kotak kayu yang berisi oni yang satunya lagi" Nichika, salah satu anak kembar yang menemani Kagaya itu menjawab.

"Kotak itu memiliki lubang dan bercak darah" Hinaki, saudari kembar Nichika menambahkan.

"Oyakata-Sama! Saya sangat tidak mempercayai kalau kedua oni itu tidak akan menyerang manusia. karena itu Saya berusaha mengeluarkan sifat aslinya agar Kamado Tanjiro ini paham tentang kenyataan. Maafkan perbuatan egois saya ini" Sanemi mengakui perbuatannya pada Oyakata-sama. Tetapi bahasanya yang berubah menjadi sangat sopan itu membuat Shirazumi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lalu? Apakah mereka membalas menyerang?" Tanya Kagaya berusaha memahami keadaan selama sebelum kehadirannya.

"Oni perempuan yang merupakan kakaknya itu merebut kotak berisi adiknya itu dan langsung bersembunyi di bawah bayangan di dalam ruangan" Sanemi kembali menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, mereka sama sekali tidak menyerang bukan?" Kagaya kembali bertanya.

"Kedua oni itu memang tidak menyerang, tetapi itu bukan jaminan kalau nantinya mereka akan memakan manusia. Ucapan dalam surat itu tak memiliki jaminan" Sanemi kembali menguatkan ucapannya.

"Ucapan Shinazugawa benar. Kalau nantinya mereka menyerang dan mebunuh manusia, itu sudah terlambat. Mereka yang mati tak akan bisa kembali lagi" Kali ini Rengoku Kyojuro yang berbicara.

Ternyata Kagaya kali ini membenarkan ucapan kedua Hashira itu, dan itu sempat membuat Sanemi tersenyum.

Namun, lanjutan kalimat dari Oyakata-Sama mereka membuat Sanemi berhenti tersenyum.

"Memang tak ada jaminan kalau mereka tak akan menyerang manusia. Namun tak aja pula jaminan kalau mereka sudah pasti akan memakan manusia. Sesuai dengan fakta, Shirazumi dan Nezuko sudah dua tahun tak memakan manusia. Bahkan Shirazumi pun masih bisa memakan makanan manusia dan kesadarannya sebagai manusia pun masih utuh. Ditambah lagi ada dua orang yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mereka. Untuk mematahkan pernyataan ini, harus ada orang yang menunjukkan faka yang lebih kuat dari ini"

Para Hashira terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan pimpinan mereka itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membantah ucapan pimpinan mereka itu yang memang benar adanya.

Kemudian, ucapan singkat dari Kagaya yang berikutnya barulah membuat para Hashira tergerak. Ubuyashiki Kagaya mengatakan kalau Tanjiro pernah bertemu dengan Kibutsuji Muzan.

Tentu saja itu sangat mengejutkan bagi para Hashira karena belum ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah melihat wujud dari musuh terbesar mereka itu.

Kesunyian yang tadi sempat terbentuk kini pecah. Masing-masing dari para Hashira bertanya pada tanjiro mengenai Muzan.

Namun, kegaduhan itu tak berlangsung lama. Bagaikan sihir, saat Kagaya meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan bibirnya, semua Hashira berhenti berbicara. Suasana kembali hening.

"Kibutsuji tengah mengejar Tanjiro dan Tanjiro berhasil lolos darinya. Walaupun mungkin awalnya hanya untuk membuatnya bungkam, tetapi aku tak ingin kehilangan petunjuk sekecil apapun dari Kibutsuji. Bukan hanya itu. entah kenapa sepertinya Kibutsuji juga menargetkan Shirazumi. Mungkin karena apa yang terjadi pada Shirazumi berada diluar dugaannya. Begitu pula dengan Nezuko. Begitulah. Apakah kalian paham?" Kagaya berkata panajng lebar.

Namun rupanya Sanemi masih tidak setuju dengan pemahaman pimpinannya itu. Dia masih bisa membiatkan Tanjiro hidup karena dia manusia. Tapi Shirazumi dan Nezuko adalah oni, dan dia tak bisa setuju untuk membiarkan mereka berdua hidup.

Sanemi meminta maaf pada Kagaya dan kemudian dengan cepat melompat melewati engawa dan memasuki ruangan. Tanpa basa-basi dia mendekati Shirazumi yang berusaha terus mundur menjauh dari Sanemi. Sayangnya di belakangnya tak ada apapun selain dinding fusuma.

Dengan menggunakan Nichirin miliknya , Sanemi melukai tangannya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah tepat di hadapan Shirazumi. Darahnya itu menetes mengenai kotak Nezuko.

Darah Sanemi bukanlah darah biasa. Dia adalah seorang marechi yang berarti merupakan pemilik darah langka. Bahkan diantara para marechi, darah Sanemi dianggap sangat langka.

Shirazumi berusaha menahan air liurnya karena mencium bau darah Sanemi. Namun, selain tergiur, Shirazumi juga merasa sedikit pusing akan bau dari darah Sanemi. Dia masih bisa menahan nafsunya untuk mencicipi darah.

Sanemi tersenyum melihat Shirazumi yang mulai meneteskan air liur. Menurutnya apa yang dilakukannya ini akan segera membongkar jati diri oni yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Namun Sanemi belum puas sebelum melihat Shirazumi dan Nezuko benar-benar menunjukkan kebuasan dari oni. Karena itu dia kembali menusuk kotak Nezuko kini hingga menembus dan menusuk Shirazumi.

Mendengar erangan kesakitan dari kakaknya, Nezuko menendang tutup kotaknya hingga terlepas. Dia keluar dari kotaknya dan mengubah wujudnya ke ukuran aslinya.

Kimono Nezuko bernodakan darah di mana-mana. Tentu saja mengingat Sanemi menusuknya berkali-kali.

Tatapan Nezuko pada Sanemi sungguh mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

"Jangan Nezuko! Jangan serang dia! Kalau kau menyerangnya, kita semua akan dalam bahaya! Abaikan saja! Masih lebih enak sup buatan Takeo dibanding darah itu!"

Shirazumi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Nezuko dari darah itu dengan sengaja menyebutkan sup yang pernah adiknya itu buat.

Takeo, adik mereka pernah mencoba membuat sup herbal, namun hasilnya gagal total yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarga yang memakannya langsung memuntahkannya kembali. Termasuk takeo sendiri sang pembuatnya.

Tanjiro yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari kekangan Iguro dengan bantuan Giyuu, kini ikut menyemangati Nezuko untuk mengabaikan darah yang menetes dari lengan Sanemi.

Di tengah kalima penyemangat yang diucapkan kedua kakaknya, Nezuko mengingat ucapan Sakonji yang dulu memberikan sugesti padanya. Ucapan yang mengarahkannya untuk tidak menyakiti manusia. Ucapannya yang mengarahkannya untuk melindungi manusia.

Entah antara ucapan kedua kakaknya atau sugesti yang diberikan padanya, Nezuko berpaling sambil menutup matanya. Dia seakan tak ingin melihat Sanemi dan juga darahnya.

Sanemi terkejut melihat Nezuko yang tak terpengaruh darah marechi miliknya. Begitu pula Shirazumi yang kini terduduk sambil memegang luka yang dihasilkan dari tusukan nichirin darinya. Biasanya oni tak akan tahan dengan bau darahnya dan akan langsung menerjangnya untuk mendapatkan darah dan daging marechi yang berharga.

Hinaki menjelaskan mengenai Shirazumi dan Nezuko yang berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Sanemi pada Kagaya.

Dengan itu, Kagaya mengatakan kalau itulah bukti kalau Shirazumi dan Sanemi tidak akan menyerang manusia.

"Walaupun begitu, Pasti masih ada banyak orang yang menentang keberadaan kedua saudarimu ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini adalah meyakinkan mereka kalau kalian mampu bertarung bersamas sebagai pemburu oni". Kagaya berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut pada Tanjiro.

Entah kenapa Tanjiro merasa suara Kagaya itu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Dia merasa hatinya yang terbebani kini menjadi semakin ringan.

Kagaya menyarankan Tanjiro untuk mengalahkan 12 Kizuki agar pemburu oni yang lain mau mengakuinya.

Bagaikan melupakan masalah yang tadi, Tanjiro dengan lantang mengakui akan mengalahkan Kibutsuji Muzan. Entah sadar atau tidak, apa yang dikatakan Tanjiro berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Kagaya. karena itu, Kagaya mengatakan kalau pertama-tama Tanjiro harus mencoba mengalahkan satu dari 12 Kizuki terlebih dahulu, karena keadaannya yang sekarang tak akan mampu mengalahkan Kibutsuji.

Tanjiro yang merasa salah karena terlalu bersemangat kini merasa sangat malu karena tindakannya sendiri. wajahnya memerah seperti repiting rebus. Beberapa Hashira berusaha menahan tawa, sedangkan Kanroji Mitsuri yang mati-matian menahan tawa gagal karena terdengar sedikit suara tawa tertahan darinya.

Kagaya sedikit menceritakan perjuangan para Hashira yang terus berlatih hingga berada di ambang kematian hingga kemampuan mereka berada di level yang berbeda. Ada juga yang sudah pernah mengalahlan salah satu dari 12 Kizuki. Karena itulah mereka diperlakukan dengan sangat istimewa. Begitu pula Tanjiro yang harus menghormati mereka.

Terakhir, pimpinan dari pemburu oni itu juga berpesan pada Obanai dan Sanemi agar tidak terlalu menyakiti junior mereka. Tentu saja mereka berdua menyanggupinya tanpa basa-basi.

Di sisi lain Nezuko kini sedang memeluk Shirazumi sambil terus menggerutu karena tak suka pada Sanemi. Sedangkan Shirazumi seakan hampir pingsan karena merasa sangat pusing karena bau darah Sanemi.

Akhirnya Kagaya mengakhiri pembicaran mengenai Tanjiro dan berniat memulai pertemuan Hashira.

* * *

_Sekuat apapun tekad yang kau miliki_

_Kalau kau tak memiliki landasan atas tekad itu,_

_Maka tekad itu tak ada artinya._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	60. Chapter 59

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 59 Kediaman Kupu-Kupu**

* * *

Karena persidangan atas Tanjiro sudah selesai, Kochou Shinobu menyarankan untuk membawa ketiga bersaudara itu ke tempatnya.

Kochou Shinobu yang merupakan pemilik rumah kupu-kupu tempat dimana para Kisatsutai yang terluka dirawat. Para Kakushi selalu membawa anggota yang terluka untuk dirawat di sana.

Tentu saja setelah diinterogasi seperti itu lalu tiba-tiba akan dibawa lagi entah kemana, Tanjiro dan Shirazumi bengong sejenak. Lagipula Tanjiro masih belum puas kalau belum membalas Sanemi atas tindakan kekerasan yang dilakukan pada kakak dan adiknya.

Hanya dengan satu tepukan tangan dari Shinobu, beberapa Kakushi datang menghampiri dan bersiap membawa Tanjiro, Shirazumi dan Nezuko.

Empat orang kakushi memperbaiki kotak kayu yang tadi berisi Shirazumi seadanya untuk membawa Shirazumi. Begitu pula seorang kakushi yang memperbaiki pintu kotak Nezuko seadanya.

Awalnya kelima orang itu takut-takut saat medekati Shirazumi dan Nezuko. Tapi setelah Shirazumi berkata dengan tenang kalau mereka akan menurut dan ikut dengan mereka ke kediaman kupu-kupu, mereka merasa sedikit lega.

Shirazumi mengarahka Nezuko untuk memasuki kotaknya dan Shirazumi juga masuk ke kotak yang lebih besar.

Saat seorang Kakushi berniat membawa Tanjiro, Tanjiro tak mau dan bersikeras ingin menghajar Sanemi terlebih dahulu. Saat Tanjiro membentak dan memohon agar diizinkan memukul Sanemi, itu bertepatan dengan saat Kagaya hendak memulai pertemuan Hashira.

Tokitou Muichiro, seorang Hashira yang paling muda tidak menyukai saat ucapan pemimpinnya itu terpotong oleh Tanjiro. Hanya dengan beberapa butir kerikil, Muichiro membuat Tanjiro pusing dengan melemparkan kerikil itu tepat di wajah tanjiro. Selama beberapa saat kepala Tanjiro terasa berputar-putar.

Para Kakushi meminta maaf kepada Kagaya dan Muichiro sambil menangis. Jelas sekali kalau mereka segan kepada Oyakata-Sama dan para Hashira.

Para Kakushi itu memanfaatkan saat dimana Tanjiro sedang pusing untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Kagaya mengatakan sesuatu. Dia mengatakan pada Tanjiro untuk menyampaikan salam pada Tamayo.

Tentu saja Tanjiro tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa pemimpin dari Kisatsutai mengenal Tamayo yang seorang oni?

Tapi sebelum sempat Tanjiro menanyakan itu pada Kagaya, para Kakushi membawanya pergi dengan cepat sambil marah-marah pada Tanjiro. Bagi mereka, apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh tanjiro sangat menyeramkan. Tak ada yang berpikir untuk mengatakan akan menghajar seorang Hashira tepat didepan mata mereka. Salah satu dari mereka juga dengan lantang mengatakan kalau tak akan memaafkan Tanjiro karena telah membuat mereka mengalami hal yang mengerikan itu. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap menyuruh Tanjiro meminta maaf berulang kali yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh Tanjiro.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ddi rumah yang cukup besar. Terlihat beberapa kupu-kupu terbang di sekitar rumah itu.

Dua orang Kakushi menjadi perwakilan untuk meminta izin agar mereka diperbolehkan masuk. Namun beberapa kali mereka memanggil, tak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya. Tentunya akan tak sopan kalau mereka masuk tanpa izin.

Dua orang kakushi itu yang masing masing menggendong Tanjiro dan Nezuko dalam kotaknya memutuskan untuk memutar ke halaman belakang untuk mencari salah satu penghuni rumah itu. Sedangkan 4 orang yang membawa Shirazumi dan kotaknya menunggu di depan pintu utama. Akan repot kalau mencari sambil membawa kotak sebesar itu.

Di halaman belakang, jumlah kupu-kupu yang beterbangan jumlahnya lebih banyak, dan kebanyakan dari kupu-kupu itu terbang di sekitang seorang gadis berseragam Kisatsutai. Tanjiro mengenali gadis itu sebagai salah satu peserta yang lulus saat seleksi akhir bersamanya. Kakushi yang menggendongnya menyebut gadis itu sebagai seorang 'Tsuguko' bernama Tsuyuri Kanao.

Tsuguko adalah pemburu oni yang dilatih langsung oleh Hashira. Mereka calaon penerus Hashira yang tentu saja bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Kakushi yang membawa Nezuko meminta izin pada Kanao untuk memasuki rumah kupu-kupu itu, namun Kanao tak membalas perkataannya itu dan terus tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar suara yang keras. Kanzaki Aoi, seorang gadis dengan seragam Kisatsutai yang dilapisi pakaian perawat menanyakan alasan para Kakushi itu ada di rumah kupu-kupu.

"Apa orang itu terluka? Ayo bawa kemari!" Ucap Aoi kini dengan nada yang normal.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Kakushi yang membawa peti yang besar. Mereka bilang Shinobu-Sama menyuruh mereka membawanya kemari. Mereka bilang itu isinya Oni yang diizinkan Oyakata-Sama. Apa itu benar?" Ucap Aoi sambil mengantarkan mereka memasuki Rumah Kupu-Kupu itu.

"I...Itu Kakakku... Dia tak berbahaya... Karena itu..." Tanjiro berkata terpotong-potong sedangkan para Kakushi itu hanya meng-iya-iya-kan saja.

"Oni itu sudah dibawa ke ruangan paling dalam dimana matahari paling sedikit menembus. Jendelanya juga sudah ditutup rapat, jadi dia aman" Ucap Aoi yang membuat Tanjiro merasa sedikit lega.

Mereka teruss berjalan hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara rengekan daris ebuah ruangan. Suara rengekan itu sama sekali tak asing bagi Tanjiro. Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan itu, ternyata dugaan Tanjiro tepat. Suara rengekan itu berasal dari Zenitsu yang tak mau meminum obatnya.

Tanjiro merasa sanagt lega dan terharu saat melihat rekannya itu selamat. Berbeda dengan Aoi yang kini marah-marah karena bosan mendengar rengekan Zenitsu karena tak mau meminum obatnya. Padahal lukanya bukan luka yang ringan dan tubuhnya terkena racun laba-laba hingga tangan dan kakinya jadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Hampir saja Zenitsu berubah jadi laba-laba.

Sebetulnya di ruangan itu juga ada Inosuke. Namun karena Inosuke sama sekali tak bersuara dan terus diam di atas kasurnya, Tanjiro sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Inosuke merasa depresi karena kalah. Selain itu, tenggorokannya yang terluka membuat suaranya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Tanjiro, Zenitsu, dan Inosuke melepas rindu (Inosuke hampir selalu diam karena depresi berat), Tanjiro diberikan pakaian ganti dan mendapatkan tempat tidur di sebelah Inosuke. Mereka bertiga tak diizinkan menerima tugas hingga mereka pulih total.

Nezuko di tempatkan di ruangan yang sama dengan Shirazumi. Sementara Nezuko terus tertidur, Shirazumi dirawat seperti yang lainnya. Luka-luka yang dialaminya tak semuanya sembuh. Apalagi luka yang diakibatkan Nichirin itu sembuhnya hampir sama lamanya dengan luka pada manusia. Padahal menurut keterangan dari Shirazumi, lukanya tidak selama itu untuk dapat pulih.

Aoi dan Shinobu pun bingung dengan itu. Tapi Shinobu memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan, kalau racun wisteria yang sempat dia berikan pada Shirazumi membuat penyembuhannya yang memang dari awal sudah lambat (bagi Oni) menjadi lebih lambat saat racunnya itu sudah sempat menyebar.

Mereka berlima masing-masing memiliki diagnosis yang berbeda-beda.

tanjiro lebih ke luka fisik. Zenitsu keracunan dari racun oni laba-laba dan tubuhnya menyusut. Inosuke luka fisik dan pita suaranya terluka, ditambah dengan depresi. Nezuko kurang tidur. Shirazumi luka fisik dan perlambatan penyembuhan.

Setiap hari dari dalam ruangan yang dihuni tiga orang Kisatsutai muda itu selalu terdengar rintihan kesakitan, rengekan yang nyaring, dan kata-kata putus asa yang menusuk.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan gelap yang dihuni dua orang Oni itu selalu tenang. Karena permintaan dari Shirazumi, Shirazumi juga mendapatkan makanan seperti yang lainnya, hanya saja menunya tanpa unsur nabati.

Saat Shirazumi mengatakannya pada Aoi, awalnya Aoi mengira itu hanya candaan. "Mana ada Oni yang makan makanan manusia" Ucapnya saat itu. Selama dua hari Aoi menganggap kalau ucapan Shirazumi itu hanya bualan.

Tapi saat sore hari di hari kedua Aoi memeriksa ruangan gelap itu, terlihat Shirazumi yang sedang duduk lemas sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan makanan seperti 'sanma', 'tamagoyaki', 'karaage', 'salmon', dan sebagainya. Seketika itu Aoi merinding mendengar & melihat Shirazumi melakukan itu.

Akhirnya dia membawakan piring berisi ikan sanma panggang dan meletakkannya di depan Shirazumi. Tanpa basa-basi, Shirazumi langsung mengambil piring itu dan memakan ikannya sampai tak bersisa, bahkan tulangnya pun tak bersisa. Aoi sudah kabur duluan sebelum ikannya habis.

Akhirnya setelah dijelaskan dan diceritakan panjang lebar oleh Tanjiro, Aoi mengerti dan mulai menyediakan makanan khusus untuk Shirazumi. tapi Aoi juga berpesan pada Shirazumi untuk tidak lagi memakan tulang ikan karena itu berbahaya. Alasan yang digunakan oleh Shirazumi untuk menjelaskan mengapa dia makan ikan sampai ke tulang-tulangnya itu karena dia saat itu sangat lapar.

"Nezuko memulihkan kekuatannya dengan tidur. Kalau aku dengan makan" Itulah yang diucapkan Shirazumi pada Aoi sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuat Aoi menepuk dahinya sendiri sambil menghela nafas.

Sesekali Shinobu juga menjenguk Tanjiro, Shirazumi, dan juga yang lainnya. Terutama karena dia penasaran dengan Shirazumi dan Nezuko sebagai oni yang tak biasa.

Aoi beserta Sumi, Naho, dan Kiyo juga sudah terbiasa berada di dekat Shirazumi dan Nezuko. Jika mengesampingkan fakta kalau mereka berdua adalah oni, Nezuko yang lebih sering menggunakan wujud kecilnya itu terlihat seperti anak kecil biasa yang polos. Shirazumi juga terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang terus mengkhawatirkan kedua adiknya.

.

.

.

Saat malam, Shirazumi selalu mendatangi ruangan dimana Tanjiro berada. Terkadang bersama Nezuko kalau Nezuko tidak sedang tidur. Karena kedatangan Shirazumi yang tiap malam itu, Zenitsu selalu berseri-seri tiap malam dan tiap pagi hingga sore selalu tak sabar menanti Shirazumi.

"Zenitsu... Kau ini mengincar kakakku atau adikku?" Ucap Tanjiro suatu hari di siang bolong pada Zenitsu.

"Shirazumi cantik dan dewasa. Nezuko juga sangat imut. Aku tak bisa memilih" Ucap Zenitsu sambil memeluk bantalnya dan senyum-senyum tak jelas. Ucapannya itu membuat Tanjiro agak marah dan melempar bantal miliknya pada Zenitsu yang sukses membuat remaja berambut kuning itu terjatuh dari kasurnya. Sialnya, saat itu juga pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan terlihat Aoi dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak senang. Alhasil mereka berdua kena ceramah yang menyakitkan dari Aoi.

Di dalam ruangannya, Shirazumi sedang duduk dan mengelus-elus rambut Nezuko yang sedang tidur di atas kasur dengan wujud mungilnya. Tiba-tiba Shirazumi merasa merinding lalu bersin, padahal tak ada angin yang masuk.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi ngomongin nih..." Ucap Shirazumi sambil memeluk kedua bahunya.

* * *

_Jika ada yang memarahimu,_

_Cobalah kau pikirkan._

_Cobalah kau ingat-ingat,_

_Apa alasan kau dimarahi._

_Karena rasa khawatir dan kasih sayang,_

_dapat tersembunyi dalam luapan amarah._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	61. Chapter 60

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 59 Kediaman Kupu-Kupu**

* * *

Setelah melepaskan ruangan yang terbakar oleh api yang dikeluarkan Shirazumi, kini dimensi tak terbatas yang dibuat Nakime sudah pulih seperti semula. Tak ada lagi bekas api yang sempat membakar seisi ruangan itu. Tangan Muzan yang sempat meleleh pun kini kembali utuh tanpa bekas luka.

Muzan sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Shirazumi. Dia tak akan begitu saja mengabaikan oni ciptaannya yang memiliki keunikan seperti Nezuko dan Shirazumi. Muzan berniat mengadakan pertemuan dengan Juunikizuki. Mula-mula dia beriat membereskan masalah akan lemahnya para Kagen yang terus saja gugur satu persatu sebelum mengadakan pertemuan dengan Jougen.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati masa penyembuhan yang cukup lama, kini saatnya bagi tanjiro, dan Inosuke untuk melakukan latihan pemulihan. Shinobu sendirilah yang mengajak ereka melakukan latihan itu. Terus berada di atas tempat tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama tentunya membuat tubuh mereka kaku. Jika pergi melaksanakan tugas dengan tubuh yang seperti itu, hampir dapat dipastikan kalau itu akan mengakibatkan banyak hambatan.

Untuk Zenitsu, karena tubuhnya belum sepulih dua rekannya itu, dia akan mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang lebih lama. Tentunya nanti dia akan menyusul Tanjiro dan Inosuke melakukan latihan pemulihan itu.

Shirazumi sudah pulih berhari-hari yang lalu, Semua lukanya sudah hilang tak berbekas. Begitu pula Nezuko yang masih terus saja tidur dan jarang sekali bangun. Shinobu yang melakukan penelitian dengan darah Shirazumi tak membuahkan hasil yang bagus. semuanya masih misteri baginya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu dalam pelatihan pemulihan yang diikuti oleh Tanjiro dan Inosuke, dan selama itu setiap hari kedua remaja itu selalu kembali ke ruangan mereka dengan tubuh yang bagaikan kehilangan sebagian besar jiwanya.

Setiap kali selesai, Tanjiro hanya sanggup berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Inosuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat memilukan. Suasana di sekitar kedua orang itu sangatlah suram. Saking suramnya bahkan seperti terlihat berwarna hitam putih.

Zenitsu sangan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua rekannya itu. Apalagi esok harinya Zenitsu akan mengikuti latihan itu bersama dengan mereka. Dia selalu berpikir kalau latihan itu sangatlah berat dan mengerikan melihat Tanjiro dan Inosuke yang selalu pulang dengan membawa aura putus asa. Bahkan Inosuke yang selalu bersemangat dan tak kenal menyerah itu selalu membawa aura suram yang melebihi saat mereka kembali dari Gunung Natagumo.

Shirazumi yang setiap malam menjenguk tiga sekawan itu juga tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari adiknya selain dengan tatapan menyedihkan yang seakan tak ingin kakaknya itu tahu apa yang mereka berdua alami.

Tetapi, dengan bertanya pada Aoi, Shirazumi paham. Walaupun begitu, Shirazumi berniat bungkan dan tak mengatakan apapun. Apalagi kalau Zenitsu sampai tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat pelatihan pemulihan itu. Anak berambut kuning itu pasti akan heboh.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan. Saat Zenitsu mengikuti latihan pemulihan itu untuk pertama kalinya, terdengar kegaduhan yang berasal dari halaman belakang. Sumber kegaduhan itu adalah Zenitsu yang sedang memarahi Tanjiro dan Inosuke.

Entah darimana tenaga dan semangat itu muncul hingga suaranya terdengar sampai kamar yang gelap dimana Shirazumi dan Nezuko berada. Kebetulan siang itu Shirazumi sedang tidak tidur.

Suara Zenitsu yang biasanya dipenuhi rasa takut kini berubah menjadi penuh amarah yang sebenarnya agak salah sasaran. Inosuke dan Tanjiro dimarahi habis-habisan hanya karena Zenitsu mengetahui kalau pelatihan pemulihan itu didampingi oleh para gadis termasuk Aoi.

"Sudah kuduga... Pengecut centil itu pasti akan bereaksi heboh..." Ucap Shirazumi bicara sendiri dengan helaan nafas untuk mengakhiri kalimat pendeknya.

.

.

.

Sejak Zenitsu mengikuti pelatihan pemulihan itu, Inosuke menjadi ikut terbakar semangatnya. Mereka berdua menjadi lebih semangat dalam pelatihan itu, kecuali tanjiro.

Setiap malam Shirazumi menjenguk adiknya itu dan terus menyemangatinya. Zenitsu juga menyemangati Tanjiro dengan cara yang aneh. Inosuke terbakar semangatnya sendiri.

tanjiro selalu tersenyum menanggapi mereka dan berkata akan terus berusaha. tapi Shirazumi tahu kalau semangat yang dikobarkan oleh adik laki-lakinya itu beberapa kali lebih redup dari biasanya.

Zenitsu dan Inosuke berhasil memenangkan permainan-permainan yang dilakukan dalam pelatihan pemulihan itu, sedangkan Tanjiro masih selalu basah kuyup oleh siraman air obat pada permainan ketiga. Mungkin itu yang membuat semangatnya meredup. Kalah dari kedua rekannya itu.

Tapi rupanya kemenangan Inosuke dan Zenitsu juga tidak mutlak. Selalu setiap mereka melawan Kanao, mereka juga kalah. Hingga beberapa hari mereka selalu kalah dari Kanao hingga akhirnya kobaran semangat mereka berdua juga meredup hingga akhirnya Inosuke dan Zenitsu berhenti mengikuti pelatihan itu. Kini hanya Tanjiro yang tersisa.

Setelah sepuluh hari, tanjiro masih selalu kalah dari Kanao. Hingga suatu hari, Tanjiro mendapatkan saran dari Sumi, Naho dan Kiyo.

.

.

.

Saat malam hari, Tanjiro bermeditasi di atas atap. dengan ditemani Shirazumi. Selama tanjiro berusaha berkonsentrasi, Shirazumi memandangi langit berbintang dalam diam.

Tetapi, walaupun Tanjiro berusaha berkonsentrasi, entah kenapa bayangan-bayangan yang konyol nan seram malah terlintas dipikirannya. Shirazumi yang menyadari raut muka Tanjiro yang berubah agak pucat dan berkeringat itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Tanjiro. wajahmu agak pucat. lebih baik istirahat dulu". Ucapan Shirazumi mebuat Tanjiro membuka matanya.

"Ah... Nee-chan. Iya, mungkin sebaiknya aku istirahat sebentar". Ucap Tanjiro yang kemudian menghela nafas dan ikut memandangi langit seperti Shirazumi.

Tiba-tiba entah darimana Shinobu datang. Kedatangannya yang tanpa suara itu membuat Shirazumi dan Tanjiro terkejut.

"Kau berusaha keras sekali ya~" Ucap Shinobu pada Tanjiro dengan posisi yang agak terlalu dekat. Itu membuat pipi Tanjiro agak tersipu.

"Shinobu-san! Terlalu dekat! Terlalu dekat!" Ucap Shirazumi yang menyadari posisi Shinobu yang terlalu dekat dengan adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Ara.. Maaf" Ucap Shinobu sambil tersenyum dan menambah jarak antara dirinya dan Tanjiro.

"Kau masih terus berlatih padahal kedua temanmu itu sudah menyerah. Apa kau tak kesepian?" Ucap Shinobu pada tanjiro dengan menyinggung Inosuke dan Zenitsu yang keluyuran dan meninggalkan latihannya.

"Tidak. Nee-chan sering menemaniku dan kalau aku bisa melakukan pernafasan konsentrasi penuh ini aku juga bisa mengajari mereka" Jawab Tanjiro berusaha gara dirinya terlihat semangat.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berbincang agak lama hingga Shinobu menceritakan sedikit tentang mendiang kakaknya sebelum akhirnya pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah Tanjiro mengakhiri meditasinya malam itu, Shirazumi berniat untuk tetap berada di atap itu hingga menjelang subuh. Tanjiro menyadari kalau kakaknya itu ingin ditinggalkan sendirian. Akhirnya Tanjiro kembali dan meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih memandang langit seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Sekitar setengah jam setelah Tanjiro kembali ke kamarnya, Shinobu kembali muncul di atas atap dimana Shirazumi berada.

"Shinobu-san... Ada apa?" Shirazumi terkejut karena tak menyangka kalau Shinobu kembali lagi.

* * *

_Teruslah berusaha walaupun itu memakan waktu_.

_Kuatkan keyakinanmu agar berhenti di tengah jalan tak sempat terpikir._

_Apa yang menanti di akhir jalan itu._

_Adalah hasil dari jerih payah yang kau ukir._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	62. Chapter 61

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 61 Menguasai Pernafasan Konsentrasi Penuh**

* * *

"Shinobu-san... Ada apa?" Shirazumi bertanya pada Shinobu yang kini kembali berada di atas atap bersamanya.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu? Seharusnya sekarang semua racun wisteria yang ada pada tubuhmu sudah sepenuhnya hilang kan?" Shinobu bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tubuhku sudah sama sekali tak terasa berat lagi". Shirazumi menjawab pertanyaan Shinobu. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, Shirazumi memang masih merasakan sisa-sisa racun wisteria yang sempat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya itu. Walaupun saat itu Shinobu sudah memberikan penawarnya, tapi racun itu tak hilang sepenuhnya begitu saja.

"Shinobu-san. Apa kau kembali kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Sepertinya bukan kan?" Shirazumi balik bertanya pada Shinobu. Menurutnya kalau hanya menanyakan tentang racun yang sempat ada pada tubuhnya itu, Shinobu juga bisa menanyakannya saat masih ada Tanjiro. tapi Shinobu seperti sengaja menunggu Tanjiro pergi terlebih dahulu lalu kembali lagi.

Shinobu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shirazumi.

"Sebelum itu... Shirazumi-san, apa kau bisa menggunakan Nichirin?" Shinobu bertanya pada Shirazumi.

"Umm... sebetulnya aku tak bisa menggunakan Nichirin... AAAH! aku jadi ingat! Katana yang diberikan Urokodaki-san hilang saat di Gunung Natagumo!" Karena ucapan Shinobu, Shirazumi jadi ingat kalau katana pemberian Urokodaki padanya tertinggal saat insiden Gunung Natagumo.

Shirazumi agak histeris karena Urokodaki pernah berpesan padanya agar menjaga katana itu baik-baik. Kalau merusaknya saja bisa membuat Urokodaki mematahkan tulangnya... Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Urokodaki padanya kalau katana itu hilang... Shirazumi tak mau membayangkannya.

"Lalu... ini bukan milikmu?" Shinobu berkata sambil mengulurkan sebuah katana dengan saya berwarna putih polos tanpa dekorasi dan tsuba berbentuk segi enam.

"Shi-Shinobu-san... Dari mana..." Shirazumi ingin bertanya mengapa katana putih itu bisa ada pada Shinobu, tapi dia tak bisa merangkai kata-katanya.

"Seorang kakushi menemukannya saat membersihkan sisa-sisa pertarungan di Gunung Natagumo. Dari surat yang diterima Oyakata-Sama dari Urokodaki-san dituliskan kalau katana ini berubah warna saat kau menariknya. Katana dengan saya berwarna putih. Ini milikmu kan?" Shinobu menjelaskan bagaimana katana itu bisa ada padanya dan juga bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau katana itu milik Shirazumi.

Shirazumi mengambil katana itu dari tangan Shinobu dan memeriksa kondisinya. Seluruh wujud katana itu dalam keadaan baik, bahkan saya nya seperti sudah dibersihkan hingga mengkilap.

"Ditanganku nichirin ini hanya berubah warna saat pertama kali aku menariknya. Aku juga tak bisa menggunakan teknik pernafasan. Jadi, Nichirin ini bagaikan katan biasa di tanganku. Urokodaki-san memberikannya padaku saat tahu kalau nichirin ini berubah warna saat kupegang. Katanya ini milik mendiang rekannya dahulu" Shirazumi menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Ini pertama kalinya lho, ada oni yang bisa membangkitkan nichirin. Kau memang unik" Ucap Shinobu sambil menepukkan pelan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sebetulnya aku kembali lagi kemari memang hanya untuk menyerahkan nichirin itu padamu. Kalau besok, mungkin aku akan sibuk dan tak akan sempat. karena itu, kuberikan sekarang padamu. mungkin saja suaru saat kau bisa menggunakan nichirin itu dengan semestinya" Shinobu berkata sebelum akhirnya turun dari atap dan menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Menjelang subuh, Shirazumi kembali ke kamarnya dan Nezuko. Setelah menaruh katana yang dipegangnya sejak tadi itu di samping tempat tidurnya, dia menghampiri Nezuko. Seperti biasanya, Shirazumi membelai rambut adiknya yang sudah siap untuk kembali tidur. Jam tidur Nezuko memang tidak beraturan, tapi dia lebih sering tidur di siang hari dibanding malam hari.

Shirazumi duduk di atas kasur sambil memangku Nezuko kecil. Dia menatap Nichirin yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. "Nichirin ya... Kalau tak salah Nichirin milik Tanjiro patah kan ya... Semoga saja cepat diperbaiki..." Shirazumi bergumam sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tanhiro meminta tolong pada Naho, Kiyo dan Sumi untuk membantunya berlatih. Setiap kali Tanjiro tidur, dia akan mencoba melakukan pernafasan konsentrasi penuh, dan ketiga anak perempuannya itu akan memukulnya dengan pemukul kasur kalau Tanjiro menghentikan pernafasan konsentrasi penuhnya.

Itu terus berlanjut beberapa hari. Suara pukulan yang membuat Tanjiro mengerang kesakitan itu menandakan kalau dia menghentikan pernafasannya. Kalau sukses, Tanjiro tak akan merasa sakit. Namun masih terus gagal dalam beberapa hari. Shirazumi merasa ngilu setiap kali Tanjiro dipukul oleh ketiga anak itu.

Selain itu Tanjiro juga berlatih meniup kendi keramik yang besar. dia harus meniupnya hingga kendi itu pecah. Selama beberapa hari itu pun Tanjiro gagal. Padahal yang meniup kendi itu Tanjiro, tapi SHirazumi seakan bisa merasakan rasa sesaknya.

Namun akhirnya Tanjiro berhasil mempertahankan pernafasan konsentrasi penuhnya saat tidur. Pada hari ke-10 pun Tanjiro berhasil meniup kendi keramik itu hingga pecah. tanjiro beserta Kiyo, Naho dan Sumi berteriah girang dengan meneteskan air mata sukses.

"kau hebat Tanjiro. Apa sekarang kau mau mencoba melawan Kanao-chan lagi?" Ucap Shirazumi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Tanjiro dari dalam rumah yang aman dari sinar matahari.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mencobanya lagi sampai menang" Ucap Tanjiro dengan aura penuh kepercayaan diri.

Benar saja, saat Tanjiro kembali melakukan permainan untuk latihan pemulihan itu, akhirnya dia berhasil menang melawan Kanao dalam ketiga permainan.

Zenitsu dan Inosuke yang menyaksikan kesuksesan Tanjiro merasa kalau posisi mereka sekarang sedang dalam keadaan gawat.

.

.

.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Tanjiro, dia akan mengajari Inosuke dan Zenitsu kalau dia berhasil menguasai pernafasan konsentrasi penuh itu. Hanya saja... Tanjiro tak bisa menjadi seorang pengajar yang baik...

Shirazumi hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan saat melihat cara Tanjiro mengajari kedua rekannya itu. Jangankan Zenitsu dan Inosuke, Shirazumi saja tak paham arti dari gerakan-gerakan dan ungkapan-ungkapan aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Tanjiro.

Di tengah pelatihan yang tak jelas itu, Shinobu datang. Seperti saat mereka sedang berada di atap, Shinobu menempel pada Tanjiro dan itu membuat Shirazumi meneteskan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya.

'Shinobu-san... sepertinya memang sengaja...' Ucap Shirazumi dalam hati.

* * *

_Kesuksesan yang dicapai oleh orang lain,_

_Dapat menjadi motivasi untuk mencapai kesuksesanmu sendiri._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	63. Chapter 62

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 62 Amukan Haganezuka**

* * *

Shinobu menjelaskan kalau Tanjiro telah menguasai dan mempertahankan teknik pernafasan konsentrasi penuh yang dapat membuat stamina tubuh meningkat drastis. Selain itu, Shinobu juga memprovokasi Inosuke dan Zenitsu dengan 'lembut' hingga semangat kembali bangkit dalam diri mereka.

Untuk Inosuke, Shinobu memprovokasinya dengan secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Inosuke 'mungkin' tak akan bisa melakukannya. Bagaikan menambahkan api pada perapian yang hampir padam, Inosuke langsung merasa tersinggung dan tak terima dengan ucapan Shinobu. Semangatnya mulai tumbuh dengan berapi-api.

Untuk Zenitsu, Shinobu mengatakan dengan nada lembut kalau dirinya adalah orang yang paling mendukungnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Zenitsu. Otomatis Zenitsu langsung kegirangan dan semangatnya naik berkali-kali lipat.

Akhirnya Inosuke dan Zenitsu juga mau mengikuti latihan yang sama seperti Tanjiro untuk bisa menguasai pernafasan konsentrasi penuh.

Shirazumi yang sejak tadi melihat mereka semua hanya bisa menatap datar apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Hasil dari Tanjiro yang menyemangati dan Shinobu yang menyemangati mereka perbedaan hasilnya bagaikan langit dan bumi...

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah sembilan hari berlatih dengan keras, Inosuke dan Zenitsu juga mampu menguasai pernafasan konsetrasi penuh itu. Semangat ketiga remaja itu kini telah pulih seutuhnya.

Untunglah Shinobu yang mengajari mereka. Kalau saja Tanjiro yang mengajari mereka, Shirazumi bisa menjamin kalau hasilnya tak akan bagus.

beberapa hari sebelumnya ada pesan kalau katana Tanjiro dan Inosuke sudah diperbaiki dan akan dibawakan. Tanjiro dan Inosuke merasa sangat senang saat tahu kalau mereka akan mendapatkan lagi katana mereka.

Tetapi, sejak pesan itu diterima, Shirazumi punya firasat tak enak.

"Tanjiro. Entah kenapa firasatku hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Mungkin akan ada badai..." Ucap Shirazumi yang baru saja menghabiskan secangkir teh hijau di ruangannya yang gelap.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan Nee-chan saja. Hari ini cerah kok~" Ucap Tanjiro yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur Shirazumi yang kosong.

"Semoga saja hanya perasaanku. Oh iya, Haganezuka siang ini akan datang kemari kan? aku ingin mengucapkan salam padanya" Shirazumi berkata. Dia juga ingin mengungkapkan terima kasih pada Haganezuka yang telah menempa katana milik adiknya.

"Iya. Nanti siang. Penempa katana Inosuke juga akan datang. Jangan lupa memakai topi kain itu kalau Nee-chan ingin menyapa Haganezuka-san" Ucap Tanjiro sambil menunjuk pada topi kain yang ada di atas meja. Shirazumi mengangguk menanggapi adiknya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kedua penempa yang ditunggu-tunggu hampir sampai, tapi Tanjiro tak sabar dan ingin menyapa mereka di gerbang. Namun tiba-tiba Shirazumi merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dan hawa itu berasal dari pinggir pagar di luar gerbang.

Dengan segera Shirazumi berlari ke arah Tanjiro yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke luar gerbang dan menarik tubuh adiknya itu.

Untunglah Shirazumi tepat waktu menarik tubuh adiknya, karena kalau tidak, mungkin Tanjiro akan kembali dirawat inap.

Wajah Shirazumi menjadi pucat sepucat wajah adiknya saat melihat Haganezuka yang sedang memegang pisau tajam dengan kedua lengannya yang berotot. Suaranya terdengar penuh dendam. Rupanya Haganezuka sangat marah pada Tanjiro yang telah mematahkan katana buatannya dan berniat menusuk Tanjiro dengan pisau itu.

Amarah Haganezuka yang meluap-luap membuatnya mengejar Tanjiro sambil terus berusaha menusuknya dengan sebilah pisau. Haganezuka sampai tak mendengar perkataan siapapun dan terus mengejar Tanjiro.

Tanjiro tak bisa melakukan apapun selain lari dan menghindar. Shirazumi sudah berusaha menghentikan Haganezuka namun gagal total. Akhirnya Shirazumi hanya duduk di engawa dan menunggu kejar-kejaran mereka berdua karena Kanamori, penempa katana Inosuke yang datang berasama Haganezuka mengatakan kalau Haganezuka tak akan mungkin benar-benar membunuh Tanjiro.

"Sepertinya ini wujud dari badai yang ada pada firasat burukku tadi..." Gumam Shirazumi sambil berdiri dan pindah ke ruangan dalam untuk menunggu kejar-kejaran mereka selesai. Walaupun seluruh tubuhnya tertutup, Shirazumi tetap tak suka cahaya matahari.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam, akhirnya kejar-kejaran itu selesai dan Tanjiro mendapatkan katana baru. Tetapi bahkan setelah itu pun Haganezuka masih memukuli Tanjiro yang untungnya kepala kerasnya lah yang dipukuli.

Namun, rupanya masalah dengan para penempa itu belums selesai. Giliran Inosuke mendapatkan katana miliknya, dia malah dengan sengaja membuat katana miliknya yang berupa katana ganda itu bergerigi dengan membenturkannya pada batu.

Kali ini Katamori yang mengamuk dan ingin membunuh Inosuke. Tanjiro dan Shirazumi berusaha menahan Katamori sedangkan Inosuke nampaknya tak begitu peduli dan masih mengagumi 'hasil karya' buatannya itu.

Shirazumi dan Tanjiro terus berusaha membuat kedua penempa itu tenang dengan berkali-kali meminta maaf. Namun itu tak membuat amarah kedua penempa katana itu reda sseutuhnya.

Haganezuka memang mengamuk karena katana buatannya rusak, tapi dia tak melihat rusaknya secara langsung. Lain halnya dengan Katamori yang menyaksikan katana buatannya dirusak dengan sengaja di depan matanya.

Karena itulah, menjelang sore saat Haganezuka dan Katamori pulang, Katamori tak henti-hentinya menggerutu tak percaya kalau katana buatannya dirusak dengan dibenturkan ke batu. Sedangkan Haganezuka masih mengeluarkan aura 'akan kubunuh kau'.

Selama kejadian itu, Zenitsu malah curhat dengan Nezuko yang masih berada di dalam kotaknya sehingga dia tak menyadari kehebohan yang terjadi.

* * *

_Bagi seorang pengrajin,_

_Hasil karya buatannya adalah sebagian dari jiwanya._

_Jika kau menghina suatu karya,_

_Maka kau juga menghina penciptanya._

* * *

**TBC**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


End file.
